Relación por conveniencia
by Uchihacherry
Summary: Todos están hablando de la mejor pareja del momento; de Sasuke el vocalista de la exitosa banda Prince Rock's y de Sakura la más hermosa actriz de la farándula. Pero lo que no saben sus fans es que su relación tan solo es una farsa, un hermoso cuento de hadas que les hacen creer a todos para la propia conveniencia de ambos artistas.
1. Apariencias

_Espero les agrade la historia... Saludos.  
_

_Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relación de apenas un mes, todos hablan de ello, los medios están fascinados con la nueva pareja, ella una actriz bastante reconocida y que la prensa tiene en la mira, él uno de los integrantes de una de las bandas más exitosas del momento. En fin ellos son la pareja que más llama la atención, todos quieren saber cada detalle, cada movimiento pero lo que no sabe el mundo es que todo es una farsa, que no existe ese tal cuento de hadas que Sasuke y Sakura les hacen ver. _

_(Adp)_

_._

_._

_._

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**.Apariencias.**

–Vamos Sasuke sonríe al menos un poco-. Susurro despacio a su oído mientras apretaba un ligeramente los dientes para poder disimular la actitud que tenían ante las cámaras fotográficas que destellaban con cada flash que pronunciaban. Ella estaba abrazada por la cintura del aquel chico que se esforzaba por aparentar ciertas cosas que los paparazis estaban interpretando.

– ¿Te parece que estoy de humor para sonreír?-. Contesto él sin siquiera mirarla.

La chica se estremeció un poco entre aquellos brazos tensándose por la respuesta tan frívola, grosera y arrogante que dijo aquel muchacho; pero su rostro estaba sonriente ante las cámaras a pesar de todo el malestar que Sasuke le estaba ocasionando, ella sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura, eso era lo único que tenía que hacer, aparentar.

Poco después cuando se cansaron ambos de sonreír caminaron a través de esa multitud abriéndose paso entre ese mar de personas que gritaban y disparaban el flash una y otra vez y fue que gracias a los guardias de seguridad que Sakura cargaba consigo fue que salieron del restaurant en el que se encontraban cenando llegando así a una camioneta negra de vidrios polarizados.

– ¿Sasuke?-. Sakura decidió romper el silencio pocos minutos después de haberse subido a la camioneta y esta haber arrancado alejándose así de todos los medios masivos que corrían como desesperados por tener la mejor de las fotografías en la huida de los chicos. Pero Sakura no obtuvo respuesta alguna mas solo diviso aquel pelinegro que estaba recargado en la manija de la puerta y miraba a través de la ventana. – ¿Qué te pasa?-.

La chica escucho un bufido pronunciado y algo cansado después de un largo rato de admirar al chico sin hacer nada para después contestar con palabras secas. –Estoy cansado-. El chico retiro la mirada de la ventana y viro hacia su frente cerrando los ojos lentamente en una acción cansada. Si claro que sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba cansado, pero estaba cansado de esta mentira.

–Cómo pude aceptar esto-. Murmuro sin abrir los ojos y la chica supo inmediatamente a lo que él se refería, y como si hubiera el chico pedido una respuesta la obtuvo.

–Lo necesitabas, ambos lo necesitábamos-. Sakura respondió y ahora fue ella la que viro el rostro aun lado mirando a través de su ventana, pero no duro mucho tiempo mirando la negrura de ese cristal porque después de eludir su respuesta algunas palabras la siguieron.

– ¿Cómo lo haces?-. Aquella voz masculina acaparo su atención. –Me refiero a ¿Cómo es que puedes actuar tan normal con esto?-. Dijo el chico completando su frase al darse cuenta de que Sakura había fruncido su rostro.

La peli rosa aflojo su rostro y sonrió ladinamente gimiendo un tanto divertida. –A eso me dedico ¿Acaso no es obvio?-. Sakura torció su boca en una mueca mientras volvía su vista a la ventana sin tomar demasiado interés a la pregunta del Uchiha.

…

…

…

Sasuke y Sakura llevaban un mes saliendo como los novios más dulces y románticos de ese momento, ellos eran la noticia del año a la vista de todos los medios de comunicación y la sociedad, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente a la que ellos proyectaban frente a las cámaras. La verdad es que esta relación estaba tratada por conveniencia, siendo así una estrategia publicitaria para crearse más fama y llegar así a todos los medios del mundo.

Todo había comenzado por rumores que poco a poco comenzaron a influir en sus vidas y obviamente en sus carreras. Sasuke era catalogado por los medios como el chico malo de Prince Rock's, al principio el chico no era nada, no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, pero dadas las continuas salidas del chico de 20 años de edad, su mal habito de fumar, su pésima forma de beber y su exagerada forma por los tatuajes, su imagen comenzó a mancharse dañando así su buena reputación y de paso llevándose casi entre las piernas a su banda cuando pasaba por el mejor momento dándole por algunas semanas el bajón a la banda sobre todo porque su publico mayoritario eran adolecentes y niñas enamoradizas de quince años.

Pero por otra parte Sakura a sus 18 años había progresado bastante bien ya que a su edad era la mejor actriz consolidándose como una mujer recatada, exacta, sólida y con un carisma y belleza impresionante, ella había comenzado su carrera desde niña mejorando con cada una de sus etapas su imagen y tratando en lo más posible no dar hincapié a chismes y sobre todo a escándalos que dañaran su vanidad y carrera, pero… no todo es color de rosa ni nada es tan fácil, meses atrás ella había terminado con su novio, ruptura que la llevo a la depresión y a generarle un pésimo humor que la llevo a tener conflictos con los medios de comunicación y destruyeron la imagen perfecta a seguir.

Ambos chicos compartían ciertas cosas en común como por ejemplo los relacionistas además de que trabajan para la misma empresa publicitaria así que fue a estos a los que se les ocurrió la descabellada idea de el comienzo de un "relación" ya que esto les daría a los medios de comunicación algo positivo de que hablar, bueno al menos esto sería mejor que las pestes que decían de ambos.

Por supuesto que cuando se enteraron de la situación en la que se iban a relacionar se opusieron de inmediato, pues era una idea bastante absurda, algo sin el mayor de los sentidos, pero con el tiempo y con las insistentes criticas de la prensa además de la presión que se generaría ante ellos por ser modelos de muchos adolecentes la alocada idea termino por ser una problemática solución.

Esta relación no sería por mucho tiempo, tan solo sería el necesario en lo que las cosas se calmaban además de que de alguna forma limpiaría sus imágenes dando así a la prensa otro tema del cual hablar. Francamente a ninguno de los dos les agradaba la situación.

Antes de esta locura no se llevaban ni tan bien, ni tan mal, solo eran conocidos y compañeros de trabajo o algo así, se habían visto por la empresa muy pocas veces las necesarias consiguiendo así que en ciertas ocasiones cruzaran un par de miradas y un par de palabras cortas formando así una diminuta amistad.

…

…

…

–Pues al parecer a ti no te molesta tanto-. Dijo de repente Sasuke.

–Claro que si me molesta. ¿Tú crees que me encanta pasar tanto tiempo contigo? ¿O que disfruto fingir amor por ti?-. Musito Sakura enojada volteando a mirar a Sasuke que solo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Así?-. Dijo Sasuke elevando una de sus cejas. –Pues entonces lo disimulas muy bien, siempre estas sonriendo como si te encantara-. Enuncio con voz sarcástica a lo que Sakura le miro de forma hostil.

–Sasuke, yo soy actriz así que por supuesto que yo se fingir, aunque eso no significa que no me guste-. Sakura regularizo su voz un poco mientras se relajaba por tan funesta respuesta. –Pero prefiero esto a ser un dolor de cabeza para mis padres, a que se preocupen por cada cosa horrible que sale en una revista o a que cada vez que llame a casa me entere de que mi hermano volvió a pelear en la escuela porque lo molestan con cada cosa que hablan de mi-. Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron un poco pero su hostilidad no desapareció.

Sasuke al mirarla de esa forma guardo un minuto de silencio que fue un tanto incomodo. El chico bajo la cabeza, miro en todas direcciones y pregunto tímido. – ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?-.

– ¿Qué de todo lo que se rumora?-. Sakura aguanto sus lágrimas. – ¿En la que soy una neurótica anoréxica? ¿O la que dice que estoy en rehabilitación por mis problemas con el alcohol? ¿O quizá la que dice que no puedo superar mi depresión después de que mi novio me dejo? Ella enumero con sus dedos cada situación que había pronunciado mientras recordaba cada uno de esos títulos del periódico que había leído.

De pronto Sasuke, aquel rockero amargado con problemas de personalidad sonrío de una forma graciosa ya que la forma en que ella había enumerado sus traumas le produjo gracia. –Aunque nada es cierto-. Musito ella mientras suspiraba. –Ahora dime ¿Es cierto lo que dicen de ti?-.

– ¿Qué parte?-. Y ahora él le estaba devolviendo sus palabras. – ¿La que dice que soy el chico malo de Prince Rocks? ¿En la que ando en las drogas y el alcohol? ¿O en la que estoy con una chica diferente cada noche teniendo sexo en cualquier lugar? Dijo imitándola a lo que Sakura no le causo para nada gracia. –Aunque nada es cierto-.

Finalmente después de la corta plática que acaban de tener el auto se detuvo un par de minutos después frente a una casona. –Estoy cansada-. Sakura bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la palma de su mano. –Nos vemos mañana-. Ella bajo del auto y eso fue todo por esa noche.

Sasuke por su parte la miro hasta que ella entro a su casa. Al final de todo ella tampoco tenía culpa alguna sobre esta situación desgastante que a él le costaba a él fingir por mucho.

Su relación se basaba en lucir como la más hermosa y enamoradiza pareja que podía haber existido en muchos años, ellos debían aparecer juntos de manera publica en cada evento social, salir juntos cada noche a buenos lugares como clubs, salir a comer a los restaurants más famosos y hacer cosas que llamaran la atención del público en general.

Pero algunas veces si había fotógrafos afuera Sasuke se quedaba Sasuke se quedaba en casa de Sakura un par de horas como máximo, jamás se había quedado una noche a dormir ahí en esa casa, era solo la interpretación de los chismosos que imaginaban cosas pervertidas en su cabeza, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que dentro de esa casa Sasuke solo se dedicaba a ver televisión y ella hacía alguna otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con ese chico que estaba sentado en su sala mirando las notas de los chismes de los reporteros pero incluso si Sakura se encontraba de buen humor se sentaba al lado de Sasuke guardando su distancia ver que era lo que decía la farándula sobre ellos dos.

Y otras veces ella iba a la casa del chico pero la rutina era la misma, cero contacto, todo esto era para que los medios los vieran juntos y hacer pensar al mundo mismo que ellos eran la pareja perfecta.

El plan que sus representantes planearon había funcionado pues en el mes que ellos supuestamente estaban saliendo la prensa y otros medios de comunicación no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke y Sakura, todos decían que se veían perfectos, que eran la mejor pareja pero sobre todo hablaban de lo bien que les había venido salir.

Los padres de Sakura, Mebuki y Hisazhi Haruno, estaban contentos y su hermano Gaara de 16 años ya no era molestado en el colegio con cada cosa mala que salía, era por eso que Sakura se sentía comprometida, si sus padres y su hermano eran felices a costa de este sacrificio para ella valía un poco la pena salir con Sasuke Uchiha.

Su familia no sabía que esto era una mentira y tampoco conocían a Sasuke en persona aunque varias veces ellos habían insistido en conocer al novio y Sakura era buena en inventar algún tipo de escusa para evadir esa petición, fingir frente a la prensa o los fans era una cosa pero mentirle a su familia era otra cosa demasiado diferente.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha tampoco sabían lo del enredo en el que se encontraba su hijo por esa razón también estaban de lo más contentos al ver que su hijo estaba felizmente enamorado y se había alejado de tantas fiestas y aunque no conocían a la supuesta novia en persona y por alguna razón a su hermano Itachi le encantaba "la novia" de su hermano por eso Sasuke no tenía celos algunos cuando Itacho le hablaba descaradamente de lo bien que Sakura estaba.

Aunque dejando a Itachi fuera del tema a Sasuke le importaba el hecho de que mentirles a sus padres no era lo más apropiado, así que para Miko y Fuga decirles que Sakura siempre estaba ocupada era lo mejor.

Al llegar a su casa después de haber dejado a Sakura en la suya, Sasuke se dispuso a ir a la cama ya que estaba cansado además de que al día siguiente había quedado de ir a desayunar con ella muy temprano.

…

…

…

Siempre que aparecían juntos en público la gente se alocaba, muchos fans apoyaban la relación por que ellos se veían realmente bien juntos.

– ¿Y que quieres hacer hoy?-. Irrumpió Sakura a Sasuke mientras lo observaba hablar por teléfono.

–No sé, ¿No te es suficiente con desayunar en público?-. Respondió él sin mirarla, Sasuke volvía a ser el mismo chico amargado y arrogante de siempre.

–Como quieras-. Sakura siempre era la que tomaba la iniciativa en todo, siempre sonriendo, dibujando esa evidente sonrisa que proyectaba como si estuviera todo el día parada frente a una cámara, ella lo abrazaba y actuaba cariñosamente como la más dulce novia mientras que él simplemente seguía su juego.

Ella intentaba entenderlo pues sabía que él a diferencia de ella, él nunca había tenido que fingir amar a una persona. – ¿Al menos podrías fingir un poco de buen humor? Las personas están comenzando a darse cuenta de lo infeliz que te hago-.

Sasuke elevo la mirada y visualizo su alrededor, había muchas personas mirándolos sobre todo las chicas, les estaban tomando fotos y él sabía que de seguro ya estaría en Internet o en alguna clase de red social. –Lo siento, no me di cuenta-. Se disculpo guardando su móvil en su bolsillo e intento pensar en un tema de conversación para romper ese incomodo silencio. – ¿Cuándo comenzarás a grabar tu nueva película?-.

–Te has dado cuenta que todos los días preguntas lo mismo-. Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke recargándose en la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreír mientras le hacía ojitos.

–Oh lo siento, no me había dado cuenta-. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba siempre que intentaba sacar un nuevo tema siempre comenzaba con esa pregunta, él la miro un tanto preocupado pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando ella sonrió divertida, esta no era la misma clase de sonrisas que siempre ocupaba para fingir sino que esta vez en verdad ella estaba sonriendo feliz algo que mágicamente hizo que él destellara una sonrisa verdadera. – ¿Qué tal tu comida?-.

–No se te da para nada hablar con chicas ¿Cierto?-. Sakura ya lo había notado antes, desde su primera conversación "formal" pero ella no había dicho nada.

– ¡No es cierto!-. Se quejo. –Soy muy bueno hablando con las chicas-.

Sakura entre cerro los ojos y musito. –Por si no lo habías notado yo soy una chica y eres pésimo hablando conmigo-. La forma en la que ella había reprochado no era en mala onda sino que al contrario lo había hecho para divertirse un rato.

–Pues eso es porque no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-.

–Que con otras chicas no tengo que fingir que me agradan-. Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, fue entonces que Sakura dejo de recargarse en la mesa, apretó los labios y se recargo en el respaldo de atrás pensando en esas palabras que dolieron.

Ella sabia que no existía amistad entre ellos, pero nunca se había imaginado que ni si quiera le agradara ni un poco a ese chico que tenia enfrente, era una suerte que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Tales palabras mortificaron a la chica, Sasuke de eso se dio cuenta al ver a su "novia" seria, pero ya era tarde para remediar aquel comentario.

Terminaron de desayunar y aunque Sasuke había intentado sacar una conversación era obvio que ella estaba muy dolida para concentrarse en algo más que no fueran esas palabras que revoloteaban ahora en su cabeza y fue tanto su prejuicio que Sakura término pidiéndole a Sasuke que la llevara a la casa Ino, su mejor amiga.

…

…

…

– ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir con esta mentira?-. Pregunto Ino que aparte de ser su mejor amiga también era su representante y cuya chica sabia lo del supuesto noviazgo.

–Ino, ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir preguntándome lo mismo?-. Pregunto fastidiada, porque la primera cosa de la que hablaba Ino era de esa relación.

–Saku, me preocupas, no es sano lo que haces, les mientes a todos, incluso a tus padres, tú sabes que yo te adoro y que te apoyo en tus locuras, pero soy tu amiga y siempre te voy a decir lo que haces bien y lo que haces mal-. La chica le había pedido ayuda para escoger ropa para una sesión de fotos que tenia.

Ino era modelo, alta, esbelta, cabello rubio, ojos enormes de color verdeazulados y con un cuerpazo sensacional, sin duda alguna Ino era una completa belleza. –Sakura, mírate eres una lindura tu no tienes necesidad de tener un novio falso, tú te puedes conseguir uno de verdad-.

–Si claro-. Soltó con sarcasmo. –Como soy tan buena eligiendo novios y tengo tanto tiempo para citas-. Sakura sabia que no estaba mal, según ella. Ella no era tan alta como para ser modelo pero tampoco era tan baja, tenía el cabello extrañamente rosado y largo ondulado y que caía en forma de cascada hasta llegar a sus lumbares, ella era delgada con un cuerpo normal y sencillo. –Ino, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-.

– ¿Sasuke no será gay?-. Pregunto arrugando la nariz mientras se veía en el espejo la ropa que se estaba probando. –Porque ya va un mes que salen y el sigue igual de antipático hacia ti. Si yo fuera hombre y estuviera en su situación por lo menos le sacaría provecho-.

– ¡Ino! Eres una pervertida-. Le respondió Sakura torciendo los ojos. –Y Sasuke no es gay-.

–Tu también estas bien mal porque si yo fuera tu y lo tuviera de novio uff ni te cuento que es lo que no haría, ¿Cómo le haces para que no te guste ese bombón?-. Ino se volteo a verle la cara a su amiga, pues sabía perfectamente que la haría sonrojar. –¿No serás tu gay, o si?-.

– ¡Oh si Ino!, me descubriste, soy gay y estoy locamente enamorada de ti-. Dijo Sakura de manera sarcástica algo que les causo gracia a las dos de manera simultanea. –No seas tonta, ¿Cómo voy a sentir algo por él? si es tan odioso. Es medio bipolar también, a veces esta bien y me habla normal, otras esta amargado y me contesta con toda su odiosidad. De verdad que nunca se lo que piensa-.

–Pues dale amor haber si así se le quita-. Dijo Ino poniendo una mirada pervertida moviendo sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma constante. Ino vio venir una almohada directo hacia ella pero la logro esquivar a tiempo.

Y así pasaron toda una tarde escogiendo ropa del closet y hablando trivialidades ya que Ino siempre que podía hacia una broma de la relación de su amiga con Sasuke pero ya Sakura ni siquiera se inmutaba ante esos comentarios tontos.

Al menos Sakura tendría ahora el fin de semana libre de Sasuke pues el estaría ocupado con la grabación de su segundo álbum discográfico, así que ella la pasaría con su familia de vacaciones en Tokio.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	2. Estados

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**2**

.

* * *

**.Estados.**

–Te extrañe-. Musito la madre de Sakura cuando la miro parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

–Igual yo madre-. Sakura respondió estirándose a abrazarla. –Pero dime ¿Cómo estas?-. Se separo mirándola un poco ya que tenía un par de semanas que no la visitaba.

–Muy bien hija, oye y yo vino Sasuke-. Pregunto la madre buscando con la mirada al apuesto chico.

Sakura meneo la cabeza negando. – ¿A caso nunca vas a presentármelo?-. Pregunto nuevamente. –Es que el esta muy ocupado siempre, ya sabes es un cantante y esta grabando su nuevo disco y esas cosas, por cierto ¿Dónde esta papá y Gaara?-.

–Tu padre esta trabajando y pues tu hermano…-. Dejo inconclusa la frase al ver a ese pequeño peli rojo acercarse.

–Hola fea-. Anuncio el chico de cabellos rojos entrando a la casa.

–Hola raro-. Contesto ella sacudiendo el cabello del chico. –Ya extrañaba tus insultos-. Dijo sonriente.

–Pues no lo parece, tenía mucho tiempo que no venias, ¡ah claro! Como estás realmente feliz con tu noviecito de porra que por cierto otra vez no vino-. Anuncio Gaara caminando delante de las dos mujeres que lo seguían a la sala.

–Siempre esta ocupado-. La chica pensó de inmediato en cambiar ese tema de conversación que por alguna razón cada vez que ella venia a casa a ver a su familia el primer tema a flote era ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – ¿Y como vas en la escuela Gaara?-.

–Bien, no me quejo. Oye mamá porque no le cuentas a Sakura la gran idea que tienes-. Gaara intento desviar el tema con el de su madre.

– ¿Idea?-. Murmuro Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

–Si Sakura, ya sabes que tus abuelos llegan del extranjero en un par de semanas, así que pensé que podríamos ir a visitarte a Tokio además así podríamos conocer a Sasuke, tus abuelos también tienen muchas ganas de conocerlo-. El plan de la madre parecía casi perfecto a no ser por lo incomoda que se sentía Sakura con ese tema. – ¿Qué pasa Sakura, acaso no te gusto la idea? Así toda la familia conoceríamos a Sasuke-.

–Eh… este si la idea me gusta-. Mintió. –Ustedes, mis abuelos en Tokio para conocer a mi novio, eso sería genial-. Chisto con disimulada alegría.

–Ok-. Contesto Mebuki. –Iré a la cocina a ver la comida-. Dijo esto y se retiro de la sala.

–Am… y ¿Cómo van las cosas?-. Dijo Gaara.

–Bien todo va bien y ¿tú? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela y las chicas? Cuéntame-.

–Pues creo que bien-. Dibujo una media sonrisa Gaara.

–Oh vamos Gaara, deberías ser más expresivo, siempre eres muy serio-. Sakura empujo con su hombro derecho un poco a su hermano que rio y le devolvió el empujoncito. –Nunca se nada de ti, nunca me cuentas nada-.

–Tú tampoco me cuentas de tu vida, tampoco me dices nada, no me cuentas de tu novio y siempre que intentamos la familia o yo saber de ese tal Sasuke tú eludes el tema-. Gaara había dado en el blanco.

– ¿No lo amas verdad? ¿O si?-. De pronto los nervios invadieron a la chica, ella estaba quita pensando en como responder a algo que jamás se pregunto aunque era demasiado obvio si ella vacilaba si quiera un poco sobre su respuesta su hermano se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella.

–Llevamos saliendo un mes-. Rio. –Como podría decir que lo amo si solo ha pasado un mes, además es demasiado pronto-. Aseguro.

–Es que en las entrevistas y en la televisión lo describes como lo mejor que te ha pasado y lo perfilas como el mejor novio que cualquier chica podría desear ¿O eso que eso es mentira?-. Gaara la miro de forma acosadora.

–Por supuesto que no. Sasuke es increíble y lo quiero mucho, muchísimo y nos llevamos demasiado bien-. Ella trato de sonar de lo más convincente. –Con el todo es perfecto-. Sonrío complacida con su respuesta. –Ahora cuéntame tú-.

–La escuela va bien, no tengo novia y ya te extrañaba-. El muchacho se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina dibujando una delicada sonrisa por su respuesta tan clara y corta.

– ¡Eres un tramposo!-. Afirmo Sakura lanzando un cojín del sillón hacia su hermano. –No es justo, no me contaste nada, no hay detalles, ¡vamos dime más! ¿Hay alguna chica en especial, alguien que te gusta?-. Lo incito pero Sakura no recibió nada a cambio, en definitiva Sakura no conocía bien a su hermano, él no era tan transparente como ella y él no soltaría nada, ella ya debía saberlo.

Así después de esa corta conversación Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde en familia, hablando y riendo de todas las cosas que le habían pasado durante estos días. Pasar un día con su familia era maravilloso ya que ella no vivía con ellos, aunque se sintiera terrible por mentirles cada vez que la familia quería hablar de su novio.

…

…

…

– ¿Puedo invitar a Sakura a mi fiesta?- Pregunto el rubio a su amigo mientras ensayaban.

–Es tu fiesta, si quieres invitarla pues hazlo-. A Naruto le agradaba demasiado Sakura al igual que a los demás pues con ellos ella era diferente, no se parecía en nada a cuando estaba con Sasuke y es que ella era muy sociable y linda con los demás porque actuaba de forma natural.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir fingiendo?-.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres tu salir con ella?-. Pregunto Sasuke echándose a reír.

–No seas tonto Sasuke, ella solo es mi amiga, solo pregunto porque cada vez que ustedes están juntos el ambiente se pone un poco incomodo-. Sasuke paro de reír y puso una cara seria pero seguía moviéndose dentro de la coreografía que estaban ensayando.

–Si y tu siempre andas de amargado con ella, no se como la pobre te aguanta-. Menciono Neji formando una sonrisa en su rostro casi perfecto.

–Si Sasuke, a veces eres muy odioso con ella, cuando ella lo único que hace es ser amable y linda contigo-. Dijo Kiba parándose aun lado de Sasuke. –Ahora todos se van a poner en mi contra-. Sasuke se detuvo en seco.

Ellos, sus amigos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad acerca de esa relación y claro estaba que ninguno de ellos estaban de acuerdo con lo que él hacía. –Se supone que son mis amigos-. Reprocho el morocho.

–Somos tus amigos, pero tú sabes muy bien que pensamos sobre esto-. Dijo Suigetsu.

–Si, pero yo hago esto por ustedes-. Sasuke miro el piso. –Quiero que la gente deje de decir que me comporto como el chico malo y que yo no soy como ustedes, "perfectos"-.

–Sasuke, no tienes que hacer nada por nosotros, no importa lo que digan los demás-. Kiba puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke pues le preocupaba su amigo.

–Muchachos, si ya terminaron de ensayar es hora de irnos-. Anuncio Gai entrando al salón de ensayos.

–Intentare ser más amable con ella-. Dijo en un tono muy bajo para que solo sus amigos lo escucharan, después de esto se retiro a su camioneta.

–Me parece bien-. Meneo los labios Naruto.

…

…

…

– ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-. Le pregunto Sasuke a su "novia" el miércoles por la mañana y que para variar ese día él estaba de buenos ánimos.

–Estuvo muy bien, fui a visitar a mis padres-. Ellos estaban desayunando en la cocina de la casa de Sakura. – ¿Y que tal el tuyo?-.

–Estuvo bien, es bueno actuar normal por al menos tres días-. Dijo dándole una mordida al sándwich.

–Estas de muy buen humor hoy. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe?-. Él la miro y recordó lo que le había prometido a su amigo.

–Simplemente me siento de buenos ánimos hoy-. Bajo la vista hacia su desayuno. – ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? ¿Lo siguen molestando en la escuela?-.

–Creo que ya no-. Respondió Sakura sorbiendo un trago de jugo de naranja. –Esta contento de que ya no hablen mal de mí en la prensa-.

–Quizá debería aprender taijutsu o algo así. A Kiba también lo molestaban en la escuela así que tomo clases de taijutu y aprendió a defenderse-. La miro de nuevo.

–Si le digo que aprenda eso, le estaría incitando a la violencia y no quiero que se meta en problemas por cada mentira que sale en una revista, es mejor que no le de importancia e ignore las cosas malas-.

– ¿Te preocupa mucho verdad?-.

–Quisiera que pudiera tener una vida normal, pero con solo el hecho de ser mi hermano su vida ya no es normal-.

–El sábado es el cumpleaños de Naruto, va a hacer una fiesta y estás invitada-. Aunque la verdad a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de que ella asistiera a tal evento no solo porque Sakura iría sino porque tendría que fingir frente a sus amistades.

–Si quieres que no vaya no lo haré-. La chica se levanto de la mesa y se acercó al fregadero a lavar los trastes sucios.

–No me importa que vayas, además sabes que a Naruto le agradas mucho, te invito como su amiga, no como su novia-.

– ¿Seguro que no te molesta que vaya?-. Naruto, era con el que mejor se llevaba de los amigos de Sasuke, el rubio era su amigo y cada vez que ella salía con el ogro de Sasuke, Naruto intentaba que ella no se sintiera fuera de lugar, así que si quería asistir a su fiesta de cumpleaños aunque a su "novio" no le agradara mucho esa idea.

– ¿Si? ¿Seguro? ¿No hay problema?-. Sakura seguía dudando, pues sentía que algo raro estaba pasándole a ese chico que aun seguía sentado en el comedor, Sasuke no era tan agradable o sociable al menos no cuando había nadie más que solo ellos dos.

Sakura se asomo por la ventana para divisar si ya no había fotógrafos fuera de la casa pero esos paparazis aun estaban ahí idealizando cualquier nota pervertida, debían pagarles muy bien por cada foto exclusiva que tomaban porque pasaban mucho rato allá afuera hasta que vieran salir a alguno de los dos. – ¿Qué fastidio?-. Pensó la chica soltando un gran suspiro.

Ninguno estaba de ánimos así que simplemente decidieron quedarse en casa. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, él veía televisión y ella leía una novela erótica en su lap, su mejor amiga se la había enviado por correo, Sakura no era una pervertida pero por lo que Ino le había contado sobre esa lectura la atención de Sakura logro centrarse en ella.

Por otro lado Sasuke ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que Sakura hacía, él sabía que de seguro ella se encontraría entretenida en alguna red social contestando sus miles de mensajes. Pues después de salir un mes juntos ya medio se conocían algunos de sus gustos, así que él se limitaba en silencio a ver la televisión aunque las risillas de Sakura lo desconcentraran de vez en cuando, al menos él tenía que agradecer que ella también le diera a él su "espacio".

Era bastante incomodo estar leyendo las cosas pervertidas que su amiga le había enviado, no solo porque las estuviera leyendo sino porque Sasuke estaba a su lado y de pronto sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse desmesuradamente mientras avanzaba con su lectura erótica, Sasuke la visualizo de reojo como se ponía colorada pero no se inmuto ante tal acción así que la paso por alto.

Sakura sintió sed y se levanto para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua coloco su lap sobre la mesita de la cocina y busco un vaso.

Segundos después escucho pasos detrás de ella, era Sasuke que entraba a la cocina tomo otro vaso y lo lleno de agua, se acercó a la alacena y yo tomo un paquete de galletas saladas, esa era la única confianza que existía entre ellos dos, cada quien era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en casa del otro siempre y cuando no se molestaran o incomodaran.

– ¿Que lees?-. Pregunto curioso al ver a Sakura con las mejillas aun coloradas.

–Ah… eh… nada-. Respondió nerviosa sin voltear a verlo.

Sasuke elevo una ceja y se acercó a la lap a mirar lo que había en ella y cuando se dio cuenta del titulo él también se sonrojo pues sabía de que se trataba esa lectura ya que Kakashi se lo había recomendado con un nivel de 10 así que de repente Sasuke soltó una risa al pensar que ella, Sakura Haruno era toda una pervertida por sonrojarse con una cosa como esas.

–No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de lecturas-. La miro con una sonrisa burlona, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y por la mente de Sasuke se cruzo "es tan tierna", mientras que ella en sus adentros suplicaba "trágame tierra".

–No sabía que era así antes de leerlo-. Él siguió con su sonrisa burlona, lo que consiguió que ella comenzara a molestarse. – ¿Tienes hambre?-.

–Tus mejillas están muy rojas-. Sasuke quería seguir fastidiándola, era divertido mirar su cara.

–Voy a pedir pizza-. Cerró la lap y salió de la cocina dejándolo solo, Sakura busco el teléfono de la casa y Sasuke siguió tras ella.

– ¿Y te gusta? ¿Es al menos interesante?-. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, marcando el número.

–Si quieres puedes leerlo, yo ya no lo leeré más-.

–No gracias, ese no es mi tipo de lecturas. ¿Así que quieres pizza?-.

–Con tomate no, te puede hacer daño-.

– ¿Por qué?-. La chica le miro extrañada. –Porque ya tus mejillas están demasiado rojas y si comes tomate puff, imagínate-. Sasuke comenzó a reír pero era claro que Sakura estaba seria y por supuesto molesta.

–No me hace sentía ganas de salir corriendo a su habitación y enterrar su rostro entre las almohadas pero en lugar de eso dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa de la sala y volvió a la cocina.

–Es solo una broma, no te molestes. Solo intento ser agradable-.

–Pues eres pésimo intentándolo-. –Esta bien ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo?-. Él intentaría mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo muy a su pesar.

–No tengo ganas de salir-. Ahora la odiosa era ella.

– ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar una simple y tonta broma?-.

–Pues por lo que te hace gracia a ti a mi no me hace gracia-.

–Mejor me voy-. Salió de la cocina y de la casa. Ellos no podían llevarse bien, era imposible.

Los fotógrafos se emocionaron al verlo salir y comenzaron a tomarle fotos, era tan molesto esto.

– ¿Por qué tan molesto Sasuke, te peleaste con tu novia?-. Le pregunto uno de ellos, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se inmuto ante el comentario más solo se monto en su auto y se fue.

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

Chicas lamento la demora por favor disculpen.

Uchiha_cherry

n.n/


	3. Ruptura

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**3**

.

* * *

**.Ruptura.**

No se vieron en toda la semana, pero tendrían que verse de nuevo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto.

–Vas a ir a la fiesta de Naruto-. Pregunto Ino.

–Si quiero ir, pero lo que no quiero es tener que ver a Sasuke-.

–Sakura ¿Por qué no terminas con eso de una vez?-.

–No puedo, no hasta que esto termine-. Le enseño a su amiga un reportaje de una revista, decía que la habían despedido de la nueva película que empezaría a agravar pronto por sus problemas con la anorexia.

– ¿A caso estoy tan flaca como para que digan que tengo problemas alimenticios?-.

–Primero que nada es una revista de chismes barata y segunda salir con Sasuke no hará que la gente deje de hablar de ti-.

–No, pero al menos ha mejorado y no todo lo que dicen es malo. Desde que estoy con él todas las agresiones han disminuido y las cosas han mejorado para los dos-. Pero su amiga la seguía mirando con cara de reproche.

–Esta bien, ya no te diré nada más y dejare que todo esto explote como bomba porque tarde o temprano esta mentira les va a jugar en contra. Y yo te diré te lo dije, ya verás que te acordaras de mi y de mis palabras-.

–Todo estará bien, solo será por un tiempo, quizá unos días más y ya, ya no te preocupes por mí-. Pero en el fondo ella sabia que eso podía pasar, que alguien se enterara que todo fue una mentira y ahí si que se iba a armar una gran fiesta de chisme. –Oye, ahora que recuerdo, eres una pervertida y corrompedora. Ensucias mi pobre mente inocente-.

– ¡Hey! Y ahora ¿Por qué? No he dicho nada malo-.

–No, pero ese libro que me mandaste es puro pecado materializado en hojas, me hiciste pasar una vergüenza horrible con Sasuke-. Ino al escuchar esto hecho a reír.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que leía, comenzó a burlarse de mí. Hubieras visto su cara- De solo recordarlo se le subía la sangre a las mejillas.

– ¿Sabes qué? Deberías poner en práctica un poco de lo que sale en el libro con tu noviecito-. Ino al haber dicho esto salió corriendo al probador antes de que su amiga le lanzara algo de lo que tenía entre manos.

– ¡Ino!-. Exclamo Sakura irritada.

Después de ese pequeño incidente siguieron comprando ropa, evitando hablar de un tema que tuviera que ver con "él" como le llamaba Sakura. Tsunade su representante la llamo para avisarle que en la tarde tendrían una cita sus representantes publicitarios para hablar de unas "cosillas".

…

…

…

–Buenas tardes-. Le dijo la secretaria.

–Señorita Haruno, pase la están esperando-. Le contesto la amable chica tan joven como ella.

–Gracias-. Entro a la oficina que ya le era tan familiar, grande con una mesa redonda en el centro y con la vista hacia la ciudad.

–Sakura-. Le saludo Nagato el jefe de B&M, empresa que manejaba las relaciones publicas de Sakura.

– ¡Que bueno es verte! Estás tan radiante como siempre-. Exclamo solo un poco porque Nagato era una persona un poco seria.

–Igualmente-. Le sonrió. – ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe la reunión?-.

–Queríamos hablar sobre un tema contigo y con Sasuke-. Había tres personas más a parte de ellos en la oficina, su representante Tsunade, el representante de Sasuke, Itachi y Sasuke, sentados en sillas alrededor de la mesa. –Toma asiento por favor-.

–Sé que para ustedes esto de fingir una relación no es fácil-. Antes de que los dos llegaran estaba hablando con sus representantes de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde que salen juntos-. Continuó diciendo Madara un hombre de más de 40 años. –Las cosas han mejorado están en la lista de las personas más buscadas en Internet, todos quieren saber lo que pasa con ustedes, las revistas los quieren en sus portadas, todos quieren trabajar con ustedes, los invitan a todas las fiestas. Están ganando más fama con esto-.

–Yo no quiero más fama y menos por una mentira-. Dijo Sasuke que tenia su cara de fastidio.

–No es solo fama Sasuke, tu imagen también ha mejorado ante los medios, te has dejado de tantas fiestas y vez ya no salen tantas cosas negativas como antes-.

–Si, pero y ¿Eso qué? Es obvio que ninguno de los dos esta feliz con esto-. Dijo la chica impaciente.

–Sakura a ti más que a nadie le ha beneficiado esto, ¿no me dijiste tu familia estaba muy feliz desde que todos los escándalos han cesado?-. Le dijo Tsunade. –Bueno… si pero…-. Ella sabía lo mucho que esto le había ayudado, como habían cambiado las cosas para bien.

–Chicos, esto no será para siempre, solo continúen por un tiempo más. ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien como amigos?-. Hablo Madara.

–No lo/a soporto-. Dijeron al unísono los dos adolescentes. Voltearon a verse.

–Pues tendrán que resolver los problemas entre ustedes a menos que prefieran otro ataque de los medios-. Al escuchar esto Sakura y Sasuke se miraron a la cara con una mirada asesina.

–Últimamente se han estado comentando que se les ha visto muy distanciados y como si tuvieran problemas entre ustedes, hable con un par de revistas y están empezando a surgir rumores de que las cosas no andan bien, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan público. Si quieren terminar con esto pueden hacerlo pero tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias-.

– ¿Consecuencias?-. Pregunto Sakura.

–Volverán a estar en el ojo del huracán con el escandalo de su rompimiento, la gente supondrá cosas, las revistas sacaran sus conclusiones y volverán los ataques-.

–Pero igual va a pasar, algún día tenemos que terminar-. Dijo Sasuke ya un poco alterado.

–Lo sé pero yo sugiero que sea en un momento más adecuado, cuando Prince Rock's empiece con su nueva gira y tú Sakura empezaras la grabación de la nueva película. Tendrán la excusa perfecta, dirán que la diferencia de agendas les hizo tomar la decisión de que es mejor quedar como buenos amigos y así será una ruptura limpia y sin que se presenten muchas especulaciones-.

–Pero eso es demasiado tiempo. La gira comienza en tres meses-. Dijo Sasuke horrorizado con la noticia.

–El tiempo pasa volando Sasuke, en menos de lo que piensas todo habrá terminando-. El hombre le miro fijamente, conocía a Sasuke, era terco, pero también conocía muy bien su situación, sabía que tarde o temprano sedería. –Piensa en la banda Sasuke-.

–Ni loco, yo no voy a seguir con esto por tres meses más-. Se volteo a ver a su compañera. –Tampoco quieres seguir con esto ¿Verdad? ¡Díselo!-. Ordeno.

–Pues… yo estoy dispuesta a seguir-. Dijo la chica casi en susurro mirando la madera de la mesa. Sentía la intensa mirada del choco fulminándola que casi podía imaginar lo mucho que estaría odiándola en ese momento.

–Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?-. Pregunto el chico casi gritando, pensando que quizá era una broma de muy mal gusto de su compañera la peli rosa.

–No-. Afirmo con voz apenas audible.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y salió de la oficina furioso, pensando en como era posible que ella pudiera estar de acuerdo con todo esto.

…

…

…

– ¡Sasuke espera!-. Ya estaba por montarse en su auto.

–Entra-. Ordeno serio y de forma muy grosera.

– ¿Qué?-. Pregunto confundida.

– ¡Que entres al auto!-.

–Pero…-. Pero él ya estaba halándola hacia el interior del auto, abrió la puerta de copiloto y la chica entro. Sasuke encendió el motor y arranco el auto. La chica tenía miedo de decir algo y que se pusiera más histérico de lo que ya estaba.

– ¿Por qué?-. Dijo al fin después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio. – ¿Acaso estas loca?-.

–Sasuke tu no entiendes. Yo necesito esto-.

– ¿Qué lo necesitas? Lo que necesitas es un manicomio, estás loca si quieres seguir con esto. No se como pude aceptarlo desde un principio. Me niego a seguir-.

Él estaba tan molesto que daba miedo así que Sakura comenzó a llorar tendidamente tomándolo por sorpresa. De pronto él estaciono su auto a un lado de la avenida asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiera o pudiera reconocer, pero la chica no paraba de llorar y por más que a él no le agradara esto verla en ese estado si que le hizo sentirse pésimo.

Sasuke trato de calmar su malestar así que pensó en algo que decir para que ella dejara de llorar pero nada funcionaba, cerro los ojos, hecho la cabeza hacia a tras y susurro. –Lo siento, no quería hablarte así-. Abrió sus ojos y busco y un pañuelo que tenía en la guantera y se lo pasó. –Pero es que no entiendo como es que quieres seguir con esto, pensé que te molestaba tanto como a mí-.

Pero parecía que Sakura no lo escuchaba pues seguía llorando, nunca la había visto de esa manera, tan frágil y descontrolada, era como ver a una niña pequeña llorar.

–De verdad siento mucho haberte hablado así-. No sé le ocurría nada que decir.

–Cuando fui a visitar a mis padres el fin de semana ellos se veían tan contentos-. Comenzó Sakura, la voz se le quebraba, intento calmarse un poco para hablar claramente. –Estaban tan despreocupados, ellos creen que estoy feliz que todo esta bien, no sabes lo bien que se sintió verlos tan contentos…-. Limpio sus lagrimas con el pequeño pañuelo que Sasuke le había dejado sobre su pierna.

–Antes de empezar todo esto, me daba hasta miedo salir de casa pensando en que nuevo escandalo inventarían… lloraba todo el tiempo que veía otro chisme, a veces no podía dormir por la preocupación y no podía decirle a nadie como me sentía así que me lo tenía que tragar todo. No tienes idea de toda las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar, up he estado en este medio más tiempo que tú-.

La culpa lo invadió, aquella chica se había quebrado por completo y era en parte su culpa. Nunca se había imaginado que todo eso de los escándalos le podía haber afectado tanto. Pero estaba claro que se equivocaba, había mucho más detrás de esa actitud que ponía ella, era como si todo estuviera bien.

–No tenía idea-. Quería que dejara de llorar, encontrar alguna manera de calmar su dolor, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

–Por su puesto que no-. Limpio sus lágrimas de nuevo.

–Tú tienes razón, esto nos ha ayudado a los dos. Me salí de mis casillas y la pague contigo-.

–No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, no es justo que te arrastre conmigo en esto-.

Increíble, él la trataba pésimo, la hacía llorar, la llamaba loca y a un así a ella le importaba lo que él quería, no podía ser él más tonto del mundo, él más tonto era poco, era el más idiota del mundo, pensó Sasuke.

–Yo también lo necesito, además solo serán unos meses más. Podemos hacerlo-. Sakura lo miro a la cara, se veía que de verdad estaba siendo sincero.

–De verdad lo siento no quería hacerte llorar-.

–Creo que necesitaba desahogarme. Entiendo que estés molesto, tampoco me agrada tener que seguir mintiendo-.

–Sigamos con esto ¿De acuerdo?-. La chica asintió con la cabeza. –Pero habrá condiciones-.

– ¿Condiciones?-

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews; es un placer leerlos de verdad.

HORROCRUX Hola oye no te preocupes todo esta bien, me alaga que hayas hecho eso porque pienso que en verdad te gusto la historia, aunque te disculpo jejejeje... te mando muchos saludos ok.

Y chicas nos vemos pronto. Gracias por leer esta historia. Por cierto estoy empezando una nueva historia así que espero contar con su apoyo para ella, les avisaré en el proximo capitulo el nombre de esta y quizá lo publique junto con el nuevo capítulo de Relación por conveniencia.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

Nos leemos pronto... chicas.

Uchiha_cherry


	4. Condiciones

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**4**

.

**.Condiciones.**

– ¿Condiciones?-. Pregunto la chica confundida.

–Si, condiciones. Si vamos a seguir con esto tú vas a dejar de presionarme todo el tiempo-.

–Yo no te presiono-. Ella ya había dejado de llorar y ahora lo miraba de manera expectante.

–Si lo haces-. Contesto el chico sin siquiera mirarla. –Lo haces todo el tiempo quieres que actué como tú, pero yo no se hacerlo tan bien como tú lo haces y me molesta que me presiones para que me esfuerce-.

Sakura elevo una de sus cejas rosadas al no poder creer que era ella la que ahora resultaba culpable de la frustración de Sasuke al no poder actuar como ella quería que él actuara "natural".

–Bueno esta bien, no te presionare más pero tú también tienes que poner de tu parte-.

–Ok, voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda-. Respondió el chico muy a su pesar.

–Y también tienes que prometer que vas a cambiar aunque sea un poco tu actitud hacia mí-. Ya que él ponía sus condiciones ella también debería poner las suyas.

–Bueno, si ya sé, lo voy a intentar-. Sakura le miro con cara de poca creencia. –De verdad lo voy a intentar… y no es necesario que pasemos tanto tiempo juntos y mucho menos tanto tiempo en casa de ninguno de los dos, eso da a interpretar muchas cosas-.

–Estoy de acuerdo en eso pero eso fue lo que Madara nos dijo que hiciéramos-.

– ¡Exacto! Antes hacíamos lo que ellos nos dijeran y lo hacíamos, íbamos a donde nos decían que debíamos ir pero ya no más, ahora nosotros somos quienes decidimos lo que vamos a hacer-. Sasuke hablo con toda seguridad. – ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?-.

–Si-. El chico extendió su mano para cerrar dicho trato y Sakura le estrecho con suma complicidad. De ahora en adelante ellos se rebelarían contra sus representantes les gustara o no, de cualquier forma ellos no romperían ningún trato hasta que ellos dos tomaran rumbos diferentes y eso sucedería en un par de meses.

–Entonces vamos a regresar y a decirles nuestras condiciones-. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y dio vuelta en "U" para dirigirse a B&M.

Madara y los demás aún se encontraban en la oficina cuando ellos llegaron. –Vaya, así que siempre si decidieron volver ¿A caso llegaron ya a un acuerdo?-. Pregunto Madara.

–Si, vamos a seguir con esto pero bajo nuestras condiciones-. Hablo Sasuke primeramente ya que él se encargaría de poner las nuevas reglas al juego, pero esto era algo que a Madara no le había agradado para nada pues le miro de una forma desafiante ya que su muchacho estaba sacando las uñas.

–Ok-. Musito recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. – ¿Y que condiciones?-. Pregunto el hombre acomodándose. –De ahora en adelante nosotros decidimos cuando y donde nos reunimos, a donde queremos ir juntos y a donde no. Si vamos a seguir fingiendo lo haremos a nuestro modo-. Chisto él con los brazos metidos en sus bolsillos.

–Haber Sasuke explícate-. Interfirió Itachi.

–Ya no iré a casa de Sakura tres veces por semana, lo haré cada vez que ambos estemos de acuerdo. Si hay una fiesta y alguno de los dos no esta de acuerdo en ir, pues no irá. Si queremos salir el fin de semana sin el otro pues lo hacemos ¿Quedo claro?-. A Sakura de repente le sorprendió que Sasuke tuviera toda esa determinación.

Aunque Madara era un hombre sabio y si estos dos par de idiotas le ponían condiciones el también pondría las de él, esta era una con otra y viceversa.

–Pues la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo pero si eso es lo que quieren así se hará. Aunque yo también tengo condiciones, ustedes firmaron un acuerdo donde quedaba establecido todo lo que debían hacer-. A Sasuke le había tomado por sorpresa estas dos noticias, la primera que Madara aceptara como si nada el hecho de las condiciones que él había exclamado y segunda el hecho del acuerdo ya que el pelinegro pensaba que tenía todo bajo control pero al parecer no era así. –Nada de lo que acabas de expresar esta en el acuerdo, pero lo dejare pasar y haré un nuevo cambio con tal de que ustedes acepten mis condiciones-.

El hombre sonrió complacido y triunfante a la vez al divisar la cara de los dos adolescentes que estaban perplejos ante la situación que rotundamente habían perdido, ellos le habían firmado un acuerdo el cual señalaba que ellos estaban dispuestos a aceptar las condiciones que Madara interpusiera, como por ejemplo, el tiempo que durarían juntos, aunque esta era una clausula que podía llevarse a discusión si alguno de los dos quería terminar, además se establecía los días y horas que debían estar juntos y compromisos a los que también deberían ir JUNTOS.

Además de una clausula de confidencialidad en la que se leía que la empresa se comprometía a guardar el secreto de la exigencia de dicho acuerdo. En caso de que no cumplieran el acuerdo la empresa no se hacia responsable de manejar la información de su rompimiento, es decir, debían ser ellos los que se encargaran de dar cara ante los medios. Ellos eran adolescentes y no habían pensado en las consecuencias que sus condiciones conllevarían y mucho menos por culpa de un simple papel firmado.

– ¿Qué cosas?-. Por fin hablo Sakura después de mucho parloteo.

–Bueno, Sakura, The New Notes quiere una entrevista contigo-.

– ¡Qué!-. Exclamo con desagrado. –Odio esa revista, me han hecho la vida de cuadritos los últimos meses. No quiero una entrevista con ellos-. Si había algo que Sakura odiaba en su vida a parte de Sasuke Uchiha esa era esa revista.

–Pues esa es una de mis condiciones, además quieren que asistan a su fiesta de celebración por sus 15 años, ustedes deciden si aceptan este nuevo trato o si se quedan con el anterior-. Los dos chicos se miraron por breves instantes hasta que Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica y se alejaron un poco para que no los pudieran escuchar.

– ¿Qué te parece?-. Susurró él.

–Pues no me emociona la idea pero supongo que no es gran cosa, puedo hacerlo-. Le contesto igual en voz baja.

– ¿Aceptamos?-. Sakura rodo los ojos pensativa pero no tuvo de otra más que asentir, Madara los tenía entre sus manos y de cualquier forma ellos estaban metidos hasta el cuello.

–Aceptamos-.

–Muy bien, estarán de acuerdo al terminar la relación cuando Prince comience su gira mundial, que será en tres meses-. Ambos chicos asintieron con pereza. –Además de eso quiero que se dejen fotografiar en un lugar público actuando como los novios que son y por favor muchachos hagan que se vea real para así disipar cualquier rumor que haya-.

–Podemos hacer eso-. Dijo Sasuke despreocupado ya que le pareció la parte más sencilla de las peticiones de Madara.

–Quiero que los fotografíen besándose-. Finalizo el hombre de forma arrogante.

Esto último los dejo boquiabiertos quedando petrificados casi instantáneamente. Nunca se habían besado, solo se besaban en la mejilla y ya era demasiado pues dentro de esta farsa ellos tenían una única regla, nada de besos.

Sakura pasó un trago de saliva y Sasuke la halo nuevamente alejándose de ahí para poder platicar ese asunto que los tomó por desprevenidos a ambos, esta vez Sasuke no tenía nada para defenderse.

– ¿Qué piensas de esto?-. Le pregunto a su compañera que seguía anonadada.

–Pues… la verdad… yo… -. Murmuro sin mucho sentido. –No lo sé-. Culmino echando de tras de su oreja unos cuantos mechones de su cabello rosado.

– ¿Estarías dispuesta?-. Hablo el muchacho tomándola por los hombros.

–Bueno yo…-. Sakura elevo su mirada divisando su reflejo en las oscuras pupilas de su compañero. –Solo si tú estás de acuerdo-. Por fin hablo sin pensarlo dos o tres veces.

Ella ya lo había hecho antes, ya había besado a muchos chicos, ella era actriz así que eso no le molestaría porque no sentía nada cuando besaba a sus compañeros de trabajo Será un beso más pensó sin mucho conflicto aunque de alguna manera ese hecho causaba mella en ella.

–Supongo que puedo hacerlo… es solo un beso-. Solo un beso cualquiera que no tenía ningún sentimiento o significado, pensó para sus adentros.

– ¿Entonces aceptamos?-. Murmuro Sakura a lo que Sasuke asintió esta vez.

–Lo haremos-.

–Perfecto. Entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo para mañana mismo les tengo el nuevo acuerdo para que lo firmen, y además discutiremos los detalles de esas fotos y de tu entrevista Sakura-. El hombre sonrío complacido.

Los muchachos se despidieron y salieron de la oficina aunque ninguno de los dos estaba totalmente feliz con el nuevo trato pero al menos estaban más satisfechos en saber que podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran sin ser presionados por Madara, solo deberían hacer su aparición en la celebración de New Notes, Sakura debería hacer la entrevista, era eso y soportar a Sasuke por tres meses más; además de lo sencillo que era dejar tomarse fotografías como los mejores novios… aunque lo complicado fuera el beso.

– ¿Segura que estas bien con eso de la entrevista?-. Pregunto Sasuke mientras la acompañaba a su auto.

–Podría ser peor, solo es una entrevista-. Dijo la chica que aunque intentaba de convencerse de que solo era una entrevista le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que era para esa revista.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana-. Se dijeron despidiéndose tan solo con un gesto de mano, pues no había nadie cerca que pudiera fotografiarlos.

…

…

…

Volvieron a reunirse con Madara el sábado por la mañana para leer el nuevo acuerdo y fírmalo si es que todo estaba en completo orden.

Sasuke pasó a buscar a Sakura, los dos estaban en completo silencio como era habitual pero al menos el ambiente ya no estaba tenso como al principio de esta relación.

–Buenos días chicos-. Dijeron Tsunade e Itachi que ya los esperaban afuera de M&B.

–Buenos días-. Contestaron ambos.

–Que gusto verlos de nuevo-. Les saludo Madara sonriente, pero ese gesto comenzaba a irritarle a Sasuke. –Tomen asiento, aquí están sus acuerdos-.

El hombre le entrego a cada uno un acuerdo y espero a que leyeran. Todo parecía en orden, todo lo que habían acordado ayer estaba reseñado en los papeles. Además de la cláusula del incumplimiento y la cláusula de confidencialidad.

– ¿Esta bien con esto?-. Hablo Tsunade.

–Pues si esta todo lo que hablamos ayer ¿Tú que dices?-. Dijo la peli rosa.

–Pues sí, al parecer todo está en orden-.

– ¿Qué piensas Sasuke?-. Pregunto Itachi.

–Si, estoy de acuerdo-. Ambos chicos firmaron el acuerdo al igual que los representantes de cada uno y Madara por supuesto.

–Perfecto-. Dijo el hombre. –Sakura ayer hable con The New Note y quieren que tu entrevista salga en la próxima edición, ellos te llamaran y te avisaran cuando debes presentarte-.

–Ok-. Contesto Sakura con desdén.

–Y en cuanto a las fotos, aún no he decidido el momento pero yo les avisaré-. Ambos chicos asintieron. –Entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima reuníon-.

…

…

…

– ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de Naruto?-. Pregunto Sasuke una vez estaban en la camioneta. –Sí, es en Cantolville ¿Cierto?-.

–Sí, ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte?-.

–Eh-. Contesto ella un poco distraída por la pregunta tan espontanea con la que Sasuke había salido. –Sí, si quieres-. Dijo Sakura, su "novio" vaya que se estaba esforzando en ser más agradable con ella.

–Está bien, entonces nos vemos esta noche-. Dijo Sasuke ya estando frente a la casa de Sakura.

–Adiós-. Ella bajo del auto y se despidió con otro gesto de mano.

…

…

…

To be continued

* * *

Hola chicas... Estoy de regreso con la continuación de esta historia... Espero les guste este capítulo y se diviertan leyendolo, muchas gracias por leer.

Recuerdan que les había comentado que estaba trabajando en una nueva historia pues ya esta lista se llama **Compartiendo mis labios** espero les llame la atención y les agrade la novela para poder continuarla ya que en verdad esta quedando muy buena pues ya tengo varios avances, muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que son importantes para mí.

Bueno cuidense mucho y felices fiestas a todas...!

Les mando mis mejores deseos, un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso.

Blue_cherry


	5. Diversiones

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**5**

.

**.Diversiones.**

– Hola mamá-. Dijo la chica al contestar por el teléfono.

–Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?-. –Bien mami ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están Gaara y papá? Los extraño mucho-.

–Todos estamos bien. También te extrañamos muchísimo hijita. Te llame temprano, ¿Dónde andabas? porque no me contestaste-.

–Fui a la empresa a hablar con Madara para unos asuntos de relaciones públicas-. La peli rosa hizo un gesto silencioso, era como si le dieran ganas de vomitar de tan solo pensar en ese vejestorio que le sacaba provecho a todos sus "negocios".

– ¿Qué asuntos? ¿A caso más entrevistas?-. A su madre tampoco le agradaba mucho ese tal Madara.

–Sí, The New Notes quiere una entrevista conmigo-.

– ¡Eh!-. Chisto la madre frunciendo un poco el ceño. –Primero te inventan un montón de cosas y ahora te quieren entrevistar ¿Qué le pasa a esa gente? Por su puesto que le dijiste que no ¿verdad?-. Mebuki sabia cuento Sakura odiaba esa revista.

–Pues…-. Sakura murmuro un poco y después hizo una pausa intentando sonar de lo más tranquila. –la verdad es que dije que sí-. Y Sakura casi pudo ver la cara de su madre.

– ¡Sakura! ¿Acaso estás loca? Lo harás aun después de que esa revista te ha traído un montón de problemas ¿Por qué diablos aceptaste?-. Mebuki estaba preocupada, pero era más que obvio que su hija no iba a contarle acerca de los planes de Madara pero tampoco podía mentir.

–Precisamente por eso acepte, para hacerles frente y aclarar todos esos rumores-.

–Hmmm-. Gimió su madre. –Pues sigue sin gustarme la idea, acaso ese tal Madara te obligo a hacerlo o ¡fue Tsunade! La voy a llamar ahora mismo-.

– ¡No! No hace falta mamá, no fue ninguno de los dos. Es una decisión que tome por mí misma-. A su madre no le quedó otra opción más que resignarse a lo que su hija había planteado ya.

–Saku, no quiero que salgas lastimada de nuevo, estás tan feliz ahora que me preocupa el hecho de que te vuelvan a atacar como la última vez o que aun sea peor-. Si feliz, pensó Sakura.

–Todo va a estar bien mami, no te preocupes-. –Bueno está bien, al menos me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que Sasuke está a tu lado para cuidarte y acompañarte-. Mebuki sonrió al pensar que su hija estaba en muy buenas manos.

–Si… Sasuke-. ¿Por qué diablos a su madre tenía que agradarle tanto ese hombre arrogante? En primera su madre ni siquiera lo conocía más que por las palabras y descripciones con las que Sakura se refería de él y la de que los medios se encargaban de detallar. Además su último novio Neji le caía de la patada incluso después de conocerlo y no hubo forma ni manera de cambiar la opinión de su madre.

– ¿Cómo está él?-. De pronto pregunto su madre.

–Él está bien, saldremos esta noche, Naruto cumple años e iremos a su fiesta-.

–Ok, mi amor, le mandas mis saludos y recuerda cuidarte mucho eh y si te portas mal solo cuídate o me darás ya la sorpresa de que seré abuela-. Bromeo su madre a través de la línea telefónica y Sakura agradecía enteramente que solo estuvieran hablando por teléfono para que Mebuki no mirara su cara sonrojada.

– ¡Mamá!-. Se quejó la peli rosa con voz chillona.

–Bueno mi niña te tengo que dejar, te adoro y cuídate mucho y avísame como te fue-. Una pequeña risilla burlona dejo de escucharse cuando su madre colgó la bocina. Sakura suspiro profundo y musito un te quiero mamá mientras pensaba en las locuras que decía su madre.

La chica contemplo unos segundos el teléfono como intentando recordar a quien iba a llamar después de que colgara su madre, pero las antepenúltimas palabras la desorbitaron por completo, era increíble que su madre quisiera ser abuela y encima de todo quisiera un nieto de Sasuke, Sakura sacudió la cabeza borrando de su mente toda clase de estupidez que pudiera cruzar por ella, apenas ellos rosaban sus manos en un gesto de saludo amistoso y de vez en cuando cruzaban besos en la mejilla por aparentar su noviazgo pero jamás, nunca, llegarían a tal acto carnal, eso ni de chiste.

Sakura rodo los ojos mientras intentaba calmar su sonrojo y marcaba el número de Ino.

–Me extrañabas ¿cierto?-. Sakura sonrío divertida al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

–Tonta, solo llamaba para ver si querías almorzar conmigo-.

– ¡Claro Sakura! Tengo una hora libre así que creo que sí-.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo eh?-.

–Prueba de vestuario, nos vemos en Chil-chime, tengo ganas de comer comida china-. Y la chica colgó.

Sakura se subió a su auto y se dirigió a Chil, restaurante de comida china que quedaba cerca del estudio de donde trabajaba su amiga. Mientras estaban almorzando Sakura le platicaba a Ino acerca del famoso acuerdo al que había llegado con Sasuke de sobre cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, aunque su amiga seguía intolerante a la idea, pero le parecía mejor este nuevo acuerdo ya que no tenía que toparse tan seguido con Sasuke en casa de Sakura.

La peli rosa acompaño a su amiga hasta el estudio y después se fue a su casa, se verían de nuevo en la noche en la fiesta de Naruto. Sakura pasó todo el resto de la tarde revisando los guiones que le había enviado Tsunade, eran bastantes así que los separo por categorías, tiene potencial, puede ser bueno y ni pensarlo. Ella quería que su próximo papel fuera un poco más serio de lo que venía haciendo así que esos los puso en la categoría de puede ser.

Después de un par de horas se aburrió de leer tantas historias diferentes así que decidió que era hora de arreglarse, faltaba todavía una hora para que Sasuke llegara pero aun así tenía que arreglarse con calma, cero presiones.

Tomo un corto pero relajante baño de agua caliente ya que hacía un poco de frio afuera, después del baño comenzó con su rutina de belleza, cremas para la cara y el cuerpo pues siempre debería verse radiante para que no la criticaran. Seco su cabello y le hizo unas cuantas ondas, nunca usaba demasiado maquillaje ya que le gustaba verse natural, remarcando sobre todo su hermosa mirada y sus labios exquisitos que los coloreo de un rosa claro.

Busco algo que ponerse, estaba indecisa así que se lamentaba que su amiga no estuviera ahí para ayudarle a escoger, pero finalmente se decidió por un corto vestido floreado, una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos a juego con la campera con un bolso estilo sobre de cuero negro también.

Miro la hora en su reloj, en unos diez minutos llegaría Sasuke. Tenía tiempo suficiente de bajar a la cocina y devorar una barra de cereal, ella debía de cuidar su peso y su delicada figura, la chica controlaba cada detalle de lo que hacía con la única finalidad de lucir perfecta todo el tiempo, todo esto era con tal de no dar de que hablar.

…

…

…

Sasuke estaciono frente a la casa de su "novia" se había dicho así mismo que esta noche sería paciente y la trataría de la mejor forma posible. A pesar de que tendría que actuar frente a sus amigos, prometió que lo intentaría ya que era parte del trato que habían hecho. Llamo a la puerta y por fortuna no había fotógrafos esa noche.

–Hola-. Saludo de manera muy informal pero respetuosa.

–Contesto Sakura divisando a un Sasuke extraño-. Ella le hizo señas para que el pudiera pasar y se adentró después de que Sakura dejo el picaporte de su puerta.

Mientras ella no lo veía, él la escaneo de arriba abajo, debía admitir que ella se veía muy hermosa, a pesar de que no se llevaban bien Sasuke tenía en claro que Sakura era atractiva, eso estaba más claro que para cualquiera que la mirara, además siempre se veía bien, con una imagen implacable. No entendía porque a ella le importaba tanto lo que dijeran de ella, si era tan bonita y tampoco entendía del porque se esforzaba tanto en lucir siempre tan bien si no era necesario.

–Te ves bien-. Le dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

–Gracias, tú también-. Respondió ella regresando el cumplido aunque pensó que Sasuke dijo eso solo porque él estaba intentando ser amable con ella, aunque ella se lo dijo en serio. Sasuke se veía muy bien esta noche, con unos jeans y una camisa de cuadros negros con los primeros tres botones desprendidos, Sasuke pusiera lo que se pusiera se veía realmente bien.

– ¿Nos vamos?-. Dijo el peli negro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Eh? Ah… si-. Busco su bolso de mano y salieron de la casa.

Al llegar a las afueras del club nocturno, este estaba repleto de gente y algunos fotógrafos tuvieron que estacionar unas calles más abajo.

– ¿Lista?-. Pregunto Sasuke extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomara una vez que ya habían bajado de la camioneta.

–Si-. Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de la fiesta, escoltados por al menos cinco guardias de seguridad a su alrededor, al menos veinte paparazis y muchos fans que aclamaban por su atención. Finalmente lograron llegar a la puerta del lugar, ya Naruto estaba esperándolos cerca de la puerta para recibirlos.

–Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-. Dijo la chica al verlo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias, me alegro de que vinieras-. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño baka-. Su amigo se le abalanzo encima y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Vamos adentro el lugar esta de locos-. Naruto los llevo hasta donde estaban sus amigos, estaban todos los de la banda, incluyendo los músicos, otros amigos cercanos y también estaba Ino.

–Miren quienes llegaron, la pareja más popular del momento-. Dijo Pain uno de los amigos de Naruto. Los recién llegados saludaron a todos. Sakura dejo a su novio con sus amigos y se fue hacia donde estaban Temari y Hinata novias de Shikamaru y Kiba e Ino.

–Te ves hermosa, me encanta tu vestido-. Dijo Hinata ya se conocían antes pero ella ni Temari sabían que en realidad Sasuke y ella no eran nada.

–Gracias, ustedes también se ven muy bien-. Estuvieron un rato platicando, hasta que Shikamaru y Kiba se acercaron a sacar a sus novias a bailar.

–Y quedamos solo tú y yo-. Dijo Sakura a Ino.

–Te equivocas yo voy a bailar, dile a tu novio que te saque a bailar-. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y le enseño la lengua de forma juguetona así que Sakura en base a esta acción quedo rotundamente sola.

– ¿Por qué tan sola?-. Pregunto Sasori, baterista de la banda.

–Estoy…-. Comenzó a decir pero el chico la interrumpió.

–Oye Sasuke, no deberías dejar a tu novia sola tanto tiempo-. Sasuke se acercó a donde estaban ellos, Sasori rodeo los hombros de Sakura con un abrazo. –Aunque yo puedo cuidarla por ti-.

–No estaba sola estaba hablando con las chicas-.

– ¿No te molesta que la saque a bailar?-.

–Si ella quiere bailar-. Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia.

– ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-. Le pregunto el chico de cabellos rojizos.

–Claro-. Sabía que Sasuke no la iba a invitar así que… que más daba si bailaba con otro.

– ¿Está todo bien entre Sasuke y tú?-. Pregunto Sasori extrañado ya que pensó que como cualquier novio no le iba a gustar a Sasuke que él invitara a su novia a bailar.

–Sí, todo está perfecto-. Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la movida música.

– ¿Oye? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué no bailas con tu novia?-. Pregunto Amaru a Sasuke.

–Está bailando con Sasori-.

–Exacto, y se supone que debería bailar contigo ¿no? Ustedes son tan raros, a veces no parecen novios-. Su guitarrista le hizo recordar que debía actuar como tal, como su novio. Pensó que quizá bailar un poco con ella podría ser divertido al fin y al cabo es algo que podría hacer como si fueran "amigos".

– ¡Oye quítale las manos de encima a mí chica!-. Le dijo a Sasori.

–Nos estábamos divirtiendo aguafiestas-. Pero se alejó.

– ¿Tu chica?-. Le pregunto Sakura riendo.

– ¿Qué pasa? Eres mi chica ¿o no?, me dan celos que bailes con otro-. Murmuro entrecerrando los ojos pretendiendo mostrarse molesto.

–Waow, no puedo creer que en verdad te estés tomando esto enserio-. Volvió a reír.

– ¿Quieres bailar o no?-. Sakura no entendió nada pero comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música junto con Sasuke y pese a esa acción comenzaron a divertirse. Esta era la primera vez que se divertían juntos, reían mientras daban vueltas por la pista. – ¿Quieres ir por algo de tomar?

–Sí por favor-. Dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

Les sirvieron sus tragos, Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a tomar pero esta noche quería por primera vez relajarse y hacer lo que cualquier adolescente de su edad haría. Comenzó con uno, tomando de a tragos cortos. Bailo toda la noche con Sasuke, con Naruto, con Sasori y con todo aquel que se lo pidiera, tomaba tragos sin saber que contenían pero poco le importaba eso. Se dijo así misma que hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía de esa manera.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando salieron del club, le costaba mantener un poco el equilibrio así que Sasuke la tuvo que sostener de la cintura para que no cayera y para que no notaran su alto estado de ebriedad.

–Te divertiste mucho ¿no?-. Le dijo Sasuke una vez que estaban en la camioneta.

–No recuerdo la última vez que me divertí tanto. No sabía que eras tan divertido y bailarín-. Le sonrió, tenía los ojos cerrados pero busco la mano de Sasuke y la tomo con la suya. El peli negro se sorprendió, debía de estar bastante ebria, de otra forma ella nunca lo habría hecho en sus cinco sentidos, separo su mano de la chica la cual ya se había quedado dormida y encendió su auto.

Una vez frente a la casa de Sakura se preguntó si debía despertarla o llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. Decidió despertarla pues temía que si la cargaba se pudiera caer dado que él tampoco estaba muy sobrio que digamos.

–Sakura, Sakura despierta-. Pero no hubo respuesta de su parte, la sacudió un poco. –Sakura, despierta-.

–Cinco minutos más-. Se acomodó más en el asiento.

–Ya llegamos a tu casa, pronto podrás dormir en tu cama-. La chica abrió los ojos.

Sasuke salió del auto para ayudarla a bajar y cuando llego a su lado Sakura ya estaba dormida de nuevo. Tendría que cargarla, busco las llaves de la casa en su bolso, puso las manos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y la saco de la camioneta, cerró la puerta con un caderazo y con cuidado camino con la chica en sus brazos.

Como pudo se las arregló para abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla, las llaves cayeron al piso, pero ahí se quedarían pues no podía agacharse a recogerlas. Sakura acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y lo abrazo por el cuello totalmente inconsciente de lo que hacía. El verdadero reto era subir las escaleras así que comenzaría lentamente y recostado a la pared para no tambalear, así consiguió subir las escaleras y sin despertar a su compañera.

La llevo a su habitación a la cual nunca había entrado antes, deposito a la chica sobre la cama pero esta no le soltaba el cuello, Sasuke se arrodillo a su lado para tratar de nuevo para que la chica le soltara y cuando logró zafarse ella abrió los ojos y le miro sonriente.

–Gracias por todo-. Lo tomo de la mano. –Gracias por hacer esto conmigo y por cumplir la parte de tu trato-.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada-. Estuvo en silencio un rato y Sasuke pensó que ya se había dormido.

–Tengo miedo Sasuke-. Dijo de repente y él volteo a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados pero de ellos salían algunas lágrimas.

– ¿A que le tienes miedo?-.

–De no ser perfecta, tengo miedo de que nos descubran, de que mis padres se molesten-.

–No tienes que ser perfecta-. La chica se arrimó a Sasuke y se acostó a su lado. –Y no tienes que tener miedo porque todo va a salir bien-.

–No me agradas, pero eres un buen chico-. Sasuke dibujo una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro y después comenzó a acariciar ese aterciopelado y extraño cabello rosado lo que hizo que Sakura poco a poco se fuera quedando dormida.

–Tú tampoco me agradas pero eres buena persona-.

Sakura se durmió y poco a poco Sasuke también se fue quedando dormido a su lado hasta perderse en la inconciencia abrazando a ese delgado cuerpo que ahora dormitaba entre sus brazos.

…

…

…

* * *

To be continued…

¿Se puso interesante?...

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se irá poniendo interesante mientras avanza la historia. Espero sus reviews y seguir contando con su apoyo.

Saludos chicas y nos leemos pronto.

No olviden pasar por **Compartiendo mis labios** y una nueva historia llamada **A media noche**... esta última es un poco pervert espero que les guste ok y si no haganmelo saber; creo que en verdad les van a gustar ambas historias siganlas por favor y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Gracias y de verdad muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y lo mismo para ustedes les deseo siempre lo mejor.


	6. Memorias

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**6**

.

**.Memorias.**

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Sakura, en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida hace unas horas atrás aun con la mano del muchacho entre la suya, Sasuke decidió levantarse antes de que la peli rosa se despertara y las cosas se tornaran aún más raras de lo que ya eran.

Con suma delicadeza e intentando hacer el menos ruido que le fuera posible se escabullo de la habitación deslizándose como sanguijuela hasta la salida pero entonces su estómago rugió de hambre, miro la hora en su reloj, las diez de la mañana. Era domingo, no tenía planes así que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

…

…

…

El dolor de cabeza la despertó, se encontraba en su habitación y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ella. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, aun llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior, trato de pensar en lo último que recordaba y lo último que recordó fue haber visto a Sasuke, su último recuerdo era que estuvo en la camioneta de él y después de eso todo era una gran laguna mental hasta ese instante. Tambaleándose fue al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría para aclarar sus pensamientos pero después de terminar su mente seguía igual.

–Por Dios Sakura ¿Qué hiciste anoche?-. Se preguntó mirándose al espejo, estaba pálida y con ojeras por haber dormido con maquillaje. Y mientras lavaba sus dientes analizo lo que seguramente había pasado, seguro se había quedado dormida en la camioneta y Sasuke la había tenido que cargar hasta su habitación y solo eso; no había hecho nada malo ni vergonzoso, al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba que hubiera pasado.

Salió de su habitación, un ruido en la cocina la alarmo, tomo un jarrón con flores que estaba en una mesa y camino lo más silenciosamente hacia la cocina para que quien sea que estuviera ahí no la viera, se escondió detrás de la pared y se asomó tan solo para encontrarse con Sasuke.

–Buenos días-. Anuncio el peli negro cuando noto su presencia y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la actitud de Sakura. – ¿Por qué te escondes?-.

–Pensé que era alguien más-. El corazón de la oji-verde se relajó, dejo el jarrón de flores sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas quedando de frente a Sasuke quien cocinaba huevos revueltos.

– ¿Ibas a atacarme con las flores o me las ibas a regalar?-. Pregunto Sasuke soltando una carcajada, una de esas pocas risas que solo él sabe gemir cuando algo le divierte.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos de manera fastidiada. –Iba a atacarte con ellas si fueras un extraño-. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, el dolor solo empeoraba.

– ¿Qué tienes?-.

–Un dolor de cabeza terrible-. Se levantó y busco una aspirina en uno de los gabinetes de la cocina.

–Se te pasaron las copas eh-.

–No volveré a tomar nunca más-. Tomo su pastilla y se sentó de nuevo.

– ¿Es la primera vez que te embriagas?-.

–No-.

Sakura recordó la primera vez que había tomado, fue en el cumpleaños número 18 de Ino, había bailado como loca, se subió al escenario a cantar y se besó con un desconocido, al día siguiente Ino le conto todo pues ella no recordaba nada así que sé prometió a sí misma no volver a tomar. –Ahora recuerdo porque no lo había hecho nunca más, mi cabeza va a explotar y apenas recuerdo lo que paso anoche-.

– ¿De verdad no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-. Dijo Sasuke con sorpresa, a lo que a Sakura le aterro y poniendo su cara de terror pensó lo peor.

– ¿Q-Qué paso anoche? ¡Ay no! ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Salió en las noticias? ¡Oh no!-. Saura desesperada busco el control del televisor de la cocina y lo encendió para poner New Times.

–Cálmate-. Dijo Sasuke quitándole el control remoto de las manos y apagando el televisor. –No pasó nada malo, solo es una pregunta. A ver ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-.

–Que salimos del club y nos subimos a tu camioneta-. Volvió a quitarle el control de la tele y lo encendió de nuevo. – ¿Se dieron cuenta que estaba ebria? Seguro va a salir en todos lados.

–Sakura relájate, nadie se dio cuenta de que estabas ebria-. Volvió a los huevos revueltos que ya se le estaban casi quemando.

– ¿Qué paso después de que nos subimos a tu camioneta?-.

–Te quedaste dormida, luego no querías despertar así que te cargue hasta tu habitación-.

– ¿Habían fotógrafos afuera de la casa? ¿Te vieron cuando me cargaste hasta adentro?-. Se asomó por la ventana, no se miraban paparazis, pero de seguro estaban escondidos en algún arbusto o detrás de algún bote de basura.

–No vi ninguno, estacione adentro así que nadie nos vio y en tal caso, no se supone que tú eres mi novia, no sería extraño que te llevara en brazos-.

"_Naruto Uzumaki de Prince Rock's celebró su cumpleaños número 20. La celebración se llevó a cabo en el club nocturno Cantolville, entre la lista de invitados estaban sus compañeros de banda y amigos Kiba Inozuka y Shikamaru Nara quienes asistieron acompañados de sus novias, también estuvo presente el sexy chico de cabellos peli rojos Sasori que llego sin la compañía de ninguna chica y por supuesto Sasuke Uchiha quien apareció con su novia la actriz Sakura Haruno_". Dijo la reportera del programa de noticias.

A continuación mostraron algunas fotos de los nombrados anteriormente al entrar al club. _"La fiesta duro hasta la madrugada y los primeros en irse fueron nuestra pareja favorita, el joven Uchiha y la señorita Haruno iban muy acaramelados awww… ¿Acaso no es tan romántico? Se les vio llegar rato después a la casa de la actriz, donde el cantante se quedó a pasar el resto de la noche__ acaso no es tan romantico itaada e sus novias ia ocas risas que solo el sabe gemir cuando algo le divierte.__"_

Sasuke tomo el control remoto y apago por segunda vez el televisor y miro la cara horrorizada de la chica.

–Ves, no dijeron nada malo. Relájate ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?-. Sirvió los huevos en dos platos, puso tostadas y queso. –Oye ya enserio cálmate… ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.

–Siento como si no hubiera dormido nada ¿Y tú? Por cierto ¿Dónde dormiste?-.

–Eh… yo… en el sofá-. Se puso un poco nervioso. Le paso su plato con el desayuno tratando de restarle importancia.

– ¿Dormiste en el sofá?-.

–Eh sí, ¿Por qué?-.

–Sasuke hay habitaciones extras arriba, no tenías que dormir en el sofá de la sala-.

–Es que me quede dormido allí. Además el sofá es cómodo, dormí bien-.

–Si tú lo dices-. Comenzaron a comer. –Gracias por todo, ya sabes por cargarme hasta mi habitación… y también por el desayuno, esta rico-.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada-. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes.

–Me divertí mucho anoche, no recuerdo la última vez que me divertía tanto-. Dijo la chica mientras comían.

–Sí, lo dijiste anoche-.

– ¿Así? ¿Cuándo? No lo recuerdo-. Trato de recordar.

–En la camioneta-. Paro en seco, no debió haber dicho eso.

–Pero dijiste que me había quedado dormida a penas y subí-. La chica frunció el ceño mirándolo de forma sospechosa y en incógnita.

–Bueno primero dijiste eso y después te quedaste dormida-.

– ¿Dije algo más?-.

–No, solo eso ¿Acaso te asusta haberme dicho algo vergonzoso?-. Sakura bajo la mirada al plato y Sasuke sonrió.

–No, no hay nada vergonzoso que pueda haberte dicho-.

– ¿Segura? ¿Quizás un secreto? ¿Quizás que secretamente te gusto?-. De repente la oji verde abrió sus ojos como platos y Sasuke rio a carcajadas.

–Ni siquiera en el peor estado de ebriedad diría eso-. Él continuo riendo, ella rodo los ojos. –Sasuke dime la verdad ¿Sucedió algo más anoche?-.

–Solo bromeo, quería ver tu cara de susto-.

–Tonto-. Musito riendo también.

–Bueno ya me voy-. Dijo Sasuke al terminar de desayunar y Sakura le acompaño hasta la puerta. –Nos vemos luego-.

–De acuerdo-. Se despidieron con un cálido gesto de mano.

…

…

…

–Sí que te la pasaste bien ayer ¿Eh? ¿Hubo algo de acción cuando llegaron aquí?-. Pregunto Ino al entrar a la casa de su amiga.

–Primero se dice hola, de verdad que a veces eres insoportable-. Se fueron a sentar en el sofá de la sala.

–Hola Sakura, ya ahora si dime ¿Qué paso anoche?-. Comenzó a mover sus cejas rubias de arriba hacia abajo. – ¿Hiciste algo indebido con Sasuke?-.

–Cof-. La chica se levantó y se fue a su habitación a preparar la ropa que se pondría para mañana.

–Solo bromeo, pensé que ya no molestaban mis bromas-. Ino fue tras ella.

–Es que te pones intensa, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que entre Sasuke y yo nunca pero NUNCA va a pasar nada? Lo nuestro es solo una gran mentira-. Comenzó a revisar su closet.

–Nunca digas nunca-. Musito Ino regañándola con su dedo índice mientras la señalaba.

–Ino, tengo los nervios a flor de piel por la entrevista de mañana y tú no me estas ayudando a sentirme mejor-. La presidenta de The New Notes la había llamado personalmente para hacer la entrevista el lunes por la tarde, es decir mañana. –Podías por favor cortarla con lo de Sasuke-.

–Saku, todo va a salir bien, es solo una entrevista ¿Qué podría salir mal?-. Su amiga la abrazo.

–Que es The New Notes la peor revista de chismes del mundo, es como TvGirl se entera de todo-. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – ¿Y si se enteran de lo mío con Sasuke? ¿Y si me preguntan algo y no sé qué contestar?-.

–Mira, no tienes nada que temer, seguro te van a preguntar por Sasuke son novios ¿No? Y vas a contestar lo más natural posible y si no quieres contestar algo no lo haces y punto. No es la primera vez que haces una entrevista, tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo evitar preguntas incomodas. Eres la reina de las entrevistas-.

–Tienes razón, no tengo nada que temer. Yo puedo hacerlo-. Sakura intentó convencerse de ello.

– ¡Exacto tigre! Ahora vamos a lo que venimos ¿Qué te vas a poner? a elegir entre la ropa que había en el enorme closet de la chica.

Al caer la noche ya tenían la ropa que se pondría para su entrevista, su amiga ya se había ido y ya le había contado a su madre que su entrevista era mañana, Mebuki le deseo suerte y que se le demostrara a esa revistilla de cuarta que no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella.

Decidió revisar las noticias en internet y su cuenta de Facebook la cual hace tiempo que no revisaba. Hizo algunos comentarios y respondió algunas preguntas de los fans (nada relacionado con el tema de Sasuke) pero de pronto un comentario llamo su atención.

_*Ino Yamanaka: You can never say never. __¿A caso no amas esa canción? Sakura Haruno :p*_

A lo que ella respondió…

_*Ino Yamanaka, tanto como a ti ahora*_

Sentía ganas de matar a su amiga en ese momento, pero de nada servía tener esas ganas ya que hace un rato que la rubia se había marchado. Comenzó a revisar las páginas más populares de noticias del medio artístico, no había ninguna página en la que no apareciera ella con Sasuke y en lugar de sentirse bien por ser tan popular se sentía mal, no tenía privacidad, su vida personal la cual era manipulada era un completo desastre y para la cereza del pastel todos eran felices con su relación menos ella.

Continuo revisando las páginas hasta que en una de ellas una noticia le impacto, era una encuesta en la cual se preguntaba cuál era la pareja favorita de ese momento y las únicas dos opciones eran Sasuke y Sakura y Sai (Su exnovio y también actor) y Matsuri (su nueva novia que era modelo), con un 65% Sasuke y ella iban ganando pero eso no le importaba, el dolor que sentía en el corazón le recordó que aún no había superado a su ex.

Dejo aún lado la laptop y entre lágrimas se acostó en su cama, su celular sonó; en la pantalla como siempre se leía el número de Sasuke, ignoro la primera llamada, después la segunda y así estuvo sonando repetidas veces pero ella no tenía ganas de contestarle a nadie así que opto por apagarlo, se acomodó a dormir no importaba que fueran apenas las ocho de todas maneras el cansancio de ayer en la noche la venció quedando así totalmente dormida.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas…

Vaya para ser Sasuke y para no querer ser su novio creo que Sakura recibe muchas llamadas de él ¿No creen?

Por otro lado, Ino es una pervertida y una completa chismosa peor que la misma revista de The new jajaja… ella debería ser la entrevistadora.

Esperen el próximo capítulo, cuídense y sean felices xD. Gracias por leerme y dejarme sus comentarios, nos vemos. Saludos y no olviden pasar por las nuevas historias.

**Compartiendo mis labios y A media noche**

Uchiha_cherry


	7. Entrevista con el diablo

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**7**

.

**.Entrevista con el diablo.**

–Justo hoy tenías que viajar-. Le decía por teléfono a su amiga.

–Lo sé, lo siento. Yo hubiera preferido quedarme contigo pero trabajo es trabajo. Aunque estate tranquila, todo estará bien-.

–Eso espero. Están tocando el timbre, espera un momento-. Ella fue a la puerta con el corazón exasperado. –Uff-. Se relajó apaciguando a su delicado corazón que estaba a mil por hora. –Pensé que ya habían llegado los de The New Notes-.

–Aun no pero ya vienen en camino-. Le dijo Tsunade su representante. –No te preocupes todo va a salir bien-.

–Es Tsunade-. Le dijo a su amiga una vez que volvió al teléfono. –Tengo que colgar, hablamos luego-.

–Mucha suerte amiga, lo vas a hacer bien no te preocupes. Te quiero-. Se despidió Ino.

–Te ves muy bien Sakura-. Anuncio la rubia divisándola de arriba hacia abajo.

–Más vale que si pues pase más de dos horas arreglándome y planeando que vestir para la estúpida entrevista-. Dijo algo molesta. Sakura traía puesta una falda ajustada y corta de rallas en zigzag de colores, una blusa rosa y zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa.

–Todo va salir perfecto-. Le prometió Tsunade con voz dulce y maternal.

La entrevista se había planeado hacer en casa de la Haruno, al llegar el staff de la revista y el cartering, se pusieron manos a la obra acomodando el espacio en donde se llevaría a cabo la tortura, la sala era el lugar. En una mesa acomodaron la comida y un poco de bebida, frente al sofá pusieron toda la iluminación para las fotos.

Ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaba una sola persona, la entrevistadora, Mei Terumi que era la mujer más chismosa, temida y odiada por muchas estrellas y hablando de ella…

–Sakura Haruno, al fin tendré el placer de tener una entrevista contigo-. Dijo la mujer al llegar a la sala. Ella era alta, esbelta con la piel blanca como la nieve, con los ojos de un color claro que destellaban malicia, su cabello era de un rojo intenso que le caía suelto por la espalda hasta llegar por debajo de sus lumbares y con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. –Es un gusto para mí entrevistarte-.

–El gusto es mío-. Dijo la peli rosa igual de hipócrita mientras se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla y Sakura hacia un gesto de asco a sus espaldas.

–Te ves tan radiante como siempre, cuando me dijeron que podría entrevistarte no lo podía creer, además no pensé que tendrías el valor de aceptar. A muchos artistas les da miedo entrevistarse conmigo, no sé porque será-. Ella sonrió con malicia.

–Pues ya vez, decidí que ya era hora de desmentir tantas mentiras y basura que dices en tus artículos-.

– ¡Waow! Pero que tenaz, ¡Me encanta!-. Enfatizo Mei divertida deslizando en su rostro una sonrisa macabra, en eso el celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Sasuke.

–Si me disculpas, necesito contestar esta llamada-. Le sonrió una vez más y se fue al estudio que quedaba al final del pasillo. – ¿Qué pasa?-.

–Pero que agresiva. ¿Tan mal va la entrevista?-. Dijo el peli negro al lado de la línea telefónica.

–Lo siento es que tengo los nervios de punta, no hemos comenzado aún pero la mujer es más detestable de lo que aparenta-. Sasuke sonrió.

–Tranquila todo va a salir bien-.

–Todos siguen diciéndome eso pero no ayuda en nada-.

–Pues entonces te diré algo que seguro nadie te ha dicho hoy-.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

–Te ensuciaste la blusa-. La chica enseguida bajo la vista hacia su blusa buscando la mancha que había arruinado su perfecto look y escucho la risa burlona al otro lado del teléfono, si había algo que a Sakura le preocupara más que cualquier cosa era siempre verse bien. –Estabas buscando la mancha, ¿cierto?-.

–Eres un tonto. Ay ¿Cómo pude caer en eso?-. Sasuke volvió a reír a carcajadas haciendo que la chica también riera.

–Pero te hice reír. Bueno en fin, te llamaba para decirte que iré un rato antes de que termines la entrevista-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

Madara me llamo y me dijo que fuera hoy para hacer lo que tú ya sabes-.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

–Ya sabes-.

–No, no lo sé-.

–Lo de… el beso-. Soltó por fin.

– ¿Hoy? ¿Por qué hoy?-. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener una entrevista con el diablo.

–Pues porque están los de la revista allá así que él quiere que sean ellos quienes nos vean que se yo, el solo quiere que vaya y ya sabes-.

–Bueno ya que, es mejor salir de eso de una vez-. En eso Tsunade entro y le hizo señas de que ya la esperaban. –Debo colgar ya va a empezar-.

–Rómpete una pierna-.

–Eso es tan teatro pero gracias-. Ambos rieron.

Al llegar a la sala todo estaba listo ya para comenzar, había un fotógrafo que estaría haciendo tomas a lo largo de toda la entrevista, ambas mujeres se sentarían en el sofá, sobre la mesa había dos tazas de café ya listas y dos vasos de agua además el personaje más aterrador de aquella película de miedo ya la esperaba ahí sentada, mirando cada uno de sus pequeños pasos y movimientos.

– ¿Lista para la verdad?-. Pregunto la mujer con su fastidiosa sonrisa.

–Totalmente-.

–Bueno comencemos-. Por detrás de la mujer peli negra Tsunade alzo sus pulgares para darle seguridad a la chica. – ¿Estas ansiosa por el estreno de tu nueva película?-.

–Sí, estoy emocionada por ver la reacción de las personas, me divertí mucho haciendo ese film-. Eso fue sencillo se dijo mentalmente Sakura.

–Cuéntanos sobre tu personaje-.

–Mi personaje es una princesa que buscando a su príncipe azul cae en un agujero del tiempo llevándosela a la época actual en la que se topa con muchos problemas-.

– ¿Es cierto que te llevas mal con tu coprotagonista?-.

–Por supuesto que no, nos llevamos excelentemente bien, somos amigos-.

– ¿Te consideras a ti misma una princesa?-.

–Pues la verdad me considero como una chica normal-.

– ¿Te gustan los príncipes azules?-.

–A todos nos gustan ¿no es así?-. Ambas se sonrieron con fingida complicidad.

–Por supuesto ¿Crees que ya encontraste al tuyo?-. Tsunade la miro expectante.

–Eso creo-. Los nervios la invadieron.

– ¿Has tenido que besar muchos sapos?-.

–He besado algunos-. Recordó sus relaciones anteriores.

– ¿Cómo tu ex novio Sai Inomura?-. La mujer sonrió maliciosamente.

–Yo no lo consideraría una mala experiencia-.

–Se dice que te dejo por su actual novia la modelo Kagura, ¿Eso es cierto?-. Su mirada era intensa.

–No hubo terceras personas en nuestra decisión-. Aunque no era cierto.

– ¿Aún siguen siendo amigos?-.

–La verdad si, somos buenos amigos-. La verdad era que desde que terminaron nunca habían vuelto hablarse.

–Mucho se dijo de una adicción al alcohol y de que tenías problemas alimenticios-.

–Nunca eh tenido problemas con la comida y mucho menos con el alcohol. Algunas personas quieren ganar público haciendo rumores pero nada de eso es cierto-.

–Pero te viste muy afectada por esa ruptura ¿no es así?-. La mujer ya se estaba pasando de los límites, Sakura miro a su manager y esta le hizo señas de que respirara y se calamara.

–A veces las cosas no salen como queremos, pero así como se van algunas personas de tu lado llegan otras mejores-.

–Como Sasuke supongo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que salen?-.

–Casi dos meses-.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron?-.

–Compartimos la misma compañía de relaciones públicas-.

– ¿Fue amor a primera vista?-.

–No exactamente-. Ni a segunda, ni a tercera ni ninguna pensó la peli rosa. –Nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco y simplemente nos enamoramos-.

– ¿Siempre fue tu miembro favorito de Prince Rock's?-.

–Eh… sí-. Nunca tuvo un favorito y en tal caso el menos favorito sería él.

–Se dice que Sasuke se comporta como un chico malo ¿Te gustan los badboys?-.

–Esas cosas que dicen de él no son verdad, Sasuke no es un chico malo, todo lo contrario; él es encantador, dulce y es una buena persona-.

–Ay que dulce, entonces se llevan de maravilla ¿supongo?-. La mirada de la mujer era tan intimidante que la chica sentía que en cualquier momento una de sus preguntas la iba a atrapar en la mentira.

–Sí, la verdad nos llevamos increíble-. Increíblemente mal, pensó para sí misma.

– ¿Tú familia que opina de Sasuke? ¿No les preocupa la imagen de chico malo que tiene?-.

–Aun no lo conocen en persona pero todos están muy felices por nosotros. Mi mamá lo adora aun sin conocerlo-.

– ¿Y tú conoces a sus padres?-.

–Todavía no eh tenido el placer, hemos estado muy ocupados-.

–Últimamente se les había visto distantes en público, hay fuentes cercanas a ustedes que han dicho que podría estar pasando algo en su maravillosa relación-. La mujer sonrió de nuevo placida como si supiera lo mucho que le estaba molestando a la chica. –Hay quienes dicen que su relación es pura publicidad, ¿Tú qué opinas de esto?-.

Por un momento Sakura entro en pánico interno pero luego se calmó y pensó en que no se dejaría pisotear por una mujer con tan mal gusto en ropa, palabras que le había dicho su mejor amiga. La chica comenzó a reír y la mujer que estaba frente a ella se sorprendió.

–Waow, pensé que ya había escuchado todos los rumores más absurdos del mundo pero este se lleva el premio-. La chica continuó riendo aunque en realidad fingía su risa, aunque verle la cara a Tsunade la complació y la animo a seguir.

Paro de reír para seguir con su discurso. –Sasuke y yo nos llevamos muy bien, él es muy especial. La verdad nunca peleamos por nada, me trata como una princesa, creo que nunca había estado tan feliz con nadie-.

–Vaya eso es hermoso. Entonces felicitaciones-. La mujer reviso sus preguntas. –Nos enteramos que tu hermano tenía problemas en la escuela. ¿Cómo le esta yendo?-.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, preguntarle cosas tan personales.

–Sí, tuvo algunos problemas pero eso ya quedo atrás, ahora le está yendo muy bien-.

– ¿Sabías que Sai dijo en una entrevista recientemente que le hubiera gustado que las cosas entre ustedes no hubiesen terminado?-. Ese asunto la desarmo por completo.

–No tenía idea-.

– ¿Qué piensas de eso?-. La peli negra volvió a poner esa sonrisa fingida.

–Tomémonos cinco minutos ¿De acuerdo?-. Dijo Tsunade salvándole de responder.

–Claro-. Respondió Mei, Sakura se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Le susurró.

–Debo hacer una llamada-. Volvió al estudio donde había contestado la llamada de Sasuke y le marco a Ino.

– ¿Qué paso?-. Contesto su amiga alarmada.

–Esa mujer es horrible, no la soporto, está haciéndome preguntas muy personales-.

–Tranquila amiga, se fuerte. No le demuestres debilidad, lo único que quiere es un buen chisme-.

–Tenías razón, tiene un pésimo gusto en moda-.

–Ves te lo dije, cuando te vuelva a preguntar algo incómodo solo piensa en lo mucho que se burlan de ella en Fashion Mod-. Sakura sonrió.

–Debo regresar a la entrevista, te llamo luego-. Finalizo la llamada y salió a su nuevo encuentro con Jack el destripador.

–Bueno, entonces seguimos. ¿Dónde nos quedamos? A sí ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo tu ex novio?-. Como si fuera a olvidar la pregunta que logro desarmar por fin a la chica ojiverde.

–Que yo estoy muy feliz ahora con Sasuke, así que no tengo nada que decir al respecto-.

Por media hora más la acosadora estuvo lanzándole preguntas incomodas y dolorosas a Sakura; las que más le dolían eran en las que nombraba a su ex pareja. Al terminar por fin la entrevista lo único que ella quería era salir corriendo de su propia casa la cual ahora veía tan pequeña que casi sentía asfixiarse dentro.

–Bueno, eso es todo, fue un placer hablar contigo Haruno-. La mujer le extendió la mano para que se la estrechara y aunque la chica quería dejarla con la mano extendida no lo hizo. –La edición saldrá en dos semanas espero que te guste lo que escribiré-.

–Sí, yo también lo espero-.

– ¿Te veré en la fiesta de 15 años de The New Notes?-.

–Tal vez-. Pero la chica sabía que a fuerzas tenía que asistir. Mientras los del staff comenzaban a recoger y a llevarse todo el equipo consigo Sasuke llego, Sakura salió de la casa hacia su encuentro y lo abrazo, no solo porque todos estaban viendo sino que la chica necesitaba el abrazo de alguien que supiera por lo que estaba pasando a pesar de que Sasuke no sabía que también lo estaba abrazando porque lo necesitaba.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto el morocho algo preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?-.

–Sí, no soporto estar aquí más-.

Mientras los dos hablaban alejados de donde estaba el staff de The New Notes, Mei les dijo a los fotógrafos que les tomaran fotos disimuladamente, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que les estaban sacando fotos y eso era lo que ellos precisamente estaban esperando… que les tomaran fotografías comprometedoras.

– ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? No quiero lidiar con nadie en este momento-.

–De acuerdo-. Sakura se alejó de Sasuke para pedirle a Tsunade que se encargara de todo y luego volvió al lado de su novio. – ¿Nos vamos ya?-.

–Sí-. La peli rosa estaba por abrir la puerta de la camioneta para subir pero Sasuke la detuvo, tomo con sus manos su rostro y le planto un delicado beso en los labios, la chica no se lo esperaba, se había olvidado por completo para que había ido Sasuke.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola esto se puso interesante… continúen leyendo chicas… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Por cierto Mei Terumi es la Mizukague… y Kagura es una chica de cabello blanco recogido, es medio rebelde con un par de tatuajes que son como pétalos de una flor en su abdomen y pierna izquierda pero es una chica demasiado atractiva y muy sexy que sale en un videojuego (Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2)

Y Javis si decidi meter nuevos personajes... pero son con respecto a Naruto... aunque en los próxmos capitulos añadire uno o dos externos y esos serán los únicos personajes diferentes a los personajes originales... espero te guste... cuidate un beso ya, chao.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	8. Tormenta

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**8**

.

**.Tormenta.**

Su primer beso, mientras sus labios se movían de manera sincronizada sus mentes perdían la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El fotógrafo de The New Notes fotografiaba la escena y Mei Terumi más que complacida por tener la exclusiva de las primeras fotos de ambos artistas besándose.

Ambos comenzaron a quedarse sin aire lo cual los regreso a la realidad, se separaron viéndose por un segundo a los ojos y luego ambos muchachos desviaron sus miradas sintiendo vergüenza.

–Eh… bueno vamos-. Sasuke le abrió la puerta de copiloto.

Ya en el auto esperando a que el morocho subiera por su lado Sakura miro a Mei que sonreía complacida, seguro le darían un buen cheque por todas esas buenas exclusivas que había conseguido el día de hoy, pensó la peli rosa desviando su mirada hacia otro lado cuando la mirada de esa mujer y la de ella se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en todo el camino a casa, Sakura en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza la entrevista, sentía que cada pregunta sobre todo las que le había hecho su ex novio le dañaba como si se las estuvieran grabando a sangre fría en la piel; en cambio Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en el beso que hace unos minutos se habían dado, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero una y otra vez el recuerdo lo invadía, se dijo así mismo que era porque le había desagrado besar a alguien por quien no siente nada y trato de auto convencerse de ello.

Al llegar a la casa del peli negro este pensó en decir algo para romper ese incomodo silencio que los estaba jodiendo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chica se arrojó a sus brazos y reventó a llorar, Sasuke no sabía que decir o hacer para hacerla sentir mejor y que dejara de llorar pues le partía el corazón, si había algo que no le gustara era ver llorar a una chica; pero al no encontrar palabras para aliviar aquella aflicción solo la acogió en sus brazos y sentados en el sofá de la sala espero a que se desahogara todo lo que ella quisiera hasta que estuviera lista para hablar si eso es lo que Sakura quería.

Después de una hora de llorar, maldecir y soltar cuanto despreciaba a esa mujer se quedó dormida, Sasuke la cargo por segunda vez entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de su casa.

…

…

…

Una fina y delicada melodía comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de la sala, el chico siguió el sonido que lo llevo hasta el teléfono móvil de su novia, en la pantalla aparecía un numero con el nombre de Tsunade la manager de Sakura, dudo en contestar pero finalmente decidió hacerlo. La mujer quería saber cómo estaba "su chica" así que Sasuke evito decirle lo mal que se había puesto y solo le dijo que se había acostado un rato.

Al finalizar la llamada una nueva entro, era la madre de Sakura, Sasuke no iba a contestar pero la insistencias de las llamadas le hicieron responder pues seguro su madre estaba muy preocupada.

–Hija hasta que contestas ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo salió todo? Estoy muriéndome de la preocupación aquí-. La mujer sonaba alterada.

–H-hola señora Haruno soy Sasuke-. Dijo el muchacho algo tímido pues era la primera vez que hablaba con la madre de Sakura.

– ¡Oh! Hola Sasuke, pensé que era Sakura, es que estoy preocupada la he llamado mil veces y no me contesta ¿Está bien?-.

–Sí ella está bien no tiene de que preocuparse señora Haruno, está conmigo pero se a quedado dormida porque está cansada-.

–Ay cariño, no sabes cómo me calma oírte decir eso-. Mebuki sintió un gran alivio al saber que su pequeña estaba en muy buenas manos. – ¿Cómo salió la entrevista? ¿Tú estuviste con ella?-.

–No pude estar con ella pero Tsunade me dijo que había salido muy bien-.

– ¿Y cómo está mi niña? ¿Está tranquila o aún está nerviosa?-. Sasuke pensó que era mejor no decirle lo mal que estaba ella para no angustiar más a su madre.

–Ella está… tranquila y aliviada de que todo terminara-. Se sintió mal al tener que mentirle a aquella mujer que tenía una voz tan dulce. –No tiene que preocuparse señora Haruno, yo voy a cuidarla-.

–Ay Sasuke, me alegra tanto que estés con ella, eso me hace sentir más calmada. Sé que tú la vas a cuidar, eres tan dulce-. Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, la mujer le estaba confiando a su hija pensando en que Sasuke era su novio, fue por eso que el peli negro se sintió la peor persona del mundo al estarle mintiendo, pero se dijo así mismo que cumpliría su palabra y haría lo que hasta donde los límites impuestos por ambos le permitieran cuidar de la chica.

–Gracias señora Haruno-.

–Dime Mebuki por favor, hasta que por fin tengo el gusto de hablar contigo. Hace tiempo que vengo diciéndole a Sakura que quería conocerte, pero sé que estas muy ocupado-.

–El placer es mío Mebuki, yo también espero conocerla pronto-. Si él fuera pinocho ya tuviera frente así una enorme nariz.

–Bueno cariño dile a Sakura que me llame tan pronto como pueda y espero conocerte pronto. Adiós-.

–Adiós señora Haru… quiero decir Mebuki-. La mujer rio, se despidió una vez más y finalizo la llamada.

–Eres de lo peor Sasuke-. Se reclamó así mismo, pensando en su gran mentira aunque se dijo para sí que si lo de Sakura y él hubiese sido verdadero le hubiera encantado conocer a tan encantadora mujer.

…

…

…

Las pesadillas la despertaron entre sollozos, no reconocía la habitación pero suponía que estaba en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa de Sasuke, fue al baño y se lavó la cara; luego salió en busca del chico y lo encontró en donde se lo había imaginado que estaría, en la sala de juegos como él le decía ya que ahí tenía todo tipo de cosas para entretenerse, una mesa de billar y otra mesa de jockey, una pantalla plana enorme, videojuegos, una barra de bebidas, entre muchas otras cosas más aunque el chico solo estaba sentado mirando el televisor, cuando de pronto sintió como un peso extra se acomodaba a su lado hundiendo la contraparte del sillón.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto mirándola y ella solo veía hacia algún punto en la sala.

–Creo que un poco mejor. Necesitaba dormir aunque apenas y pude, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza-.

– ¿Tan horrible estuvo?-. La chica comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de manera inquieta.

–Sí, estuvo algo horrible, esa mujer sabe cómo desarmar a cualquiera-. Sintió una puntada en el corazón pero pudo respirar profundo conteniendo ese pésimo sentimiento. –Sus preguntas me abrumaron pero no deje que ella lo notara, aunque al llegar aquí no aguante más, todo se me junto, fue demasiado que procesar para un solo día-.

–Tsunade me dijo que lo hiciste muy bien. Te llamo a tu celular, lo dejaste en el sofá, estaba preocupada por ti-.

–La llamaré luego-.

–Tú mamá también llamo-. Por primera vez desde el beso lo volvió a mirar a los ojos.

– ¿Hablaste con ella?-. Sus ojos que ahora estaban rojos por haber llorado tanto se abrieron de par en par quitando la expresión de zombie que tenía hace unos segundos atrás.

–Te llamo tantas veces, supuse que estaba preocupada y que quería saber cómo te fue y como no sabía a qué hora ibas a despertar pensé que era mejor contestar para que no se preocupara más-.

– ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Le dijiste que estaba llorando?-. Ahora era Sakura la que estaba preocupada.

–No, no quería asustarla así que le dije lo que me dijo Tsunade, que todo había salido bien y que estabas cansada por eso te habías ido a dormir-.

–Debería llamarla-. Sasuke le paso el teléfono de la casa.

–Hola mamá-. Se levantó del sillón y se fue a hablar a la barra.

–Amor que bueno es escucharte, estaba muy angustiada. ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar un poco-.

–Sí, Sasuke ya me contó y también hable con Tsunade, me dijo que todo había salido de maravilla-.

–Sí, todo salió perfecto… de maravilla-. Suspiró.

–Es un alivio que ya se terminó, espero que ya no se te ocurra dar más entrevistas a esa revistilla de quinta-.

–Nunca más mamá, te lo aseguro-.

–Bueno y cambiando de tema, que encantador es Sasuke, es un amor, por fin pude hablar con él-. Su madre suspiro. – ¿Aun estas en su casa?-.

–Sí, aun estoy aquí, acabo de despertar-.

–Bueno me quedo más tranquila porque sé que estas con él-.

–Mamá, ni siquiera lo conoces ¿Por qué te agrada tanto?-. Sasuke escuchaba desde el sillón. –Sai nunca te gusto y a él si lo conocías-.

–Es el sexto sentido de toda madre, siempre supe que ese tal Sai no era bueno para ti, en cambio con Sasuke algo me dice que si es un buen muchacho ¿O me equivoco? ¿A caso pasa algo malo entre ustedes?-.

–No, no mamá, Sasuke es una buena persona, no pasa nada malo. Es solo que me sorprende tanto amor hacia él-.

–Bueno aún tengo que conocerlo, en fin amor, te paso a tu hermano-.

–Hola fea ¿Cómo te fue con Creulla De Vil?-. La peli rosa rio.

–Bueno fue como ser entrevistada por el abogado del diablo pero creo que logre callarle la boca a Cruella. Tú ¿Cómo estás?-.

–Estoy bien, extrañándote ya-.

–Yo también tarado, te adoro-.

–Te paso de vuelta a mamá, espero verte pronto y saludos a mí cuñado-. El peli rojo rio.

–Bueno amor, hablamos pronto. Cuídate, pórtate bien y abrígate para que no pesques un resfriado-.

–Mamá no soy una niña pequeña a la que le tienes que recordar que hacer-.

–Eres para mí mi niña pequeña y ni se te ocurra salir hasta que pase la tormenta-.

– ¿Cuál tormenta?-.

– ¿No está lloviendo por allá? Porque aquí está lloviendo horriblemente, hay una tormenta en todo el país, lo dijeron en las noticias-. Sakura corrió a la ventana, abrió las cortinas y miro lo que su madre decía, llovía a cantaros.

–Oh si también está lloviendo aquí, no me había dado cuenta-.

–Bueno mucho cuidado, te amo. Hablamos pronto, besos para los dos-.

–Adiós te amo-. Colgó la llamada y se quedó observando como caía la lluvia hasta que Sasuke llego a su lado.

–Waow, no me había dado cuenta que llovía tan feo, la habitación aísla el sonido-.

–Eso lo explica todo-. Dijeron regresando al sillón a echarse.

–Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí-.

–De acuerdo-.

Su cabeza estaba lejos de esa habitación pensando en todo lo que había pasado pero más que todo recordando a su ex que había sido nombrado ese día más de lo que ella hubiera querido y Sasuke solo quería que se le ocurriera algo para que dejara de pensar en lo que fuera que la tuviera tan abrumada aunque constantemente se repetía que solo lo hacía porque le había dicho a Mebuki que cuidaría de su hija y también le había prometido a Naruto que sería bueno con ella.

–Haré palomitas, pasarán un maratón de películas de terror ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?-. La chica volvió en sí pero aún mantenía esa postura de zombi.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

– ¿Qué si te gustan las películas de terror?-.

–Sí-.

–Van a pasar un maratón y haré palomitas ¿Quieres verlas conmigo o prefieres hacer otra cosa?-.

–Sí, quiero verlas, pero ¿Podrás prestarme algo de ropa cómoda? Por favor-. Sasuke observo la ropa que Sakura llevaba puesta, deteniéndose por más tiempo de lo debido en la corta falda que revelaban las piernas torneadas y largas de la chica.

– ¿Entonces?-. Dijo ella haciendo que Sasuke desviara la vista.

–Eh… si claro-. Busco ropa en una de las habitaciones donde su media hermana se quedaba cuando iba a visitarlo. –Es de mi media hermana, creo que te quedará mejor que si te presto algo mío-.

–Gracias-. Sasuke salió de la habitación que por esa noche sería de ella; para dejar que se cambiara, fue a la cocina a preparar el bol de palomitas de maíz después de ello terminaron reuniéndose de nuevo en el sillón de la sala de videojuegos.

–Toma, por si tienes frío-. Le entrego una sudadera negra que decía enfrente bordada con letras rojas y contorno blanco Akatsuki.

–Sasori tiene una igual a esta ¿Cierto?-. Dijo la chica poniéndosela y recordando que la había visto en antes en Sasori.

–Es… de Sasori la dejo aquí-. Dijo Sasuke.

– ¿La dejo? Si mal no recuerdo una vez los chicos mencionaron que a veces su ropa aparecía por casualidad-. Hizo unas comillas con los dedos. –aquí-.

–Es su culpa por dejar todo regado en la habitación y cuando arreglo mi maleta no me doy cuenta de lo que guardo, solo lo meto y ya-. La chica rio.

–Si tú lo dices-.

Cada uno se acomodó en el sillón, alejados el uno del otro con el bol de palomitas entre ellos. El maratón de películas comenzó, a Sasuke le encantaban las películas de terror, a Sakura no tanto, le asustaban aunque ella sabía perfectamente lo falsas que eran pues había actuado en una.

La primera fue de zombis, esas si le gustaban, no le asustaban tanto. A la tercera película, de exorcismos, se había destrozado toda la manicura y moría literalmente de miedo, pegaba saltitos y suspiros de sustos cada vez que algo feo salía escondiéndose de tras de un cojín, a Sasuke le daba gracia y se reía por lo bajo aunque la chica se daba cuenta, para cuando terminaron las película eran la una de la madrugada y ambos decidieron que ya era hora de dormir pero la tormenta aun no tenía ganas de cesar.

– ¡Vaya tormenta!-. Exclamo Sasuke, el corazón de Sakura latía tan fuerte que sentía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, las tormentas le aterraban.

–S-sí-. Tartamudeó la oji verde casi sin habla.

–Bueno que pases buena noche-.

–Hasta mañana-. Ambos se metieron a sus habitaciones que quedaban una al lado de la otra.

…

…

…

Sakura estuvo dando de vueltas en la cama por diez minutos que para ella parecían una eternidad, no podía dormir, cada que sonaba un nuevo trueno se le ponían los nervios de punta, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir y temblaba de miedo. Trato de todo para no escuchar los estruendosos sonidos, se arropo hasta quedar toda tapada, se puso la almohada en la cabeza, coloco sus audífonos con la música fuerte pero nada de eso funciono.

Se sentó en la cama, no solo era la tormenta que la hacía temblar del susto, no dejaba de pensar en las horribles películas que había visto, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche pensó que quizá con las luces encendidas podría dormir.

La luz comenzó a titilar, otro rayo sonó haciendo estallar algo en algún lugar de la calle y las luces se apagaron por completo, Sakura pensó que ese era el peor día de su vida y con una segunda explosión salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sasuke quien tampoco podía dormir con los estruendos, sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación que estaba totalmente a oscuras y vio la sombra de alguien.

–Sasuke ¿Estás despierto?-. Susurró Sakura.

–Sí ¿Qué pasa?-. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, Sakura dudo un poco en decir lo que estaba pensando pero el terror de volver a la habitación sola y a oscuras la impulso.

– ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?-.

–Eh…-. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando y cuando estaba por darle la respuesta otro trueno resonó en el cielo, Sakura pego un brinco del susto, corrió a la cama de Sasuke y se tiró a su lado tapándose los oídos y escondiendo la cara en el pecho del muchacho.

–Te prometo no molestarte-. Dijo apenas en medio de un susurró.

–De… acuerdo-. Dijo aun sorprendido, la chica aun temblaba aun pegada a su lado y Sasuke tuvo la extraña necesidad de abrazarla, hoy había sido el día donde más tiempo había estado en contacto con ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, ambos en silencio, afuera se había calmado un poco la cosa hasta Sakura ahí adentro se había calmado ya no tenía tantos espasmos a lo mejor se debía a que estaba por Sasuke o porque ya no se escuchaban los truenos tan fuertes. Sakura se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con Sasuke, ambos abrazados, se incorporó un poco soltándose de los brazos del morocho.

–Lo siento-. Mordió sus labios por lo apenada que se sentía, agradeciendo que estuviera tan oscuro que Sasuke no podía ver lo roja que de seguro estaba.

–Tranquila-. Le respondió la voz masculina cerca de su oído. – ¿Te asustan las tormentas o fueron las películas?-.

–Un poco de ambas, pero más las tormentas-.

–Hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti ¿No?-.

–Hoy ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida-.

–Intenta dormir un poco, cuando despiertes será mejor-.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

–Pues no lo sé, pues dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma ¿no?-. Hizo una pausa y dudo un poco en soltarlo. –Además le prometí a tu mamá que iba a cuidar de ti y aunque en realidad no sea tu novio es algo que puedo hacer, como si fuéramos amigos-.

–Mi mamá te adora, nunca le han agradado ninguno de mis novios pero contigo es diferente algo bueno debes de tener Uchiha-. El muchacho rio.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador, las madres me adoran-. Ambos rieron.

–Que egocéntrico eres-. Sasuke volvió a acostarse pero esta vez un poco más alejada.

…

…

…

Sentía calor en la mitad de su cuerpo lo que la hizo despertar. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el torso desnudo de Sasuke, quien en algún momento de la noche se despojó de su camisa lo cual significaba que en algún momento de la noche ambos juntaron sus cuerpos era por eso que toda la mitad del cuerpo de la chica que estaba en contacto con el torso tatuado y tonificado del joven estaba lleno de sudor.

El aire estaba apagado por el corto que ocurrió en la madrugada y afuera ya no se escuchaban estruendos, ni siquiera lluvia y el clima estaba cálido, Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke intentando no despertarlo, logro incorporarse; por un rato observo al chico dormir, hasta ese momento no había pensado en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, se habían besado, ella se había arrojado a sus brazos a llorar y después se había arrojado de nuevo presa del pánico por la horrible tormenta y de nuevo su cabeza se detuvo en el recuerdo del beso, observo los labios los chico que dormía apaciblemente, luego recorrió con la vista su torso deteniéndose a detallar cada tatuaje.

– ¿Disfrutando de la vista?-. Su voz la sobresalto.

Sus miradas se encontraron él la veía sonriendo, ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

–Eh… yo solo… estaba-. Moría de vergüenza. –Solo estaba viendo tus tatuajes-.

– ¿Te gustan?-.

– ¿Tus tatuajes?-. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, Sasuke se acomodó boca arriba y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras reía.

–No, me refiero a tus tatuajes en general-.

–Ah… eh bueno… si en otras personas sí, pero no creo que me haría alguno-. La chica peino su cabello con los dedos.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–Me asustan un poco-. Se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas un poco para ver el cielo, ya no llovía de hecho bastante sol. – ¡Genial ya paro de llover!-. Volvió la vista hacia el chico que aún estaba recostado, terminó de recorrer las cortinas para que el sol iluminara la habitación ya que no era una ventana sino una gran puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a un balcón con vista al jardín.

– ¡No!-. Grito el muchacho cuando el sol le dio en la cara y con la almohada se tapó los ojos. – ¡Ciérralas!-.

–Es un nuevo día Sasuke, después de la tormenta viene el sol ¿No es así?-.

–No, no es así-. La muchacha se apresuró a salir de la habitación riendo. –Eres malvada-.

–Es en venganza por reírte mientras yo moría de miedo con las películas-. Dicho eso salió por completo.

–Pagaras Haruno, la vas a pagar-. Escucho gritar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Lindo día-tarde-noches chicas…. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

No olviden comentar y pasar por las otras secuelas que están interesantes, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	9. Sorpresas

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**9**

.

**¡Sorpresa!**

No le quedó más remedio que levantarse de la cama ya que el sol no le dejaría dormir si no se cerraban esas cortinas, ya no tenía sueño así que salió en busca de la chica, entro a su habitación y escucho la regadera. Por su mente cruzo una idea para vengarse de Sakura así que corrió hasta donde estaba el calentador de agua de la casa y lo apago haciendo de esa travesura infantil un juego de diversiones después volvió a correr hasta la habitación en donde ella estaba.

– ¡Ay por dios!... esta helada-. Grito Sakura. Sasuke reventó a reír a carcajadas. – ¡Te voy a matar Uchiha!-.

Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta del baño y salió envuelta en una toalla, Sasuke aun reía hasta que la vio y cuando lo hizo paro; recorrió aquel cuerpo con la mirada desde las piernas descubiertas, deteniéndose por un momento en la parte que la toalla no lograba cubrir y por donde resbalaban las gotas de agua hasta posarse en los ojos cargados de molestia de la chica. –C-casi me congelo-.

–Eso te pasa por levantarme tan temprano-. Volvió a carcajear mientras que por alguna razón su mente proyectaba esa imagen una y otra vez.

– ¡Estás loco!-. Sakura temblaba de frío, así que corrió hacia la cama y cogió una almohada la cual aventó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el chico. –N-no te soport-to-.

Sasuke aun riendo se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que la chica consiguiera golpearlo con la almohada. Sakura se arrojó sobre la cama y se cubrió con la cobija para calmar un poco el frío que sentía, el agua helada le había hecho doler hasta los huesos.

–Oye vengo en son de paz-. Escucho decir a Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta unos minutos después de que él cerrará la puerta tras de sí.

–Pasa-. El chico abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado pensando en que quizá era una trampa para vengarse. –No había más ropa de Ayame así que tendrás que usar la mía ¿No te importa?-. Sakura tomo la camisa y los pantalones que Sasuke le había traído.

–No, está bien-.

–Oh vamos no es para tanto, seguro no estaba tan fría-. Dijo viéndola cubierta aun con el grueso cobertor de la cama.

– ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo?-.

–No gracias, prefiero el agua calientita-. La chica le envió una mirada asesina. –Bueno me voy a dar una ducha-.

Salió de la habitación, ella tomo la ropa colocándosela. Los pantalones deportivos se le caían un poco y la playera le llegaba más debajo de la cadera, pero no se veía nada mal.

Fue a la cocina a buscar que preparar para desayunar, no sabía cocinar mucho de hecho casi nada ya que siempre compraba comida rápida o salía a comer a algún restaurant y cuando estaba con Sasuke casi siempre él era el que preparaba la comida.

– ¿Vas a prepararme el desayuno?-. Pregunto Sasuke llegando a la cocina, su cabello estaba mojado y su torso ya no estaba al descubierto.

–Claro, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cereal y leche, pan tostado con mermelada o ensalada de frutas?-. El pelinegro no aguanto la risa y estallo.

–Voy a tener que darte unas clases de cocina, esta relación no puede continuar así-.

–Que gracioso-. Manifestó de manera sarcástica.

–No pero enserio deberías aprender-.

–Para eso te tengo a ti ¿No? Para que me cocines-. Sakura sonrió.

–Que graciosa-. Dijo ahora él en el mismo tono que ella había usado antes. – ¿Qué quiere desayunar entonces señorita Haruno?-.

–Bueno ya que estás tan amigable hoy, cosa que es muy rara en ti, sorpréndeme chef Uchiha-.

–Me saliste exigente. Pero está bien, ayer dije que todo iba a mejorar hoy así que te voy a sorprender-. Pero en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

– ¿Esperas a alguien?-.

–No, seguro es uno de los muchachos puede que sea Itachi ó Shisui ¿Puedes abrir? Por favor-.

–De acuerdo-.

Sakura salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, como pensó que seguro era alguno de los chicos no se tomó la molestia de mirar por el ojillo de la puerta y simplemente abrió.

– ¡Sorpre…sa!-. Gritaron al unísono los padres y la media hermana de Sasuke, pero al ver que no era él quien les había abierto la euforia disminuyo hasta finalizar en un susurro y Sakura quedo petrificada ante la sorpresa.

Sasuke en la cocina se puso a pensar que hoy era su día libre así que no podía ser Itachi ni Shisui y mucho menos alguno de sus amigos pues ninguno de los dos se levantaba tan temprano. –Las 9 am-. En un día libre, se preguntó entonces quien podría ser, salió de la cocina y camino hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de su familia.

– ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Sasuke estaba feliz pero sus palabras sonaron con interrogante.

–Te quisimos sorprender, pero no sabíamos que estabas acompañado-. Él volteo la vista hacia su "novia" que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

–Oh… sí… ella es Sakura… mi novia-. Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

–Hola-. Saludo Sakura tímidamente.

–Es un placer-. La madre de Sasuke se acercó y le dio un abrazo. –Soy Mikoto y él es mi esposo Fugaku a y mi hija; creo que ya debes conocer a Itachi mi otro hijo ¿no?-. Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sorprenderse mientras admiraba a él hermano mayor.

–Hola, es un placer conocerte Sakura-. Le dijo el padre de Sasuke.

–Mi nombre es Ayame, por fin te pudimos conocer y es un mega placer-. La chica un poco más alta que Sakura, con el cabello oscuro y largo y de ojos oscuros estrecho la mano con la de su "cuñada".

–Para mí también es un placer-. Dejo de mirar a su "cuñado" él cual tenía una sonrisa burlona y torcida mientras admiraba a la novia de su hermano vestir con aquella ropa.

–Trajimos el desayuno-. Dijo Mikoto .

–Oh… si pasen-. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Sasuke pensaba en el inoportuno momento que su familia había decidido visitarlo, mientras que la chica solo quería que la tierra la tragara. Ambos habían acordado en hacer todo lo posible para no conocer a los padres del otro y ahora el plan se les había venido abajo. – ¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?-.

–Queríamos darte una sorpresa y nos salió mejor de lo que esperábamos porque al fin pudimos conocer a tu novia-. Dijo el señor Uchiha sonriéndole a la antes mencionada.

– ¿No te gusto la sorpresa hermanito?-. Le pregunto Itachi mirando al chico que más que alegre parecía aturdido.

–Claro que sí, me encanta que estén aquí-.

–Eres aún más bonita en persona-. Le dijo Ayame. –Yo soy tu fan, me encantan tus películas-.

–Waow, muchas gracias tú también eres preciosa-. Dijo Sakura sonriendo. –Sasuke hablaba mucho de ustedes, de lo mucho que los quiere y los extraña-.

– ¡Ay qué lindo!-. Ayame se abalanzo hacia su hermano a abrazarlo.

– ¿Ya desayunaron?-. Pregunto de pronto la pelirosa.

–No-. Contestaron.

– ¿Por qué no se van a sentar a la mesa? Seguro están cansados por el viaje. Sasuke y yo nos encargaremos de todo-. Sakura miro al morocho y este le siguió la corriente.

–Eh… sí… Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de todo-.

–Cariño no hace falta-.

–Enserió mamá viajaron muchas horas, ustedes tranquilos que nosotros nos encargamos-.

–Bueno está bien-. Su familia se fue al comedor y tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedaron en la cocina arreglando las cosas para llevar a la mesa.

–Nos van a descubrir-. Soltó él preocupado, pasándose las manos por el cabello y caminando de un lado para otro. –Mi madre me conoce muy bien y sabe cuándo pasa algo raro-.

–No, no nos van a descubrir Sasuke-. Dijo ella en un susurro. –Cálmate y actúa normal o se van a dar cuenta-.

–Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, no son tus padres a los que les estas mintiendo en la cara-. Sakura lo agarró por los hombros para que dejara de moverse.

–Confía en mí, todo va a salir bien hoy, lo dijiste anoche ¿Recuerdas?-. El morocho recordó el pésimo día que había tenido la pobre ayer y lo que le dijo mientras estaban en su cama. –Solo pretende que soy tu novia y que solo por hoy estamos fingiendo siendo novios de verdad-.

– ¿Crees que funcione?-. Ella asintió. –De acuerdo, solo por hoy eres mi novia de verdad-.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda?-. Itachi y Ayame entraron a la cocina.

–Solo hay que llevar todo esto a la mesa-. Dijo Sakura, comenzaron a llevar las cosas, platos, vasos, cubiertos, la comida, la bebida, etc… y con todo ya listo se sentaron a comer, Sakura al lado de Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué traes puesta la ropa de Sasuke?-. De repente esa pregunta conmociono el ambiente provocando que Sakura abriera de manera sorpresiva sus ojos y Sasuke casi se atragantara con el bocado que tenía en la boca.

–Bueno… pues porque tuve que dormir aquí anoche, por la gran tormenta que hubo-. Todos miraron a Sakura como iba enrojeciéndose sus mejillas.

– ¿De dónde eres Sakura?-. Pregunto Fufaku.

–Nací aquí en Tokio-. Contesto un tanto apenada.

– ¿Tus padres viven contigo?-.

–No ellos están de viaje ahora-.

– ¿A qué edad empezaste a actuar?-. Hablo Ayame.

–A los diez en los comerciales, luego comencé a viajar y hacer películas-.

– ¿A qué edad fue eso?-. Pregunto la madre de Sasuke, el chico parecía estar mudo al lado de su "novia".

–A los quince-.

– ¿Y…?-. Iba a continuar con las preguntas Mikoto pero de pronto Sasuke intervino.

–Ustedes están peor que un interrogatorio judicial-. Sakura sonrió.

–Hay lo siento, es solo que queremos conocer mejor a tu novia, cariño-.

–Está bien Sasuke-. La peli rosa tomo su mano y se miraron por un segundo luego de eso ella volvió a hablar. –Mi familia por parte de mi mamá vive aquí en Japón y por parte de mi padre viven un poco más al sur-.

– ¿Enserio?-. Le pregunto Sasuke asombrado, quien no tenía idea de eso. A Sasuke le había tomado por sorpresa eso pero los más sorprendidos fueron su familia y al darse cuenta el pelinegro de ese gesto intento aclarar ese asunto. –Oh si es cierto, lo había olvido-.

A medida que seguían desayunando las preguntas se hacían más recurrentes lo que a Sakura no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pues pensaba que la familia de Sasuke era adorable aunque las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas e incomodas cuando aquella perfecta familia quería saber cosas de esa relación.

– ¿Cómo se conocieron?-. Pregunto Ayame.

–En una fiesta/reunión-. Ambos contestaron al unísono con la diferencia de que Sasuke dijo fiesta y Sakura reunión.

– ¿En una reunión o en una fiesta? Decídanse-.

–Fue en una reunión que fue como una especie de fiesta-. Dijo el morocho.

– ¿Te gusto desde un principio mi hermano, Sakura?-. Continuó preguntando.

–Bueno yo…-. Ella no sabía que contestar, la primera vez que conoció a Sasuke fue en una reunión de M&B y en ese entonces ella salía con Sai.

–Sakura salía con alguien más cuando nos conocimos por primera vez-. Interfirió casi de inmediato el novio.

– ¿Y entonces como te enamoraste de Sasuke?-. Las interrogantes estaban subiendo de nivel.

–Después de que termino mi relación anterior, Sasuke y yo coincidimos en varios lugares por pura casualidad y no pude evitar enamorarme de él-. La peli rosa le sonrió a su novio.

– ¿Y tú Sasuke?-. Pregunto su madre.

–Creo que desde que la vi por primera vez-. Las mejillas de la oji verde comenzaron a ponerse coloradas por el exceso de sangre acumulada en ellas y el resto de los demás suspiraron con ternura.

–Llevare esto a la cocina-. Dijo rápidamente antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran tan rojas como la camisa que traía puesta.

–Te ayudo-. Le dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

Ambos cogieron los platos de la mesa ya que todos habían terminado de comer y se los llevaron a la cocina.

–Tu familia es encantadora y tus padres son lindísimos, tu madre es bellísima y tu hermana waow es preciosa y agradable aunque tu hermano es muy serio pero es demasiado apuesto-. Le dijo ella cuando ya estaban solos.

–Lo sé, de donde crees que salí yo-. Menciono el morocho poniendo cara de seductor.

–Justo eso te iba a preguntar ¿De dónde saliste tú Sasuke?-. La peli rosa puso cara de fingida interrogación.

–Ja ja que graciosa-. Musito sarcásticamente y Sakura comenzó a reír. –Y de paso te ríes de mí, pues yo te haré reír con más ganas-. La arrincono contra los gabinetes y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por debajo de sus costillas.

–Ya… basta-. Dijo apenas y podía hablar pues no podía parar de reír.

–Que tiernos-. Sasuke paro dándose vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con sus hermanos sonriendo mientras los observaban, Sakura volvió a coger todo el aire que le fuera posible ya que la acción anterior la había dejado sin aliento. –Hacen una pareja muy bonita-.

–Gracias-. Dijeron ambos.

Al terminar de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos se sentaron en la sala un rato a platicar, por supuesto la "enamorada pareja" se sentó uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, Sasuke tenía a su chica abrazada con un brazo. Les hacían preguntas a ambos sobre cómo les iba en su trabajo y sobre todo en lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

Luego comenzaron a hablar de Sasuke, su "novia" comenzó a preguntarle a su madre como era su "novio" de pequeño, claro que la familia empezó a decir santo y seña de cada detalle del chico y cuando contaban algo vergonzoso Sasuke se encogía de hombros y se sonrojaba a más no poder mientras que Sakura sonreía divertida.

Al medio día la madre de Sasuke se puso a cocinar mientras charlaba animadamente con la novia de su hijo, mientras que el morocho estaba con su padre y su hermano. De vez en cuando el peli negro se acercaba y besaba la mejilla de la chica o le hacía caricias en el cabello o la tomaba de la mano lucían como la pareja más enamorada del mundo y su familia estaba contenta por eso.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la tarde la chica se despidió de la familia Uchiha pues era hora de que ella regresara a su casa.

–Fue un placer conocerlos-. Les dijo a los padres de Sasuke.

–El placer fue nuestro, eres una chica encantadora, me alegra tanto que mi bebé este contigo-. Musito la madre abrazando a la muchacha.

– ¿Puedo acompañarlos?-. Menciono Ayame uniéndoseles.

Una vez que se despidieron Sasuke ya la esperaba para poder llevarla en la camioneta a su casa, Sasuke manejaba y ella venía de copiloto, no sin traer cola, su hermana.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?-. Anuncio el morocho antes de arrancar.

–Sí, eso sería fabuloso-. Contesto la pelinegra.

…

…

…

Luego de haber hecho una parada en la heladería, charlar y bromear por todo el camino, estacionaron frente a la casa de Sakura, en todo el trayecto Sasuke no le soltó la mano para nada así que la chica pensó en que su noviecito podía ser muy buen actor pues había hecho un excelente trabajo fingiendo frente a su familia.

–Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, realmente eres encantadora y creo que podemos ser muy buenas amigas-. Dijo volteando en su asiento para divisarla.

–Eres tan genial, aunque aún me sigo preguntando como fue que te gusto mi hermano-. Lo que ella había dicho causo gracia a las dos chicas pero a Sasuke ni siquiera le gusto esa pequeña bromita inocentona.

–Ustedes son geniales-. Se volteó a ver a su novio. –Adiós-. Normalmente se despedían con un gesto de mano pero como estaba ahí la otra chica en la parte de atrás observándolos se dieron un cálido abrazo.

–Adiós-. Dijo Sasuke.

– Bah ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni un beso?-. Dijo Ayame entrecerrando los ojos. –Que secos son, no les de vergüenza pueden besarse-.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, lo dudaron por breves segundos pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que arriesgarse nuevamente ya que tenían a un público demasiado ansioso que deseaba ver ese beso como si fuera la cosa más interesante para una adolescente.

Sasuke se acercó primero y luego la chica acorto lo que quedaba de distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios en un segundo y arrollador beso, fue un beso corto pero igual que la primera vez ambos perdieron la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor terminando su acto se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos.

–Awww ¿Qué lindos?-. Exclamo la chica volviendo a los dos tortolos a la realidad.

El chico bajo de la camioneta como un divino caballero para abrirle la puerta a su chica y poderla acompañar hasta la puerta de la entrada de su casa. –Siento mucho todo esto… fue algo extraño-. Dijo él ya frente a la puerta.

–No te preocupes, al menos todo salió bien. Me encanto tu familia Sasuke-.

–Y tú a ellos-. Ambos estaban incomodos y aún más con la mirada acosadora de su hermana/"cuñada" puesta sobre ellos.

–Bueno, adiós-. Sakura iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Sasuke volteo la cara por accidente ya que también pensó en darle un beso en la mejilla pero terminaron de nuevo juntando sus labios, se separaron y sin mirarse de nuevo a la cara se dijeron otra vez adiós.

Ese día sí que había sido una gran sorpresa para los dos.

…

…

...

To be continued…

Hola chicas que tal! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo; en el próximo las cosas se complican… ya que aparece un nuevo personaje. Adivinen ¿Quién es?

Bueno no olviden pasar por las otras historias y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	10. Lo siento

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**10**

.

**.Lo siento.**

–Ok, cuéntame de nuevo ¿Cómo es eso de que te besaste con Sasuke?-. Dijo Ino apenas entro por la puerta de la casa de su amiga.

–Hola Ino, yo también me alegro de verte. Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-. Respondió Sakura de manera sarcástica.

–Saku lo siento es que tu mensaje me dejo en estado de shock, como quieres que reaccione si apenas bajo del avión me llega un mensaje diciéndome _"te tengo que contar muchas cosas, Sasuke y yo nos besamos"-. _Dijo la rubia haciendo una voz extraña al recitar el mensaje de su amiga. –Esas cosas te marcan-.

–Eres una exagerada-. La peli rosa se fue a sentar al sillón de su sala.

–Bueno ya, escúpelo todo-. Chillo la rubia emocionada.

–Bueno está bien pero promete que no vas a reírte y que no vas a juzgarme o hacerme alguna broma pesada, ok-.

–Está bien, lo prometo-.

Sakura le conto todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y ese mismo día. Empezó contándole sobre la entrevista, su amiga soltó un par de insultos hacia Mei mientras le decía lo mal que la había hecho sentir por dentro, Sakura dudo un poco en cómo decirle lo que había sucedido con Sasuke llego a buscarla pero ella sabía que tenía que soltarlo pues necesitaba desahogar todo lo que tenía dentro de su sistema.

Ino estaba boquiabierta cuando la chica le conto lo del beso y como había sido pero no comento nada al respecto pues sabía que era mejor primero escuchar todo el cuento para después hacer preguntas, Sakura conto con lujo de detalle, como le había pedido a su amiga, todo lo que había acontecido dentro de la casa de Sasuke; más de una vez Ino tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer algún comentario, cuando al fin el cuento había acabado la rubia no tenía palabras pues estaba totalmente sorprendida y en estado de shock.

–Ino, di algo me estas asustando-. Sakura estaba asustada de lo que pudiera estar pasando por aquella retorcida mente.

–Es que… es demasiado que procesar-. Enuncio su amiga al fin, tratando de aclarar su mente. – ¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto que ocurrió?-.

–Pues la verdad no estoy muy segura. Es… extraño, no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo me siento con todo esto-. Contesto preocupada.

– ¿Qué tal besa? ¿Te gusto?-. Sonrió de manera pícara.

–Ino no empieces-.

–Solo es curiosidad, todas las modelos que he conocido que han salido con él dicen que ese chico flecha a cualquiera-. La chica movió las cejas repetidas veces de arriba abajo. –Sakura Haruno, soy tu mejor amiga yo no te voy a juzgar, se sincera, además sino hablas conmigo, ¿Con quién más lo vas a hacer? Ya sácalo de una vez-.

–De acuerdo, si es bueno besando debo admitirlo y pues sí, me gustaron sus besos aunque no siento nada por él, es solo la manera en que besa, eso es todo-.

– ¿Estas segura de que solo es la forma en que besa?-. La miro escrutadora.

–De verdad que no siento nada por él, ayer estaba demasiado sensible y se sintió bien que alguien se preocupara por mí de la forma en que él lo hizo y como se portó su familia conmigo yo creo que…-. Suspiro recostándose en el mueble. –Extraño que alguien me quiera así, extraño a Sai, pasé todo el día pensando en él, en que Sasuke me trato igual a como Sai lo hacía-.

–Ay amiga-. La chica se acercó a abrazarla. –Tienes que superarlo, sé que olvidar dos años de esa relación no es fácil, pero él te dejo, es un imbécil y tú no te mereces a alguien como él-.

–Ya sé pero es que duele, más después de lo que me dijo Terumi, según ella Sai dijo que hubiera querido que las cosas entre nosotros no terminaran, seguro son puras mentiras-. Su amiga bajo la vista hasta sus manos. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso?-.

–Eh no… no es nada-. Si algo tenía Ino eso era que ella no sabía mentir y mucho menos a alguien como a Sakura.

–Ino-.

–Me lo encontré durante mi viaje y bueno hablamos un poco-. Musito sin verla.

–Aja ¿Y qué te dijo?-. Exigió una respuesta.

–Bueno… Sakura prométeme que si te digo no te pondrás triste y mucho menos le vas a creer-.

– ¡Pero dime ya!-.

–Me pregunto por ti y bueno yo le dije que tú estabas bien y que eras muy feliz con Sasuke y él…-. Suspiro para soltar todo de una buena vez. –Me dijo que te extrañaba y que quería hablar contigo-.

–Él…-. Sakura sintió su corazón adolorido contra su pecho, un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pero aguanto todo lo que pudo para no dejarlas caer.

–Él no te merece Saku, no dejes que esto te afecte-. Pero ya era muy tarde, dolía y dolía demasiado. –Mejor cambiemos de tema. Así que dormiste con Sasuke ¿eh? Y después dices que yo soy la fácil, picarona-.

Sakura esbozo una delicada sonrisa a medias pues no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír. –Tenía miedo y no pasó nada, solo dormimos-.

…

…

…

– ¿Te gusto? ¿Besa bien?-. Pregunto Sasori.

–No sé y supongo que si-.

–Oh vamos Sasuke ¿Cómo es que no te puede gustar Sakura? esta buenísima-. Anuncio sorprendido enfatizando con sus manos unas curvas que dibujaba al aire.

–No sé, simplemente no eh pensado si me gusta o no-. Mintió el morocho ya que si lo había hecho, pero aún no había llegado a una conclusión de cómo se sentía al respecto.

…

…

…

Sakura estaba nerviosa, la revista con su entrevista al fin había salido a la venta, la compro desde temprano pero aún no se había atrevido a leerla, no quería hacerlo sola, así que quedo con Sasuke para verse y leerla juntos.

Tocaron el timbre y su corazón dio un salto, no solo por el hecho de que al fin leería la bendita entrevista que la estaba encrespando los nervios, sino también porque vería al pelinegro de nuevo después de dos semanas sin haberse hablado o visto; ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados y viajando con sus compromisos pero más que nada ambos se habían estado evitando.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse.

–Hola Saky-. Dijo Sai con una media sonrisa.

La chica quedo paralizada, sintió su corazón retorcerse contra su pecho. –Intente llamarte pero me manda a buzón de voz así que pensé en venir, quería hablar contigo… ¿Puedo pasar?-.

–Eh… yo…-. Ella no sabía que decir o hacer, las palabras luchaban por salir de su garganta pero difícilmente lo hacían y finalmente después de tanto esfuerzo consiguió decir un claro.

– ¿Cómo has estado?-. Pregunto el chico.

Sai era alto y delgado, de tez blanca y con los ojos tan penetrantes y oscuros como su sedoso cabello, tenía 2 años más que ella; él era la clase de persona que te fascina con solo mirarte y que sabe cómo deslumbrar a cualquiera.

Se sentaron en el sofá acomodándose alejados uno del otro. –Yo… eh estoy bien, si bien-. Dijo dudando. – ¿Y tú?-.

–Bueno se podría decir que más o menos. Vi tu entrevista en la nueva edición de The New Notes que salió hoy ¿Ya la viste?-.

–Aun no, yo no estoy segura de querer saber lo que dice-.

–Bueno… es interesante-. La miraba directo a los ojos, como si tratara de descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, mientras tanto Sakura sentía como las mariposas muertas en su estómago volvían a la vida. – ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que dice?-.

– ¿A qué viniste Sai? Porque estoy casi segura de que no viniste a hablarme de mi entrevista-. Recordó lo que Ino le había dicho y también lo que el chico que tenía enfrente le había hecho meses atrás.

–Tienes razón, no vine a hablar de eso, desde hace tiempo quería hablar contigo Saky, quería decirte lo siento, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que paso-.

–Es algo tarde ¿no crees? Han pasado siete meses y ahora es que vienes a pedirme disculpas-. Mordió su labio inferior que empezaba a temblar por las ganas de llorar.

–Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, fui un tonto y por eso estoy aquí, Sakura de verdad lo siento no quería que las cosas terminaran como terminaron y ahora me arrepiento-. Tomo la mano de la chica entre la suya y con la otra libre tomo el inicio de su mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. –Quizá sea tarde pero quiero que sepas que nunca eh dejado de quererte y quisiera que de alguna forma pudiéramos seguir al menos siendo amigos-.

–No sé qué decirte Sai, yo aún estoy dolida-. No podía apartar la vista de él, la tenía atrapada en sus ojos.

–Quisiera volver a empezar de nuevo, tú eras la única que siempre me entendía y sabía que decir-. Se fue acercando más a ella.

– ¿Y tú novia?-.

–Ella simplemente no eres tú… te extraño-. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros y se iban acercando aún más pero el timbre de la puerta corto el momento, haciendo que Sakura volviera en sí y se alejara rápido de Sai.

–Yo… voy a abrir-. No sabía si agradecer o no a quien fuera que los haya interrumpido, llego a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Sasuke.

–Hola-. Dijo el chico dedicándole una media sonrisa, Sakura se había olvidado por completo de que Sasuke iría a verla.

–H…hola Sasuke… eh amor que bueno que llegas-. Sasuke se extrañó por su recibimiento, ella nunca le había dicho amor.

La oji verde lo agarró de las manos y lo atrajo hacia adentro, paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza atrayéndolo más hacia ella, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios mientras jugaba con su cabello, el chico quedo estático y simplemente puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica devolviéndole el beso que fue el más largo y apasionado que los últimos dos anteriores, a sus espaldas alguien tosió haciéndolos separar. –Eh… Sai él es Sasuke mi… novio. Sasuke él es Sai mi…-.

–Un gusto-. Dijo Sai antes de que Sakura respondiera ya que la palabra no salió de su boca.

Los dos muchachos estrecharon sus manos aunque se miraron con cara de desagrado. –Ya tengo que irme, Saky piensa en lo que hablamos ¿sí? Nos vemos pronto-.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla quedándose más de lo debido, luego se despidió de Sasuke con movimiento ligero que hizo con su cabeza a la cual el otro muchacho respondió de la misma manera el gesto.

Al cerrarse la puerta Sakura paso sus manos por su cabello y aspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, luego soltó todo el aire lentamente tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Sasuke, la chica ni siquiera se acordaba de que Sasuke estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y le miro.

Se sentía avergonzada por la forma en la que lo había besado lo que hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran por otro lado Sasuke no podía salir de su asombro, la chica lo había besado con todas las ganas y a él aunque lo había agarrado desprevenido le había gustado incluso más de lo que él hubiera preferido.

–Lo siento tanto Sasuke, no debí besarte así yo… no sé qué me paso-. Se tiró en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

–No hay problema ¿Qué hacía él aquí?-. Pregunto con fingido desinterés.

–Quería hablar conmigo-.

– ¿Debería sentir celos? Porque se supone que soy tu novio-. La chica quito las manos de su rostro para mirar a Sasuke pero este solo le sonrió dejándole ver que solo estaba bromeando a lo que ella le devolvió otra sonrisa. – ¿Estás bien?-.

–No, no lo estoy, pero voy a estarlo, solo necesito tiempo-. Pasaron unos minutos más de completo silencio para que Sakura aclarara su mente, Sasuke solo la observaba.

– ¿Por qué terminaron?-. Soltó al fin la pregunta que tanto quería hacerle.

–Él dijo que yo no era lo que el necesitaba en este momento, que él quería sentir nuevas cosas-. Respondió recordando las palabras exactas que él había usado el día que termino con ella.

– ¿Y que se supone que eso significa?-.

–Pues no sé aún estoy tratando de averiguarlo-. Suspiro profundamente. – ¿Por qué viniste?-.

–Quedamos en que veríamos esto ¿Recuerdas?-. Dijo enseñándole la revista. – ¿Aún quieres verla?-.

–Ah, lo había olvidado ¿Tú ya la leíste?-. Dijo con preocupación.

–Sí, no esta tan mal, aunque las fotos están… bueno…-. Hizo una mueca como si algo pasara.

– ¿Están qué?-. Le quito la revista de las manos y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente las fotos, sus fotos estaban bien, de hecho salía muy bien, la mayor parte de la página la ocupaban las fotos de ella y Sasuke besándose, el joven comenzó a reír. –Eres un tonto, me asustaste-. Se le lanzo encima y comenzó a golpearle con la revista mientras ambos reían.

–Ves no hay nada de qué preocuparse-. La chica volvió a sentarse apartada de su novio.

–Uff sí, apenas y puso algunas de las preguntas que me hizo-. Musito aliviada dejando la revista aun lado.

– ¿Te gustaría salir en la noche?-.

– ¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-.

–Iré con Sasori y Naruto a ver cantar a Kill Bee esta noche esta noche en un club-.

–Me encanta Bee-. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

–Entonces paso por ti esta noche, a las 9-. Se levantó del sillón. – ¿Te dejo esto?-. Dijo señalando la revista.

–No, ya no me importa leerla, llévatela-.

–Está bien-. Ya estaba parado en la puerta cuando y antes de salir agrego. –Por cierto si me hubieras besado así como lo hiciste hace rato frente a Mei seguro que ni siquiera habría tomado en cuenta la entrevista-.

Sakura enrojeció eh incluso desde la distancia en que se encontraba Sasuke pudo ver sus pómulos incendiados riendo complacido.

…

…

…

To be continued…

Hola chicas…. Este capítulo tuvo muchas cosas y por fin estamos leyendo demasiados encuentros Sasusaku… eso es bueno aunque el problema ahora es Sai ¿Qué pretende? Y ¿Cuál es la razón por la que termino con Sakura?

No se lo pierdan, esto esta intenso y se pondrá bueno.

Muchas gracias por leer esta novela y la otra, por cierto estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que trata sobre las infidelidades del Uchiha, pero no será como cualquier otra que quizá hayan leído porque esas siempre están relatadas por Sakura, esta será desde el punto de vista de Sasuke espero les guste y comenten.

Será como una especie de diario, en el que él relatara sus cosas y habrá algunas partes que serán relatadas por otros personajes, espero les guste.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Uchiha_cherry


	11. Oh no

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry & Abi

(U&A)

.

.

.

**11**

.

**Oh... no… **

Había sido demasiado que procesar en tan poco tiempo, se sentía abrumada por todo lo que había pasado en estos días pero esta noche dejaría de lado todo y simplemente volvería a divertirse.

–Esta noche te vas a olvidar de todo, nada de Sai, nada de rumores, cero estrés-. Se dijo mirándose al espejo, se apuntó con el dedo índice. –Y nada de besos para ti esta noche jovencita-.

Sasuke la esperaba afuera, ya le había avisado que estaba frente a su casa, iba con Naruto de copiloto y con Sasori sentado en la parte de atrás.

Unos cuantos fotógrafos tomaban fotos de ellos esperando pero ninguno le prestaba atención, Sakura salió de la casa y los paparazis se volvieron hacia ella para fotografiarla.

–Sasuke… ¿no te gustaría cambiar de lugar conmigo?-. Yo saldré con ella para mejorar mi imagen y tú serás libre. Dijo Sasori mirando a la chica caminar hacia la camioneta. –Se ve preciosa, de verdad a veces pienso que tienes una… suerte…-. Enfatizo la última palabra.

–No, yo seré Sasuke, yo sería mejor Sasuke que tú Sasori-. Musito Naruto mientras también veía a la chica. Ambos chicos hablaban con la baba casi de fuera.

Sasori y Naruto comenzaron una discusión de quien sería mejor Sasuke y quien era el mejor para salir con Sakura, Sasuke por su lado ni siquiera les prestaba la más mínima atención pues estaba absorto mirando a la chica por la que sus amigos peleaban, la chica de la cual él trataba de alejar sus pensamientos, pero era casi imposible, esa peli rosa llevaba puesto un vestido corto que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas piernas. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que verse tremendamente bien? Se preguntó mentalmente.

Los otros dos chicos que estaban discutiendo sin parar callaron cuando Sakura abrió la puerta trasera del auto y se sentó rápidamente al lado de Sasori.

–Hola chicos-. Hablo saludando con una sonrisa.

Beso a Sasori en la mejilla, luego a Naruto; pensó en saludar a Sasuke con su ya clásico saludo de mano pero había fotógrafos apuntando sus cámaras hacia ellos. ¡Demonios! Justo esta noche tenía que haber fotógrafos fuera de su casa, se quejó mentalmente.

La peli rosa se acercó a su "novio" y deposito un corto beso en aquellos humedecidos labios para después echarse hacia atrás recargándose en el asiento al lado de Sasori. – ¿Cómo están?-.

–Pues mejor ahora que llegas tú-. Dijo Sasori y la chica sonrió, Sasuke los miro por el espejo interior, encendió el auto y piso el acelerador poniendo así el auto en marcha.

–Te ves hermosa Sakura-. Le dijo Naruto volteándose en su asiento para poder mirarla a los ojos y las mejillas de la oji verde se colorearon un poco. –Oye ¿Quién crees que sería mejor Sasuke entre Sasori y yo?-.

– ¿Mejor Sasuke? ¿Cómo es eso?-. Pregunto sonriendo.

–Hablábamos de eso antes de que tu llegaras, ¿Quién crees que sería mejor para cambiar de lugar con Sasuke?-.

– ¿Por qué les gustaría cambiar de lugar con Sasuke?-. Pregunto nuevamente confundida.

–Bueno… porque-. Al rubio no se le ocurrió nada decir sin decir que era para salir con ella.

–Es solo un juego que tenemos entre nosotros-. Se adelantó Sasori. –Sobre quien quedaría mejor como el otro-.

–Ah ok, en ese caso muéstrenme su mejor imitación de Sasuke-.

Primero fue Naruto que intentó hacer el acento que usaba Sasuke, hablar y actuar como él lo hacía, después fue Sasori que también hizo lo mismo. Todos habían reído con tal pésima actuación incluso hasta el propio peli negro que sabía porque sus amigos hacían todas esas tonterías.

–Bueno… sí que esta difícil pero creo que el mejor Sasuke es… mmm-. Sakura hizo como si lo estuviera analizando cuidadosamente. –Definitivamente Sasuke, lo siento chicos pero ambos son muy malos imitándolo-.

–Ven, solo hay un Sasuke y ese soy yo-. Dijo el chico sonriendo y los otros dos hicieron como si lloraran rotundamente por la derrota tan eminente.

–Pero el que más se parece debó decir que es Sasori-. Agrego Sakura.

– ¡Sí!-. Dijo Sasori eufórico. –Te lo dije Naruto-.

– ¡Rayos!-. Se quejó el oji azul. –No es justo-.

–Así que Sakura ¿Si yo fuera Sasuke te gustaría salir conmigo?-. Dijo Sasori pasando un brazo detrás de los hombros de la chica y la miro de forma seductora.

–Así que de esto se trataba todo esto del mejor Sasuke-. Dijo ella estar fingiendo molesta.

–Sasori eres un tonto-. Le dijo Naruto a su amigo y Sakura rio nuevamente.

–Saldría con cualquiera de ustedes sin necesidad de que tuvieran que ser Sasuke-.

–Ok, en ese caso ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo después de que termines con Sasuke?-. Musito de nuevo Sasori haciéndose el seductor.

–Ustedes son un par de tontos-. Interfirió Sasuke rápidamente.

Durante todo el camino hasta llegar al club donde se presentaría Killer Bee, Sasori se la paso coqueteando con Sakura mientras que los demás solo reían. El club estaba abarrotado de personas pero ellos eran miembros casi especiales así que pudieron dirigirse sin ninguna dificultad a la zona VIP que quedaba en el segundo piso de donde se miraba perfectamente el escenario.

– ¿Te traigo algo de tomar?-. Le pregunto Sasuke a Sakura.

–Solo agua-. Pidió la chica respondiendo con una suave sonrisa que agradecía ese gesto amable.

–Iré a buscar a Bee-. Dijo Sasori y se perdió entre la multitud.

–Yo también iré por algo de tomar ¿te importa si te dejo sola?-. Enuncio Naruto.

–No te preocupes, está bien ve-. Dicho eso el rubio se fue por donde hace unos momento se habían ido los otros dos. Ella miraba distraídamente hacia la pista de baile del club, viendo como las personas bailaban, se besaban o hacían otras cosas cuando de pronto una voz la desconcentro.

– ¿Por qué tan sola?-. Esa voz le era demasiado familiar lo que hizo que ella volteara casi enseguida.

–No estoy sola, estoy esperando a Sasuke-. Le dijo volviendo a mirar hacia la pista una vez que ya le había visto.

– ¿Te importa si me siento mientras lo esperas?-. Dijo Sai y sin esperar respuesta se sentó.

– ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?-. Volteo a verlo seria, pero el chico solo sonrió.

–No, ¿No serás tú la que me sigue a mí?-. Bromeo con una sonrisa y la peli rosa trato de resistir una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-. Sai se levantó para acercarse a hablarle sin tener que gritar tanto por el volumen tan alto de la música.

–Lo mismo que tú, creo, vine a ver a uno de mis cantantes favoritos-.

Sai se acercó más casi hablándole al oído. –Te ves hermosa esta noche-.

–Gracias-. Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse llevar por sus encantos pero él era realmente encantador, todo lo que él hacía, hacía que ella reviviera sentimientos por él.

– ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-.

–La verdad no, estaba ocupada pensando en otras cosas-. Mintió desviando por breves instantes la mirada.

…

…

…

–Oye ¿Quién es ese que está hablando con Sakura?-. Dijo Naruto a su amigo señalando a aquellos chicos muy cercanos mientras que ellos esperaban que los atendieran en la barra.

– ¿Qué?-. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a quien se refería.

La sangre le hirvió un poco al darse cuenta de quién era ese sujeto pues Sai no le había agradado para nada desde que lo conoció, de hecho desde antes de haberlo conocido, simplemente le parecía que ese tipo era un presumido y pedante. –El ex novio de Sakura-.

–Pues parece que quiere volver a ser más que el ex novio-. Al rubio tampoco le agrado la manera en que le hablaba tan de cerca a su amiga. El tiempo parecía eterno en la barra y Sasuke rogaba porque les atendieran pronto y cuando al fin fueron atendidos cogieron sus bebidas y se fueron de nuevo hacia su mesa donde Sai seguía ahora sentado hablándole muy de cerca a la chica.

–Aquí está tu agua-. Dijo Sasuke al llegar al lado de Sakura, se sentó y paso un brazo por detrás de sus hombros para que Sai viera que su "novia" estaba bien acompañada.

–Bueno, ya que llego tu compañía me voy, que la pases bien esta noche Saky-. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Sakura no supo si responder de la misma manera y Sai se fue hacia su mesa que estaba cerca de la de ellos.

– ¿Te está siguiendo?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

–No, es solo que a él también le gusta Bee-. Justo él tenía que aparecer esta noche que quería divertirse sin tener que preocuparse de nada.

–Ya va a salir a cantar-. Dijo Sasori llegando y sentándose al lado de ellos.

Killer Bee salió a cantar unos minutos después, Sakura amaba su música y era la primera vez que le miraba cantar en vivo.

– ¿Por qué ese tipo no deja de verlos?-. Pregunto Sasori mientras Sakura estaba inmersa viendo al cantante así que no prestaba atención a los demás o a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a ver hacia donde Sasori miraba.

–Es el exnovio de Sakura-. Respondió Naruto.

–Ah pues no me agrada-. Dijo Sasori.

–A mí tampoco-. Dijeron al unísono el rubio y el peli negro.

– ¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo Sakura volteándose a ver a Sasuke.

–Que no nos agrada tú ex-. Respondió Sasori.

Ella lo busco con la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, luego Sakura volteo rápidamente hacia el escenario tratando de concentrarse en el concierto.

Al sonar aquella canción "Kiss me" la peli rosa la chica se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Sasuke por la cintura y soltarse a llorar escondiendo así sus lágrimas que ya no podían resistir salir ya que esa era la canción que Sai alguna vez le había dedicado.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia y también la abrazo apoyando su rostro en la cabeza de la chica, él lo había dudado un poco pero estaba seguro de que aquella mirada aun los estaba vigilando así que se volvió para visualizar a su fastidioso espectador y en efecto los miraba o mejor dicho miraba a Sakura, a Sasuke ya le estaba irritando esta situación así que tomo el rostro de la chica y deposito un delicado beso sobre esos labios amargos, luego como si fuera una forma de triunfo volteo a mirar a Sai que simplemente volteo hacia otro lado.

En lo que resto del concierto Sasuke no dejo de abrazar a Sakura a sabiendas de que tenían un espectador muy molesto, de vez en cuando el morocho besaba el cuello o la cabeza de la chica que no objetaba contra ello, Sasori y Naruto los miraban de reojo y se hablaban entre ellos apostando cuanto tiempo pasaría para que los dos terminaran enamorándose u odiándose igual o más que antes.

–Voy al baño-. Dijo Sakura a Sasuke al terminar de cantar Bee.

–Ok-. Él, Sasori y Naruto fueron a la barra por más bebidas y mientras esperaban a que les entregaran su pedido alguien tropezó bastante fuerte con Sasuke, a él no le había parecido esto pues más que un accidente pareció que lo habían hecho a propósito, se dio la vuelta para mirar al tarado que le había golpeado.

–Oh… lo siento no te vi-. Dijo Sai con arrogancia, Sasuke al darse cuenta de ese "tarado" decidió ignorarlo pues no merecía que le prestara atención a un simple celoso, pero él su rival estaba completamente decidido a fastidiarle hasta que consiguiera colmar la paciencia en el morocho. – ¿Buen concierto, eh? A Sakura le fascina Bee-.

–Lo sé-. Respondió cortante.

–Mira Sasu te voy a ser sincero-. Comenzó mirándolo con autosuficiencia, Sai estaba un poco pasado de tragos.

–Haber, primero es Sasuke y segundo no me interesa escuchar lo que tengas que decir-. Se dio la vuelta para irse hacia su mesa.

–Pero a mí sí me interesa que entiendas algo, Quiero a Sakura de nuevo conmigo y voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para recuperarla-. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo a la cara.

–Tú eres el que tiene que entender que ella no quiere nada contigo así que aléjate de ella por las buenas-.

–Yo conozco a Sakura mejor que tú y yo sé que ella aun me ama, tú solo eres un capricho, algo pasajero, así que porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te alejas. Ella me pertenece-.

–Tú solo eres pasado para ella, ella está conmigo ahora y yo no la voy a dejar. Así que mejor te voy a hacer un favor a ti y te voy a advertir una vez más que la dejes tranquila-. Dijo ya irritado.

– ¿Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer?-. Sus miradas irradiaban odio puro.

– ¿Qué está pasando?-. Dijo de pronto Sakura interponiéndose entre ellos.

–Nada-. Musito Sasuke tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de nuevo a la mesa donde sus amigos los esperaban junto con Bee.

– ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿Qué quería?-. Pregunto ella preocupada.

–Nada, no tiene importancia-.

–Pero…-. Iba a protestar pero Sasuke los interrumpió salvando a su amigo.

–Sakura te presento a Bee, Bee ella es Sakura la novia de Sasuke-. Dijo el peli rojo.

–Waow sí que eres linda, Sasori te quedaste corto-. Dijo el cantante. –Es un placer preciosa, Sasuke no te vayas a poner celoso, solo estoy diciendo la verdad-.

Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron dejando de lado su conversación por un instante, pero la chica no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

–El placer es mío, soy tu fan, estuviste increíble-. Esbozo una gran sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias, me alegro que lo disfrutaras-. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke y este trato de evitar su mirada fingiendo escuchar la conversación de sus amigos.

–Sasuke por favor dime de que estaban hablando-. Exigió.

–Sakura de verdad no es nada importante, mejor olvídate de eso sí-.

–Pero…-. Sasuke no la dejo terminar haciéndola callar con un beso, un beso que la desoriento como los otros, un beso delicado pero apasionado al mismo tiempo.

–Olvídalo-. Le susurró al oído luego e separarse de sus labios, así que la chica no continuo insistiendo.

Estuvieron un rato más en el club, Sakura decidió que era mejor olvidarse por el momento de lo que fuera que Sasuke y Sai hubieran hablado y se pasó la noche conversando con los muchachos y bailando con Sasuke mientras que Sasori y Naruto seguían discutiendo quien saldría con ella después de que terminara con su amigo.

Bee los invito a su casa a ir a pasar lo que restaba del amanecer pero Sakura ya estaba cansada y también Sasuke que era muy dormilón así que pasaron la invitación, el pelinegro llevo a la chica a su casa cuando el reloj marcaba ya casi las tres de la mañana.

–Así que ¿Con quién vas a salir después de que terminemos?-. Dijo Sasuke riendo mientras iba camino a casa de la peli rosa.

–No sé, lo tengo que pensar bien, ambos son muy lindos-. Ella rio.

– ¿De verdad saldrías con uno de ellos?-. Pregunto en un tono más serio.

– ¿Por qué no? Ambos son personas increíbles, pero solo los quiero como amigos-.

–Ah-.

–Acaso te dan celos que quiera salir con uno de ellos-. Pregunto ella bromeando.

–Por supuesto que no, solo es curiosidad-. Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

–Aún no se me olvida lo que paso esta noche-.

– ¿De qué hablas?-.

–De que aún no me has dicho de lo que estabas hablando con Sai-. Dijo poniendo una mirada acosadora.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ya olvídalo-.

–Por favor dime. ¿A a cambio de que me digas te daré lo que pidas?-. Suplico poniendo las manos frente a su pecho uniendo las palmas de sus manos.

– ¿Me estas sobornando?-. Inquirió Sasuke riendo por la actitud infantil que Sakura había tomado.

–Sí-. Dejo su postura de niña suplicante. –Te estoy sobornando así que dime cuál es el precio por que me digas de que fue lo que hablaron ustedes dos-.

–Muy bien, creo que esto se pone demasiado interesante, te lo voy a decir pero ya sabes que a cambio harás lo que yo pida-. Pararon en el semáforo.

–Tenemos un trato entonces-. La chica extendió su mano y le estrecho.

–Me dijo que quería que volvieras con él, que él haría lo que fuera posible para que eso pasara y que me alejara de ti-.

–Ah-. Ella se acomodó en su asiento y miro por la ventana del auto, Sasuke por supuesto se había arrepentido casi de inmediato al haberlo dicho pues su compañera paso de estar feliz a estar triste de nuevo.

–Era mejor que no te hubiera dicho nada-.

–No, está bien… estoy bien-. Sakura no sabía mentir en cuestión de sus sentimientos.

–Claro que no lo estas, siempre te pones triste cuando escuchas tan solo su nombre-. Ella continuo mirando por la ventana para poder evitar la mirada de Sasuke y lo único que él pudo hacer fue tomar una de sus manos. –No vale la pena, mereces algo mejor, además él es un arrogante y engreído… pero volviendo a lo que importa debes cumplir tu parte del trato-.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-. Dijo cambiando la cara.

–No lo sé, aún tengo que pensarlo-. Musito con cara picara.

–Oye pero vayas a pasarte eh-. Advirtió cambiando su semblante un poco.

–Tienes una mentecita pervertida ¿no? A caso crees que te voy a pedir algo sucio y si es así ¿cómo que piensas que sería?-. La peli rosa adquirió un color exagerado en sus mejillas color rojo y Sasuke rio.

–No estaba pensando en nada de eso-. Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Sasuke asintió dándole su avión. –Cuando se me ocurra algo te lo haré saber-. Sakura casi se arrepentía de haber ofrecido dicho trato a cambio de tan pesada información.

Ya estaban llegando a su casa, había un auto desconocido frente a esta, Sasuke estaciono detrás del auto irreconocible, cerca de ese auto habían dos personas esperando frente a la casa de la actriz. Al bajar del auto Sakura pudo reconocer inmediatamente a uno de ellos, se trataba de Sai.

–Al fin llegas amor-. Dijo su ex al verla, claramente podía notársele lo ebrio que estaba.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto ella asustada, Sasuke ya también estaba abajo para correr al lado de ella.

–Te estaba esperando, quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo el pelinegro acercándose unos cuantos pasos.

– ¡¿Por qué mejor no te largas de aquí?!-. Sasuke estaba bastante molesto e irradiaba rabia.

– ¡Tú cállate que no estoy hablando contigo!-. El chico que estaba acompañando a Sai lo detuvo para que no se acercara más a Sasuke y a Sakura.

–Lo siento, le dije que no viniéramos pero él insistió y no pude hacer nada-. Se disculpó el chico que acompañaba a Sai.

–Mejor llévatelo antes de que llame a la policía para que lo haga-. Volvió a hablar Sasuke.

–No me voy hasta hablar contigo Saky-. Sai se acercó un poco más.

–Por favor vete, no quiero hablar contigo y menos en el estado en el que vienes, estas ebrio-. La peli rosa temblaba de los nervios.

–Ya la oíste, lárgate-. Dijo Sasuke poniéndose delante de Sakura quedando entre Sai y ella.

–Mira imbécil tú no te metas, esto es entre mi novia y yo-. Se acercó más a Sasuke quedando tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban y Sakura rápidamente se interpuso entre ellos dos.

–Sai por favor vete-. Volvió a repetir la chica.

–Sakura, por favor solo quiero hablar contigo-. La tomo de los hombros.

Eso había sido la gota que había derramado la paciencia de Sasuke quien empujo a Sai quien para estar ebrio mantuvo el equilibrio y embistió contra Sasuke tumbándolo al piso, Sai alzo un puño y logro pegarle en el ojo a Sasuke, este lo empujo de nuevo y le devolvió el puño partiéndole la boca.

– ¡Ya basta!-. Grito Sakura aterrada.

Él amigo de Sai trato de levantar al muchacho para alejarlo de Sasuke y lo mismo trato Sakura con Sasuke. Finalmente Sai se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y volvió a correr hacia su oponente como una fiera sin cordura, Sasuke le vio venir he hizo a un lado a Sakura y de un gran golpe mano al suelo a Sai. – ¡Ya basta Sasuke! Por favor. Vete Sai por favor. Llévatelo-. Dijo ella al amigo de su ex.

Entre lágrimas y con toda la fuerza que tenía arrastro a Sasuke hasta la puerta de la entrada de su casa obligándolo a entrar a empujones ya que el morocho quería salir de nuevo a terminar su pelea de maleantes, Sasuke maldecía de rabia y la chica lloraba de los nervios y de la impotencia al ver a su compañero pelear con el hombre que aun removía algo en ella.

– ¡Ay por Dios! estas sangrando-. Dijo al verle la ceja al chico, lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hasta la cocina y lo obligo literalmente a sentarse en una silla, busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una gran bolsa de hielo que saco del congelador.

–Estoy bien-. Dijo Sasuke para calmarla.

–No, no lo estas, todo es mi culpa-. Con algodón y alcohol comenzó a limpiarle la herida, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Auch-. Se quejó el peli negro al sentir el contacto del alcohol con su piel abierta.

–Lo siento-. Las manos de ella temblaban pero con trabajo termino poniéndole una bandita, una vez que Sakura termino de curarle ella rompió más en llanto así que Sasuke la tomo y la recostó contra su pecho para que pudiera calmarse.

–De verdad que estoy bien-. Ella seguía gimiendo.

–De verdad lo siento Sasuke, es mi culpa, no debiste haberte metido sino lo hubieras hecho no estarías herido-. Dijo hablando rápidamente.

–No te preocupes por mí, él quedo peor además se lo merecía, es un imbécil-. Tomo los hielos y los coloco cerca de su ojo.

– ¿Te duele mucho?-.

–Solo un poco, pero nada que no pueda soportar-. Se puso de pie. –Mejor me voy para que descanses-.

– ¡Estás loco! No voy a dejarte irte así, no señor, tú te quedas a dormir aquí-. Dijo ya más serena y lo arrastro literalmente hasta las escaleras.

–No es para tanto, en peores peleas eh estado-.

–Ya dije que no te vas y punto-. Musito ella con autoridad.

– ¿No será que más bien quieres que me quede porque tienes miedo de que lo encuentre allá afuera o es porque quieres dormir de nuevo conmigo?-. Respondió Sasuke sonriéndole.

–Claro que no, nada de eso, es solo que ahora eres mi responsabilidad porque por mí culpa te peleaste así que te tengo que cuidar-. Le arrastro escaleras arriba y lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. –Quédate aquí voy a traerte ropa-. Ordeno.

La chica salió de la habitación para buscarle la ropa que él le había prestado cuando estuvo en su casa además busco agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza para ella, al volver a la habitación Sasuke ya se había quitado la ropa, estaba en bóxer y se había quedado dormido.

Sakura decidió acostarse a su lado, pensó que era una locura pero ¿Qué en esta relación no podía ser una completa locura? Así que, que importaba si dormía con él, además él había cuidado de ella cuando ella había estado mal, así que debía de alguna manera devolverle dicho favor.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta novela, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo como a mí, además por alguna razón me gustaron los celos de Sai ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Por qué de repente un día llega así como así y se presenta frente a ella? ¿Y qué onda con el nombre de cariño que le puso a Sakura "Saky"?

Y por otro lado Sasuke si se está enamorando, eso está genial aunque no quiere reconocerlo aún ¿Más tarde lo hará?

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios en esta historia y las demás, muchas gracias por leer.

Pasen por la nueva historia **El corazón de Sakura**... en dónde ella se a enamorado de su medio hermano ¿A caso le corresponderá o será terriblemente bateada por Sasuke?

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	12. Culpable

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**12**

.

**.Culpable. **

Sentía un peso en su pecho, al abrir los ojos se encontró con Sakura pegada a su cuerpo y usándolo de almohada, llevaba puesta la camiseta que él se había quitado y arrojado al piso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que ella había dormido con él.

Comenzó a moverse a punto de despertar, con la mano que rosaba en el pecho del muchacho recorrió inconscientemente su bien marcado abdomen, al percatarse de lo que estaba tocando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la piel blanquecina de Sasuke demasiado cerca, se dio cuenta que tenía su cabeza sobre su pecho y se levantó un poco para ver si el muchacho aun dormía.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierto y ella no lo sabía, volvió a recostarse en su pecho, en algún momento de la noche se abrazó a él sin soltarlo, aun su cuerpo cálido conservaba ese perfume que a ella le gustaba, al igual que la camisa que traía puesta de él, se fue levantando poco a poco para no despertarlo, puso un pie en el suelo, luego el otro y muy despacio logro levantarse por completo, la camisa de Sasuke le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera pero dejaba ver claramente su ropa interior de color negro, volteo de nuevo para asegurarse de que Sasuke aún tenía los ojos cerrados y luego camino hacia la puerta, recogiendo su ropa del piso donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

Sasuke la observo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, disfrutando de una excelente visión de sus piernas y su sexy ropa interior, cuando Sakura salió de la habitación Sasuke miro la hora en su celular, eran las ocho de la mañana, demasiado temprano para él , así que se dispuso a dormir un rato más.

Mientras se daba una ducha Sakura trataba de poner orden en su cabeza, no sabía porque actuaba de esa manera cuando estaba con Sasuke; antes tenía claro que no le agradaba para nada pero ahora no sabía que pensar, en las últimas semanas se habían acercado tanto que la chica estaba confundida.

Trato de convencerse de que estaba traumada con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, que estaba claramente confundiendo las cosas. Salió del baño y se puso ropa limpia, unos short azules y una camiseta blanca, bajo a la cocina para buscar algo de desayunar, hoy tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente, no quería salir a comprar la comida, ni comer nada de lo que siempre comía cuando tenía flojera de salir y comer afuera que era todo lo que podía comer sin tener que cocinarlo.

Le dieron ganas de hacer panqueques, las había preparado alguna vez con su hermano y no era tan difícil de hacer, busco la receta en internet para estar segura de que lo estaba haciendo bien, puso música a todo volumen y se puso a buscar los ingredientes.

…

…

…

–Hola-. Mas dormido que despierto Sasuke contesto su celular.

–Sasuke recuerda que hoy tenemos una entrevista en la radio. ¿Dónde estás?-. Pregunto la voz de Kiba al teléfono.

– ¿Es tarde?-. Pregunto esforzándose en despertar por completo.

–No pero estoy aquí en tu casa, quedamos en que iba a pasar por ti. Tenemos que estar en la radio en dos horas-.

–Lo siento, lo había olvidado, me quede dormido en casa de Sakura-.

–Bueno entonces nos vemos en casa de Sasori y levántate ya-. Dijo su amigo por último y corto la llamada.

Sasuke se levantó muy a su pesar, se dirigió al baño y se miró al espejo, tenía un pequeño moretón donde el puño de su rival le había alcanzado, se dio un baño y se puso la ropa que Sakura le había dejado. Salió de la habitación y escucho música en el primer piso de la casa, bajo despacio y se dirigió a la cocina que era de dónde provenía la música.

Sakura estaba de espaldas a él meneándose sensualmente con los shorts cortos al ritmo de la música mientras ¿cocinaba? Sasuke la observo por unos minutos, la chica estaba tan concentrada cantando, bailando y cocinando que no sé dio cuenta que tenía espectador, el chico avanzo sigilosamente hacia ella y la agarro por la cintura, la chica pego un grito y salto al mismo tiempo.

–Me asustaste-. Dijo dándose la vuelta.

–Que sexy bailas y no sabía que cantabas tan bien-. Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

– ¿Estabas espiándome?-. Ella retrocedía mientras él se acercaba.

–Solo te estaba mirando pero tú no te dabas cuenta-.

–Eso se llama espiar-. Choco contra el mesón de la cocina.

–Anoche no había ninguna tormenta ¿Cierto?-. Dijo cambiando de tema.

Se acercó a ella, puso las manos en el mesón a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica acorralándola contra la mesa.

–No-. Dijo nerviosa, su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo.

–Y tampoco viste alguna película de terror ¿Cierto?-.

–No ¿Por qué?-. Dijo perpleja.

– ¿Entonces porque te metiste en mi cama anoche?-. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, el muchacho estaba logrando su cometido, ella se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

–Yo… porque-. Sasuke se acercó más a ella, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de rozarse.

– ¿Por qué?-. Volvió a preguntar casi en un susurró, se acercó a ella como si fuera a besarla pero desvió el rostro rozando con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a su oído. – ¿No será que te estas enamorando de mí?-. Susurró lentamente.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños Uchiha-. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y lo empujo para salir de la prisión que eran sus brazos, el volvió a acercarse bruscamente hacia ella, arrinconándola de nuevo.

– ¿Entonces porque te quedaste a dormir conmigo?-. Los latidos del corazón de Sakura comenzaron a bombear.

–Yo solo quería cuídate como lo hiciste conmigo, es mi culpa que te hayas peleado con Sai-. Dijo con la mirada en el piso.

–Fue todo culpa del imbécil ese, no tuya-. Tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo.

–No Sasuke todo es mi culpa, todo ese desastre es mi culpa. Yo te insistí para que siguiéramos con esto, yo provoque a Sai y fui yo por la razón por la que él te golpeo-.

–No tienes culpa de nada-. Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, sus respiraciones chocaban de nuevo, estaba tentado a besarla, lo deseaba, quería probar una vez más esos labios.

Un intenso olor a quemado interrumpió el momento, lo que estaba puesto en la estufa emanaba humo.

– ¡Hay no! Los panqueques-. Sakura se apartó de su lado y fue hasta la estufa donde los panqueques se estaban carbonizando. –Demonios-.

–Ves yo te dije que podía darte lecciones de cocina pero tú no quisiste-. Dijo Sasuke riéndose.

–No te burles o hago que te comas los que se quemaron-.

–Ok-. Dejo de reír. – ¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

–No, yo puedo sola-.

– ¿Enserio? Porque no lo estás haciendo muy bien- . Volvió a burlarse.

–Pues lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que tú llegaste a molestarme-. Siguió concentrada en la cocina mientras Sasuke observaba aunque en realidad no observaba lo que ella hacía, más bien la observaba a ella, en eso llamaron a la puerta irrumpiendo el momento.

–Yo voy-. Se ofreció Sasuke pero la chica pensó en que tal vez podría ser Sai y no quería presenciar otra pelea.

–No, mejor quédate tú a vigilar que estas no se quemen, yo voy-.

–Pero dijiste que no te ayudara, yo puedo abrir-. Lo agarro de un brazo y lo empujo hasta la cocina para que vigilara que no se quemara el desayuno.

–Cambie de opinión, ahora sí quiero tu ayuda-. No espero a que el muchacho replicara otra vez y con el corazón en la garganta fue a abrir la puerta.

–Buenos días-. Gritaron los cuatro muchachos al mismo tiempo, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasori y entraron a su casa saludándola con un beso en su mejilla.

–Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-. Dijo sorprendida y su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal.

–Sasuke me dijo que estaba aquí, nos íbamos a reunir en casa de Sasori pero…-. Comenzó a explicar Kiba.

–Pero yo propuse en venir a darle una visita y a cerciorarme de que Sasuke está comportándose bien con mi futura novia-. Dijo Sasori interrumpiendo a su amigo y pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica, ella le sonrió y le empujo.

– ¿Y Sasuke?-. Pregunto Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué es ese delicioso olor?-. Naruto no espero respuesta y se dirigió a la cocina. – ¡Aquí esta!-.

–En la cocina-. Finalizo en un susurro la chica ya que todos se habían dirigido a esta y Sasori la arrastraba por los hombros.

– ¿Sasuke, que te pasó en la cara?-. Pregunto Kiba preocupado.

–Ya sé, trataste de propasarte con Sakura y ella te dio tu merecido-. Dijo bromeando Shikamaru.

–Me pelee con el exnovio de Sakura, él estuvo aquí anoche-. Musito el morocho y Sakura bajo la mirada al piso.

–Por favor dime que él quedo peor que tú-. Chillo Sasori.

–Sasori-. Gimió la chica a su lado y revolvió su cabello.

– ¿Qué? Es solo que no me agrada-. Musito el peli rojo poniendo una carita de inocente.

– ¿Quieren desayunar?-. Dijo Sakura para cambiar de tema.

–Uff, creí que no lo dirías nunca-. Dijo el glotón de Naruto.

Todos agarraron un plato, cubiertos y se sirvieron las panquecas.

–Las hizo Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke antes de que todos empezaran a comer y enseguida todos dejaron sus cubiertos de nuevo en el plato dudando si en aquello que estaba servido era comestible o no pues Sasuke les había dicho alguna vez que la peli rosa no sabía cocinar.

– ¡Hey!-. Se quejó la oji verde. –Pero que malos son todos ustedes. Saben muy bien yo ya las probé y no me hizo daño-.

–Ah, ok-. Dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a comer.

–No está nada mal Haruno-.

–Gracias Naruto-. Sonrió ella complacida.

Terminaron de desayunar y mientras Kiba los apuraba pues él siempre era el que se encargaba de que todos fueran puntuales en sus entrevistas.

–Gracias por el desayuno Sakura, estaba delicioso-. Dijo Naruto despidiéndose.

–Ay gracias, por eso te quiero tanto-. Contesto la chica abrazándolo.

– ¿Segura que no quieres venir con nosotros?-. Pregunto una vez más Sasori.

–No puedo, tengo compromisos que atender-. Se despidió del resto y por último de Sasuke. –Seguro te preguntaran como fue que te hiciste eso, de verdad lo siento mucho Sasuke-.

–Si por cada lo siento que me has dicho habría un niño menos muriéndose de hambre en las calles, entonces acabarías con el hambre del mundo, no te preocupes por mí ya me inventaré algo, solo prométeme algo-. Exigió.

– ¿Qué cosa?-. Sakura estaba extraña por la petición tan repentina del chico.

–No te acerques al imbécil ese de Sai, ya sé que no soy nada tuyo para pedirte esto pero Sakura créeme que es lo mejor, él no vale la pena, no es bueno para ti-.

–Y no me agrada-. Agrego Naruto por detrás de Sasuke.

–Me mantendré alejada de él-. Musito ella.

–Muy bien, y por cierto aún no se me olvida que me debes algo-. Le guiño un ojo.

Ella los observo hasta que se subieron a las camionetas, en la de Sasori iba Shikamaru y Kiba y en la de Sasuke iba Naruto, estos emprendieron su viaje y se perdieron en el horizonte.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas... espero les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.

No olviden pasar por las otras historias y lean el one-short **Carta a Sakura Haruno.**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima vez.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	13. Miedo a las alturas

**Relación por conveniencia**

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**13**

.

**.Miedo a las alturas. **

Mientras la estaban arreglando para la sesión de fotos su móvil no paraba de sonar, Sai le llamaba y mandaba mensajes cada cinco minutos, Sakura estaba aún molesta por haberse aparecido en su casa y golpear a Sasuke aunque las ganas de responderle no le faltaban.

–Ay niña, contesta de una vez o se te va a desgastar la vista de tanto ver ese teléfono-. Dijo Kurenai su estilista.

–Es mi ex, no quiero hablar con él, bueno si quiero pero no debo-. Dijo ella dejando el celular en la mesa por décima vez.

–Déjame adivinar, te hizo algo y ahora está arrepentido, hombres… todos son iguales-.

– Kurenai… ¿Debería contestarle?-. Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Bueno, si merece la pena escuchar lo que tiene que decir, si, pero si va a arruinar tu día entonces es mejor que no-. La peli rosa lo pensó, le había prometido a Sasuke que se mantendría lejos de él pero técnicamente una llamada sigue siendo estar lejos.

–Lo haré después de que termine la sesión-.

Su sesión de fotos era para una revista, tenía cinco cambios de look, todos eran temporada de otoño. Mientras le tomaban las fotos había pedido que pusieran en la radio la entrevista de Prince Rock's, primero que nada les preguntaron por su nuevo álbum, luego como siempre sobre su próxima gira seguido de preguntas de los fans.

– ¿Sasuke que te sucedió en la ceja? ¿Con quién te peleaste y por qué?-. Pregunto de repente el entrevistador. Sakura se puso a escuchar atentamente mientras se preparaba para su segundo cambio.

–No fue una pelea, fue un accidente, estábamos ensayando y accidentalmente Sasori me golpeo con el micrófono-. Dijo su "novio".

–Oh vamos Sasuke, di la verdad-. Insistió el entrevistador.

–Es la verdad-. Contesto riendo.

–Bueno está bien me atraparon, lo hice a propósito. Sasuke te lo merecías por siempre robar mi ropa-. Bromeo Sasori y comenzaron una discusión sobre porque Sasuke le robaba la ropa, el dio la misma explicación que una vez le había dicho Sakura, los chicos eran muy desorganizados.

–Muchachos todas las chicas quieren saber ¿Quién aún está soltero?-. Pregunto Yamato, el conductor del programa de radio.

–Yo-. Contesto rápidamente Sasori.

–Y yo también-. Le siguió Naruto.

–Así que Kiba y Shikamaru tienen novias, Sasuke tu sales con la actriz Sakura Haruno, ¿Cómo va ese asunto?-.

–Todo va bien, ella es muy linda-. Respondió Sasuke.

– ¿Crees que sea la indicada?-.

–Eh… no lo sé, creo que es demasiado temprano para saberlo, pero nos llevamos muy bien, es genial tener a alguien que entienda por lo que estás pasando, ella es una chica muy especial-. Las mejillas de Sakura se enrojecieron incluso sabiendo que quizás él solo lo decía por salir de atorradero.

–Pero que novio tan maravilloso, yo que tú mejor no le respondía al otro, para que, si ya tienes a otro mejor, ay quiero uno así-. Suspiro Kurenai.

Luego siguieron haciéndole preguntas a la banda sobre las fans, la fama y todas las preguntas de rutina que siempre les hacían. Al cuarto cambio Sai seguía insistiendo.

–Sai ya basta por favor, no quiero hablar contigo y estoy ocupada-. Dijo ella contestando al fin la llamada.

–Solo necesito que me escuches, solo cinco minutos por favor-. Menciono al otro lado de la línea telefónica con la voz entrecortada.

–No insistas, lo que hiciste anoche no estuvo bien-.

–Es por eso que necesito hablar contigo, quiero pedirte perdón-.

–Estoy en una sesión de fotos, no puedo hablar más-.

–Dame una oportunidad de hablar, solo eso te pido-. Suplico el peli negro.

–Mira, lo voy a pensar ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito tiempo, adiós-. Corto la llamada antes de que Sai pudiera decir algo más.

Había terminado la sesión y al llegar a su casa su contestadora estaba llena de mensajes, diez eran de Sai los cuales borro sin escucharlos, uno era de su madre que le pedía que le llamara y el otro era de Ino así que decidió llamar primero a su madre y después a su amiga.

–Hola mami-.

–Amor ¿Cómo estás?-. Dijo su madre con voz dulce.

–Estoy bien mami ¿Cómo están ustedes?-.

–Muy bien hija, te llame porque tengo una invitación para ti-.

– ¿Invitación de qué?-.

–Tú prima Moeggi se casa el sábado, quiere que seas una de sus damas de honor-. La chica enseguida aborreció la idea, no les gustan las bodas y mucho menos ser dama de honor.

– ¿Se casa? ¿No es demasiado pronto? apenas lo conoció un par de meses-.

–Ya sabes cómo es Moeggi de enamoradiza ya está todo preparado y me pidió que te dijera que podrías traer a Sasuke-. Esa idea le gustaba menos.

–Mamá no sé si…-. Pero su madre de repente la interrumpió.

–No me vengas con otra excusa señorita, vas a venir el sábado y vas a traer a Sasuke como tu acompañante. Ya es hora de que lo conozcamos-. La mujer estaba casi segura de que su hija no se saldría con la suya.

–Bueno está bien pero le voy a preguntar si puede ir conmigo aunque no te aseguro nada eh-.

–Pues más te vale que pueda porque si no yo misma voy y los traigo a rastras a los dos hasta aquí-. Amenazo su madre con autoridad.

–De acuerdo-. Contesto resignada a esa petición.

–Bueno entonces hasta el sábado-. Su voz había cambiado a un tono más sutil, dulce y feliz.

–Adiós mamá-. Colgó.

…

…

…

Por la mañana Sasuke la invito a desayunar antes de que cada uno comenzara con sus ocupaciones del día, se habían reunido en el café en el que ambos les gustaba desayunar, Sakura pidió una crepa y un capuchino y Sasuke un sándwich y jugo natural de naranja.

– ¿Qué tal tu sesión de fotos ayer?-. Pregunto sin ese tono amargado que siempre tenía mucho antes de que llegaran a conocerse mejor.

–Fue divertida, saldrá el próximo mes-.

–Genial-. Le envió una media sonrisa.

–Escuche la entrevista en la radio, fue una buena excusa a lo del golpe-.

–Se le ocurrió a Kiba-.

–Oye-. Hablo la chica jugando y dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. – ¿De verdad piensas que soy especial o solo lo dijiste por salir de la bronca?-. Mordió su labio avergonzado y Sasuke trato de fingir indiferencia ante esa pregunta.

–En realidad…-. Susurro Sasuke volteando la mirada y Sakura abrió sus ojos levemente por esa respuesta. –No-. Culmino y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera en ella por esa repuesta tan negativa.

–No-. Soltó ella apenas en un gemido, no podía ocultar su estado de autoestima tan bajo y la crepa dulce que había saboreado ya no le supo tan dulce.

De pronto Sasuke hecho una risa malvada mirando la cara de la peli rosa toda melancólica. –No es cierto-. Rio un poco más. –Es gracioso ver cómo cambia tu cara con cada cosa que te digo y que no te gusta-. La chica entrecerró los ojos y le aventó un pedacito de crepa a la cara.

–Eres un maloso-. Ella inflo sus cachetes un poco haciendo un infantil berrinche a lo que Sasuke rio otro poco más.

–La verdad Sakura es que yo pienso que si eres especial; que no nos llevamos muy bien a veces no significa que no seas una chica genial-. Sakura dejo su postura infantil y miro a su compañero.

–Ah gracias-. Intento disimular un tenue sonrojo que iba apareciendo en sus mejillas pero fue salvada de quedar como tomate gracias a la nueva llamada telefónica que estaba recibiendo, saco el celular y miro, era su madre la que llamaba.

–Hola mamá-.

–Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?-. Dijo su madre.

–Bien ¿y tú?-.

–Muy bien amor oye ¿interrumpí algo importante?-.

–No, solo estoy desayunando con Sasuke-.

–Solo llamaba para confirmar que vendrás a la boda-. Sakura a veces olvidaba las cosas.

–Oh sí mamá lo había olvidado, pero si voy a ir-.

–Me imagino que Sasuke vendrá contigo ¿verdad?-. Pensó rápidamente algo para inventar y salir de ese embrollo.

–Mamá no creo que pueda, está muy ocupado-. Mintió apretando los labios y como si fuera una clase de orden la madre exigió una extraña petición.

–Pásamelo-.

– ¿Para qué?-. Se alarmo ella.

–Sakura Haruno pon a Sasuke en el teléfono-. Dijo Mebuki con voz realmente seria y su hija maldijo por lo bajo.

–Es mi madre quiere hablar contigo-. La peli rosa extendió la mano junto con el celular.

–Hola señora Haruno ¿Cómo está?-. Sasuke sonaba apenado.

–Hola cariño yo estoy de maravilla ¿y tú? Escuche la entrevista en la radio ayer, estuvo realmente estupenda-. Musito entusiasmada.

–Muchas gracias-.

– ¿Te dijo Sakura que su prima Moeggi se va a casar el sábado y también que ambos están invitados?-.

– ¿Qué si me dijo de la boda?-. Sakura hizo señas para que dijera que sí, ella se acercó a Sasuke a pegar oreja entre él y el celular para poder escuchar lo que su madre le decía al chico. –Sí… ella me lo dijo-.

–Vas a venir con ella ¿verdad?-. Sakura negó con la cabeza para que Sasuke dijera que no.

–Eh… yo no-. Comenzó Sasuke pero la insistente mujer no le dejo continuar.

–Tienes que venir y acompañar a Sakura, además todos se mueren por las ganas de conocerte, nos alegra que Sakura esté tan feliz contigo y será la oportunidad perfecta, además va a ser muy divertido, por favor di que sí-. Dijo con tanta dulzura que lograba convencer a cualquiera mientras tanto Sakura continuaba negando con la cabeza pero Sasuke no podía negarse a Mebuki.

–De acuerdo, me encantaría ir a la boda de la prima Moeggi-. Sakura quería matarlo.

–Qué alegría, entonces nos vemos mañana, oh si se me olvidaba, dile a Sakura que mañana es la despedida de soltera de Moeggi y ella dice que es obligatorio que venga, adiós cariño-. Y dicho esto la mujer colgó.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué aceptaste?!-. Dijo ella casi gritando.

–No podía decirle que no, tu mamá es muy convincente-ijo ella casi gritando. que vengaMoeggi cabeza. en sus mejillas. le estaba sabiendo tan dulce.-. La peli rosa tapo su rostro con sus manos. –Y me dijo que te dijera que la despedida de soltera de tu prima es mañana y tenemos que estar allá mañana-.

–Genial-. Chillo en forma sarcástica. –Entiendes que toda mi familia va a estar allá ¿cierto? No puedo hacer esto-.

–Oye cálmate yo tuve que fingir enfrente de mi familia también-.

–Si pero tú no entiendes mi familia está loca y se van a dar cuenta-.

–Entonces eso explica de donde saliste tú y me va a encantar tu familia-. Dijo el morocho sonriendo. –Todo va a salir bien, cálmate-.

Luego de terminar de desayunar Sasuke la llevo a la oficina de Tsunade pues esta la estaba esperando para hablar sobre su próximo proyecto. Al terminar su trabajo del día y al llegar a casa empaco todo lo que llevaría mañana, no le ponía muy contenta que Sasuke fuera con ella pues su familia en definitiva era muy entusiasta, les gustaba demasiado divertirse y jugar bromas a todo el mundo y le preocupaba un poco lo que pudieran decirle o hacerle a su "novio".

–Hola-. Contesto el teléfono.

– ¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?-. Dijo el chico.

– ¿A qué hora te levantas?-.

– ¿A las 10 está bien?-.

–Eres un flojo, pero si está bien-.

–Entonces a las 10 estoy allá-.

–Aja-. Dijo ella y finalizo la llamada.

…

…

…

Sonó de manera muy puntual el timbre de su casa a la mañana siguiente, Sasuke como de costumbre estaba demasiado apuesto, usaba una camisa lisa que le hacía pensar que él se veía demasiado bien.

–Que puntual-. Dijo la peli rosa y él le dedico una media sonrisa.

– ¿Te ayudo con tus maletas?-.

–Sí, gracias-. Sasuke entró, tomo las maletas de la chica y las llevo a su camioneta. – ¿Algo más?-.

–No, eso es todo. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? Todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-. Dijo Sakura desenado que Sasuke se arrepintiera de acompañarla.

–Ya le dije a tu mamá que iría, no puedo plantarla-. La chica hizo un gesto de desagrado. –Como tú me dijiste el día que conociste a mis padres, todo va a salir bien, podemos hacerlo. Solo piensa que por el día de hoy y mañana seré tu novio de verdad-.

–Van a ser dos días muy… interesantes-. Cito ella pensando en los problemas que podían avecinarse.

Para su suerte no había fotógrafos fuera de la casa, nadie que no fuera de confianza sabía acerca de su viaje, así que no esperaban problemas con los paparazis. Emprendieron su camino y ella suspiro.

– ¿En qué piensas?-. Pregunto Sasuke mientras aun iba conduciendo.

–En nada interesante-. Contesto ella mirando un avión que pasaba en esos momentos mientras pasaban por el Millennium Wheel.

– ¿Estás segura?-. Musito Sasuke mirándola como de reojo miraba a la Noria.

– ¿No será que tienes miedo?-.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué podría tener miedo?-.

–Del Millennium, lo miras de reojo como asustada esperando a que pasemos pronto esta atracción turística, estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?-. Sakura volteo a mirarlo.

–De acuerdo me descubriste, pero no es que tenga miedo es solo que nunca me eh subido a eso-. Dijo mirándolo desde la ventana del auto.

El Millenium era un atractivo turístico del lugar, era como un tipo mirador gigantesco en forma de una rueda de la fortuna.

– ¿A caso estas bromeando?-.

–No, es verdad, nunca me he subido-.

– ¿Por qué no?-. Estaba asombrado, era la primera chica que conocía que no se subía a eso.

–Me dan miedo las alturas-. Contesto.

–Estas mal, debes subirte; además no entiendo cómo es que si le tienes miedo a las alturas puedes subirte a un avión-.

–Eso es diferente Sasuke y aunque me de miedo solo intento dormir así pasa más rápido el viaje y no se siente tan mal-. Sasuke estaciono el auto, aun se encontraban cerca del Millenium.

– ¿Por qué te detienes?-.

–Porque vamos a subirnos-. Sonrió.

– ¡Estás loco! No voy a hacer eso-. Dijo asustada.

–Oh sí, claro que lo harás aún tenemos un trato ¿lo recuerdas? y tienes que cumplirlo. Si yo te decía lo que hable con el tonto de tu ex tú ibas a hacer lo que yo te pidiera y ahora quiero que te subas conmigo-. Bajo del auto antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, abrió la puerta de copiloto ofreciendo su mano.

Sakura bajo el seguro y se negó a abrirle, Sasuke quitaba ese seguro pero Sakura volvía a bajarlo hasta que en una de esas él fue más rápido que ella.

–Sasuke por favor pídeme otra cosa, lo que sea pero no esto-. Suplico.

–No, un trato es un trato y ya decidí que quiero que subas conmigo-.

–Me niego, no lo voy a hacer-. Sakura aún estaba en el interior de auto cruzada de brazos y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

–Lo tienes que hacer, tenemos un trato-. Sasuke metió medio cuerpo dentro de la camioneta y le desabrocho el cinturón para sacarla.

–Y sino cumplo ¿Qué?-. Se sujetó al asiento con fuerza.

–No volveré a hacer tratos contigo y le diré a tus padres que aún hablas con tu ex-. La peli rosa se soltó, iba a replicar pero Sasuke la bajo del auto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Eres malvado-. Comenzó a halarla hasta una fila. –Ok, hagamos otro trato que no incluya alturas.

–No. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, te va a gustar, es fantástico ver la ciudad desde ahí-. Se colocaron en la fila, las personas los miraban y se emocionaban al reconocerlos.

–Sasuke, por favor te lo pido-. Suplico poniendo una mirada linda. Sasuke estuvo tentada a aceptar pues esa cara le estaba volviendo loco pero consiguió resistir. –Pídeme otra cosa-.

–No, además me lo agradecerás una vez que estemos arriba-.

Estaban avanzando rápido, algunas personas les pedían fotos y ellos aceptaban pero aun así Sakura estaba asustada por la idea de subir, sus manos estaban frías y sudaban agarradas a las de Sasuke quien paso un brazo por sus hombros por si ella quería salir corriendo. Cuando llego su turno de subir la peli rosa intento zafarse pero Sasuke no le dejo.

–No tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada malo-. Dijo y entraron a la capsula con un grupo de chicas que estaban más pendientes de ellos que de todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. –Le dan miedo las alturas-. Explico a las chicas que los observaban y estas suspiraron entristecidas.

–Te odio-. Susurró Sakura al oído de Sasuke y este rio divertido.

Comenzaron a subir, el corazón de la oji verde palpitaba con tal fuerza que Sasuke podía sentirlo contra su pecho. –Sakura, la idea de que subiéramos es que veas lo que hay, no que tengas cerrados los ojos todo el tiempo-. Ella negó con la cabeza. –Volveremos a subir las veces que sean necesarias hasta que se te quite el miedo y abras los ojos-. Susurró en su oído derecho.

Ellos estaban lo más alejados posible del vidrio, ella comenzó a darse vuelta poco a poco sin despegarse de su protector con el corazón a mil por hora. Abrió los ojos, estaban demasiado arriba muy en alto y seguían subiendo sin detenerse.

–Está… está demasiado alto-.

–Pero se ve genial la ciudad desde aquí ¿o no?-. La abrazo por la espalda.

–Sí, se ve increíble-.

–Vamos, tienes que verlo más de cerca-.

–No, no hace falta, desde aquí puedo observar muy bien-. Musito nerviosa y las risas de fondo se escucharon junto con la risa quisquillosa de Sasuke.

–No seas tan cobarde, vamos-. Comenzó a acercarla más al enorme vidrio y Sakura se pegaba más al cuerpo de Sasuke sin resistirse, total, ella iba al lado suyo. Llegaron hasta el borde asomándose. – ¿Qué te parece?-.

–Está demasiado alto-.

–No, nada de eso-. Sasuke saco su celular de su bolsillo. – ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto?-. Dijo a una chica que estaba a su lado y esta acepto complacida.

Sasuke hizo que Sakura se volteara para la foto, ambos sonrieron a la cámara, no solo la chica con el celular de Sasuke tomo la foto del momento sino que también el grupo de chicas tomaron fotos.

–Ustedes se ven tan lindos-. Le dijo ella entregándole su celular.

–Gracias-. Musitaron ambos al unísono.

–De noche se ve aún más hermoso, la próxima vez nos subimos de noche-. Dijo él entusiasmado.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacerme subir de nuevo?-.

–Algo se me ocurrirá para sobornarte, quizás con el próximo trato que hagamos-. Dijo en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

–No pienso hacer más tratos contigo-. Sasuke rio y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la chica mientras observaban como daban la vuelta.

No soltaron sus manos hasta llegar de nuevo a la camioneta. –Muy bien, se sincera ¿No fue tan malo verdad?-. Pregunto Sasuke poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

–De hecho no fue tan malo-. Dijo sin querer admitir que le había gustado.

–Oh, vamos di la verdad-.

–De acuerdo tú ganas, si me gusto pero aun así siguen sin gustarme las alturas-. Dijo ella dándose por vencida. –Gracias por hacerme subir, había olvidado lo que se sentía hacerlo-. Sasuke la miro confundido, pero decidió olvidar eso.

–Te dije que me lo ibas a agradecer-. Él sonrió, la miro por un segundo y después regreso su vista al camino.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Nos vemos en el proximo, saludos y diviertanse mucho chicas.

Uchiha_cherry


	14. Mi familia

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**14**

**.**

**.Mí familia.**

El viaje duraba aproximadamente una hora y media, y mientras viajaban Sasuke se la pasaba cantando emocionado sus letras más fabulosas y las que estaban de moda en ese tiempo mientras Sakura solo lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto en la radio sonó una canción.

–Ay, amo esa canción-. Dijo la peli rosa emocionada y Sasuke paró su canto, la chica le miro expectante pues esa canción era una de las que interpretaba el peli negro. –Cántala por favor Sasuke-. Pidió ella.

–No-. Dijo él haciéndose el difícil.

–Sasuke, me encanta esa canción y esa canción es tuya, cántala, cántala, cántala por favor, por favor-. Rogo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, era cierto, esa canción la había compuesto él mismo pero… ahora con esa mirada de cachorro no iba a negarse cantar.

–Ok lo haré, pero después tú cantas una-. Comenzó a cantar y Sakura quedo encantada, era bello oír su voz.

–Waow, eso fue increíble, amo tu voz, es maravillosa, simplemente eres tan perfecto-. Lo dijo sin pensar, igual que una fan enamoradiza del chico más apuesto de la banda, Sasuke sonrió complacido por aquellas palabras. –Qui… quiero decir que tu voz es perfecta-. Tartamudeo ella intentando componer las cosas un poco, un sonrojo muy atrevido apareció en sus mejillas cuando Sasuke la volteo a ver, ella no supo que hacer solo mordió su labio inferior volteando el rostro avergonzada por haber dicho eso.

–Ahora tú tienes que cantar algo-. Pidió Sasuke.

–Pero yo no sé cantar-.

–Claro que sí sabes, te escuche cantar el otro día en tu casa y lo haces bien-. Sakura volteo el rostro inmediatamente a verlo, así que si la había escuchado cantar aquel día. –De acuerdo, pero si lo hago mal no te burles, ok-. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Lo prometo-. Alzo la mano derecha en señal de promesa.

En ese momento en la radio comenzó a salir una canción y ella comenzó a cantar, Sasuke sonrió al escuchar su delicada voz, ella de verdad cantaba muy bien pues la peli rosa estaba inspirada y cantaba a toda voz. –Eso estuvo muy bien, cantas genial-. Ella se sonrojo y mordió sus labios como era su costumbre.

–Me estas mintiendo-.

–De verdad, tienes una hermosa voz-.

–Gracias-. Le sonrió cuando Sasuke volteo a mirarla. –Pero mejor sigue cantando tú-.

El peli negro cantaba cada canción que sonaba en la radio, Sakura se le unía en ocasiones pero apenas en unos susurros, Sasuke la hacía reír cambiando la letra de las canciones a propósito o poniendo voces graciosas. Al llegar a su destino los nervios de la chica comenzaron a incrementar ya que estaban frente a la casa de sus padres.

–No puedo hacer esto, mejor volvamos-. Le dijo asustada.

–Si podemos-. El chico iba a abrir la puerta pero Sakura se le tiro encima y no le dejo.

–No Sasuke no podemos, volvamos ya aún estamos a tiempo-. Dijo sujetándole para para que el no bajara del auto.

–Ya es tarde, ahí vienen tus padres-. Ella volteo a mirar hacia donde Sasuke miraba.

– ¡Maldición!-. Sus padres venían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia ellos y la peli rosa no tuvo otra opción más que bajar del auto.

Ambos chicos bajaron de la camioneta, los padres de Sakura y su hermano le dieron un abrazo grupal a ella para luego girarse hacia Sasuke. –Mamá, papá, Gaara él es Sasuke-. Dijo la chica con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Hola cariño, al fin es un gusto conocerte en persona-. Dijo Mebuki.

–El placer es mío-. La mujer le abrazo fuerte. –Él es mi esposo Kizashi y mi hijo Gaara-.

–Mucho gusto Sasuke-. Le saludo Kizashi estirando su mano. –Es un placer-.

–El placer es mío Sr. Haruno-.

–Hola-. Le saludo Gaara haciendo un saludo de mano.

–Mucho gusto-. Contesto Sasuke algo tímido ya que el hermano de la chica estaba serio.

–Bueno pasen-. Los invito Mebuki. Ellos bajaron sus maletas del auto y entraron todos a la casa.

– ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Mucho tráfico?-. Pregunto Kizashi ya sentados en la sala.

–Estuvo bien, no había mucho tráfico-. Respondió Sasuke.

Los padres de Sakura y Gaara estaban sentados frente a los "novios" mirándolos expectantemente.

–Tiene una linda casa Sra. Haruno-. Dijo Sasuke para cortar el momento incomodo de silencio.

–Ay gracias, pero dime Mebuki cariño que estamos en confianza-. El chico le sonrió. – ¿Quieren algo de tomar?-.

–No gracias-. Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

–Sasuke, cuéntanos de ti ¿Dónde naciste?-. Le pidió Mebuki que al parecer era la única que no notaba la incómoda situación.

–En Tokio-.

– ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?-.

–Un hermano y una hermana-.

– ¿Tus padres viven en Tokio?-.

–Viven a las afueras pero siempre van a visitarme, de hecho Sakura ya los conoció-.

–No me habías contado eso Saku, los padres de Sasuke ya te conocen y tú no querías presentarnos a tu novio, eso no está bien hija-. Le reclamo su madre.

–Mamá si quería que lo conocieran pero él estaba muy ocupado… Gaara y ¿Cómo va la escuela?-. Se apresuró a decir para cambiar de tema.

–Pues bien, no me quejo-. Dijo el peli rojo serio y un poco desinteresado en la conversación.

–Le mostraré a Sasuke donde va a dormir-. Dijo la chica levantándose y tomando a Sasuke de la mano antes de que su madre empezara a hacer más preguntas.

Sakura lo llevo al segundo piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones para huéspedes. –Esta será tu habitación, ahí está el baño, hay toallas limpias en el closet y si necesitas algo más me avisas-. Dijo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.

– ¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

–Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Porque pareciera que estas nerviosa, hablas muy rápido y tus manos sudan-. Dijo riendo y ella soltó inmediatamente la mano del chico que aún sostenía.

–De acuerdo, es que estoy nerviosa-. –No tienes por qué estarlo, todo está bien-. Menciono él en un tono muy calmado.

– ¿Y tú por qué estás tan calmado? Cuando conocí a tú padres estabas más nervioso-. Pregunto ella con una ceja rosada levantada.

–No lo sé, simplemente trato de agradecerle a tus padres-.

–Mi mamá ya te adora-.

–Tú mamá es genial y muy hermosa, te pareces a ella-. La chica sonrió comparándose con ella ¿de dónde Sasuke sacaba eso si ella ni se parecía a su madre?

–Oye… ¿crees que soy hermosa?-. Sasuke reacciono ante sus propias palabras.

–Eh… yo…-.

– ¿Qué te parece la habitación? ¿Necesitas algo más?-. En ese momento entro a la habitación Mebuki.

–No, estoy bien, gracias. Es muy bonita la habitación-.

–Bueno, entonces bajemos a almorzar. Deben tener hambre ¿no?-. Hablo la mujer emocionada dando media vuelta saliendo de la alcoba.

.

.

.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, Sakura junto a Sasuke. La madre de la peli rosa no dejo de hacerle preguntas a Sasuke pero él respondía con total naturalidad, Sakura estaba sorprendida, Kizashi le hacia una que otra pregunta cuando su esposa le dejaba hablar, por otro lado Gaara solo escuchaba en silencio y hablaba solo cuando su hermana le hacía una pregunta. Después de almorzar Gaara y Sasuke se fueron al jardín mientras Sakura le ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos.

–Qué lindo perro-. Dijo el peli negro al ver la hermosa mascota que descansaba echado en su casita de madera. – ¿Cómo se llama?-.

–Akamaru-. Respondió Gaara que comenzó a jugar con una pelota de futbol. –Sakura se lo puso-.

–Entonces es un buen nombre-. Sasuke se acercó al perro el cual acaricio.

–Le agradas, normalmente no deja que un extraño le acaricie-. Dijo el chico mirando cómo se daba con tanta facilidad a esas caricias.

–Me gustan los perros-.

–Entonces es bueno saberlo, al antiguo novio de mi hermana le mordió el trasero después de que lo acaricio-.

–Hmp, seguro se lo merecía-. Ambos rieron.

– ¿Te gusta el futbol?-.

–Sí-. Respondió Sasuke y Gaara le paso el balón.

.

.

.

–Parece que se agradan-. Comento Mebuki mientras ella y Sakura observaban desde la ventana de la cocina. –Debe de ser una buena señal-.

–Supongo-. Dijo su hija tan sorprendida como su madre.

–Me agrada, es un buen chico-. Dijo el padre de Sakura al llegar a la cocina.

–Waow, debe de serlo porque nunca te había agradado ninguno de mis novios, a ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera a Akamaru-. Dijo la chica mientras seguían observando a su hermano y su "novio" jugar futbol en el jardín y Sakura salió también.

– ¿De qué se ríen?-. Dijo viendo que esos dos reían muy animadamente por algo y callaron inmediatamente al verla.

–De nada-. Contesto su hermano.

–Mentiroso, dime-.

–Cosas de hombres-. Interfirió Sasuke.

- ¿Así que no me van a decir, eh?-. Pregunto de forma retadora poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.

–No-. Respondieron los chicos al unísono.

–Entonces me llevo esto-. La oji verde tomo el balón y salió corriendo. Sasuke y Gaara salieron corriendo tras ella, Sasuke había sido más rápido y logro atraparla abrazándola por la espalda.

–Eres muy lenta-. Le dijo al oído suavemente.

–Dime, ¿De qué se reían?-.

– ¿Quieres hacer un trato?-.

–No voy a hacer más tratos contigo-. Gaara llego hasta donde estaban los dos y le arrebato el balón a la chica de las manos mientras Sasuke aun la sujetaba.

–Entonces no te diré-. La soltó.

Entre Gaara y Sasuke comenzaron a lanzarse el balón mientras Sakura intentaba quitárselas de nuevo, Sasuke atrapo la pelota una vez más y la chica se lanzó tras él, perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto al peli negro sobre el pasto, ella misteriosamente encima de él con los labios a solo centímetros de distancia, Sakura comenzó a cortar lentamente la distancia que los separaba, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse pero Akamaru impidió que pasara lamiéndolos en la cara a ambos.

–Basta Akamaru-. Se quejó la chica quitándose de encima de Sasuke quien se puso de pie y la ayudo a pararse. –Gracias-.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien-. Esbozo una sonrisa.

–Sasuke el balón-. Pidió Gaara.

Continuaron jugando por un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de prepararse para la cena familiar organizada por los padres de los futuros novios.

.

.

.

Para cuando Sasuke ya estaba listo toco la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. –Pasa-. Anuncio ella.

–Linda habitación-. Dijo el pelinegro entrando y observando a su alrededor la alcoba que tenían la paredes pintadas de un rosa claro con un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia el jardín.

–Gracias-. Musito ella mirándolo desde el espejo pues aún se estaba arreglando.

–Te ves muy bien-. Hermosa, se dijo él dentro de su mente.

–Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien-. Ella llevaba puesto una short blanco y una playera negra cuello V de manga corta que era cubierta por una chaqueta de manga de tres cuartos floreada de colores magenta, turquesa y negro, realmente ella se miraba muy bien se pusiera lo que usara.

–Gracias-.

– ¿Están listos?-. Pregunto el padre de Sakura asomándose en la habitación.

–Sí-. Contestaron ambos chicos.

–Bueno, entonces ya bajen que nos vamos ya-.

Sasuke le había ofrecido su brazo para escoltarla y ella acepto sin decir alguna palabra. Kizashi manejo hasta el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la cena donde los futuros novios fueron quienes recibieron a aquella familia.

– ¡Sakura!-. Grito Moeggi al verla corriendo a abrazarla.

–Hola Moeggi-. Respondió el saludo ya casi sin aire en los pulmones, su prima la soltó.

–Hay por dios, no puedo creerlo-. Dijo al ver a Sasuke. –Hola-.

–Sasuke ella es Moeggi, Moeggi él es Sasuke-. Los presento Sakura, su prima se abalanzo sobre el morocho dando un fuerte abrazo igual de fuerte como el que le había dado a Sakura hace un momento.

–Es un placer conocerte, yo amo tu música, tus letras son tan geniales y todos los de la banda son muy guapos, ¡Que emoción! Ahora somos primos-. Moeggi era joven, tan solo tenía 18 años, era muy extrovertida, de estatura baja, con un cabello anaranjado y un peinado raro de coletas pero que la hacía lucir bien. –Saku, recuerdas a Konohamaru, Sasuke él es mi prometido-.

–Hola Konohamaru-. Saludo la peli rosa.

–Es un placer-. Sasuke estrecho su mano con la de aquel sujeto castaño.

Todos entraron al salón, todos los familiares se acercaron a Sakura para saludarla pues la mayoría tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, ella presento a Sasuke y como siempre a todos les agrado este muchacho que era demasiado sociable.

La familia del chico lo acogió bien y todos le buscaban un tipo de conversación, por otro lado Sakura tenía en su mayoría primos los cuales comenzaron a tratarlo como amigo luego después de una charla de "hombres". Las primas de Sakura estaban más que emocionadas con él y lo aceptaron desde el primer instante, en ningún momento se sintió incomodo o como si estuviera rodeado por un grupo de fans pues las chicas lo trataban como si fuera una persona normal pues Sasuke simplemente era el novio de su prima.

–Tu familia es genial-. Le dijo Sasuke al oído de Sakura.

–Gracias, les agradas mucho a excepción del abuelo-. Quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos desde una mesa alejada. –Pero no te preocupes nunca le han agradado demasiado los extraños-. El chico sonrió.

Él tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su "novia", él se sentía bien estando ahí, en algún momento del viaje pensó que sería incomodo pero nada de eso era lo que había pensado desde que partió de Tokio.

Luego de terminar de cenar, los novios se irían a sus respectivas despedidas de solteros, la novia con mujeres y el novio solo con hombres.

– ¿Seguro que quieres ir?-. Porque si no quieres ir me puedo quedar contigo. Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke pensando en que quizá al chico le incomodaría ir sin nadie a quien conocer.

–Sakura no te preocupes que está en buenas manos-. Dijo Chouji primo de la chica que extrañamente se había vuelto muy amigo de Sasuke.

–Voy a estar bien-.

–Bueno, vamos ya que nos espera una divertida noche-. Grito Udon mejor amigo del novio.

–Nos vemos luego-. Dijo despidiéndose de la peli rosa depositando un casto beso en los labios de la chica.

Esto es raro, muy raro. Pensó Sakura que estaba sorprendida ante el hecho de que Sasuke se había integrado demasiado bien a su familia, ni siquiera Sai con el que había salido tanto tiempo se había llevado bien con toda su familia y mucho menos con sus primos y hermano.

–Tranquila yo me aseguro de que se porte bien-. Le dijo Gaara antes de irse con el resto de los hombres.

Sakura se fue con sus primas y las amigas de su prima Moeggi, irían a un club nocturno a pasar la noche.

En el club bailaron y bebieron tragos hasta la madrugada, Sakura no había bebido mucho pero su prima Moeggi se emborracho hasta tal punto de decir incoherencias sobre no querer casarse y que aún tenía miedo, al final luego de vomitar y decir lo mucho que las amaba a todas se quedó dormida en la limosina que habían rentando.

A las tres de la madrugada Sakura llego a casa en silencio para no despertar a nadie, se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua a los pocos minutos después escucho ruidos en la sala, ella se asomó un tanto asustada por ver quién podría ser que estuviera a estas horas ahí, eran Sasuke y su hermano que también acaban de llegar.

–Hola-. Dijo ella.

– ¿También acabas de llegar?-. Pregunto Gaara.

–Hace unos minutos. ¿Se divirtieron?-.

–Sí, no estuvo mal, me iré a dormir que estoy agotado. Hasta más tare fea, Sasuke-. Choco un puño con el peli negro, subió las escaleras y lo escucharon cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Así que ahora eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano?-. Pregunto asombrada.

–Nos llevamos bien-. Dijo sonriendo. – ¿Te divertiste?-.

–Sí y ustedes-. Volvieron a la cocina.

–Sí-. Sasuke tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua. – ¿Qué hicieron?-.

–Fuimos a un antro ¿Y ustedes?-.

–También a algo así-.

– ¿Algo así?-.

–Sí, fuimos a un club nocturno-.

– ¿Qué clase de club nocturno?-. El chico evito responder tomando agua. – ¿Habían strippers?-.

–Hubo un show, si-.

–Ah-. Dijo ella no dándole importancia y Sasuke se acercó a ella.

– ¿Te molesta?-.

– ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-. No le gustaba mucho la idea y no lo admitiría.

–No tendría por qué-. Se acercó más a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, pero de todas las formas no lo miro.

– ¿A no?-. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué?-.

–A tu hermano y a tu primo Sora no los dejaron entrar por ser menores de edad así que me quede afuera con ellos-.

–Vaya, que considerado-. Dijo asombrada de nuevo.

–Sí, bueno tampoco me gustan mucho esas cosas-.

– ¿Enserio? Vaya sorpresa-.

– ¿Tú crees?-. Musito casi en un susurro cerca de los labios de Sakura, tenía la intención de besarla, desde el corto beso que le dio al despedirse de ella horas antes, le habían quedado ganas de darle uno más.

–Pensé que ya se habían ido a dormir-. Gaara los interrumpió y ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato.

–Sí, ya es tarde-. Dijo Sakura con el corazón acelerado. –Hasta mañana… bueno de hecho hasta más tarde-. Beso a su hermano en la mejilla, luego se acercó a Sasuke y le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios para después subir a su habitación.

–Debo admitir que no pensaba que diría esto pero… me agradas-. Dijo Gaara sirviéndose un vaso de agua una vez que su hermana mayor salió de la cocina.

–Gracias, tú también me agradas- .

–No me hagas arrepentirme de haber dicho esto, eres el primero así que espero que no la lastimes-. Enuncio un poco más serio.

–No es mi intención hacerlo-.

Sasuke sonrió y Gaara le respondió de la misma forma, después de beber agua ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tratar de reponer energías para el día que les esperaba en unas cuantas horas.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued….

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	15. La Gran boda

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry & Abi

.

.

.

**15**

**.**

**.La gran boda.**

La luz que se colaba en su habitación la hizo despertar muy a su pesar pues aun sentía el cansancio de la noche anterior, abrió los ojos lentamente hasta poder acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos para terminar de despertar por completo, volteo a mirar la hora en su reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche ya marcaba las diez de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente descendiera por su cuerpo haciendo maravillas, aliviando así su adolorido cuerpo cansado después de unos minutos en la ducha salió del baño, se puso ropa limpia para poder salir de la habitación, pensó en que de seguro Sasuke aún no había despertado pues siempre se levantaba tarde y sobre todo por hecho de haber llegado en plena madrugada.

–Buenos días, fea-. Le saludo su hermano saliendo de su propia habitación, con cara de sueño y cabello despeinado.

–Buenos días, tarado-. La peli rosa le respondió, le abrazó y comenzó a repartir besos melosamente por aquellas mejillas pálidas cosa que a Gaara definitivamente no le gustaba demasiado.

–Ya suéltame, me contagias tus gérmenes-. Sonrió.

– ¿Por qué eres tan odioso?-. Lo soltó de una.

–Ve a despertar a tu novio-. Gaara dio la vuelta y se abrazó así mismo comenzando a fingir como si estuviera besando a alguien.

–Eres un tonto-. Rio la chica y se le abalanzo para darle más besos. –No sabes cuánto te extrañe-.

–Y yo a ti pero aun así sigues siendo fea-. Se zafo de su hermana y corrió escaleras abajo.

Sakura fue hasta la habitación de Sasuke que quedaba al final del pasillo, toco pero nadie contesto así que entro de una vez. Sasuke como lo había imaginado continuaba durmiendo, la oji verde se preguntó del porque a los hombres les encantaba tanto dormir sin camisa, él tenía la costumbre y ese día no era la excepción.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, reconoció para sus adentros que no le molestaba para nada que el chico tuviera esa costumbre. –Sasuke-. Le llamo en un susurró mientras con su dedo índice tocaba su brazo para despertarlo pero el peli negro no se movió en lo más mínimo. –Sasuke-. Dijo un poco más fuerte.

Luego de cinco intentos de llamarlo por su nombre y moverlo un poco se dio por vencida, pensó en otra forma de despertarlo y se acordó de la horrible broma que Sasuke le había jugado en su casa cuando apago el calentador y tuvo que ducharse con agua helada.

Fue hasta el baño y con un recipiente cogió agua fría de la llave, se sentó de nuevo en la orilla de la cama, el agua estaba bastante fría y si con eso no lo despertaba nada lo haría entonces. Respiro profundo y vació el recipiente con el agua en la cara de Sasuke, inmediatamente él se paró de un salto, confundido y Sakura reventó a reír.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado mientras terminaba por comprender lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Estás loca?-. Le pregunto a Sakura un poco alterado por su abrupto despertar, pero la peli rosa no paraba de reír.

–Me lo debías-. Dijo tirada en el piso riendo hasta querer reventar, ella se sujetaba las costillas ya que le empezaban a dolor por la risa y Sasuke recordó a que se refería su "novia".

–Ya que te gusta tanto el agua fría…-. Se puso de pie y fue hasta ella, la cargo echándosela en el hombro con una fuerza increíble.

– ¿Qué haces? Suéltame-. Sakura empezó a patalear para tratar de bajarse del hombro de Sasuke pero no servía de nada. Él la llevo hasta el baño.

– ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño de agua fría juntos, novia?-. Concluyo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, la metió en la regadera y cerró la puerta de esta.

–Sasuke no por favor-. Suplico pero Sasuke abrió la llave de agua fría de todas maneras la regadera los roció a ambos mojándolos por completo.

Sakura se quejaba de lo fría que estaba el agua pero Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con agua fría pues le gustaba. La peli rosa estaba boquiabierta y temblando, él la tenía pegada contra la pared con las manos puestas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

–Ya… ya por favor-. Tartamudeo la chica temblando de frío.

Sasuke abrió la llave de agua caliente, Sakura cerró los ojos mientras el agua relajaba sus músculos, él observaba atentamente la imagen que tenía delante de él era maravillosa. La chica mojada a solo centímetros de su cuerpo; se veía increíblemente sexy con esa playera blanca ceñida a su cuerpo la cual dejaba ver a través de ella y el mismo frío la hacía erizar en ciertas partes erógenas.

Si él antes había querido besarla ahora en este momento lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Sakura abrió los ojos cuando su cuerpo volvió a estar a una temperatura agradable, Sasuke la miraba fijamente con el asomo de una sonrisa pícara en los labios, ella por ende bajo la vista al torso desnudo del chico, era extremadamente sensual ver el agua descender por su piel blanquecina.

Sasuke se acercó más inconscientemente puso una mano en su cintura y la atrajo por completo hacia él, estaba dispuesto a besarla, a devorar esos labios con pasión, como desde hace tiempo lo había deseado y tal parece que la chica no se resistiría a tal petición, entonces presiono sus labios con los de ella.

–El desayuno está servido-. Escucharon gritar a Gaara en la distancia.

Sakura empujo a Sasuke zafándose de su agarre y evitando que el beso llegara a más, salió de la ducha y tomo una toalla para secarse. Sasuke salió tras ella. – ¿Por qué están mojados?-.

–Tú hermana me despertó con una bandeja de agua fría, así que la metí a la regadera para que no se le ocurra hacerlo de nuevo-. Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y Gaara rio.

–Es una mala costumbre que ella tiene, ya era hora de que alguien le diera una lección-.

–Ahora todos contra Sakura-. Dijo ella y salió de la habitación hecha una furia.

–Nunca le han gustado las bromas a menos que sea ella quien las haga-. Dijo Gaara que también salió de la habitación.

Sakura se cambió una vez más de ropa mientras mentalmente insultaba a Sasuke. Trataba de sentir rabia hacia él para ocultar el hecho de que le había gustado lo que paso en la ducha, se decía así misma que era imposible que pudiera estar sintiendo cosas por Sasuke y se negaba a creerlo. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con él a punto de tocar su puerta.

–Eres un idiota-. Dijo en voz baja y lo más molesta que pudo. Sasuke sonrió. –No te rías tarado-.

–Tú eres una niña malcriada que no acepta una tonta broma-. La peli rosa lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

–Nunca debí permitir que vinieras , no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que termine este fin de semana-. Mientras más se molestaba ella a Sasuke más le gustaba verla así.

– ¿Te molesta que tu familia prefiera a tu novio falso que al imbécil de tu ex?-. Dijo de manera burlona y Sakura estaba que echaba chispas.

–No te soporto Sasuke Uchiha-. Lo fulmino una vez con la mirada y bajo a la cocina, Sasuke la siguió.

En la cocina no había nadie, sus padres habían salido y le habían dejado una nota diciendo que volverían al medio día. Mientras desayunaban Sakura estaba molesta pues no le hablaba en lo absoluto, es más ni siquiera le miraba.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar molesta conmigo?-. Pregunto Sasuke depositando su vaso de jugo sobre la mesa.

–Qué tal si desapareces de mi vista y regresas a Tokio ah y déjame en paz-. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. Sasuke conmocionado se acercó a ella recargo su mentón sobre el hombro de la chica.

– ¿No crees que si me voy tus padres tus padres pensarían que algo malo paso entre nosotros, se preocuparían mucho y les arruinaríamos el día?-. Él tenía razón. –Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer para que no estés molesta?-.

– ¿Por qué te importa?-. Se sacudió para quitárselo de encima.

–No me importa en lo absoluto, de hecho me encanta verte molesta, te ves muy linda pero no creo que a tus padres y a tu hermano les guste, además tú empezaste esta guerra así que no te quejes-.

–Me las vas a pagar, Uchiha-.

–De acuerdo pero ¿Qué tal si ahora te invito a comer un helado?-.

–Aun así me las vas a pagar, pero aceptaré porque me gusta el helado-. Sasuke sonrió, seguía ella tratando de hacerse la difícil pero no le faltaron las ganas de sonreír también aunque se resistió lo más que pudo. Salieron de la casa y Gaara estaba afuera platicando con una chica.

–Ah, hola Sakura, ella es Matsuri, vive al frente. Matsuri, ella es mi hermana Sakura y su novio Sasuke-.

–Hola Matsuri, es un placer-. Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

–Mucho gusto Matsuri-. Musito Sasuke.

–El gusto es mío, yo soy admiradora de ambos-. Dijo emocionada la castaña por lo cual ambos chicos le sonrieron complacidos.

–Iremos por un helado, ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?-. Pregunto Sasuke y Gaara miro a Matsuri que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Claro! Me encantaría-. Contesto la chica.

Sasuke condujo hasta la heladería que Sakura le había dicho y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro.

– ¿Te acabas de mudar? Es que nunca te había visto por aquí-. Pregunto Sakura

–Sí, me mude hace dos semanas-.

–Así y ¿Dónde vivías antes?-.

–En Yokohama-.

– ¡Oh genial!-.

– ¿Y por qué te mudaste?-.

–Sakura no seas tan curiosa-. Le regaño su hermano. La pequeña castaña rio a su lado y él se sonrojo.

–Está bien, no me molesta. Me mude porque mi papá empezó a trabajar aquí-.

–Y ¿Ustedes están saliendo?-. Su hermano la fulmino con la mirada y Matsuri sonrió apenada.

–Vamos a pedir los helados-. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y la arrastro al interior de la tienda.

– ¿Qué?-. Pregunto ella cuando Sasuke se la quedó mirando con reproche.

–Es un poquito obvio que a tu hermano le gusta y ella no lo sabe y tú lo estas avergonzando-. Le regaño.

–Ah, pues no me di cuenta-. Dijo inocentemente. Entonces Gaara y Matsuri llegaron hasta ellos.

– ¿De qué quieren sus helados?-. Pregunto el chico que atendía la barra de helados. Sakura lo pensó por un rato, no podía decidirse.

–De chocolate y de… fresas-. Pidió al fin.

–Yo de vainilla y…-.

–No me gusta la vainilla, mejor pide de galleta-. Dijo la chica.

–Pero a mí sí me gusta y es mi helado-.

–Pero yo quiero comer de tu helado así que pide de galleta-.

– ¿Por qué no lo pediste tú de galleta?-. Pregunto riendo.

–Porque yo quería de fresas y chocolate pero también quiero de galleta y me lo debes ¿recuerdas?-.

–Que sea de galleta-. Le dijo al chico de la barra y luego se voltio hacia Sakura. – ¿Qué otro sabor quiero?-.

–Bombón Rocher-. Respondió la peli rosa directo al chico que los atendía.

Les entregaron sus helados y se fueron de nuevo a la mesa. Gaara y su amiga se les unieron unos minutos después. –Entonces ¿Qué edad tienes Matsuri?-.

–Veinte-.

– ¿Asisten a la misma escuela?-.

–Sí-. Mientras Sakura se comía su helado y también el de Sasuke, no dejo de acosar con preguntas a la pobre castaña que respondía con sonrisas, después de eso comenzaron a hablar de ropa y de cosas de chicas mientras los dos muchachos hablaban de mangas, animes y videojuegos.

Para cuando el reloj marco las doce del medio día partieron de nuevo a casa ya que tenían que prepararse para la boda de la prima Moeggi.

–Fue un placer Matsuri, nos vemos en la boda-. La chica estaba invitada pues sus padres eran amigos de Konohamaru, el novio.

–Igual, hasta luego-.

Primero almorzaron junto con los padres de Sakura, luego ella y su madre se fueron al salón de belleza donde las esperaba Moeggi y su cortejo de damas. Su prima estaba hecha un mar de nervios, parecía una directora y no se le podía decir nada pues enfurecía o se ponía a llorar así que se hacía lo que ella decía.

Una vez listo el maquillaje y el peinado de Sakura y su madre, volvieron a casa. Sasuke se la había pasado todo el rato jugando videojuegos con Gaara. El reloj dio las cinco de la tarde ya todos estaban listos o casi listos para partir a la iglesia y Sasuke toco la puerta de su "chica".

–Pase-. Escucho su voz al otro lado. El peli negro entro y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras ella aún se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba su vestido.

–Vaya que elegancia, te ves bien-. Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke que lucía tan elegante, iba todo vestido de negro excepto por la camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta.

–Gracias-. El chico le sonrió. –En cambio tú no deberías usar eso-.

– ¿Por qué? Me veo mal, ¿A caso es el color? No… es el vestido ¿cierto? Me hace ver gorda. Ay no, lo sabía-. Dijo rápido, volvió a mirarse al espejo traumada. Sasuke se levantó y se puso detrás de ella para ver también el reflejo de la chica, el vestido era de un color azul rey, strapples y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

–No es por nada de eso, tú cuerpo es perfecto, el color te queda perfecto y el vestido es muy bonito-.

–Entonces ¿Por qué? No mientas, odio este vestido de dama de honor-. Iba a caminar hacia el closet pero Sasuke la detuvo por los hombros e hizo que la mirara de frente.

–No deberías usar eso porque vas a opacar a la novia y hoy debería ser su día. Te ves muy hermosa, es más la palabra te queda pequeña-. Sakura se sonrojo. El peli negro tomo un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su lugar y lo coloco detrás de su oreja.

–Gracias-.

– ¿Están listos tortolos?-. Pregunto Gaara asomándose a la puerta.

–Sí-. Contestaron ambos.

.

.

.

En la iglesia mientras Sakura estaba parada junto a la novia Sasuke no podía dejar de observarla, se veía radiante y en una oportunidad ella volteo a verlo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la cual él correspondió de la misma manera. Por primera vez Sasuke admitía que esa chica era más para él que una novia de mentira, le gustaba pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo.

Luego de terminar la ceremonia por la iglesia, la recepción sería en una especia de carpa gigante al aire libre en un hermoso y enorme jardín lleno de flores y adornado con faroles y luces por todos lados.

Una vez que todos los invitados estaban dentro del salón entro el cortejo, Sakura iba escoltada por uno de sus primos, de último llegaron los novios, se posicionaron en el centro de la pista para bailar su vals de recién casados. Sakura se sentó junto con Sasuke y su familia en una mesa. Apagaron casi todas las luces dejando solo unas cuantas y un reflector para los novios. La canción que su prima había escogido para su primer baile había sido una de las más románticas canciones del momento, Moments… interpretada por Prince Rock's pues era una de sus favoritas.

Sasuke estaba pegado a la silla de Sakura y tenía un brazo en el respaldar de esta, al comenzar sonar la canción se inclinó hacia la chica apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella y comenzó a cantarle al oído la canción que tanto le gustaba. Sakura se recostó al lado de Sasuke dejándose llevar por su dulce voz, el terminó abrazándola, su corazón latía tan desesperadamente que le hacía doler el pecho.

Termino la canción y todos se pararon de sus sillas para aplaudir a la pareja, pero ellos dos seguían sin moverse hasta que el ruido de los aplausos y los gritos les devolvieron a la realidad. Sakura se levantó apartándose de Sasuke un poco y comenzó a aplaudir también, luego de eso todo el mundo se puso a bailar.

– ¿Quieres bailar?-. Le pregunto Sasuke.

–Eh… sí-. Contesto ella nerviosa.

–Sakura ven, te necesito, solo será un minuto Sasuke, ya te la regreso-. Dijo su prima Tenten y se la llevo a rastras.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse en su silla y el celular de Sakura que estaba sobre la mesa sonó, era un mensaje que por accidente abrió Sasuke.

**Sai **-"Gracias por darme una oportunidad, hablaremos cuándo regreses de tú viaje".

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre, su humor cambio cambió por completo. Sakura llego a su lado unos minutos después.

–Ahora sí. ¿Quieres bailar?-. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

–No, se me quitaron las ganas-. Estaba serio y no le miraba a la cara.

– ¿Qué tienes?-. Su sonrisa desapareció al escuchar el tono hostil de Sasuke.

–Nada, simplemente no quiero bailar-.

–Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa? Hace unos minutos estabas bien-. El tomo el celular de la chica y le mostro el mensaje.

– ¿Le diste otra oportunidad?-. Pregunto molesto.

–Pero solo para hablar, Sai no significa nada-.

– ¿Cuánto más vas a tener que sufrir por el para que te des cuenta que él no te merece y no vale la pena?-. Seguía serio.

–Solo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir para que me deje en paz, no significa que vaya a perdonarlo-.

–Me dijiste que te mantendrías lejos de él-. Le reclamo Sasuke.

–Sasuke Uchiha ¿Estas celoso?-. Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños, Haruno-. Él ya no estaba tan molesto.

–Yo creo que si estas celoso, estas actuando como alguien celoso. ¿No será que te estas enamorando de mí Sasuke?-. Él se había burlado de ella de la misma forma una vez y ahora era el turno de ella.

–Ya quisieras-. Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, se volteó a ver a las personas bailando en la pista.

–Sasuke-. Se acercó a él y le hablo al oído. –Si no estás celoso ¿Por qué te molestas?-.

– ¿Qué tienes?-. Le pregunto Sasuke a Gaara cuando se sentó al lado suyo con cara de aburrimiento.

–Nada-. Veía distraído algo en la distancia. Sasuke siguió la dirección y miro a Matsuri sentada sola en una mesa.

– ¿Por qué no vas con ella y la invitas a bailar?-.

–No lo sé, quizás no quiere bailar-.

–Lleva a tu hermano a la pista-. Le susurró al oído a Sakura, luego se levantó y se fue hasta donde estaba Matsuri y le invito a bailar.

–Vamos-. Jalo a su hermano del brazo y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile, comenzaron a bailar cerca de Sasuke y Matsuri.

– ¿Qué hacen?-. Le pregunto molesto a Sakura.

–Te ayudamos-. Luego de unos minutos de bailar Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y a Gaara.

– ¿Gaara que tal si bailas con Matsuri y me robo a tu hermana?-. Cambiaron de parejas. Gaara estaba rojo como un tomate y Matsuri sonreía contenta.

–Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte-. Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

–Yo solo quise ayudar un poco-. Sakura se recostó de hombro mientras bailaban al ritmo suave de la música que comenzaba a sonar en esos momentos.

Bailaban, se intercambiaban parejas cuando alguien se los pedía y volvían a juntarse, se sentaban a descansar, platicaban muy a gusto con sus familiares, se tomaban fotos los dos solos o acompañados por alguna persona que se les atravesaba y les pedía salir en la foto con ellos. No quería reconocerlo pero debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo con Sasuke, a veces olvidaba que todo era una gran mentira y eso la confundía, confundía todo lo que sentía por Sasuke y no hablaron más del tema de Sai.

Cuando ya estaba pasada la media noche, la fiesta seguía, hacia bastante frío así que Sakura abrazo a Sasuke metiendo sus brazos por debajo de su chaqueta para calentarse.

–Empiezo a creer que te está gustando abrazarme-. Comento Sasuke cerca de su oído.

–Es que tengo mucho frío-.

– ¿Cómo sé que no es excusa?-. La peli rosa se separó de él para irse a otro lado pero él la atrapo en sus brazos de nuevo. Ella no se quejó y simplemente cerró los ojos volviendo a meter sus brazos por debajo de la chaqueta. –Solo estoy bromeando, puedes usarme como tú cobija todo lo que quieras-.

–Eres muy calientito y yo soy muy fría-. A parte de frío la chica se estaba muriendo del cansancio, quería llegar a casa y acostarse a dormir, sino fuera porque estaba de pie podría quedarse dormida entre los brazos de Sasuke. –Quiero irme a casa, ya estoy cansada-.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora?-.

–Mis padres aun no quieren irse todavía-.

–Podemos tomar un taxi-. Sakura asintió, la idea le parecía genial.

Se despidieron de todos lo que quedaban en la fiesta, Moeggi estaba un poco ebria y cuando abrazo a Sasuke no quería dejarlo ir, Konohamaru tuvo que intervenir y quitársela de encima.

Cogieron un taxi, de camino a casa de sus padres ella seguía abrazada a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas de no dormirse pero no lo consiguió, cuando sintió que Sasuke comenzaba a moverla para cargarla fuera del auto se levantó.

–Estoy despierta-. Dijo para que la soltara.

Salió del taxi perdiendo el equilibrio por suerte Sasuke la sostuvo antes de que callera al piso. Logro subir hasta su habitación a duras penas con Sasuke agarrándola por la cintura ya que la chica terca como siempre insistió en que ella podía subir sola.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme con el cierre?-. Le pidió a Sasuke dándose la vuelta para que él bajara el pronunciado cierre del vestido. Sasuke lo hizo lentamente, mientras más bajaba más podía ver su espalda, el cierre llegaba hasta su cadera así que pudo contemplar por unos segundos su hermosa espalda, la parte de tras de su brasier y el borde de su ropa interior.

–Gracias-.

–De nada-.

–Ya puedes irte-. Dijo la oji verde sujetándose el vestido para que no se le cayera.

–Ah, sí… que tengas buenas noches-. Se dirigió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Sakura se sacó el vestido y se puso su pijama, pensó en acostarse pero aún tenía algo más que hacer.

Fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, dudo en tocar pero al fin lo hizo. El chico abrió, también se había cambiado de ropa y esta vez traía una camisa puesta.

–Pensé que ya te habías acostado-. Comentó él.

–Es que hay algo que debo hacer primero-. Se colocó de puntitas para estar a la altura del morocho, poso sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y lo abrazo. –Gracias-. Susurró a su oído.

– ¿Por qué?-. Sasuke correspondió ese abrazo.

–Por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por portarte bien con toda mi familia y por seguir más que nada soportándome-.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada-.

–Simplemente quiero hacerlo y no es que me guste abrazarte, es solo que no sabía la forma de demostrarte mi gratitud-. Se separó de él. –Pero aún no se me olvida lo que paso en el baño esta mañana-.

– ¿Qué parte? En la que te metí en la ducha o en la que nos…-.

–No arruines el momento ¿Quieres?-. La chica rodo los ojos y él sonrió. –Que pases buenas noches, Sasuke-.

–Tú también-. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

–Eh… bueno… hasta mañana-. Se fue hasta su habitación de nuevo, volteo una vez más a ver a Sasuke aun parado en la puerta, le sonrió y entro a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama y cubrió su cara con la almohada, sentía sus mejillas arder y deseos de sentir nuevamente su calor.

.

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

Hola chicas espero les haya gustado leer este capítulo. Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hasta luego.

Uchiha_cherry.


	16. Verdades

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry and Abi

.

.

.

**16**

**.**

**.Verdades.**

Sasuke despertó, le costó dormir la noche anterior pues no dejo de sentir esas inmensas ganas de ir a la habitación donde dormía su "novia" para besarla. Se levantó, fue al baño y de regreso volvió a tirarse en la cama para esperar a que Sakura entrara a despertarlo.

Como era de esperarse minutos después tocaron a su puerta así que se hizo el dormido. Sakura había entrado al cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible, llego hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó con delicadeza, cuidando de no despertarlo.

–Sasuke-. Gimió su nombre pero no hubo respuestas. Sakura era traviesa, llevaba en la mano un plumón justamente para pintarle bigotes con tinta negra, le quito la tapa y lo acerco de manera traviesa a la cara de Sasuke. En ese momento el peli negro abrió los ojos y la peli rosa se sobresaltó por la sorpresa, Sasuke le tomo de las manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura estaba tendida en la cama con Sasuke encima de ella.

Él la sostenía, su peso estaba repartido en sus rodillas, una a cada lado del cuerpo de ella para no aplastarla, sus manos mantenían con fuerza apretadas las manos de Sakura por encima de su cabeza para que no pudiera moverlas.

– ¿Fingías estar dormido?-. Pregunto sobresaltada.

–Sabía que intentarías algo nuevo-.

– ¡Suéltame!-.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Podría pintarte bigotes o hacerte cosquillas hasta que te hagas encima?-.

–Qué te parece si me dejas ir y olvidamos que esto paso-. Sasuke sonrió, la tenía atrapada y podía hacerle lo que quisiera, en el buen sentido claro estaba. Se acercó a ella quedando solo a centímetros de su cara-.

– ¿Por qué no te resignas a que siempre saldrás perdiendo?-.

–Algún día lograré vengarme-.

–No lo creo. Entonces ¿Qué haré contigo ahora?-. Susurró más cerca de sus labios.

– ¿Quieres besarme?-.

– ¿Qué?-. Estaba sorprendido con su pregunta.

–Bésame Sasuke-. Le pidió de una manera seductora, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Sakura intento levantarse un poco para acercarse más a él quien dejo de seducir y fue acortando la distancia que lo separaban de esos labios que ansiaba besar, Sakura subió una rodilla, golpeándolo en su entre pierna, Sasuke callo a su lado con las manos en las entre piernas retorciéndose de dolor. La oji verde se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

–Creo que mi venganza está completa-.

–Eso… no… es justo-. Dijo Sasuke casi sin poder hablar mientras aún se retorcía.

–Te esperamos para desayunar-. Musito de manera infantil, le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Estaban todos sentados ya en la mesa, tan solo estaban esperando a Sasuke quien se les unió minutos después.

– ¿Te sientes bien cariño?-. Le pregunto Mebuki, Sasuke aún tenía en el rostro una expresión de dolor y caminaba extraño, miro a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos y ella le sonrió, el peli negro desvió la mirada rápidamente y se sentó con ellos.

–Me duele un poco el estómago, pero estoy bien, no se preocupe-.

Después de terminar el desayuno Sasuke subió a la habitación a recoger sus cosas.

–Bueno, lograron convencer a todos-. Dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación.

– ¿Cómo?-. Pregunto Sasuke prestando poca atención.

–Puedes dejar de fingir conmigo, ya sé que tú y Sakura nos han estado mintiendo todo el tiempo-.

–No sé de qué hablas-. Trato de sonar como que no sabía de qué hablaba aquel chico.

–Siempre tuve sospechas de que algo raro había entre ustedes dos y además… todo esto, Sakura evitaba hablar de ti, no quería que te conociéramos pero no fue sino hasta que los escuche hablar en el pasillo ayer que todo encajo con mis conclusiones-. Sasuke estaba boquiabierto.

–Mira Gaara… yo sé que todo esto es difícil de entender pero…-. Se enderezo.

–No tienes nada que explicarme Sasuke, lo entiendo o al menos eso intento. Supongo que ambos necesitaban una buena publicidad y que mejor que las dos personas más populares del momento para comenzar una relación. Sakura me conto una vez que algunos actores hacían eso por publicidad, a ella le parecía fatal eso y eso fue lo que me hizo dudar-.

–Lo entiendes bastante bien-. Se sorprendió Sasuke. – Y ahora que ya lo sabes ¿Le dirás a tus padres?-.

–No-. Se recostó en la pared.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No estás molesto?-.

–Fíjate que al principio si lo estaba pero después me di cuenta de algo-.

– ¿De qué?-.

– ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar?-. Sasuke sonrió.

– ¿Se nota tanto?-.

–Es algo obvio, así que sí-.

–Creo que lo sentía desde mucho tiempo pero no quería reconocerlo… hasta el día de ayer-.

– ¿Piensas decirle?-.

–No lo sé, no sé si ella siente lo mismo. Creo que todavía está enamorada de su ex-.

–Odio a ese tipo-.

–Yo ya lo hice-.

– ¿Enserio? Entonces tienes un punto por eso-. Ambos rieron. –Yo creo que también le gustas a Sakura, pero será más difícil lograr que ella lo reconozca, ella es muy…-.

–Terca-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–No la vayas a lastimar Sasuke, ella ha sufrido mucho-.

–No quiero hacerle daño. Yo quiero cuidarla y no dejare que nadie la lastime-.

–No solo me preocupa que alguien la lastime, también me preocupa que ella se lastime así misma-. Sasuke lo miro.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–A su enfermedad-.

– ¿Cuál enfermedad?-.

–Sakura tuvo problemas alimenticios hace algunos años atrás, ella siempre ha sido muy insegura acerca de su cuerpo, aun no sé por qué-.

–Nunca me dijo nada, ni siquiera pareciera que hubiera pasado algo así-. Ese tema le había caído por completa sorpresa.

–Nadie a parte de su familia lo sabe, la prensa lo sospechaba pero nunca lo confirmo, si hay algo que ella sabe disimular mejor que nada es cuando se encuentra mal. Esta mejor ahora, pero es muy frágil y puede volver a recaer-.

–No voy a dejar que eso pase-.

–Eso espero-. Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. –Si sufre por tu culpa pagaras las consecuencias, mis primos y yo iremos por ti y tu banda tendrá que buscarse otro integrante-.

Sasuke rio y Gaara lo dejo solo. Termino de recoger sus cosas y fue a la habitación de Sakura, ella no estaba ahí, bajo y la busco en la cocina pero tampoco estaba.

– ¿Buscas a Sakura?-. Pregunto Mebuki.

–Sí, pero creo que no está en la casa-.

Salió a dar un paseo con Akamaru, seguro la encuentras en el parque, está a unas cuadras de aquí–. Sasuke salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por donde le había indicado Mebuki, el parque estaba a solo unos minutos.

En la distancia miro a Sakura sentada en un columpio mientras Akamaru corría libremente por el parque. Sasuke llego hasta su lado y se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

– ¿Te divertiste este fin de semana?-. Pregunto Sasuke y ella volteo a verlo.

–Sí, la pase genial. Me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto extraño a mí familia. ¿Tú te divertiste? ¿No te asustaron un poco?-.

–Tu familia es genial, todos son agradables. Me la pase increíble-. Ambos sonrieron.

–Todos quedaron bastante convencidos con lo nuestro-.

–Todos excepto tu hermano, nos descubrió-.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?-. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Ya lo sospechaba y nos escuchó hablar de ello ayer en el pasillo-.

– ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Está molesto? Creo que debería de ir a hablar con él-.

–Cálmate, ya hablamos hace un rato, no va a decir nada-.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–Simplemente dijo que no lo haría-. Era mejor que no supiera todo lo que había hablado con su hermano. Se levantó del columpio, se puso detrás de Sakura y comenzó a columpiarla. Cambio de tema para no decir nada más al respecto. –Lo que hiciste esta mañana me dolió … y demasiado-.

–Te lo merecías-. Mordió su labio inferior para retener su sonrisa.

–Quizás un poco-.

– ¿Por qué ibas a besarme?-. Sasuke no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad, no al menos hasta saber que era lo que ella sentía.

–No iba a besarte-.

–Claro que sí, te vi las intenciones-.

–Bueno pero solo porque tú me lo pediste, pensé que de verdad querías que lo hiciera-.

– ¿Por qué iba a querer que me besaras?-. Comenzaba a sentir subir la sangre a sus mejillas. Sasuke detuvo el columpio y se acercó a ella.

–Porque es obvio que te gusto-. Dijo muy cerca de su oído. Ella se levantó.

–Por supuesto que no. No me gustas, ni me gustaras nunca-. Dijo con decisión cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke sonrió.

–Que bien, porque tú tampoco me gustas-.

–Bien-. Dijo la chica fingiendo que no le importaba.

–Bien-. Él contesto del mimo modo. –Bueno, ya que quedo claro, ¿Nos vamos?-.

–Como tú quieras-.

– ¡Vamos Akamaru!-.

–Solo te advierto una cosa-. Sakura dio la media vuelta para mirarlo y Sasuke la cargo echándosela al hombro.

– ¡Suéltame Sasuke!-. Comenzó a quejarse, empezó a caminar con ella sobre su hombro.

–La próxima vez que me pegues en mis partes te garantizo que no será una ducha fría lo que te ganaras, te va a gustar mucho menos-.

Sakura paso la mitad del camino quejándose pegándole a Sasuke en la espalda para que la dejara hasta el peli negro se cansó, la soltó y corrió el resto del camino hasta la casa pues la chica iba dispuesta a vengarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Sakura busco a su hermano para pedirle una explicación del porqué no diría nada pero Gaara se negó a decirle a su hermana porque no la delataría sobre su mentira así que a ella no le quedó más remedio que resignarse a que él no le diría.

Al final del día fue difícil despedirse de su familia, siempre lo era. Mebuki y Kizashi le prometieron ir pronto a visitarla e invitaron a Sasuke a visitarlos con Sakura siempre que quisiera. Ellos finalmente emprendieron su viaje de regreso a casa en silencio, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que Gaara le había dicho y en todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Sakura en estos últimos dos días.

Sakura por su parte pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que su fin de semana no terminara, hubiera deseado poder quedarse en casa de sus padres más tiempo, odiaba la idea de regresar a su rutina diaria. También por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de todo lo que paso entre Sasuke y ella, aunque cada vez que aparecían en su mente ella trataba de pensar en otra cosa.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continued… ^^


	17. Invitación

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**17**

**.**

**.Invitación.**

–Entonces te diste cuenta de que te gusta-. Volvió a repetir Kiba.

–Sí, me gusta y mucho. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-. Repitió Sasuke.

–Ves te lo dije, yo gane-. Dijo Naruto a Sasori con voz de triunfo y dando saltos de alegría.

–No, aun no has ganado, falta que ella sienta lo mismo-. Respondió Sasori enojado.

– ¿De qué hablan?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

–Sasori y yo hicimos una apuesta, yo aposte a que tú y Sakura iban a terminar juntos y Sasori aposto a que no-.

–De verdad tenía esperanzas en ti Sasuke-. Sasori negó con la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

–En primera no deberían estar apostando eso, esto es algo serio y segundo no es mi culpa; yo no decidí enamorarme y créeme que trate de evitar que esto pasara-.

– ¿Crees que ella sienta lo mismo?-. De pronto pregunto Shikamaru.

–A veces creo que sí pero otras creo que no. No sé cuándo está fingiendo y cuando no lo hace-.

– ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes y ya?-.

–No puedo hacer eso Naruto ¿Qué pasa si no siente lo mismo? Necesito pensar en alguna manera de poder averiguarlo-. Volvió a recostar su cabeza en el sofá de la casa de Sasori. –Naruto, ustedes son muy buenos amigos ¿Y si se lo preguntas tú?-.

–Nunca me lo va a decir porque también soy tu amigo-.

– ¿Y si le provocas celos?-. Musito Shikamaru.

–Eso es cosa de chicas Shikamaru-.

–Bueno pero puede funcionar-.

–No lo sé-.

Los chicos pasaron todo el resto del domingo hablando y molestando a Sasuke con el tema de Sakura ya que el chico antes de todo eso siempre había dicho que ella no le gustaba ni podía llegar a enamorarse de ella.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?-. Pregunto Tsunade mientras la peli rosa se sentaba frente a su escritorio de oficina.

–Estuvo bastante bien-.

–Bueno siendo así, es hora de volver al trabajo. En dos semanas empiezan los ensayos para la película así que deberías ir preparándote. Mañana tienes una entrevista en el canal de televisión TV Tokio 7, el día miércoles tienes una sesión de fotos para Vanite Sex Fashion y el sábado es la celebración de los 15 años de The New Notes y tienes que asistir-. Dijo revisando su agenda.

–Ash, como desearía no tener que ir-. Musito con desagrado.

–Lo sé pero tienes que hacerlo-.

– ¿Quieres que te mande un estilista para que te ayude a escoger los vestidos?-.

–No hace falta, iré de compras con Ino-.

–De acuerdo te veo mañana, mandaré a un chofer por ti a las tres de la tarde-.

–De acuerdo, adiós-.

Al llegar a casa, Sakura se puso a ejercitarse en el mini gimnasio que tenía en casa con la finalidad de lucir bien en la sesión de fotos que tendría, se subió a su bascula y miro que había subido un kilo en su fin de semana ya que su madre no dejo de alimentarla cada vez que la miraba acercarse a la cocina y en la boda todo lo que le pasaba en frente se lo comía. Dos horas después de arduo ejercicio Sakura estaba cansada, tan solo tenía líquidos en el estómago, no había comido nada solido en toda la mañana era por eso que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada.

Camino hacia su habitación, se dio una ducha rápida. Al salir se puso un traje de baño de dos piezas para más tarde meterse a la piscina y un pequeño short mientras andaba en casa, luego después de eso fue a la cocina a tomar más agua.

.

.

.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de que escusa le iba a decir a Sakura cuando la viera, habían pasado últimamente tanto tiempo juntos que tan solo un día separado de ella ya lo ponía ansioso. Llego a casa de la chica, tenía un gran control del portón de la entrada pues ella se lo había dado para no tener que estar abriéndole todo el tiempo.

Todavía no había pensado en una buena excusa que explicara su visita pero ya no podía echar para atrás el plan. Llego a la puerta de la entrada, estaba nervioso cosa que era raro en él.

La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, era una mala costumbre que Sakura tenía, nunca se fijaba en cerrar bien la puerta. Sasuke paso directo, ella no estaba en la sala, así que pensó que tal vez estaría en su habitación pero la melodiosa voz de la peli rosa en la cocina lo saco de la duda, estaba cantando una de las canciones favoritas de Sasuke, la que mejor interpretaba y eso le hizo sonreír al instante.

Ella estaba de espaldas a Sasuke, traía en la parte de arriba el bikini y unos short muy cortos, Sasuke la observo por un momento en silencio hasta que la chica se dio la vuelta y pego un grito del susto. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Dijo sobresaltada al verlo en la entrada de la cocina. – ¿Cómo entraste?-.

–Dejaste la puerta abierta, otra vez. Un día de estos vas a encontrar la casa vacía si sigues dejando la puerta abierta-. La miro de arriba abajo, de frente Sakura se veía mejor que de espaldas. Era la primera vez que la miraba con tan poca ropa y deseaba que no fuera la última vez porque realmente la peli rosa se miraba tremendamente sexy.

Sakura se sintió algo incomoda cuando la miraba Sasuke recorriendo todo su cuerpo, era como él la estuviera desnudando con la mirada. "pervertido" pensó ella para sus adentros. – ¿Y a qué viniste?-. Pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos, que habían comenzado a irse por lugares indecentes e impuros.

–Vine… porque…-. No sé le ocurría nada, piensa rápido Sasuke, de dijo así mismo. – ¿Ya sabes lo de la celebración de The New Notes?-.

–Sí, ya me entere hoy, de verdad no quisiera ir-. Musito mostrando su fastidio. – ¿Solo viniste por eso?-.

–Eh… bueno solo quería saber cómo estabas por la noticia, se lo mucho que te desagrada la revista-.

–Podrías haber llamado simplemente-. Comenzó a caminar a la sala. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas todo, estaba mareada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si intentará detenerla para que no girara más su entorno, pero todo a su alrededor se movía.

– ¿Sakura estás bien?-. Escuchaba la voz de Sasuke pero era como si él estuviera lejos.

Sintió como sus piernas cedieron y su cuerpo comenzó a descender al piso. Unos firmes brazos la sostuvieron antes de que callera por completo.

– ¡Rayos!-. Exclamo Sasuke con ella en los brazos, la cargo y la llevo hasta el sofá de la sala, le hablaba pero ella no respondía, estaba muy pálida y fría. – ¿Me escuchas?-.

–Sí-. Dijo apenas en un tono audible, ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

Sasuke corrió a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo en busca de agua con azúcar y regreso corriendo al lado de Sakura. –Toma, te hará sentir mejor-. La ayudo a sentarse, sostuvo frente a sus labios el vaso con agua ya que la peli rosa apenas si tenía fuerzas suficientes.

Ella comenzó a sentirse mejor pero su estómago dolía y rugía pidiendo a gritos algo de comer. – ¿Has comido algo hoy?-. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke fue a la cocina, preparo un sándwich que era en esos momentos lo más rápido que podía hacer, al menos eso le mataría un tanto el hambre y no se desmayaría mientras él le preparaba algo mejor. Le ayudo a sentarse y le ofreció el sándwich.

–Gracias-. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso y tembloroso que estaba en esos momentos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos. Espero en silencio mientras la observaba acabarse el embutido para comenzar a regañarla por su falta de interés en su apetito.

– ¿Por qué no habías comido nada? Son las doce ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Y si yo no hubiera venido? Pudiste haberte caído y golpeado la cabeza, quedar inconsciente y nadie se iba a enterar quien sabe hasta cuándo-. C asi le grito.

–Deja de regañarme como si fueras mi papá-. Ya se sentía mejor aunque un sentía hambre. –Ya estoy bien-.

–Por ahora, iré a prepararte algo más-.

–No hace falta, ya estoy llena-. Mintió.

–No seas mentirosa, eso no te llego ni al estómago, necesitas comer bien. Estas pálida y necesitas más energía. Quédate ahí-. Ordeno.

Fue de nuevo a la cocina, saco todos los ingredientes y se puso a preparar bolas de arroz con tomates que era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Se sacó la camisa ya que los nervios y el vapor le habían producido calor.

– ¿Tienes que quitarte la camisa para cocinar?-. Pregunto Sakura llegando a la cocina, sentándose en una silla.

– ¿Qué acaso no te dije que te quedaras en el sofá?-. La miro con reproche.

–Ya me siento mejor, de verdad Sasuke-.

–Bueno como sea, pero igual vas a comer-.

–De acuerdo-. Sasuke siguió cocinando mientras Sakura le miraba, él de repente también la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

–Listo, ahora quiero verte comer todo eso-. Le sirvió un exquisito y relleno plato de comida.

–Es demasiado-. Se quejó como una niña pequeña.

–No te vas a mover de ahí hasta que te lo termines todo. Y si te sigues quejando me vas a obligar a venir todas las mañanas a supervisarte para ver que desayunes bien-. Esa idea había sido hasta el momento el mejor plan que tenía ya que así la visitaría todos los días.

–No exageres, solo porque no desayune hoy no vas a estar metido todos los días en mi casa vigilándome como si fuera una niña pequeña-.

–Pues eso lo decido yo, además si pareces una niñita, te quejas y quejas todo el día, no quieres comer y encima eres una malcriada melindrosa, así que te aguantas porque vendré todos los días a desayunar contigo y no se discute más. Fin de la conversación-.

–Pues no te voy a abrir la puerta-.

–En algún momento tendrás que salir-. Sasuke le sonrió, ella torció los ojos y termino de comerse lo que él le había preparado, no podía negarlo, aquello estaba delicioso.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sasuke cumplió su promesa, a las 8 de la mañana él ya estaba parado frente a su puerta tocándole, no solo lo hacía porque quisiera verla sino también porque estaba de cierta forma preocupado de que Sakura recayera en su enfermedad ahora que lo sabía.

–Así que si hablabas enserio-. Dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta.

– ¿Pensaste que estaba bromeando?-. Entro y se fue directo a la cocina.

–Tenía esperanzas de que fuera así-. Le siguió resignada.

.

.

.

El miércoles y el jueves fue lo mismo, Sasuke llego muy temprano con el desayuno y se quedaba con ella hasta que terminaran ambos de comer, luego de eso cada quien se iba cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones. Sakura ya no se quejaba pues sabía que no serviría de nada, si había alguien igual de terco que ella era Sasuke.

El jueves se dedicó todo el día a salir de compras con Ino, se probaron muchos vestidos hasta que ambas terminaron comprando al menos cinco tipos diferentes. Ino no paro de preguntarle por su fin de semana con Sasuke en la casa de sus padres y del porque Sasuke ahora pasaba metido todas las mañanas en su casa, Sakura había decidido ahorrarse los detalles pues no quería un interrogatorio sobre sus sentimientos y sobre lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

A pesar de que Ino era su mejor amiga no estaba preparada para hablar de ello y mucho menos con ella. Sakura ya estaba dispuesta a volver cuando su celular vibro dentro de su bolso.

–Hola-. Coloco el altavoz.

–Hola Sakura-chan-.

–Hola Naruto-.

– ¡Hola Naruto!-. Interfirió Ino.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-.

–Porque eres el único que me llama con un sufijo-. La peli rosa rio.

–Oh, es cierto. Hola Ino. Por favor dime que no tienen planes para mañana en la tarde-.

–Bueno no los teníamos, hasta ahora ¿Tienes algo en mente?-.

–Haré una barbacoa mañana en mi casa y están invitadas-.

– ¡Oh genial! Me encantaría-. Contesto Sakura complacida.

– ¿También puedo ir yo?-. Dijo Ino.

–Sí. Perfecto entonces las vemos mañana-. Naruto colgó.

.

.

.

– ¿Dijo que sí?-. Pregunto Kiba a Naruto.

–Sí, vendrá-.

– ¿Crees que ella sienta de verdad algo por Sasuke?-. Pregunto Shikamaru.

–Yo creo que sí, tuviste que verlos el día que fuimos al concierto de Bee, era como si de verdad estuvieran saliendo-.

–Entonces mañana empezamos con el plan-.

– ¿Deberíamos decirle a Sasuke?-. Pregunto Kiba.

–Creo que es mejor que no le digamos por ahora-. Contesto Shikamaru. – ¿Neji tu qué piensas?-.

–Que perderé la apuesta con Naruto por tu culpa-.

–Pero es por una buena causa, al fin Sasuke encontró a alguien que de verdad le gusta y nosotros lo vamos a ayudar un poquito -. Dijo el rubio inocentemente.

–No quiero tener que ayudarte a pasar tu examen de conducción y menos con mi auto, manejas pésimo-.

–Debiste pensarlo bien antes de apostar-. Shikamaru le palmeo la espalda.

.

.

.

Como lo había esperado el viernes por la mañana Sasuke apareció en su casa para el desayuno, ya no le importaba que el morocho entrara a su casa como si fuese la de él.

– ¿Vas a ir a la barbacoa de Naruto?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

–Sí-.

– ¿Quieres que venga por ti?-.

–No hace falta iré con Ino-. Sakura había estado actuando extraño toda la semana, se comportaba de manera indiferente hacia Sasuke cosa que estaba comenzando a irritarle.

– ¡Ok! Ya me canse de que me estés tratando así. ¿Qué pasa?-.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Dijo ella sin importancia.

–Te comportas muy odiosa conmigo. Pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso atrás. ¿Qué te hice ahora para que te estés portando así?- .

–No sé de qué estás hablando-. Bajo la vista a su desayuno.

–Cuando yo me comportaba como un odioso contigo tú siempre me lo reclamabas y ahora eres tú la que se porta así-. Ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas con su actitud de no me importa lo que digas.

–No entiendo que pretendes, nunca te he agradado así que no actúes como si ahora las cosas hayan cambiado-.

– ¿Sabes qué? Gracias por haberme recordado el por qué no me agradabas-. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de su casa dando un portazo.

Sakura se sintió mal por tratarlo de esa forma, Sasuke tenía razón se había comportado de esa manera con él durante toda la semana. Lo hacía por miedo a estar sintiendo cosas por él, mientras él estaba siendo atento y muy lindo con ella, ante esa manera tan peculiar que tienen él de demostrar su amabilidad. Pensó que si las cosas volvían a ser como antes dejaría de pensar todo el tiempo en él y de gustarle que cada mañana Sasuke fuera a su casa para el desayuno, pero solo había logrado pensar más en él y encima hacerlo enojar.

Así que decidió que hablaría más tarde con él en la casa de Naruto, ella sería más amable como siempre había sido pero mantendría su mente apartada de Sasuke y solo pensaría en interpretar su papel pero sin ser odiosa e indiferente con él.

.

.

.

– ¿Sakura que tanto te arreglas solo iremos a casa de Naruto?-. Se quejó Ino mientras su amiga seguía en su habitación terminando de arreglarse.

–Lo siento, ya voy-. Por fin bajo las escaleras, como siempre se había encargado de verse muy bien por si alguien le tomaba una foto no terminaría siendo criticada por Fashion Mod. –Ya nos podemos ir-.

–Al fin-. Dijo la rubia levantándose del sillón. –Yo conduzco-.

–Ay no-. Se quejó Sakura ya que odiaba ir de copiloto con su amiga que no manejaba muy bien.

–Lo dije yo primero así que yo conduzco. Tú manejas como abuelita-. Se rio la rubia.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Naruto, Sasuke ya había llegado pues su camioneta estaba estacionada en la entrada, Sakura no sabía que le diría exactamente para disculparse pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tocaron el timbre y fue Naruto quien las recibió.

–Hola chicas-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa como siempre.

–Hola Naruto-. Dijo Ino entrando y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

–Hola Naruto-. Sakura le abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Qué bueno que vinieron, todos ya están afuera-. Las guio hacia el jardín.

Las dos chicas saludaron a todos los presentes conocidos y a los que no conocían que eran unos cuantos amigos de los chicos alguien se encargaba de presentarlos. Sakura fue hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru, Kiba y Utakata un amigo de Naruto.

–Hola chicos-. Saludo la peli rosa.

–Hola Sakura-. Contestaron todos al unísono.

–Les molesto si me robo a Sasuke por unos minutos-.

–Por supuesto que no-. Contesto Shikamaru dándole un codazo en la costilla a Sasuke guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura camino hasta la casa de nuevo y Sasuke fue tras de ella, todos estaban en el jardín, la cocina estaba vacía así que la peli rosa decidió que era buen lugar para hablar, Sasuke estaba un poco molesto con ella y se notaba en su rostro.

–Lamento por cómo te trate esta semana, estuvo mal y de verdad lo siento-. Soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Cuando ella le miraba de una manera inocente le era casi imposible no aceptar cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

– ¿Lo dices enserio o solo lo haces por compromiso?-. Pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada.

–Lo digo enserio, tienes toda la razón, me he estado comportando mal contigo y lo lamento-.

–De acuerdo, gracias por tus disculpas-.

– ¿Entonces todo bien?-. Le dedico una media sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

–Todo bien-. Sí hubiera sido por él, hubiera ido corriendo a besarle para sellar el pacto.

–Aquí están tortolos-. Dijo Neji bajista de la banda, mientras entraba en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco unas cervezas. –Sasuke, Shikamaru te está buscando-.

Sasuke le extendió la mano a Sakura y ella le tomo. Iba a salir de nuevo al jardín pero en eso Shikamaru le detuvo. –Sasuke necesitamos hablar. ¿Te molesta que te lo robe por unos segundos?-. Dijo sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Por supuesto que no ¿Dónde queda el baño?-. Shikamaru señalo y ella se fue por el pasillo que él le indico. Había tres puertas, abrió cada una hasta dar con el baño.

Al salir mientras pasaba por el pasillo escucho a Sasuke y a Shikamaru hablar en uno de los cuartos, la puerta estaba medio abierta y su conversación le llamo la atención, se quedó detrás para que no la vieran.

–Entonces dile que te gusta y ya-. Decía Shikamaru.

–No es buena idea, no creo que vaya a funcionar, no mientras las cosas sigan así con Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke.

– ¿Espiando?-. Susurró Naruto a sus espaldas y Sakura dio un brinco del susto. Dio la vuelta y el chico le miro con unos ojos que decían que la habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

–No estaba espiando-. Termino de recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala.

–Pues a mí me pareció que si lo estabas haciendo-.

–Pues te equivocas-. –Entonces no te molestara que vaya con Sasuke y Shikamaru a decirles-. Comenzó a devolverse hacia el pasillo pero ella le detuvo.

–Está bien, si estaba escuchando pero fue sin querer-. Naruto la llevo a la cocina para que nadie los escuchara.

– ¿Por qué estabas escuchando?-.

–Naruto tú eres mi amigo ¿verdad?-. El rubio asintió. –Entonces no le digas a nadie que estaba escuchando, por favor-.

–Solo si me dices que escuchaste-.

–Que a Sasuke le gusta una chica-. Naruto se atoro con su bebida.

– ¿Eso escuchaste?-. Sakura asintió. – ¿Solo eso?-.

–Shikamaru le estaba diciendo que le dijera lo que sentía pero Sasuke dijo que no podía hablar con ella mientras las cosas siguieran así conmigo-. Naruto asintió y respiro tranquilo al darse cuenta que no se había dado cuenta que hablaban de ella. – ¿A Sasuke de verdad le gusta una chica?-.

–No puedo decirte-.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–Pregúntaselo a él-.

–No me lo va a decir-.

–Y yo tampoco-.

– ¿Por qué no?-. Hizo un puchero.

–Porque Sasuke también es mi amigo y no debo estar contando sus cosas-.

–Entonces si le gusta una chica, por favor Naruto dime, no le voy a decir a nadie que me dijiste-. Naruto negó con la cabeza. –Por favor-.

–No insistas y nada de lo que hagas me va a convencer-. Se dio la vuelta para no mirar sus ojos suplicantes.

–Naruto, por favor, dime-. Dijo como una niña pequeña, lo abrazo por la espalda, él medio volteo para verla y ella le puso una carita tierna.

–No veas así, no puedo…-. Suspiro. –Bueno está bien pero no digas nada-.

–De acuerdo-. Sakura simulo cerrar sus labios como si tuvieran un candado invisible.

–Si le gusta una chica, pero no puedo decirte quien es-. A ella no le gusto esa afirmación.

– ¿Le gusta de verdad o solo es un capricho?-. Se apartó del rubio.

–Creo que si le gusta de verdad-. Naruto la miro atentamente para ver su reacción y fue más de lo que él esperaba, la sonrisa de Sakura había desaparecido lo que indicaba que no le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

–De acuerdo. Naruto te recomiendo que vayas a cuidar la barbacoa, Kiba está haciendo de cocinero y me huele a que va a terminar quemándolo todo-. Dijo Deidara guitarrista de la banda, interrumpiendo el momento.

–Enseguida voy-. Deidara salió de la cocina regresando al jardín. – ¿Estas bien?-.

–Sí, vamos antes de que Kiba haga un desastre-. Salieron juntos.

– ¿Dónde andabas?-. Pregunto Ino.

–Estaba en la cocina hablando con Naruto-.

–No me dejes sola, Sasori no deja de molestarme-.

–Hola señoritas-. Dijo Sasori, puso un brazo alrededor de cada chica. –Ino ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar una cita conmigo?-.

–Porque eres un mujeriego y yo no voy a ser otra de tus conquistas-. Se lo quitó de encima.

–Deberías dejar de pelear tanto conmigo, ya sabes que dicen que los que se pelean se aman-.

–Sí, claro. Ese es el peor dicho que eh escuchado. El día en que las dos personas que menos se soportan terminen juntos, ese día saldré contigo-.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–Pues a Sasuke y a Sakura. Así que olvídalo-.

–Quien sabe, quizá ese día llegue y entonces estaré esperándote-. Beso a la chica en la mejilla y después se retiró.

–Pues nunca va a llegar ¿cierto?-. Le pregunto con preocupación a Sakura.

–Claro que no-.

.

.

.

Ino se fue temprano pues tenía planes para la noche, Naruto le había pedido a Sakura que no se fuera todavía y ella había aceptado, así que Sasuke tendría que llevarla a casa. El resto de la tarde estuvo pensando en quien sería la chica que le gustaba a Sasuke, ese pensamiento le molestaba aunque no quería admitir porque.

Sasuke le pregunto varias veces que le pasaba pero ella respondía siempre de manera amable que se encontraba bien. Al llegar la noche casi todos se habían ido, solo quedaba Sasori, Shikamaru y dos de los amigos de Naruto que se estaban quedando en su casa sin mencionar a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Hacía frío esa noche era por eso que la peli rosa temblaba un poco.

– ¿Tienes frio Sakura?-.

–Solo un poco-. Mintió pues tenía mucho frío.

–Sasuke creo que alguien necesita que la calienten-. Bromeo Kiba quien siempre buscaba cualquier cosa para bromear con ellos. Los presentes rieron y animaron a Sasuke para que la abrazara, este le abrazo por la espalda cubriendo con sus brazos los de su "novia" y ella se recostó en el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras ambos quedaban contentos por la posición en la que habían quedado.

– ¿Quieres irte ya?-. Le pregunto cerca de su oído.

–Cuando tú quieras-.

–Nosotros nos vamos, se hace tarde-. Dijo para que todos lo escucharan y se despidieron de todos.

Al salir de la casa de Naruto, Sasuke le presto su chamarra para que no tuviera frio. De camino a su casa estuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al frente de la casa de la oji verde, Sakura abrió la puerta para salir del auto pero volvió a cerrarla casi de inmediato. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. Soltó después de tanto pensarlo.

–Dime-.

– ¿Te gusta alguna chica?-. Sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de su boca.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-.

–Sin querer te escuche hablar con Shikamaru-. Shikamaru y el sabían que Sakura estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, todo había sido parte de su plan para ver si la chica se ponía celosa.

– ¿Estabas espiando?-.

–Ya te dije que fue sin querer-.

–Sí, me gusta alguien-. Sakura volvió la mirada al frente.

– ¿Puedo saber quién es?-.

–Dijiste que solo me harías una pregunta-. Ella volvió a abrir la puerta y comenzó a bajar. - ¿Te molesta?-.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-. Lo miro, claramente no estaba contenta.

–No sé, pero pareces molesta. ¿Acaso estas celosa?-. A Sasuke le parecía que sí y Sakura sabía que así era.

–Claro que no-. Pero no fue nada convincente esta vez. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su casa, sintiendo algo molesto el corazón.

Sasuke la observo sonriendo, estaba casi seguro de que ella si estaba celosa y eso le gusto.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola buenas tardes-noches chicas, lamento haber tardado pero apenas tuve tiempo de escribir. El capítulo estuvo interesante ¿verdad?

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo, cuídense, les mano un beso. Chao.

Uchiha_cherry.


	18. Celos

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**18**

**.**

**.Celos.**

No dejo de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en lo que Sasuke le había dicho, se preguntaba quién era la chica que rodaba en sus pensamientos. Logro dormirse a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, hasta que el incesante sonido de su celular la hizo despertarse a las ocho de la mañana.

–Llevo media hora marcándote, ¿No quieres abrirme? Creí que ya habíamos superado eso-. Pregunto Sasuke al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–Estaba dormida, ya voy-. Dijo aun adormilada y finalizo la llamada en un bostezo.

Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara, se miraba cansada, esta era una imagen terrible de ella a estas horas y peor aún estaba que moría de sueño todavía. Bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Te sientes buen? Siempre te levantas muy temprano-. Dijo el morocho al verla pálida y ojerosa.

–Apenas y pude dormir-. Dijo sin ánimos echándose en el sofá de la sala.

– ¿Pesadillas?-.

–No sé ni cómo llamarle a eso-. No podía decirle que no había dormido por estar pensando en él.

Mientras desayunaban en silencio ella quería preguntarle de nuevo quien era la chica que le gustaba pero estaba casi segura de que Sasuke no le diría. –Entonces, esa chica que te gusta ¿has salido con ella?-. Pregunto casualmente y Sasuke sonrió internamente.

–Sí, hemos salido varias veces-.

– ¿También es famosa?-.

–Si-.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Qué hace? ¿Es modelo?-. Debía saberlo ya que Sasuke tenía en su historial de citas una gran lista con nombres de modelos.

– ¿Por qué crees que es modelo?-. Quería reírse pero aguanto todo lo que pudo.

–No lo sé, has salido con muchas modelos por eso lo supuse-.

– ¿Cómo sabes con quién eh salido? ¿Le estás haciendo seguimientos a mis citas?-. Le miro con una ceja levantada y Sakura enrojeció.

–Por supuesto que no, pero yo leo revistas y es inevitable darse cuenta de con quien sales si estas en las portadas de todas las revistas-. Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos mientras Sasuke estaba concentrado en su celular. – ¿La conozco?-.

– ¿Por qué tanto interés?-.

–Simple curiosidad-. Volvió la vista a su comida.

– ¿No has escuchado ese dicho que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato?-. Dijo con una sonrisa, estaba más que complacido con verla así.

–Me da igual, ni siquiera me importa-. Torció los ojos.

–Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la noche-. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina, ni siquiera espero a que ella terminara su desayuno como siempre lo hacía cosa que le pareció extraño.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y hacer mil cosas, desde intentar dormir de nuevo, leer guiones, atragantarse de comida, hacer arduas rutina de ejercicio para bajar lo que se comió y hasta hacer la limpieza de su casa para distraer su mente, nada parecía alejarla de Sasuke y su misterioso nuevo amor.

No podía más con la curiosidad, encendió la laptop y comenzó a buscar todo lo que Sasuke había hecho últimamente, cada lugar al que había ido sin ella y con quien había salido. Se sorprendía de cuan enteradas estaban las fans de lo que él hacía y con quien salía, vio cada una de las chicas, en su mayoría hermosas modelos, con las que Sasuke había salido en los últimos dos años en orden cronológico hasta llegar a la última y actual novia, ella.

No encontró nada que pudiera decirle quien era la chica con la que Sasuke estaba encaprichado ahora, habían muchas fotos recientes de él con chicas hermosas, pertenecientes al medio o no pero nada comprometedor que le indicara que no era solo una foto más. Se dio por vencida y se dijo así misma que estaba actuando como una acosadora, loca y celosa y que la vida de Sasuke no era de su incumbencia.

– ¿Por qué te importa? No te gusta ni puede gustarte. Te lo prohíbo, no puedes sentir nada por él-. Se dijo así misma mirándose al espejo.

Se metió a la ducha, veinte minutos más tarde salió del baño y se vistió, en cualquier instante llegaría Kurenai para peinarla y maquillarla para el evento de esta noche.

– ¿Lista para ser la más hermosa de esta noche?-. Pregunto al verla, la saludo con un beso en cada mejilla y entro a la casa.

–Sí, quiero ser la más bonita de esta noche-.

– ¿Alguna razón en especial? O ya sé, es por alguien especial ¿verdad?-. Sakura sonrió, a su mente vino Sasuke pero sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen. – ¿Qué quieres que te haga?-.

–Quiero un cambio, nada drástico pero que se note-.

–Pues en ese caso tengo la idea perfecta-.

Kurenai comenzó por su rosada cabellera, oscureció unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, lo cortó hasta llegarle un poco por debajo de los hombros y le dejo un flequillo, lo alació y luego le hizo unas cuantas ondas para darle volumen. Lo siguiente fue el maquillaje, en los parpados aplico sombras tornasol rosadas que combinaban tenuemente pero de forma destellante con el tono de su piel, nada exagerado, un poco de rubor en las mejillas, Sakura siempre pintaba sus labios de un rosa natural pero como quería cambiar Kurenai le aplico labial rojo, no tan intenso pero si el necesario como para darle un toque sexy a su boca.

La última parte de su transformación fue el vestuario, tenía cinco vestidos para escoger el perfecto. –Usa este, es perfecto-. Señalo Kurenai un vestido bastante corto de color negro con lentejuelas, ceñido al cuerpo, con mangas que le cubrían un poco más abajo del codo pero que dejaba la mitad de su espalda descubierta. Lo combino con tacones negros.

–Wow, te ves increíble-. Dijo Tsunade atónita cuando la chica salió del vestidor.

–Vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta, te ves hermosa-. Dijo Kurenai con la misma expresión que Tsunade. Sakura se miró al espejo, definitivamente se veía diferente, ya no se veía dulce y delicada sino más bien seductora y sensual.

–Bueno, el auto espera-. Hablo Tsunade.

–Buena suerte-. Kurenai besos sus mejillas. –Tú novio va a quedar impresionado-.

–Gracias-. Tomo su bolso estilo sobre, salió de la casa y el auto ya la esperaba afuera.

Llego al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, habían muchas personas afuera. Sus nervios fueron en aumento, llego su turno de salir del auto y desfilar por la alfombra roja donde los fotógrafos esperaban por ella.

Al verla comenzaron a tomar fotos con desesperación, mientras elogiaban su aspecto, todos estaban impresionados con su cambio. Sakura estaba complacida por sus reacciones, dejo que la fotografiaran por unos minutos, dio algunas revistas en las que le preguntaron por su nueva imagen, por supuesto también por su novio y luego continuo su camino hacia el salón. Todo aquel que la veía pasar quedaba boquiabierto como dijo Kurenai, saludo a todas las celebridades presentes que conocía mientras caminaba por el salón en busca de su mejor amiga.

– ¡Estás radiante!-. Dijo Ino al verla y Sakura sonrió. –Enserio ¿Quién eres tú, que hiciste con la dulce e inocente Sakura Haruno?-.

–Es solo un pequeño cambio de look, sigo siendo dulce e inocente-.

– ¿Un pequeño cambio? ¿Dulce e inocente? Sakura te ves sensacional, creo que al fin logre influenciarte un poco de mi lado salvaje-. Simulo limpiarse unas lágrimas de emoción.

–Eres una tonta-. Rio de nuevo.

Sasuke aún no había visto a su "novia", estaba concentrado en una conversación con sus amigos cuando Naruto dejo de hablar y se quedó con una expresión de tonto mirando algo en algún lugar del salón.

– ¿Naruto que te pasa?-. Kiba lo sacudió un poco ya que el rubio no reaccionaba.

–Ella-. Fue lo único que dijo, todos siguieron la dirección en la que apuntaba su mirada.

–Wow-. Dijeron todos al unísono.

–Se ve…-. Comenzó Kiba.

–Tan sexy-. Termino Sasori.

–Iba a decir hermosa pero también suena bien-. Los chicos se acercaron hasta donde estaba ella hablando con la rubia.

–Hola-. Volvieron a decir todos al mismo tiempo.

–Hola-. Respondió Sakura sonriendo y saludando a cada uno con un abrazo incluyendo a Sasuke a quien abrazo de último, Ino ya lo había saludado antes.

–Te ves hermosa Sakura-. Naruto fue el primero en decirlo, pero los demás no se quedaron atrás y la elogiaron también, todos excepto Sasuke que aún no salía de su asombro.

–Gracias chicos-.

–Sasuke-. Shikamaru le dio un codazo en las costillas sacándolo de su estado catatónico.

– ¿Eh?… a sí, te ves hermosa Sakura-. Dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca.

–Gracias-. Respondió algo tímida.

–Sakura te ves hermosa-. Dijo Mei Terumi al acercarse, la saludo con un beso en la mejilla y le dedico una sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias-. Respondió ella de la misma forma y con fingida amabilidad.

–Ustedes también muchachos, espero que se diviertan-.

–Gracias-. Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y la mujer se retiró.

– ¿Soy solo yo o esa mujer verdaderamente es irritante?-. Pregunto Sasori.

–Ella es irritante-. Contesto Ino por todos.

– ¿Quieres bailar?-. Le pregunto Sasori con voz seductora.

–Ni loca. Vamos a saludar a unas personas Sakura-. Tomo a su amiga de la mano y se la llevo con ella.

Sasuke observaba a la peli rosa ir de un lado para otro, hablando con todas personas que reclamaban su atención, después de saludarlos, no se había acercado más a ellos porque siempre llegaba a hablarle alguien más para hacerle la plática.

Casi dos horas después de ir y venir se sentó junto a Sasuke en una mesa que estaba ocupada por Prince Rock's, Temari novia de Shikamaru, Ino y ella.

–Estas muy solicitada esta noche-. Le dijo Sasuke.

–Eso parece. Hola Temari-. Saludo a la novia de Shikamaru.

–Hola te ves hermosa, me gusta tu cabello-. Y las dos comenzaron una extensa charla de chicas. Luego Shikamaru la invito a bailar y ella y Sasuke quedaron solos en la mesa ya que los demás también se habían ido por su lado.

–Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello y tu maquillaje-. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello. –Te ves diferente-.

– ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-.

–Te ves muy bien-.

–Gracias-. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer, Sasuke no sabía que más decirle, simplemente no podía dejar de verla. –Voy al baño, ya vuelvo-.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño de chicas, estaba vació, entro en una de las casillas, escucho unos minutos después la puerta del baño abrirse.

–De verdad que no la soporto, no entiendo como se pudo fijar en ella-. Decía una de las chicas que entro.

–Ni siquiera es tan bonita, ay sí, se hace un cambio de imagen y ya todos babean por ella-. Dijo otra de las chicas con desagrado. –Ni siquiera se ve tan bien-.

– ¿Cómo haría para atrapar a Sasuke?-. Pregunto la tercera chica. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que hablaban de ella, la sangre le hirvió, se asomó por una rendija de la puerta, conocía de vista a esas tres chicas, eran modelos pero no sabía sus nombres. Una era de cabellera oscura, otra era rubia, una más baja que la otra y la tercera era de cabello rojo, las tres bastante atractivas.

–Yo no creo que vaya enserio con ella, las tres conocemos a Sasuke-. Dijo la rubia.

–Querrás decir, las tres salimos con Sasuke-. Agrego la peli negra.

–Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke no es de estar con una sola chica, no le gustan las relaciones serias. Estoy segura que la engaña con cualquiera, si me le insinuó seguro que cae otra vez-. Sakura ya estaba irritada, salió de la casilla y se dirigió hasta el lavamanos donde estaban las tres chicas las cuales quedaron mudas.

Lavo sus manos, tomo una toallita y se secó, acomodo su flequillo, las tres chicas la observaban, le dio una mirada a las tres a través del espejo y salió del baño. Sasuke seguía sentando en la mesa pero estaba acompañado de un grupo de chicas, Sakura camino con decisión hacia él. –Amor ahora sí, vamos a bailar-. Le dijo extendiendo su mano sin mirar siquiera a las chicas que la miraban fulminante.

–Claro, con su permiso chicas-. Tomo la mano de su novia quien lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile, Sasuke puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y ella alrededor de su cuello pegándose cuerpo a cuerpo. – ¿Te pasa algo?-.

–Es solo que me molesta que tus ex novias me vean como si quisieran matarme y hablen mal de mí-. Varias chicas los observaban y cuchicheaban mientras ellos bailaban.

– ¿Mis exnovias?-.

–O lo que sea que hayan sido para ti-.

–Nadie te está mirando mal o están hablando feo de ti-. Sasuke observo a su alrededor, si los estaban mirando.

–Pues en el baño estaban discutiendo, lo mujeriego que eres, lo mal que me veo y que seguro me engañas con cuanta falda te pase por enfrente-. Sasuke rio mientras la hacía girar y la atraía de nuevo hacia él.

–A mí me parece que tienen envidia. Y no creo que haya un hombre o una mujer en este salón que piense que no te ves… hermosa-. Quería usar otra palabra pero pensó que no sería apropiado, Sakura enrojeció.

–A mí me suena que están resentidas. ¿Con cuantas de las chicas presentes te has acostado y dejado al día siguiente?-.

–Un caballero nunca dice-. La peli rosa se alejó un poco de él para verlo a la cara, él sonrió. – ¿Qué más estaban diciendo?-.

–Se preguntaban cómo hice para atraparte-.

–Si supieran que fue por un contrato-. Rio.

–Un contrato del cual estarás libre en mes y medio, así que podrás volver a ser el mujeriego que eras-.

–No soy un mujeriego y quizá para cuando termine el contrato yo estaré felizmente con una chica-.

–Cierto con la misteriosa chica que atrajo tú atención-. Así que si iba enserio con esa chica, pensó Sakura. – ¿Está aquí esta noche?-.

–Sí y debo decir que se ve hermosa-. Sakura miro a su alrededor en busca de la chica pero habían cientos, podía ser cualquiera.

– ¿Por qué no vas y bailas con ella entonces?-. Ya no podía pretender que no le importaba porque sabía que por más que dijera que no, si le importaba.

–Estoy contigo-. Sasuke podría decirle mil indirectas pero él sabía que ella no se iba a dar cuenta que hablaba de ella a menos que se lo dijera sin rodeos.

–Eres libre de bailar con quien quieras-. Dijo a secas.

– ¿Es mi idea o suenas como si estuvieras celosa?-. Estaba más que disfrutando.

–Es tu idea-. Tenía las mejillas encendidas.

– ¿Entonces no te importa que baile con cualquier chica esta noche?-.

–Ya te dije que eres libre de bailar con quien quieras-. Volvió a decir con obvia irritación.

–De acuerdo-.

–Tengo sed-. Dejaron de bailar y se dirigieron a la mesa de nuevo.

Cada uno se dio su espacio para compartir con otras personas que reclamaban su atención de ambos pero ninguno de los dos perdía de vista al otro.

–Te ves hermosa-. Dijo una voz conocida a sus espadas.

–Sí, me lo han dicho últimamente-. Se volvió para verlo.

–Es que te ves increíblemente sexy y hay que decirlo a cada rato-. No pudo evitar sonreír. –Aún sigo esperando para hablar contigo-.

–Sai no es el momento ni el lugar, mira no sé que pretendes con eso de hablar conmigo, lo nuestro sé acabó-. Lo dijo bajo para que solo él la escuchara.

–Al menos quisiera que volvamos a ser amigos-. Sakura volvió la vista hacia donde estaba Sasuke quien ahora bailaba con la peli roja que estaba en el baño. Sus celos fueron en aumento, ya no escuchaba lo que el chico a su lado le decía. – ¿Saky me estas escuchando?-.

– ¿Disculpa?-. Sai busco con la mirada lo que la había distraído.

–Entonces si vas enserio con Sasuke-. Era una afirmación, Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke, la peli roja tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de morocho, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

–Sai después hablamos ¿sí? Necesito hacer algo-. No lo dejo decir nada más y fue directo hasta donde la peli roja y Sasuke estaban bailando. – ¿Te importa si bailo con mi novio?-. Reclamo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

–Claro que no-. Contesto la chica con desagrado, se apartó y se fue.

– ¿Qué fue eso?-.

– ¿Qué fue qué?-. Como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

–Fuiste un poco grosera con ella-. A él no le había importado en realidad.

– ¿Grosera? ¿Y tú qué? Estabas coqueteando con ella enfrente de mí-. Dijo irritada.

–No, ella se me estaba insinuando a mí. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo-. Dijo con inocencia.

–Ay sí, el inocente Sasuke. Se notaba lo mucho que estabas sufriendo-. Expreso sarcásticamente y Sasuke rio.

–Sakura Haruno ¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos?-. Hizo todo el esfuerzo que pudo para evitar reír.

–Claro que no, es solo que esa estúpida peli roja y plástica era una de las chicas que estaban en el baño y bueno pues…-. Veía a todos lados para evitar la mirada de Sasuke quien estaba sonriente. –Al menos podrías ser más discreto si vas a coquetear con alguien, no quiero un chisme por infidelidad-.

–Ya te dije que yo no estaba coqueteando con ella. Además tú estabas hablando con tu ex novio ¿Cómo sé que no están coqueteando? Todos se dieron cuenta, en tal caso la infiel podrías ser tú-.

–Si no me hubieras dejado sola, él no se abría acercado a mí. Además yo nunca sería infiel eso te lo dejo a ti-. Él la hizo girar de nuevo, pero la atrajo de espaldas a él.

–Yo tampoco le eh sido ni le seré infiel a nadie-.

–Eres un mentiroso, estoy segura que si lo has sido-. Se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él.

–No me creas pero yo nunca eh engañado a nadie-.

–A mí sí, sales con esa chica que te gusta mientras estás conmigo, eso es infidelidad-.

–Primero, tú y yo no somos nada en verdad y segundo si salgo con ella no te estoy siendo infiel-. Otra indirecta.

–Esa chica que te gusta debe ser muy especial, si capto tu atención-.

–Lo es, es de lo más especial-.

–Has hablado con ella esta noche-.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso? No te voy a decir quien es-. Dijo mirándola.

– ¿Por qué no? La conozco ¿cierto? Es por eso que no me quieres decir, debo conocerla bastante bien-. Pensó en todas las chicas que conocía y estaban allí esa noche, la lista era larga-.

– ¿Te gusta Ino?-.

–No, no es Ino, no insistas-. Sasuke sonrió y evito su mirada, si seguía insistiendo no podría resistirse a decirle todo lo que sentía.

– ¿Qué color de vestido lleva?-.

–Te lo voy a decir pero solo eso-. Ella asintió. –Su vestido es de color negro-. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, demasiadas chicas con vestidos de ese color.

– ¿Es modelo?-. Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo y ella también aunque le molestaba la atención hacia la otra chica.

–Te dije que no te diría más nada-.

–Solo eso-. Le hizo ojitos de perrito. Sasuke suspiro.

–No, no es modelo-. Sakura volvió a recorrer el salón con la mirada, seguía sin tener una idea de quién podía ser. –Deja de buscarla entre las personas, no la vas a ver-.

–No entiendo por qué tanto misterio-.

–No entiendo por qué tanto interés-. Ella no insistió más y siguió bailando con él al ritmo suave de la música hasta cansarse.

Salieron de la pista de baile, Shikamaru y Naruto se llevaron a Sasuke aparte excusándose diciendo que necesitaban hablar de algo importante, Sakura se quedó con Temari e Ino.

–Ustedes hacen una linda pareja-. Comento Temari.

–Gracias-.

–Aunque sea de mentira-. Ino y Sakura se quedaron sin palabras. –Shikamaru me lo conto todo. Lamento que lo haya tenido que ocultar, no es que no confiara en ti es solo que queremos que la menor cantidad de personas lo sepa-.

–No te preocupes su secreto está a salvo conmigo. Aun así creo que harían una hermosa pareja-. Los tres chicos volvieron a mirarlas.

– ¿Cuál es el misterio que se traen ustedes?-. Pregunto Ino.

–Nada-. Dijo el rubio.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de "su chica", paso un brazo por sus hombros y volvieron a quedarse solos en la mesa, ya que Shikamaru volvió a llevarse a Temari y Naruto se llevó a Ino.

–Empiezo a creer que esas chicas si te odian-. Sakura volvió la vista hacia donde Sasuke miraba.

A pesar de que había poca luz podía notar como las mismas tres chicas que estaban en el baño la veían fulminantemente.

–Te lo dije-. Dijo volviéndose hacia Sasuke.

–No es mi culpa que queden con ganas de más-. Dijo bromeando.

–Eres tan egocéntrico-.

–Solo bromeo-.

–Si claro-. Dijo con sarcasmo, sacándole una sonrisa.

–Deberíamos hacer algo para que dejen de mirarnos-. Le sonrió con picardía. Sakura no estaba segura si él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella pero había estado deseando hacer eso desde hace rato para que todo aquel que los viera muriera de celos.

–Tienes razón-. Dijo de manera atrevida.

Lo rodeo con una mano por el cuello y se inclinó hacia el juntando sus labios, comenzó lentamente atrapando su labio inferior, luego cambiando al superior y de nuevo al primero, dejo de ser un beso delicado y lento y se volvió un beso sensual con el roce de sus lenguas hasta que empezaron a quedarse sin aire. Sakura se alejó primero de Sasuke, ambos con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire y se miraron por unos segundos a la cara.

–Lo siento, te embarre todo mi labial-. Dijo esta vez con timidez. Comenzó a limpiar con su pulgar el labial que manchaba la boca de Sasuke a quien no le importaba estar todo pintado de rojo con tal de volver a besar esos labios.

–No importa-.

Tomo el rostro de la chica entres sus manos y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, esta vez se fueron directo a lo sensual, Sakura enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke y comenzó a jugar con él, ninguno era consiente de quien los veía y ya no les importaba, era como si solo estuvieran ellos, apartados en una mesa con poca luz, lo demás no importaba.

Volvieron a necesitar oxigeno pero ninguno de los dos quería acabar pues sabían que no se iba a repetir. Sakura se alejó de nuevo, Sasori, Kiba y Naruto estaban sentados frente a ellos y los veían con una sonrisa. Ni Sasuke ni ella se habían dado cuanta en que momento habían llegado.

–Voy al baño-. Sakura se levantó de la silla algo nerviosa y se dirigió rápido al baño.

Esta vez, para su mala suerte, el baño no se encontraba vacío. Entro y le sonrió a varias chicas que conocía, se miró al espejo ya casi no tenía labial y el poco que le quedaba estaba corrido por efecto del beso.

Limpio el labial que estaba fuera de lugar y pinto sus labios de rojo otra vez, salió del baño luego de conversaciones irrelevantes con las chicas que se encontraba allí pero antes de poder salir por completo Ino la detuvo.

–Te estaba buscando-. La aparto de todo aquel curioso que pudiera estar prestando atención a su conversación-. Sakura ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Sasuke?-.

–Nada-. Respondió nerviosa, su amiga estaba seria y sabía perfectamente que le mentía.

– ¿Nada? Se estaban devorando allá en la mesa y me dices que no pasa nada. Te conozco, algo más pasa, tiene que ver con el fin de semana en casa de tus padres ¿verdad? por eso estabas evitando contármelo-. Sakura no respondía, miraba a todos lados para evitar su mirada. –Sakura soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí-.

–Estoy confundida, ni siquiera yo me puedo explicar que es lo que está pasando-. Suspiro. –Creo que estoy sintiendo cosas por él-.

–Ok… eso es…-. Su amiga estaba tan atónita como ella.

– ¿Extraño?-.

–Iba a decir diferente pero también sirve-. Se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban a la multitud, ninguna tenia expresión en la cara.

– ¿Él lo sabe?-.

–No lo sé, ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta este momento. Estoy cansada no he dormido bien últimamente, quizás por eso estoy pensando tantas locuras, es mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar-.

–Yo creo que necesito un trago-.

–Que sean dos, uno por mí y uno por ti-.

–De acuerdo. Hablaremos mañana-. Se despidió de su amiga con un fuerte abrazo y se fue hasta barra y Sakura volvió a la mesa para despedirse de todos.

–Yo ya me voy chicos, sigan pasando un linda noche-.

– ¿Tan temprano?-. Pregunto Naruto, pues apenas era media noche apenas.

–Sí, la verdad estoy cansada-. Comenzó a despedirse de cada uno.

–Me voy contigo-. Le dijo Sasuke.

–No hace falta que me acompañes, vine sola me puedo ir sola-.

–Yo también quiero irme ya-. Insistió, se despidió de todos y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la salida del salón.

Afuera fotógrafos desataron sus flashes contra ellos hasta que lograron montarse en la camioneta que los esperaba para llevarlos a cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Se sentaron juntos en la parte trasera del auto mientras aún estaban tomados de la mano aunque permanecieron en silencio.

El camino a casa de Sakura tomaba unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en los cuales ninguno dejaba de pensar en los besos que se dieron esa noche, Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke por su parte quería decirle todo en ese momento pero no quería presionarla y arruinarlo todo, además de que no sabía cómo decirlo.

Llegaron a casa de la chica, Sasuke bajo con ella del auto y la acompaño hasta la entrada principal de su casa, Sakura abrió la puerta antes de decir cualquier cosa.

–Bueno…-. Comenzó ella, no sabía que decir exactamente. –Gracias por acompañarme-.

–No es nada… Sakura yo…-. Comenzó pero no sabía cómo continuar exactamente, mordió su labio inferior provocando en Sakura ganas de ser ella quien lo hiciera.

Actuó sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Sasuke de cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta ella, juntando sus labios por tercera vez esa noche. Esta vez estaban solos así que no le importaba ser un poco más salvaje en su manera de besar, Sasuke no opuso resistencia, la rodeo por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con desesperación y pasión como había querido hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo. La falta de oxígeno volvió a jugarles en contra y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que separarse de él, Sasuke trato de acércala a él de nuevo para un cuarto beso pero ella lo detuvo.

–Creí ver un paparazzi-. Dijo como excusa para justificar el por qué lo había besado.

Entro rápido a la casa sin dejar que Sasuke dijera nada más o la detuviera siquiera y cerró la puerta. El peli negro sabía que lo beso porque quiso y no por esa excusa que ella le dio ya que estaban dentro de la propiedad de Sakura y ningún fotógrafo podía entrar y mucho menos verlos.

Camino hasta el auto que aún esperaba por él para llevarlo a casa, no le quedaba ninguna duda de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él, su nueva preocupación era saber que pasaría ahora, como cambiarían las cosas entre ellos y si Sakura admitiría lo que sentía por si sola o él tendría que hacer que lo hiciera.

Por su parte a Sakura le preocupaban las mismas cosas y pensaba en ello mientras se cambiaba de ropa, no sabía que haría cuando viera de nuevo a Sasuke y por más que quisiera ocultarlo ya no podía hacerlo; sabía que le gustaba y demasiado.

Pero las cosas entre ellos eran demasiado complicadas, empezaron su relación por publicidad a conveniencia de ambos, ninguno había soportado al otro desde el comienzo y ahora sus padres estaban más involucrados y para agregarle más enredos a la situación ahora se habían enamorado pero ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola buenas chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y que el capítulo les haya gustado.

Hasta ahora ¿Cuál ha sido su parte favorita? La mía creo que han sido los celos, siento que ya hasta tuve un dejavu.

Nos vemos en la próxima. Cuídense.

Uchiha_cherry.


	19. Juegos

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**19**

**.**

**.Juegos.**

Sakura despertó con una sonrisa en los labios, sabia el porqué de su felicidad o más bien el por quién estaba feliz. De solo pensar en él sus mejillas se encendían, sus labios hormigueaban como si en ellos aun estuviera la sensación de esos labios que habían logrado atraparla en su trampa mortal. Quería que llegara ya, quería verlo, sentirlo cerca aunque sabía que no se atrevería a hacer nada, era demasiado orgullosa como para llevar acabo sus retorcidos pensamientos.

Conocía a Sasuke, si ella volvía a besarlo o siquiera a decir algo él se aprovecharía para molestarla pues le encantaba verla enrojecer de la vergüenza, ese era su pasatiempo favorito y ella no le daría ese gusto de nuevo.

Quería ser ella quien se divirtiera a cuestas de él. Había sido una tonta al no darse cuenta que el pelinegro había estado jugado con ella toda la noche provocando sus celos. Así que si él jugaba así ella también podía hacerlo, no cedería hasta que Sasuke también estuviera celoso.

Ahora que había cambiado su look, no quería seguir siendo tan inocente, si quería lucir su sensual nueva imagen debía empezar actuando como tal y que mejor manera de practicarlo que provocando a Sasuke. Se levanté de la cama y vio la hora en su móvil era las diez de la mañana, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes iba a darse una ducha pero tocaron el timbre de la casa, su corazón se aceleró pues estaba segura de quien se trataba.

Se miró al espejo, soltó su cabello el cual había recogido en una cola de caballo, lo acomodo un poco con sus dedos, pellizco sus mejillas para que tuviera un rubor natural y aplico una cantidad apenas visible de brillo natural en sus labios. Aun traía puesta el pijama, una camiseta y unos pantalones. El timbre seguía insistiendo desesperadamente así que decidió bajar y abrir la puerta así.

Sasuke estaba ansioso por verla, no había dejado de pensar en ella toda la noche, hasta en sus sueños aparecía y era desesperante despertar y no verla a su lado. Paso todo el camino preguntándose como actuaria Sakura después de lo de anoche, lo ponía nervioso pues sabia cuan terca y orgullosa era ella.

Tocaba y tocaba y no le abrían la puerta así que comenzaba a desesperarse.

–Vas a quemar el timbre-. Dijo la chica apenas abrió.

Sasuke automáticamente sonrió, ella tenía el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios pero se hacia la difícil.

–Buenos días para ti también-. Se inclinó hacia ella y deposito un delicado beso en su mejilla, el corazón de Sakura golpeaba con fuerza pero no perdería la compostura y se apegaría a su plan. Sasuke entro a la casa. – ¿Te desperté?-.

–Casi, no pensé que vendrías hoy-. Sasuke ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la cocina.

–Pensé que había quedado claro que vendría todos los días a supervisar que comieras-. Sakura suspiro a ella no le molestaba en absoluto que viniera, pero le parecía extraña su excesiva preocupación por su alimentación.

–Entonces… no fue tan mala la celebración anoche, a pesar que era The New Notes-.

–Solo le vi la cara a Terumi un par de veces así que si, no estuvo tan mal-. Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

–Y te ganaste unas cuantas enemigas también-. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, Sakura se sentó frente a él con la mesa separándolos.

–Eso es tu culpa-. Dijo con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Mi culpa?-. Fingió exagerada sorpresa.

–Si por ser tan mujeriego-.

–Yo creo que es más culpa tuya que mía-. Apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco.

– ¿Y por qué es más mi culpa?-. Ella lo imito.

–Primero llegas en ese sexy vestido y haces que la atención este solo en ti, luego fuiste grosera con la peli roja con la que estaba bailando, no me dejaste ni un segundo solo así que ninguna pudo acercarse de nuevo a mí-. Se inclinó más en la mesa. –Y para la cereza del pastel me besas de esa manera en frente de ellas para matarlas de los celos, fue tu culpa.

–Primero no es mi culpa que no tengan sentido de la moda y yo me viera mejor que ellas, segundo la zanahoria despeinada y plástica estaba hablado pestes de mí en el baño y tercero-. Se inclinó ella también acercase más a Sasuke. –Fuiste tu quien quiso que hiciéramos algo para que nos dejaran de ver-.

–Si pero yo hablaba de otra cosa, fuiste tú quien me beso-. Se inclinó aún más hacia ella quedando tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban.

Sakura pensó en retroceder pues sus nervios le jugaban en contra pero se mantuvo firme, no dejaría que Sasuke jugara con ella de nuevo.

–Sí, pero lo hice para molestarlas. Mejores besos he tenido, la verdad que no sé qué te vieron esas chicas-. Susurro con sensualidad muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke quien casi cedía a besarla.

–Pero aun así volviste a besarme y no había nadie alrededor que nos viera ósea que me besaste porque quisiste-. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior; a Sakura le encantaba cuando él hacia eso, le parecía tan sexy.

Se acercó más a él, sus labios casi se rozaban y por primera vez Sasuke estaba tan nervioso por su cercanía que sentía que iba a sonrojarse.

–Quería comprobar que fue el peor beso de mi vida-. Mintió, susurrando cada palabra lenta y sensualmente muy cerca de los labios de Sasuke quien comenzó a acortar la poca distancia lentamente pero Sakura se alejó dejándolo con las ganas. –Quiero comer afuera, así que me voy a arreglar-.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la cocina con el corazón a mil por hora, subió rápido las escaleras hasta su habitación sonriendo como una tonta. Sasuke por su parte quedo en su asiento sin palabras, totalmente sorprendido. Sakura, la dulce e inocente chica que el hacía sonrojar con solo mirarla, con cualquier cometario, con sus juegos de seductor; acababa de hacerle lo mismo con él, lo hizo caer en su propio juego, lo sedujo, lo intimido y lo dejo con las ganas.

Sakura se metió a la ducha y se bañó rápidamente, se envolvió en una toalla, le había encantado tener el poder de hacer que Sasuke callera en su juego y quería más, quería ver hasta donde llegaría Sasuke, hasta donde sería capaz de resistir.

Había dejado su celular en la cocina así que aun envuelta en la corta toalla bajo las escaleras, Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala y se quedó boquiabierto cuando Sakura pasó de la escalera a la cocina. Por sus hombros y piernas aún se deslizaban gotas de agua, su toalla era bastante corta y le daba a Sasuke el gusto de ver sus hermosas piernas y esos delicados hombros que quería llenar de besos.

Volvió de la cocina caminando sin prisa y subió las escaleras, causando en Sasuke pensamientos algo inapropiados. Lo hacía apropósito estaba seguro, un mes atrás Sakura no habría desfilado en toalla en frente de él. Sasuke se preguntó qué era lo que pretendía con todo eso, tenía la leve sospecha que estaba jugando con el pero era algo que no se esperaba de ella.

Se puso unos jeans rasgados, una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y un suéter gris que le cubría un poco más abajo del codo y unos converse blancos de accesorios utilizo un collar largo plateado, pulseras y un anillo. Arreglo un poco su cabello lleno de ondas, se maquillo bastante natural pero sus labios los volvió a pintar del mismo color rojo de la noche anterior, se miró al espejo unas tres veces más y salió de la habitación.

–Estoy lista-. Le dijo a Sasuke que seguía en el mueble y la contemplaba de arriba abajo encantado con su belleza y su nueva actitud sensual.

–De acuerdo-. Salieron de la casa, Sasuke le abrió la puerta de su camioneta y la cerró después de que ella estaba adentro, se fue a su lado y se adentró en el auto. – ¿A dónde quieres ir a desayunar… bueno a almorzar?-.

–Me apetece comida italiana-. Dijo la peli rosa al ver que ya eras las doce del medio día y su estómago rugía de hambre.

Sasuke la llevo a un restaurante italiano que él conocía, decía que era muy bueno así que ella confió en él. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de todas las demás, el restaurante estaba algo lleno y la gente volteaba a verlos a cada rato.

–Siempre usabas labiales más claros ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?-. Pregunto Sasuke sentado frente a ella mientras leían el menú.

– ¿Por qué me queda mal?-.

–No-. Agrego rápido. –Te queda perfecto… solo es curiosidad. Te ves bien con cualquier cosa que te pongas, estoy seguro-.

–Ah gracias-. Ella odiaba la forma en que Sasuke hacia que se sonrojara tan fácilmente. –Es solo que quería un cambio, algo nuevo-.

–De acuerdo-. Sasuke se levantó y se sentó en la silla al lado de Sakura, ella se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró. – ¿Entonces soy el peor beso de tu vida?-.

–Sí, el peor-. Dijo con mirada retadora. A Sasuke le estaba encantado esto.

–Yo creo que no probaste bien mis labios-. Se inclinó demasiado hacia ella, Sakura esta tan nerviosa que ni siquiera retrocedió. –Quizás deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo-.

–Buenas tardes y bienvenidos-. Dijo la camarera interrumpiendo el momento. Sasuke se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y Sakura respiro ya que había dejado de hacerlo. – ¿Qué les puedo traer de beber?

–Para mí un té helado, por favor-. Contesto Sakura y la camarera asintió pero solo veía a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

–Para mi lo mismo, gracias-. Contesto el peli negro sonriéndole también.

–En seguida se los traigo-. Le sonrió una vez más y se alejó pero no sin antes ver una vez más al apuesto Uchiha.

– ¿En que estábamos?-. Pregunto Sasuke volviéndose hacia Sakura. –Así íbamos a besarnos de nuevo-.

–Sigue soñando-. Dijo sonriendo con hipocresía.

La camarera volvió unos minutos después con las bebidas. –Aquí tienen-. Le sonrió a Sasuke al dejar su vaso en la mesa y cuando puso el de la oji verde ella ni siquiera la miro. A Sakura comenzaba a molestarle esa actitud.

La mesera era castaña y era bastante atractiva, pero Sasuke no estaba pendiente de ella, solo había una chica en ese lugar a la cual quería ver y la tenía sentada al lado. – ¿Ya pensaron que van a ordenar?-.

–Aun no-. Contesto Sasuke.

–Entonces vendré en unos minutos-. Se retiró de nuevo sonriéndole a Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?-.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-.

–Coqueteas con todas-.

–Claro que no-.

–Estabas haciéndolo con la camarera-. Sasuke sonrió.

– ¿Estas celosa?-.

–Por supuesto que no-. Comenzó a revisar el menú de nuevo.

–No es mi culpa atraer la atención de tantas chicas, aunque la chica qué en realidad me gusta no parece tan interesada en mí-.

–Entonces es muy inteligente-. La duda que tenía desde hace varios días volvió a su mente, la supuesta chica que le gustaba a Sasuke ¿Estaría el hablando de ella, o si existía otra chica? Sasuke sonrió.

–Sí lo es-. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

– ¿Ya están listos para ordenar?-. Volvió la castaña.

Cada uno ordeno su platillo y mientras comían Sakura imitaba la voz de la camarera y la manera en que le hablaba a Sasuke, quien reía. Ninguno de los dos estaba actuando, sus conversaciones ahora se daban de manera natural y la pasaban bien juntos.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-. Pregunto Sasuke mientras salían del restaurante, había fotógrafos afuera.

–No sé, hagamos algo divertido-. Se adentraron en la camioneta de Sasuke. Él comenzó a manejar mientras pensaban en un lugar. – Vayamos al acuario-.

– ¿Al acuario?-. Estaban pasando junto al lado del acuario Sea Life.

–Nunca he ido-.

– ¿Estas bromeando?-. Ella negó. – ¿Cuántas cosas no has hecho aún?-.

–He tenido una vida ocupada-. Sasuke estaciono el auto, bajaron y caminaron hasta el acuario.

Recorrieron el acuario tomados de la mano, Sakura parecía una niña pequeña, estaba muy emocionada. Sasuke le tomaba fotos y ella a él o le pedían a alguien que le les tomara una foto juntos, también se tomaban fotos con las personas que se lo pedían.

Al pasar por la vidriera de los tiburones; Sakura se pegó al cuerpo de Sasuke ya que le daban miedo, el pelinegro se reía cada vez que alguno de los enormes animales se acercaba y ella se apretaba a él. Ella en venganza se perdía entre la gente o se escondía detrás de algo he intentaba asustarlo pero no lo lograba, más bien lo hacía reír.

Luego de terminar de ver todo el acuario volvieron a la camioneta, donde los esperaban fotógrafos.

–No puedo creer que me haya perdido de eso todo este tiempo-. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. –Voy a volver más seguido, es hermoso, es increíble.

–Muy bien, ¿Qué otra cosa quieres hacer?-.

– ¿No tienes nada más que hacer?-.

–No-.

–Entonces… No lo sé-. Lo estaba pensando.

– ¿Quieres subir de nuevo al Millenium?-. Sasuke sonrió.

–Uff no gracias. Una vez fue suficiente por al menos un buen tiempo. Solo he ido una vez a un museo y fue hace mucho tiempo-.

–Perfecto vamos-.

En el museo de cera fue lo mismo, no soltaron sus manos solo cuando se tomaban fotos con alguna de las personificaciones de cera de algún artista que les gustaba. Sakura logro asustar a Sasuke escondiéndose detrás de una de las estatuas y saliendo de repente, el chico pego un salto y Sakura se carcajeo al igual que varias de las personas que los estaban viendo.

–Eres malvada-.

–Un poco, sí-.

–Voy a vengarme-. Se fue acercando a ella.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?-. Sakura no retrocedió y Sasuke se acercó mucho más a ella invadiendo su espacio vital.

–Así-. Le robo un beso, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Todos a su alrededor expresaron ternura. El beso no duro tanto como Sasuke quería pues ella se apartó, tenía las mejillas rojas como a él le gustaban, como ella había tratado evitar toda la tarde pero al fin Sasuke lo consiguió. La peli rosa le dio un golpe suave en el estómago y siguió recorriendo el museo.

No podía evitar reír con las tonterías que Sasuke hacía, y él se aprovechaba de estar rodeados de personas para abrazarla y besar sus mejillas para que ella no lo rechazara. Al salir del museo había más fotógrafos, parecía como si los estuvieran siguiendo.

Fueron por un helado a una heladería alejada para que no los siguieran cosa que fue imposible. La chica que atendía la barra de helados le coqueteaba a Sasuke, cosa que la ponía muy celosa pues él también le dedicaba esas seductoras sonrisas para que Sakura se molestara; y aun sentados en la mesa la chica no dejaba de mirar al muchacho.

Sakura se acercó a él y le dio un lento y delicado beso que no duro demasiado pero fue igual de encantador que todos los anteriores. Su molesta espectadora dejo de mirarlos y Sasuke se le quedo mirando a Sakura.

–Sigues siendo el peor beso-. Respondió ella mientras se volvía a concentrarse en comerse su helado y parte del de Sasuke.

Después de salir de la heladería se encontraron con más fotógrafos, en definitivo si los estaban siguiendo. Sasuke condujo sin rumbo para perderlos y cuando estaban seguros que nadie los seguía eligieron ir al cine.

– ¿Qué quieres ver?-. Le pregunto Sasuke.

–Elije tú-.

–Road to ninja-. Dijo emocionado.

–Ni loca-. Respondió Sakura sin pensarlo.

–Dijiste que yo elegía-.

–Cambie de opinión yo elijo-.

–No, lo primero que dijiste es lo que cuenta-. Se puso a hacer la fila para comprar las entradas.

–Por favor Sasuke, veamos esa-. La chica señalo una película que él ni siquiera había querido mirar.

–No-.

–Por favor-. Se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca de su rostro.

Comenzó a mirarlo de esa manera que a Sasuke le encantaba. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y ella deposito un beso en su mejilla. – Veamos esa, di que sí-.

–De acuerdo-. Dijo resignado. Era una manipuladora.

Sasuke compro las entradas, palomitas, refrescos y dulces.

La película era muy aburrida, tanto que Sasuke se durmió pasados unos veinte minutos de haber entrado, Sakura también estaba aburrida. El chico recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura mientras dormía y a ella también empezaba a darle sueño. – Sasuke-. Susurro y le movió para que despertara.

–Dime que ya termino-. Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

–Aun no, pero ya no quiero ver esta película-.

–Ya dijiste-. Sasuke se levantó rápido y la arrastró consigo tomándola de la mano saliendo de la sala. –Ahora si veamos Road to ninja-.

– ¿Por qué esa? ni siquiera he visto las anteriores-.

–Porque es la que yo quiero, tú ya elegiste. Y no hace falta que veas las anteriores si no entiendes algo me preguntas-. Sakura se cruzó de brazos dándose por vencida, Sasuke beso su mejilla y le sonrió.

Compraron las entradas, tuvieron que esperar media hora para la siguiente función. –Tranquila, si necesitas que duerma esta noche contigo solo tienes que decirlo, además la película no es tan mala-.

–Muy gracioso-. Dijo sarcástica.

La película comenzó, el comienzo no era nada horrible como se esperaba. Pero a medida que avanzaba la película ella se atragantaba de palomitas y dulces pues los nervios los tenían a flor de piel.

Temblaba, no solo por la emoción sino también por el frio que hacía en la sala. La delgada tela de su suéter no la protegía demasiado del frio. Sasuke volteo a verla cuando la chica se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor.

– ¿Tienes frio?-.

–Estoy bien-. Mintió. Sasuke le tomo la mano, estaba helada.

–No seas tonta, ven-. Quito el reposabrazos e hizo que se recostara de su cuerpo, paso un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y la abrazo, ella sin replicar se acurruco contra él. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba caliente.

–Estás muy caliente-. Susurro ella.

–Gracias-. Dijo riendo, aunque sabía en qué sentido lo decía ella.

– No lo digo en ese sentido tonto-. Ambos se volvieron hacia la película.

Sakura pegaba saltos cada vez que algo la asustaba por las escenas tan repentinas. No vio demasiado de la película porque la gran parte del tiempo la pasó con los ojos cerrados contra el pecho de Sasuke, cosa que no le había molestado a ninguno de los dos.

–No estuvo muy buena, yo esperaba algo mejor-. Comento Sasuke mientras iban hacia el auto.

–Tus manos están heladas-. Ella se las llevó a la cara, parecían hielo, luego de manera traviesa puso una en cada mejilla de Sasuke.

– ¡Ay por dios Sasuke! estas hirviendo-. Toco su frente.

–Estoy bien-. La verdad era que no se sentía muy bien desde temprano, pero no le dijo nada para no cancelar su salida.

– ¿Bien? Pero si tienes fiebre-. Llegaron al auto.

–Yo manejo.

–Sigue soñando-. Comenzó a caminar hacia el lado del conductor.

–Dame las llaves, no voy a dejar que conduzcas así.

–No voy a dejar que conduzcas-. Sakura le arremedo tratando de quitarle las llaves pero no pudo.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me dejes manejar?-. Pregunto mirándolo seductoramente. Sasuke sonrió sabía exactamente que pedirle.

–Un beso.

–Eres un aprovechador, yo que te quiero ayudar y tú que te aprovechas-. Pero ella ya se lo imaginaba.

–Entonces conduzco yo.

–No dije que no lo haría-. Sasuke se sorprendió.

Sakura se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para llegarle, se acercó lentamente a sus labios, él cerró los ojos cuando ya casi rozaban pero ella desvió la cara y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, le quito las llaves mientras él seguía hipnotizado.

–Eres una tramposa-. Iba dispuesto a recuperar sus llaves pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

–Tú pediste un beso, pero no especificaste en donde-. Sakura se subió al lado del conductor y manejo hasta su casa.

–Bien llegamos a tu casa pero aun así yo tendré que conducir hasta la mía-.

–No.

–Y ¿Por qué no?

–Porque esta noche te quedaras en mi casa-. Y Sasuke volteo a verla sorprendido.

.

.

.

Hola buenas chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y como leyeron ya los dos han aceptado sus sentimientos, ha sido tan lento y romántico la forma en la que se han percatado de ello que hasta ya me dieron ganas de ser ella.

Nos leemos en el próximo, les mando un beso y tengan un lindo día. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	20. Preocupación

Relación por conveniencia

~O~

By Uchihacherry

.

.

.

**20**

**.**

**.Preocupación.**

–Ok ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Sakura?-. Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

–Eres un tonto. Si prefieres enfermarte y estar solo sin que nadie cuide de ti, estas en todo tu derecho de irte-. Bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, Sasuke bajo también y la siguió. –Sakura, espera-. La detuvo y ella giro a verlo.

–No hagas ningún comentario que haga que me arrepienta de dejarte quedar.

–De acuerdo-. Sonrió Sasuke sencillamente.

La oji verde abrió la puerta y él entro detrás de ella. –Ve a recostarte, buscare el termómetro y una pastilla-. Musito sin mirarlo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–Como usted diga señorita enfermera-. Sakura se volteó y abrió la boca para reclamarle pero Sasuke se adelantó. –Lo siento, no diré nada más-. Subió rápido las escaleras y se metió a la habitación que había ocupado las veces que se había quedado en esa casa.

Sakura busco el termómetro en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una pastilla ibuprofeno para bajar la fiebre del morocho; lleno un vaso con agua y subió con cuidado las escaleras, Sasuke estaba en el baño, se podía escuchar como vomitaba, para cuando salió del baño se tiró en la cama boca abajo.

–Toma-. Le entrego el termómetro, Sasuke lo puso en su boca, se veía cansado y débil.

Ella llevo una mano a la frente del peli negro estaba aún más caliente que hace unos momentos en el estacionamiento. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Sasuke devolvió el termómetro. – ¡Ay dios tienes 40 de fiebre! Tomate esta pastilla. ¿Quieres que llame un médico? ¿Te sientes muy mal?-.

–No, no hace falta ya es muy tarde, quizás fue algo que me callo mal, vomite todo lo que comí, se me pasara con la pastilla, solo necesito descansar un poco-. Estaba muy pálido.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que te sentías mal? hubiéramos regresado antes-.

–Pues por eso no lo dije-. Se dijo mentalmente.

–No me sentía tan mal sino hasta ahora, además la estábamos pasando muy bien.- Sakura se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?-.

–No, la verdad no tengo hambre-.

–Entonces duérmete, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo-. Dijo dulcemente.

Sasuke se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo del cobertor.

– ¿Te quedaras a dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? ¿Juntos, en la misma cama?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

–Pero solo porque tienes mucha fiebre. No te hagas ilusiones-.

– ¿No será que tienes miedo de dormir sola?-. Sakura hizo el ademan de querer levantarse pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola de la mano. -Lo siento no lo pude evitar, ya me callo-.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios sin soltarle la mano y pasados unos minutos se quedó dormido. Sakura se levantó para ir a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, se puso su pijama y una sudadera ya que estaba haciendo frio. Volvió al lado de Sasuke quien seguía totalmente dormido, temblaba demasiado así que Sakura busco otro cobertor para cubrirlo, él debía de sentirse muy mal.

Se acostó a su lado pagada de él y poco a poco se quedó dormida aunque no totalmente ya que cualquier movimiento que el chico hacia la despertaba hasta que en algún momento dejo de temblar y pudo dormirse por completo.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Sasuke se tomó la pastilla y se durmió, el medicamento había dado las últimas terminado su efecto porque después de eso Sasuke estaba nuevamente comenzado a temblar. Sakura se levantó, busco toallitas y un recipiente con agua templada para ponerlas en su frente y quizás así bajar la fiebre, para cuando regreso a la habitación Sasuke ya estaba despierto. – Pensé que te habías arrepentido-. Su voz sonaba débil.

–Solo fui a buscar esto-. Volvió a sentarse a su lado. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Creo que ya se está pasando el efecto de la pastilla-. El peli negro se levantó corriendo de la cama hacia el baño, volviendo a vomitar.

Regreso aún más pálido de lo que se había ido y se tiró en la cama de nuevo.

–Voy hacerte algo de comer-.

–No tengo hambre y no quiero vomitar de nuevo-.

–Si no comes nada te vas a deshidratar, no puedo dejar que eso pase-.

Bajo a la cocina, para su suerte tenia sopa instantánea, la calentó y volvió a subir a la habitación. Sasuke se sentó recostándose de la cabecera de la cama y Sakura comenzó a darle la sopa como si fuera un niño pequeño.

–Eres buena en esto. Gracias por…-. Corrió de nuevo al baño y vomito la sopa.

Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, si él seguía vomitando podría desmayarse, no tenía a nadie a quien llamar ya que eran la una de mañana.

El chico volvió a la cama y su estómago comenzó a hacer pequeños y estruendosos rugidos.

–Debes comer algo-.

–Sopa no-.

–Veré que encuentro en la cocina-. Dijo levantándose de la cama pero Sasuke tomo su mano.

–No tardes, por favor-. Ella asintió, le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado.

Corrió a la cocina, no tenía idea de que podía hacer, quedo estática frente a la estufa intentando recordar que era lo que su madre hacia cuando se enfermaba. Pensó por algunos minutos hasta que la iluminación llego a su mente, su madre le preparaba té eso siempre ayudaba a bajar la fiebre y las nauseas.

También fue lo que más le daba a tomar cuando tenía problemas con la comida ayudaba a no deshidratarse, además era lo único que no lograba vomitar. Busco en su despensa, encontró una caja de bolsitas de té de manzanilla, calentó agua, la sirvió en una taza y sumergió una bolsita de té, la endulzo un poco y subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras.

–Te traje té, te hará sentir mejor y te ayudará a dormir también. Ten te toca otra pastilla-. Sasuke volvió a recostarse en la cabecera para tomarse el té mientras Sakura le ponía una toallita húmeda en la frente, tomo otra mojándola para pasarla por su cuello para quitar el sudor frío del chico, ella repetía una y otra vez esta acción hasta pretender dejarlo fresco.

El peli negro se sentía muy mal pero el hecho de que ella hiciera todo eso por él, su contacto, su cercanía, su delicadeza, eran suficientes motivos para no querer mejorar. Volvió a recostarse en la cama una vez se acabó la bebida y se quedó dormido como niño pequeño después de un rato.

Sakura dejo de ponerle las toallitas y comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello, él era hermoso tanto despierto como dormido, siempre lo supo, quien no pensara que Sasuke no era atractivo debía estar mal de la vista, pero no era solo su físico lo que a ella le encantaba, era su manera de ser, él sabia como ganarse el corazón de las personas sin hacer nada, él era encantador, atento, romántico pero sin dejar de ser pícaro y seductor, aunque a veces se comportara como un tonto egocéntrico pero a ella le encantaba.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de aquel chico al que contemplaba mientras dormía, se lo había prometido a sí misma y rompió su promesa, en un épico fracaso. Ino se lo había dicho una vez, nunca digas nunca y con esa frase se quedó dormida a su lado.

Despertó cuando Sasuke se levantó de la cama y corrió de nuevo al baño a expulsar más líquidos. Miro la hora en su móvil, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

–Perdón por despertarte-. Dijo cuando volvió a la cama.

–No te preocupes por mí. Iré a prepárate más té-.

–No quiero más té-.

–Te vas a desmayar si sigues vomitando, necesitas tener algo en el estómago. Lo que vomitaste debió ser el resto de la comida que un te quedaba, el té no lo vas a expulsar. Ya vuelvo-. Volvió a la cocina, calentó más agua y sumergió otra bolsita de té.

Regreso de nuevo a la habitación. –Toma, está muy caliente, se me paso la mano-. Advirtió dándole la taza humeante.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no lo voy a vomitar?-. Estaba soplándolo para enfriarlo un poco.

–Porque mi mama me hacía tomar mucho té cuando vomitaba, era lo único que por más que tratara no podía expulsar-.

– ¿Por qué querías vomitarlo?-. Sasuke sabía que ella hablaba de sus problemas alimenticios pero ella no sabía que él sabía. La peli rosa bajo la mirada recordando aquella época.

–Yo… no me gustaba el té antes-. Volvió a tomar su temperatura, estaba en 39 grados. –No baja, creo que es mejor que te lleve a un hospital ahora mismo-.

–Estoy bien-.

–Sasuke te puede dar algo. No sé qué más hacer, la temperatura apenas te ha bajado y te vas a deshidratar. Es mejor que te lleve a un hospital-. Ya estaba entrando en pánico, puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

–Cálmate, voy a estar bien me has cuidado muy bien. Solo necesito descansar más y con el té me voy a sentir mejor. Ven aquí tú también necesitas descansar, te he tenido despierta toda la noche–. Le hizo señas para que se costara a su lado. Sakura obedeció, Sasuke tomo su mano e hizo que lo abrazara por la espalda. –Así me sentiré mejor-.

–Solo por esta noche y que conste que es porque estas enfermo, no te acostumbres-. Sasuke sentía su respiración en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

–Tú tampoco te acostumbres-. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y así se quedaron dormidos.

Una vez más los temblores de Sasuke la despertaron, lo apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, estaba muy caliente de nuevo. Miro la hora eran las seis de la mañana era mejor que lo viera un médico.

– ¿Sasuke estas despierto?-. Susurro cerca de su oído.

–Si-.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Eso depende de en qué sentido lo preguntes-. Porque se sentía físicamente terrible pero mentalmente se sentía increíble porque ella estaba a su lado.

–Te voy a tomar la temperatura-. Se apartó de su lado y busco de nuevo el termómetro.

Unos minutos después comprobó que la temperatura del morocho no había bajado nada.

–Te voy a llevar al hospital-.

–No, estoy bien, vuelve a acostarte aquí a mi lado-.

–Sasuke estás muy mal y vas a empeorar si te quedas aquí. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia-.

–No, yo me levanto y nos vamos-. Intento levantarse pero lo hizo muy rápido y se mareo, se cayó sentado en la cama.

–Ves ni siquiera te puedes parar, voy a llamar a una ambulancia-.

–Sakura no lo hagas-. La peli rosa lo hizo acostar de nuevo.

–Eres un terco. Ya dije que voy a llamarla y punto. No te muevas-.

En media hora ya la ambulancia estaba allí. Los paramédicos le hicieron preguntas a la chica y ella recito cada respuesta y cada suceso de las horas pasadas.

Al terminar con las preguntas ayudaron a Sasuke a bajar por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la entrada el muchacho perdió el conocimiento así que lo cargaron hasta la camilla y lo subieron en la ambulancia. Sakura entro en pánico por verlo pálido e inconsciente mientras iba a su lado y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

Llegaron al hospital, no la dejaron pasar a la habitación donde atenderían a Sasuke, la hicieron esperar en la sala de espera, mientras ella estaba en la sala saco su celular para marcarle a Naruto.

–Hola Sakura-chan-. Dijo el rubio.

–Ho… Hola Naruto-. Aún estaba muy nerviosa.

– ¿Sasuke está contigo?-. Pregunto riendo, los demás estaban a su lado y estaban seguros de que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos.

–Si está conmigo, bueno no en este momento. Lo que quiero decir es que estamos en el hospital-. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente.

– ¿En el hospital? ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso?-. Ahora estaba preocupado, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasori dejaron de reír y se pegaron al teléfono para escuchar.

–Sasuke se enfermó ayer, tenía mucha fiebre y vomito. Esta mañana amaneció igual así que llame una ambulancia-.

– ¿Y como esta?-.

–Lo están atendiendo pero no me dejaron entrar con el-. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo.

–De acuerdo iremos para allá-. El oji azul finalizo la llamada.

Media hora después de que se llevaran a Sasuke la dejaron entrar a verlo, él estaba despierto, tenía una intravenosa con un líquido transparente pasando a través de ella. Sakura se sentó en una silla al lado de su camilla.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Mejor-. Sasuke estiro su mano para que ella la tomara, pero ella no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo.

– ¿Estabas llorando?-.

–No-. Mintió. –Es mi culpa debí traerte anoche-.

–Nada de esto es tu culpa, tú me cuidaste muy bien-. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el Dr. Yakushi que había conocido antes en el pasillo, entro por ella.

–Ves te dije que se iba a poner bien, no era necesario que lloraras tanto-. Sasuke miro a Sakura con una sonrisa.

–Quizás llore un poco-. Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

–Estaba muy preocupada, así es el amor-. Dijo el Dr. Era un hombre joven de unos veintitantos años, alto, su piel era blanca y su cabello era plateado, usaba anteojos y debajo de sus ojos se notaban las evidentes ojeras, se veía a simple vista que había tenido guardia la noche anterior. – ¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?-.

–Un poco mejor-.

–Bueno los exámenes que te hicimos apuntan que…-. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasori y Neji aparecieron por ella.

– ¡Oh por dios! ¿No es grave verdad? ¿Va a estar bien?-. Pregunto Naruto entrando en pánico al ver a su amigo con aquella decaída cara.

– ¿Qué tiene?-. Dijo Sasori poniéndose al otro lado de Sasuke.

Enseguida los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, entre lo que se les entendía expresaban su preocupación y preguntaban por la salud de su amigo.

–Dejen hablar al doctor-. Dijo Neji casi gritando para que se callaran y todos se callaron.

–Lo que estaba por decirle a Sasuke y a la señorita antes que llegaran y entraran en pánico era que presentas una bacteria en el estómago y…-. Los cuatro chicos comenzaron de nuevo con sus preguntas al mismo tiempo.

–Cállense para que el Dr. termine de hablar por dios santo-. Volvió a decir Neji a quien traían de la misma manera desde que Naruto colgó la llamada con Sakura hasta que llegaron al hospital.

–Seré directo para que se calmen de una vez. Sasuke tiene una bacteria en el estómago causada por algún alimento que comió ayer, nada grave se pondrá bien, lo estamos tratando con suero para hidratarlo ya que estaba deshidratado y en unas horas podrá irse a casa a descansar-. Dijo rápido.

Todos respiraron más tranquilos. –No deberían estar todos aquí pero seré considerado porque están preocupados y porque me gusta su música. Vendré más tarde, no hagan escándalo-.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto Neji una vez que el doctor salió.

– Estoy mejor, no se preocupen-.

– ¿Cuándo te enfermaste? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes?-. Hablo Sasori.

–Fue anoche, fuimos al cine y cuando salimos Sasuke tenía mucha fiebre. Empeoro cuando llegamos a mi casa pero no quiso que lo trajera antes-. Respondió Sakura.

–Pero ya estoy mejor así que no importa ya-.

–Pero pudo haber sido peor-. Le regaño Kiba.

–Le asustan los hospitales-. Dijo Shikamaru a Sakura-.

–Iré a preguntar cuando te dan de alta y a arreglar el papeleo. No hagan ninguna travesura-. Dijo Neji con mirada acusadora y se fue.

– ¿Es Sakura buena enfermera Sasuke?-. Pregunto Shikamaru pícaramente. Sakura sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–Es excelente-.

–Ustedes están…-. Comenzó a preguntar Sasori vacilando un poco, también sonreía como Shikamaru con la mirada puesta en las manos aun juntas de Sakura y Sasuke.

–Voy a ir por algo de comer-. Dijo rápidamente la chica soltando la mano de Sasuke. – ¿Les traigo algo?-.

–Yo iré contigo-. Dijo Naruto.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los pasillos del hospital buscando la cafetería. –Entonces… ¿Tú y Sasuke salieron ayer?-.

–Si-.

– ¿A dónde fueron?-. Naruto se moría por hacerle una pregunta en específico pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

–Fuimos a Sea Life, nunca antes había ido-.

– ¿En serio?-. Pregunto sorprendido.

–Sí, lo se estoy loca por no haber ido antes. También fuimos al museo de Madame Tussauds, luego por un helado y al cine, fue entonces cuando Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mal-. Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio.

– ¿La pasaron bien? ¿Juntos?-. Se mordió el labio.

Ninguno de los dos se veía a la cara, solo veían sus pies. Sakura dejo de caminar y lo miro de frente.

–Naruto pregunta de una vez lo que quieres preguntar en realidad-.

–De acuerdo ¿Te gusta Sasuke?-. Soltó sin pensarlo.

Sakura miro hacia los lados para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros venia.

–Sí, pero no puedes decirle a nadie y mucho menos a Sasuke, tienes que prometérmelo-. Lo miro seria.

–Sakura ya todos nos hemos dado cuentas de que se gustan ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices y ya?-.

–Porque no, aun no estoy… lista-. Siguió caminando.

Entraron en el ascensor bajaron al último piso, donde se encontraba la cafetería. Sakura compro una ensalada de frutas y Naruto un sándwich y un jugo de naranja.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa. – ¿Por qué no estas lista?-.

–No sé, simplemente no estoy lista. Yo nunca pensé que me enamoraría de él. Es raro, ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que estoy sintiendo, es como si de repente no soportas a alguien y de pronto te gusta… pero luego ya no te gusta pero tú sabes que si te gusta. Es una cosa extraña que no sabes explicar y… él es tan… Y yo tan… no sé… todo en mi cabeza esta tan loco, todo se siente extraño… es como si me enamorara por primera vez o que se yo... estoy tan confundida que no sé como explicarlo-. Naruto trataba de procesar todo.

–Creo que te entiendo-.

– ¿De verdad?-. Pregunto sorprendida ladeando la cabeza.

–Sí, entiendo que no entiendes lo que te está pasando porque yo tampoco entiendo nada de lo que me explicaste-. Ambos rieron.

–Te lo dije, estoy loca-. Suspiro.

–Naruto por favor no le digas a nadie. Yo sé que Sasuke es tu amigo y su amistad es más fuerte que nuestra amistad pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga, cuando me entienda y este lista-.

–Confía en mí no diré nada, nuestra amistad también es muy importante para mí-. La peli rosa sonrió.

–Gracias-. Lo abraso.

A Sasuke lo dieron de alta un par de horas después, todos juntos se fueron a la casa del chico donde lo obligaron a permanecer en cama. Sasori, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto tenían que irse a hacer una entrevista en una radio local.

Sakura se quedó a cuidar a Sasuke mientras ellos estaban fuera, se acostó al lado de su "novio" a ver televisión; mientras él la observaba cuando ella volteaba a verlo él cerraba rápido los ojos, hasta que se quedó dormido, ahora era ella quien lo observaba, beso sus labios delicadamente para no despertarlo y se acostó a su lado.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó al escuchar varias risas silenciosas y la voz de Shikamaru decirle a Sasori que dejara de reírse, al abrir los ojos se encontró con los cuatro chicos viéndola con una sonrisa, el brazo de Sasuke quien seguía profundamente dormido, la tenía atrapada por la cintura y como pudo logro levantarse sin despertarlo.

– ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?-.

–No mucho-. Contesto Kiba.

–Se veían tan tiernos mientras dormían-. Dijo Shikamaru sentándose frente a ellos sobre la mesita de estar.

–Ah sí… este yo… ya me tengo que ir, estaré al pendiente. Adiós chicos-. Dijo muriendo de vergüenza.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado? Pensó mientras subía a su auto.

.

.

.

To be contined…


	21. Ensayo

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21**

**.**

**.Ensayo.**

Había olvidado que ese día comenzaba con los ensayos para la película ya que se había adelantado una semana antes su preparación, Tsunade la llamo cuando estaba saliendo de la casa de Sasuke.

Llego tarde al ensayo, no estaba concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo y todos podían darse cuenta. Su cabeza estaba dividida en dos, por un lado pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba su cama, estaba muy cansada; por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, no sabía nada de él pues había apagado su celular para que nadie la interrumpiera durante los ensayos.

Hoy había sido un día terrible para ella, los diálogos se le olvidaban a cada rato, sus compañeros estaban molestos por su falta de concentración y profesionalismo, después de terminar el primer ensayo el director le pidió que se quedara para hablar con ella después de que todos se fueron.

– ¿Qué sucede? Hoy has estado muy desenfocada-. Le dijo Jiraya, el director, un hombre bastante alegre y paciente, de unos cincuenta años y con canas en su cabellera. –Sé que eres más responsable de lo que normalmente mostraste hoy-.

–Lo siento tanto, sé que hoy estuve terriblemente mal y que no hay excusas pero he tenido un día muy largo y pocas horas de sueño. Te prometo que mañana será diferente, descansare esta noche y mañana voy a estar más enfocada-. Dijo la peli rosa con toda la vergüenza del mundo.

–Sé que será así. Nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió su director.

Ya estando en su auto encendió su celular, tenía varios mensajes de Sasuke pero los había enviado temprano, también tenía mensajes de Naruto pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir toda la noche. Estaba lista ya para emprender su camino pero su móvil interrumpió su marcha al empezar a vibrar, el nombre de Naruto aparecía en la pantalla.

–Hola Naruto. ¿Qué sucede?-.

–Hola Sakura ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ya empezaba a preocuparme-.

–Estaba muy ocupada. ¿Está todo bien?-. Se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru al fondo pidiendo el teléfono a Naruto.

–Sakura tienes que venir rápido a casa de Sasuke, es una emergencia. Te necesitamos-. Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Qué paso? ¿Él está bien?-. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente.

–No hay tiempo para explicar, solo ven-. El rubio le colgó.

Condujo lo más rápido que los límites de velocidad y el tráfico le permitieron, Shikamaru dijo que era una emergencia y se imagina lo peor pero cuando Naruto le hablo parecía tranquilo así que algo le parecía raro. El tráfico era terrible y ninguno de los chicos le contestaban el teléfono y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Cuando por fin logro llegar a casa de Sasuke toco desesperadamente el timbre y fue Shikamaru quien le abrió.

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Sasuke está bien?-. Dijo con el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

–Está en su habitación, ve rápido-. La tomo por los hombros y la arrastro hasta las escaleras y dejo que subiera, Sasori, Kiba y Naruto estaban en la sala. Sakura llego al cuarto de Sasuke, el peli negro venia saliendo del baño y él se quedó inmóvil al verla.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre de nuevo? ¿Te duele algo?-. La oji verde se acercó a él y puso sus manos en la frente de Sasuke, luego en su cuello, su temperatura estaba normal.

–Estoy bien-. Dijo arrugando su frente extrañado por su reacción.

–Pero Shikamaru me dijo que viniera, que era una emergencia y me hizo subir. Pensé que estabas mal de nuevo-. Sasuke estaba tan extrañado como ella.

–He estado bien todo el día-. Sasuke ya se hacía una idea del plan de Shikamaru.

Sakura salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, la sala estaba vacía, camino hasta la cocina y tampoco estaban allí, no estaban en ninguna parte de la casa. Fue hasta la puerta, había una nota pegada.

"Eres mejor enfermera que nosotros y ya no aguantábamos a Sasuke preguntando por ti.

Gracias por venir.

Con amor los chicos de Prince Rock's".

Subió de nuevo a la habitación de Sasuke, el muchacho estaba acostado en su cama.

–Tu sabias ¿cierto? Me hicieron venir hasta aquí pensando que algo malo había pasado solo para hacer unas de sus estúpidas bromas-. Estaba muy molesta.

–No tenía ni idea-. Sasuke se levantó y fue hasta donde ella estaba pero ella se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos-. Es en serio Sakura no sabía que ellos te habían llamado y mucho menos que se iban a ir.

Sakura se tiró en la cama mirando hacia el techo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo y ella suspiro.

–Lo siento-.

–Está bien, pero no debieron hacer esto. Hablare con ellos-.

–No importa, no estoy molesta por eso… de hecho no estoy molesta es solo que estoy muy cansada. He tenido un día pésimo y la estoy pagando contigo-.

– ¿Quieres contarme?-.

–Hoy comenzaron los ensayos para la película y no lo recordaba, llegue tarde porque estaba en el hospital. No me pude concentrar en todo el día y arruine los ensayos y todos estaban molestos-.

–Lo siento, es mi culpa yo te mantuve despierta toda la noche-. La peli rosa volteo a verlo.

–No es tu culpa haberte enfermado lo menos que podía hacer por ti era cuidarte. Mañana será otro día y descansando me sentiré mejor-. Se sentó.

–Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, así no tienes que conducir hasta tu casa, además ya está oscuro-.

–Estoy tan cansada que no me voy a negar a eso.- Sasuke sonrió. –Préstame algo para dormir-.

–Toma, esto te quedara-. Le entrego una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama. Sakura se metió al baño y se cambió de ropa, al salir dejo su ropa en el closet de Sasuke. – ¿Ya cenaste?-.

–No, pero no tengo hambre-. Se tiró en la cama.

– ¿Estas segura?-.

–Si-. Se cubrió con el cobertor dándole la espalda al morocho.

– ¿Vas a dormir aquí?-.

– ¿Te molesta?-.

–Claro que no-. Dijo contento y se acostó a su lado-. Te molesta la televisión, porque si quieres la apago.

–No, no me molesta-.

Cerró los ojos y cinco minutos después ya estaba dormida. Sasuke moría por abrasarla pero no quería que se despertara así que se quedó a su lado de la cama mientras veía televisión, no tenía sueño, había dormido casi todo el día y además eran apenas las ocho de la noche. Un rato después apago la televisión y cuidadosamente se acercó a ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

Sasuke comenzó jugar con mechones de su cabello rosado, recorriendo la piel ligeramente broceada de la chica, quien estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni se movía. Se acercó aún más y deposito un delicado beso en su nuca. Luchaba para no quedarse dormido y seguir recorriendo esos hombros delicados son la punta de su dedos pero ya el sueño estaba ganando la dura batalla, hasta que logro dejarlo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Despertó primero que ella, era muy temprano aun, ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche. La luz natural que se colaba por la ventana que le permitía ver con claridad lo que en la noche no pudo ver muy bien, la camiseta sin mangas que Sasuke le había dado dejaba al descubierto casi por completo sus delicados y hermosos hombros al menos el izquierdo ya que la chica estaba de lado sobre su hombro derecho.

Pequeñas pecas se coloreaban en la piel de su espalda y hombros, Sasuke no las había notado antes porque eran pocas y apenas visibles a una distancia más alejada de la que él estaba, paso su dedo índice sobre ellas con delicadeza, comenzó a contarlas tocando cada una con el dedo.

Sakura sentía aire cálido contra su cuello y un tacto suave contra su piel, no quería despertar aun, le gustaba aquel delicado roce, se preguntaba que podía ser. Aquello que tocaba su piel aparto el cabello de su espalda y continuó de nuevo con el roce en su piel como si hicieran puntos contra ella. Abrió los ojos, reconocía esa habitación y por fin cayó en cuenta de que o quien era el que jugaba con su piel.

– ¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto sin moverse.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco por la inesperada voz de la chica pero continuo con lo que estaba haciendo. –Cuento las pecas en tus hombros-.

– ¿Son muchas?-.

–No-.

– ¿Cuántas llevas?-.

–Ya me perdí. Comenzare de nuevo-. Así lo hizo, la chica estaba inmóvil mientras Sasuke contabilizaba de nuevo-. En este hombro tienes treinta y dos-.

Se puso boca abajo y aparto el cabello de su hombro derecho para que Sasuke contara en ese lado también. El peli negro comenzó haciendo el mismo proceso que en el anterior, tocando cada pequeña marca con su dedo índice.

–Aquí tienes veinticinco-. Sakura se quedó en esa misma posición pero volteo la cabeza para ver a Sasuke.

–No pensé que fueran tantas-. Dijo con desagrado.

–No son muchas-.

–Son horribles, preferiría no tenerlas-.

–A mí me parece que son hermosas-. Comenzó a trazar figuras sobre su piel, Sakura se volteó para que no la viera enrojecer. – ¿Dormiste bien?-.

–Si-. Su piel se erizaba ante las caricias.

–Se te está haciendo costumbre dormir conmigo. Me parece que empieza a gustarte-.

–No es que me guste, pero he tenido motivos razonables para hacerlo-.

– ¿Qué motivos?-.

–La primera vez fue por la tormenta-.

–Tenías miedo, es una excusa aceptable-.

–La segunda vez, el domingo, no necesito ni explicarlo pues es obvio que solo me quede a dormir porque estabas enfermo-.

–Perfectamente entendible. ¿Y anoche?-.

–Bueno… estaba cansada…-. Comenzó, pero el contacto constante de Sasuke y su respiración cálida muy cerca de su piel no la dejaban concentrarse en una buena excusa.

–Aja ¿Qué más?-.

–Estaba muy cansada y me deba flojera caminar hasta la otra habitación-. Era una excusa pobre pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. –Solo han sido tres ocasiones con motivos bastante razonables.

–Han sido cuatro ocasiones-.

–No, solo tres-. Volvió a repasarlas en su mente.

–La noche del cumpleaños de Naruto, cuando te embriagaste y te cargue hasta tu habitación-. Sakura frunció el ceño no tenía muchos recuerdos de esa noche, solo lo que él le había contado-. Fue la primera vez.

–No es cierto-. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro.

–Habías tomado mucho y me pediste que me quedara contigo-.

–Me dijiste que te habías quedado a dormido en el mueble de la sala-. Aun trataba de recordar, esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Sasuke, quien reacciono en ese momento recordando que ella no sabía nada de esa noche. –Me mentiste, dijiste que solo me había quedado dormida en tu auto y me llevaste hasta mi habitación y te fuiste a dormir al sofá-.

–Bueno quizás si te mentí un poco-.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Pero tiene una explicación tan razonable como tus excusas-. Dijo riendo. –Tú me lo pediste y estaba tan cansado que me dio flojera caminar hasta la otra habitación-.

–¿Por qué te pediría eso?-. Aun no se lo creía.

–No sé, pregúntatelo a ti misma-.

–Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebria-.

–No es cierto, yo solo hice lo que tú querías-.

–Eres un tarado y un mentiroso-. Cogió una almohada y comenzó a pegarle con ella. Sasuke no paraba de reír y cubrirse con las manos. – ¿En que más me mentiste?-.

–Bueno también me pediste que te besara-. La chica se detuvo, lo miro con cara de susto. –Estoy bromeando-.

– ¡Ay! ¿Por qué eres así?-. Sigo dándole almohadazos, mientras reía al igual que Sasuke.

–Si te decía en aquel entonces, te ibas a molestar-. Se detuvo otra vez.

–Estoy molesta-. Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

–No es cierto-.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

–Porque ahora te caigo mejor-.

–Igual no volveré a confiar en ti-. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Sasuke también se levantó y se fue a su baño, lavo sus dientes y se dio una ducha. Al salir de cuarto de baño se encontró con Sakura envuelta en una toalla, revisando su closet.

– ¿Te ayudo en algo?-. Ella volvió la vista hacia él que también tenía una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

Miro por unos segundos su torso descubierto y volvió a concentrarse en encontrar una camiseta de Sasuke que le quedara bien.

–Busco algo que ponerme-. Cogió una al fin y salió de la habitación, con la mirada de Sasuke recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies.

El chico termino de vestirse y bajo a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Sakura le siguió unos minutos después, en la mano traía un libreto.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar?-. Pregunto Sasuke.

–Lo que sea-.

– ¿Que lees?-.

–Es el libreto de la película-. Ella estudiaba mientras Sasuke cocinaba.

– ¿A qué hora comienza el ensayo?-. Comenzaron a comer.

–En dos horas-.

– ¿De qué trata la película?–.

–De un ángel que se enamora de una mortal, lo cual está prohibido y bueno tienen que luchar por estar juntos-.

–Que romántico ¿Puedo ver?-. Extendió su mano para que le pasara el libreto. La chica le paso el manojo de hojas. – ¿Y de qué trata la escena?-.

–Es la escena romántica de la película. El director quiso que ensayáramos eso primero para entrar en confianza-.

–A ver, yo te ayudo-. Comenzó a leer la escena y llego a la parte que quería, el beso.

–Pero tú no sabes actuar-.

–No, pero no se trata de mí se trata de ti-.

–Está bien-. Sasuke se levantó de su silla y se sentó en la que estaba al lado de Sakura.

–Yo podría ser quien cui...-. Comenzó a recitar lo que decía el libreto.

–Allí no empieza-. Lo interrumpió.

–No importa, tú solo actúa-.

–De acuerdo-.

–Yo podría ser quien cuide tus sueños mientras duermes. Si tú me lo pides yo rompería todas las reglas solo para estar contigo-. Sakura no aguanto la risa y comenzó a reír. –No te rías-.

–Lo siento…-. Apretó los labios para no reír. –Comienza de nuevo-.

–Yo podría…-. La peli rosa no aguato y soltó otra carcajada. – ¿De qué te ríes?-.

–De que lo estás leyendo como si leyeras cualquier cosa, tienes que intentar sonar más real, como si de verdad lo sintieras-.

–Comienza tu entonces-. La chica tomo aire para entrar en el personaje.

–No quiero que rompas las reglas por mí, te mandarían al infierno. Moriría si eso te pasara-. Sus ojos expresaban angustia, como si cada palabra fuera real.

–No me importa ser desterrado con tal de estar contigo-. Puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica mientras con la otra sostenía el libreto para poder leerlo, sonó más convincente esta vez.

–Pero tú eres un ángel y yo una simple mortal-.

–Tú eres todo lo que me importa, eres mi adicción y no puedo alejarme, no quiero alejarme-. Sasuke leyó el papel "el ángel se inclina y besa a la chica", era lo que seguía. Comenzó a inclinarse pero ella desvió el rostro y continuo con el dialogo.

–Nos perseguirán, intentaran separarnos, intentaran matarte-. Se puso de espaldas a Sasuke.

–La única que puede matarme eres tú si no me besas-. Susurro en su oído. Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke.

–No dice es…-. El chico tomo su rostro y beso sus labios sin darle tiempo de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más.

La beso lentamente, disfrutando del momento, deslizó sus manos por sus hombros hasta la cintura para atraerla más hacia él al mismo tiempo que le hacía caricias por encima de la camiseta hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle, obligándolo a separarse de esos adictivos labios.

–Sasuke–. Pero volvió a atrapar sus labios sin dejarla decir nada más, comenzó a recorrer el mentón de la chica trazando un camino de besos hasta su cuello, la piel de Sakura se erizaba con cada contacto.

Ella abrió los ojos y detrás de Sasuke estaban Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba retrocediendo silenciosamente de vuelta hacia la puerta. Sakura se apartó a Sasuke de un empujón quien se volteó para ver a donde miraba ella.

–No se detengan por nosotros, ya nos íbamos-. Dijo Shikamaru reprimiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Cuestiono Sasuke.

–Vinimos a buscarte, tenemos una entrevista ¿recuerdas?-. Fue Kiba quien contesto.

–Pero podemos darles más tiempo para que sigan con lo que estaban haciendo-. Dijo Sasori.

–Sasuke me estaba ayudando a ensayar para mi nueva película-. Sakura estaba enrojeciendo de la vergüenza.

–Y lo estaban haciendo muy bien-. Volvió a hablar Shikamaru y los tres chicos a su lado rieron.

–Se me hace tarde… para mi ensayo-. No veía la hora de salir de allí. –Voy por mis cosas-.

– ¿Por qué siempre son tan inoportunos?-. Les reclamo Sasuke, una vez que la chica había subido las escaleras.

– ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que iban a estar… ocupados?-. Sakura bajo de nuevo con su bolso en la mano.

–Bueno ya me voy. Adiós chicos-. Tomo su libreto.

–Lamentamos interrumpir su ensayo-. Shikamaru le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

–Aun me deben lo de ayer-. Los apunto con el dedo índice. –Me las pagaran-.

–Te acompaño-. Sasuke la acompaño hasta su auto. –Suerte en tu ensayo-.

–Gracias-.

–Sakura yo…-. La chica lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hasta sus labios, lo beso de esa manera sensual que a él le volvía loco, hasta mordió suavemente su labio inferior enloqueciéndolo por completo, se separó de él un poco para tomar aire y deposito un corto y delicado último beso en sus labios.

–Adiós Sasuke-. Dijo sensualmente, se subió a su auto rápido, lo encendió y emprendió su camino.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Que hay chicas! Este capítulo me emociono. ¿A ustedes no?

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	22. Muñecas

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22**

**.**

**.Muñecas.**

-Hola-. Contesto su celular.

– ¿Me estas evitando o es idea mía?-. Cuestiono Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.

– Es idea tuya, dime ¿Por qué te iba a estar evitando?-.

–No lo sé, tú dime-.

–He tenido una semana muy ocupada. No he tenido mucho tiempo de hace otras cosas que no sean dormir comer y ensayar-. Sakura se encontraba en ese mismo momento en el tiempo de descanso del ensayo.

–Entonces voy a denunciarlos por secuestro y explotación.- La peli rosa rio.

-Así es esto. ¿Tú que has estado haciendo?-.

–Entrevistas, promoción, sesiones de fotos-. Pensando en ti, se dijo mentalmente. –Entre otras cosas-.

–Genial. Oye tengo que volver al ensayo, ya se acabó mi descanso. Hablamos luego-.

–Espera ¿Qué harás esta noche?-.

–Dormir-. Sasuke sonrió.

–No, en serio-.

–Es en serio, salgo tarde hoy e iré directo a la cama-.

– ¿Mañana?–.

–Estaré ocupada todo el día-.

– ¿El jueves?-.

–Umm-. Reviso mentalmente su horario.

–No, ya estoy ocupada-.

–Oh vamos, hace una semana que no nos vemos. ¿Es en serio que tienes todos los días ocupados o si me estas evitando?-. Se quejó.

–Es verdad, estoy muy ocupada. Pero apenas tenga un tiempo te llamo ¿ok?-. Sasuke tuvo que resignarse.

–Está bien-. Dijo con pereza.

–Adiós-.

–Adiós-.

Pasaron dos días y Sasuke aún seguía esperando su llamada, cada vez que le enviaba un mensaje tardaba horas en contestar y sus respuestas eran "no puedo hoy" o "estoy muy ocupada", era desesperante querer verla con tantas ganas y no poder hacerlo.

– ¿Qué tienes Sasuke? has estado más callado de lo normal-. Pregunto Kiba. Los chicos se encontraban en casa de Naruto desayunando.

–Nada-. Contesto sin ganas.

–Has estado así toda la semana-.

–Yo sé que le pasa-. Dijo Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba se volvieron para verlo. –Es porque no has visto a Sakura en toda la semana ¿cierto?-.

–Es que creo que me está evitando, quizás esta molesta por algo o no sé-.

–No es eso. Ella está muy ocupada, me lo dijo-.

– ¿Hablaste con ella?-.

–Sí, ayer-.

– ¿Y qué más te dijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Hablaron de mí?-. Pregunto rápido y con desesperación.

–No, solo hablamos de cosas. Nada referente a ustedes-. Mintió.

– ¿No te dijo cuándo tiene tiempo libre?-.

–Me dijo lo mismo que a ti Sasuke, tiene una agenda muy apretada estos días. No está evitándote y mucho menos ni molesta contigo-.

–Es raro, antes odiabas pasar tiempo con ella y ahora odias no verla-. Dijo Kiba.

–No sé qué me hizo-. Los tres rieron.

– ¿Bueno ya podemos empezar a comer?-. Pregunto Kiba una vez Naruto puso los platos en la mesa.

–Todavía no-.

– ¿Por qué pusiste cuatro platos?-.

–Espero a alguien-.

– ¿A quién?-. Kiba miro a Sasuke para ver si él sabía algo, pero el muchacho estaba concentrado en su celular y no prestaba atención.

–A…-. Tocaron el timbre. –Ya llego, ya vuelvo-.

– ¿Quién?-. Pregunto Kiba pero Naruto ya se había marchado. – ¿Sabes a quien espera?-.

–Ni idea-. Volvió la mirada a su celular.

Naruto regreso a la cocina y con él venía Sakura. La chica le hizo señas a Kiba para que no dijera nada, como Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a ella no la había visto. Se acercó sigilosamente a él.

– ¡Buu!-. Sasuke se sobresaltó y se volteó para verla. –Hola-.

–Hola–. Dijo sonriendo.

–Hola Kiba-.

–Hola Sakura-.

–Bueno ahora si, a desayunar-. Dijo Naruto que moría de hambre.

– ¿No estás ocupada hoy?-. Le pregunto Sasuke.

–Si pero el ensayo comienza más tarde así que Naruto me invito a desayunar-. Sakura le dedico una sonrisa cómplice al rubio.

– ¿Cuando empiezas a grabar?-. Fue Kiba quien hablo.

–Oficialmente la semana que viene-. Mientras desayunaban le hacían preguntas a la chica sobre la película y sobre cómo era actuar en una, ella explicaba cada detalle y ellos la escuchaban atentamente ya que nunca ninguno de ellos había actuado.

–Bueno ya tengo que irme, gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso-. Sasuke entristeció.

–Te acompaño hasta la puerta-. Los dos se levantaron de la mesa.

–Adiós chicos-. Se despidió con un abrazo de Kiba y de Naruto, se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

–Entonces…-. Sasuke vacilo. – ¿Qué tal tu agenda? ¿Aun llena?-.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?-.

–Bueno estaba pensando que… no nos han visto juntos en público últimamente… así que pensé que…-. ¿Por qué las palabras no querían salir?, se preguntaba mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca. -… quizás deberíamos…-.

– ¿Salir?-. Interrumpió Sakura.

–Si–.

–De hecho te tengo una invitación-. Sasuke sonrió internamente.

– ¿A si?-.

–El director va a hacer una fiesta en su casa mañana, para celebrar el comienzo del rodaje así que ¿Quieres ir conmigo?-.

–Me encantaría-.

–De acuerdo. Adiós-. Se acercó a él y beso su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

–Adiós-. Volvió a la cocina.

– ¿Ahora si estas contento?-. Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

–Pequeño bastardo, sabias todo este tiempo que ella venia y no me dijiste nada-. Los tres rieron.

–Quería que fuera sorpresa, así de buen amigo soy-.

–Gracias Naruto-. Sasuke despeino su rubia cabellera.

Sasuke tenía ese día libre, por la tarde salió con Kiba y Naruto a comprar cosas y a divertirse un rato. Por otra parte Sakura tenía la prueba de vestuario y maquillaje lo que significaba que sería un día divertido y que terminaría temprano. Ella no tenía muchas cosas que probarse ya que su papel era el de una simple mortal adolescente; unos cuantos cambios de vestuario, maquillaje sencillo, el único cambio que debía hacer era tintar su cabello de un negro azulado ya que así lo requería el papel, la idea no le agradaba mucho pues le encantaba su cabello claro, pero así era este trabajo, lo tintaría el domingo para disfrutar de su cabello por el fin de semana.

Finalizo a eso de las cinco de la tarde, fue a su casa se dio una ducha y llamo a Naruto.

–Hola Naruto-.

–Hola Sakura, ¿Por qué tan alegre? ¿Qué vas a pedirme?-. Dijo adivinando.

–Ay que malo, yo no te llamo solo para pedirte cosas-.

–Pero si vas a pedirme algo ¿cierto?-.

–De acuerdo me descubriste-.

–Ves te conozco bastante bien-.

– ¿Sabes si Sasuke está en su casa?-.

– ¿Por qué no lo llamas tú y lo averiguas?-.

–Porque quiero sorprenderlo-.

-La última vez que lo vi dijo que se iba a casa-.

– ¿Podrías llamarlo y confirmar? Por favor-. Dijo con voz de niña pequeña.

–Está bien, no cuelgues-. Llamo a Sasuke.

– ¿Sí?-.

– ¿Estás en tu casa?-.

–Sí, ¿por…-.

–De acuerdo adiós-. Musito Naruto sin dejarlo terminar y le colgó. Sasuke se quedó extrañado.

– ¿Sigues allí?-.

–Si–.

–Si está en su casa-.

–Gracias Naruto, eres muy lindo-.

–En serio ya cásense-. Sakura rio.

–Tú y tus bromas, adiós-.

–Adiós, te adoro-.

–Igual yo-. Colgó.

Guardo ropa para el siguiente día junto con cosas de su aseo personal en un bolso y salió de su casa. Encendió su auto y se dirigió a casa de Sasuke.

Cuando llego a su destino se encontró con varios fotógrafos afuera, cosa que no se esperaba ya que eran las seis de la tarde, le parecía increíblemente molesto lo que podían hacer esas personas. También había un auto desconocido para ella en frente de la casa de Sasuke. Sakura toco la puerta y una chica le abrió, la reconoció enseguida, era la peli roja que había bailado con Sasuke en la celebración de The New Notes, la misma que había hablado pestes de ella en el baño. Le hirvió la sangre.

–Hola-. Le dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa tan falsa como su cabello. –Sakura ¿cierto?-.

–Sí-. Le sonrió de la misma manera. –Lo siento no se tu nombre-.

–Karin-.

–Sakura, no sabía que venias-. Dijo Sasuke llegando a la puerta.

– ¡Sorpresa!-. Exclamo sin ganas.

–Ella es Karin-.

–Si ya me dijo-. Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

–Bueno pasa-. La peli roja se fue a la sala de primera, Sakura le siguió mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta. Karin subió las escaleras como si estuviera en su casa y se perdió en el pasillo, Sakura estaba boquiabierta.

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Por qué subió?-. Dijo molesta.

–Es que todos están arriba en la sala de juegos-.

– ¿Todos? -.

–Sí, Juggo, Suigetsu, Konan y Tayuya-.

– ¿Y esas dos quiénes son?-.

–Son amigas de Karin-. Escuchar eso le callo aun peor.

- ¿Y qué hacen ellas aquí?-.

–Vinieron con Juggo y Suigetsu, ni modo que no las dejara pasar-.

–Eso me hubiera gustado-. Sasuke sonrió, pero Sakura ya no estaba de ánimos. –Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-.

–No, quédate conmigo-. La sujeto por los hombros. –No pasa nada, nos vamos a divertir-.

–Sí, seguro-. Dijo con sarcasmo.

–Cambia la cara, sonríe un poco-. Sasuke apretó sus mejillas pero ella seguía con la misma cara seria. – ¿Tengo que besarte para que sonrías?-.

–Huy ¿Por qué eres tan… así?-. Camino hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir, Sasuke la tomo de la mano y subió con ella.

– ¿Qué traes en esa maleta?-.

–Ropa, pensaba quedarme aquí esta noche-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Porque si, a menos de que te moleste-.

–Sabes que no me molesta-. Sakura entro primero a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y dejo allí su bolso, después se dirigieron a la sala de juegos en la que se encontraba, como ya le había dicho Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juggo, amigos del muchacho y las tres chicas, Karin y sus dos amigas de las cuales Sakura reconoció a una como la otra pelinegra que estaba en el baño, solo que esta ahora llevaba el cabello teñido de rojo, Sakura pensó que las tres parecían unas muñecas, parecidas, plásticas y huecas.

–Hola chicos-. Saludo a los amigos de Sasuke que ya conocía, estaban sentados en el sofá frente a la gran pantalla jugando videojuegos. Las tres rubias estaban sentadas juntas en un cojín cada una.

–Hola Sakura-. Respondieron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo casi sin apartar la vista de la pantalla ya que estaban en pleno partido de FIFA.

–Ellas son Tayuya-. Que estaba sentada en el medio, era la otra chica que estaba en el baño aquel día. –Y ella es Konan-.

–Mucho gusto-. Dijo Sakura con fingida amabilidad, las tres chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa. Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en el sofá, junto con los amigos del chico.

– ¿Por qué no me esperaron?-. Se quejó Sasuke ya que habían empezado a jugar sin él.

–Te tardaste demasiado-. Sentencio Juggo.

Sasuke pasó un brazo por los hombros de "su novia" mientras observaba a sus amigos jugar, Sakura sentía la mirada de las tres chicas mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas. Los chicos cambiaron a un video juego de carreras de autos para jugas los tres.

– ¿Quieres jugar Sakura?–. Pregunto Juggo.

–Si-. Los tres chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos al igual que las tres chicas. – ¿Qué? me gustan los videojuegos, siempre juego con mi hermano Gaara-.

– ¿Podrías ser más suertudo? Tu novia es perfecta-. Dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke y Sakura sonrió.

Toda la atención de los tres muchachos estaba puesta en el juego y en Sakura ya que no era mala jugadora, las tres chicas estaban sacadas de quicio pues nadie les prestaba atención. Sasuke aprovechaba cada momento que podía para darle cortos besos a Sakura; ya fuera en los labios, las mejillas, la cabeza e incluso se atrevió a besar su cuello un par de veces y ella por supuesto no se quejaba.

Dos horas de videojuegos después decidieron hacer otra cosa para que las otras tres chicas también se entretuvieran, se pusieron a jugar tenis de mesa. Tayuya y Konan parecían gustar de los amigos de Sasuke pues parecían dos niñas tontas riéndose de todo lo que decían o hacían, en cambio Karin solo estaba pendiente de Sasuke, trataba de llamar su atención todo el tiempo, Sakura no necesitaba hacer nada para atraer la atención de Sasuke dado que él no se apartaba de su lado a menos que fuera su turno en el juego.

En un momento dado la peli rosa bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

– ¿Qué tal tus nuevas mejores amigas?-. Dijo Sasuke detrás de ella.

– ¡Ja! que gracioso-. Dijo con sarcasmo. Sasuke rio.

–Pensé que ya se estaban llevando mejor-.

– ¿Acaso no viste como la tal Karin me mira cada vez que me acerco a ti?-.

–No me he fijado-.

– ¿Tuviste algo con ella antes de mí?-.

–Salimos un par de veces pero solo eso-.

– ¿Te acostaste con ella?-.

–Eso es personal-. Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–Entonces es un si-.

–No te voy a decir-.

–Es obvio que le gustas-.

– ¿Eso te molesta?-.

–Me molesta que me mire mal cada vez que estamos cerca-.

–No le hagas caso-. Sasuke tomo un vaso con agua también.

–Entonces ¿Vamos a ir a Aquarium?-. Suigetsu entró en la cocina.

-Sí, Sasori me dijo que nos veríamos allá-. Le contesto Sasuke.

– ¿Vas a venir con nosotros Sakura?-.

–No lo sé, Sasuke no me había dicho nada-. La oji verde miro a "su novio" con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Creo que tienes problemas Sasuke-. Le susurró a su amigo y se fue de la cocina.

–Así que ibas a salir con ellas a un club nocturno-. Dijo tratando de calmar su molestia.

–Te hubiera invitado pero como has estado ocupada toda la semana pensé que no podrías-. Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

–Te puedes ir con ellas, no me importa-. Se dio la vuelta para guardar el agua en el refrigerador.

– ¿En serio? genial-. Dijo Sasuke bromeado. Ella se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Sasuke Uchiha!-. Alargo su nombre y le pego suavemente en el hombro.

–No hablaba en serio-.

–Pues yo tampoco-. Dijo sensualmente.

Se acercó a ella, Sakura retrocedió hasta que la encimera no le permitió retroceder mas pero Sasuke siguió avanzando hasta estar casi pegado a ella. – ¿Quieres ir? Porque si no quieres nos quedamos aquí tu y yo-.

–Si quiero ir-. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la cercanía.

– Perfecto-.

Siguieron jugando tenis de mesa mientras esperaban que se hiciera más tarde para irse al club.

Sakura se cambió de ropa puesto que andaba en jeans y camiseta, por suerte había traído una falda corta ceñida a la cintura y una camiseta de tirantes que le iba a juego. Remarco sus ojos con delineador negro y mascara de pestañas, por último aplico un tanto de rubor. Sacudió un poco su cabello para tener un look más sensual, Al final termino por optar por usar un labial rosa natural pues tenía planeado usar mucho sus labios esa noche.

–Sakura ¿estas lis…-. Ella salió del baño y como siempre a Sasuke le parecía que se veía increíblemente sexy. Lo dejo atónito y termino la palabra en un susurro. – …ta?-.

–Si ya estoy lista ¿Me veo bien?-. Que descaro preguntar eso, pensó Sasuke.

–Te ves hermosa, como siempre-. Sasuke le extendió la mano y ella enseguida la tomo. Cogió su chaqueta de cuero negra y salieron de la habitación, todos estaban en la sala.

– ¿Nos vamos ya?-.

–Te ves muy bien Sakura-. Dijo Juggo quien al igual que Suigetsu la veía.

–Ya dejen de ver a mi novia, me voy a poner celoso-. Sasuke apretó a Sakura contra su cuerpo y arrugo la frente. Las otras chicas miraban a Sakura con molestia.

Sakura se fue sola con Sasuke en la camioneta del chico y las tres muñecas, como las había bautizado Sakura se fueron con Juggo y Suigetsu en el auto de este. Sakura le envió un mensaje de texto a Ino para que fuera al club esa noche, no quería soportar más tiempo con esas tres chicas a solas.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Qué tal! Hasta yo no soportaría estar junto con esas chicas… de por si me caen mal ese tipo de personas pero bueno, que puedo decir. Espero les haya agradado el capítulo.

Nos estamos leyendo; esto se está poniendo cada vez más bueno.

Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	23. Molestia

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23**

**.**

**.Molestia.**

Llegaron al club nocturno de moda, Aquarium. El lugar estaba lleno, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron de la mano hasta la zona VIP donde Sasori, Naruto y otros amigos los esperaban ya, las chicas y los amigos de Sasuke iban justo detrás de ellos.

Sakura saludo Sasori y a Naruto luego a cada persona que conocía y a los que no, se presentaba ella misma. Ino llego media hora después, luciendo sensual como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Sasori fue el primero en saludarla, ella lo saludo y luego lo ignoro como de costumbre.

–Me sorprendió tu mensaje, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí-. Le reclamo la chica.

–He estado muy ocupada, lo siento-. Ino se sentó a su lado. –Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de nada-.

–Está bien, todo olvidado-. Se inclinó para que solo ella la escuchara aunque por el alto volumen de la música nadie iba a escuchar. – ¿Ya le dijiste a Sasuke?-.

–No, no estoy lista-.

– ¿Preparada para nuestra cita?-. Sasori se sentó al lado de Ino y la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo.

– Estás loco-. Se lo sacudió quitándoselo de encima.

–No, tú dijiste que si Sakura y Sasuke comenzaban a gustarse tu saldrías conmigo y bueno es un poco obvio que eso está pasando así que quiero mi cita-. Por suerte para Sakura, Sasuke no estaba escuchado.

–Sasori por cierto ¿Cuando empezamos con mis clases de manejo?-. Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasori. –Ya que Sakura y Sasuke se gustan eso significa que yo gane-.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Los tres apostaron cosas a cuesta de nosotros?-. Sakura fingió estar molesta.

–Ahora por tu culpa tendré que salir con este-. Le reclamo Ino.

–¿De qué hablan?-. Sasuke se les unió.

–De nada-. Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Me vas a invitar algo de tomar o qué?-. Ino le dijo a Sasori.

–Claro-. Ella y él se levantaron para ir a la barra, Sasori le ofreció su brazo pero ella lo ignoro y camino adelante.

– ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-. Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

–No pienso tomar nada de alcohol esta noche-.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–No confió en ti, si me embriago te vas a aprovechar de mi como la noche del cumpleaños de Naruto-. Sasuke rio.

– ¿Vas a seguir con eso?-.

–Solo voy a tomar agua-. El morocho se levantó y se fue a la barra a pedir las bebidas, tras él fue Karin.

– ¿Me invitas algo de tomar?-. Le dijo a Sasuke al oído.

–Claro, ¿Qué quieres?-.

–Lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú-. Dijo con una mirada seductora.

Sakura los observaba desde donde se encontraba sentada, muriendo de ganas de ir allá y alejarlo de ella. Sasuke pidió las bebidas y le entrego una a la chica. –Vas a bailar aunque sea una canción conmigo ¿cierto?-.

–Claro-. Sasuke le sonrió amablemente.

– ¿No se pondrá celosa tu novia como la última vez?-.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? tú y yo solo somos amigos. Voy a llevarle esto, con permiso-. Se fue hasta donde estaba todo el grupo, se sentó al lado de Sakura. –Aquí está tu agua-.

–Gracias. ¿De qué hablabas con ella?-. Pregunto fingiendo no darle mucha importancia.

–Nada importante-. Sasuke pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco para hablarle al oído. –No tienes por qué sentir celos-.

–No estoy celosa, solo tenía curiosidad-.

– ¿Quieres bailar?-.

–No-. Se estaba haciendo la difícil.

– ¿Me vas a hacer rogarte?-.

–Tal vez-.

–Entonces tendré que pedirle a Karin que baile conmigo-. Se puso de pie, Sakura lo detuvo.

–Cambie de opinión-. Lo arrastro de la mano hasta la pista de baile. Engancho sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke. –Sabes que no me agrada, lo haces apropósito-.

–Es que me encanta verte celosa-. La rodeo por la cintura. Sakura no dijo nada, siguió bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica que sonaba. –Me pidió que bailara con ella una canción-.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras-. Dijo con fingida indiferencia.

–No lo hare si te molesta-.

–No me molesta Sasuke, no soy tu novia ¿recuerdas? Puedes hacer lo que quieras-. Sasuke odiaba cuando le recordaba que en verdad no eran novios.

–De acuerdo-. Tenía ganas de hacerla molestar tanto que terminaría diciéndole lo que siente. Sakura sentía ganas de matar a alguien pero no se decidía si a Sasuke por ser tan descarado y mujeriego o a la peli roja simplemente por existir.

–Ya no quiero bailar más-. Sasuke asintió, se fueron de nuevo a la mesa donde estaba Naruto con su amigo Nagato, Karin y otras dos chicas que platicaban con ella.

–Naruto ¿has visto a Ino?-.

–Fue a bailar con Sasori-. La tomó por sorpresa.

–Si lo sé, es raro pero dijo que prefería bailar con Sasori que estar en la misma mesa con ellas-.

–Eso lo explica todo-.

Estaba fastidiada de estar allí, Ino no aparecía al igual que Sasori entonces suponía que estaban juntos, Sasuke, Naruto y Nagato mantenían una conversación que a ella no le interesaba escuchar pues no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de bailar, la presencia de Karin le había arruinado la noche y por si fuera poco había tomado tanta agua que sentía que su vejiga iba a estallar y odiaba ir a baños públicos y más a los de discotecas.

No aguanto más y se fue al baño que para su suerte estaba casi vacío. Al salir de una de las casillas para su mala suerte o mejor dicho pésima suerte estaba Karin retocado su maquillaje. Sakura se acercó a los lavamanos.

–Es obvio que no me agradas y yo tampoco a ti así que voy a ser directa contigo niñita, me gusta Sasuke y creo que tú no te lo mereces-. Sakura estaba sin palabras, la peli roja la enfrento con mirada amenazante. –Solo espero que pronto se aburra de ti y vuelva conmigo-.

– ¿Volver contigo? Tengo entendido que tu solo fuiste una noche de diversión para él. Además si Sasuke se aburriera de mi ¿Qué te hace pensar que te buscaría a ti?-.

–Es obvio que no te ha dicho todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Parece que no conoces tanto a tu novio. A Sasuke no le gustan las relaciones serias. Tú solo eres como…-. La miro de arriba abajo. - …un capricho, un juguete nuevo que quiere exhibir. Pronto se cansara de jugar a la parejita feliz. Así que disfrútalo mientras te dure-.

–Tranquila lo voy a hacer-. Sakura trataba de no dejarse intimidar pero no era tan buena.

–Uff ¿Qué es ese olor a zorra?-. Ino entro al baño, se paró a lado de su amiga y se cubrió la nariz como si de verdad hubiera un mal olor. Miro amenazante a la peli roja, ella si era buena en eso. –Ah sí, eres tú ¿Por qué no te vas a esparcir tu peste en otra parte?-.

–No llores cuando te dejen-. Le dijo a Sakura y se dio la vuelta para salir de baño.

– ¡Estúpida!-. Exclamo Ino con irritación. Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por no salir. –No le hagas caso, es una envidiosa-.

–No la soporto-. Lavo sus manos y retoco su maquillaje también.

– ¿Dónde estabas?-.

–Con Sasori. Y antes de que me digas nada solo estaba con él porque no quería estar en la mesa con esas taradas-. Sakura rio.

– ¿No será que te está gustando Sasori?-.

–Ay no, claro que no. Ni loca-.

–Yo también decía eso y mírame ahora. Nunca digas nunca-. Comenzó a reí, Ino la miro seria. – ¿De quién escuche eso una vez? a si, de ti-.

–No me hace gracia-. Salieron del baño y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa, Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

– ¿A dónde fue Sasuke?-. Pregunto a Suigetsu.

–Fue a bailar con Karin-.

Los busco en la pista con la mirada hasta que por fin dio con ellos. La peli roja tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, bailaba sensualmente provocándole ganas de vomitar y matarla.

– ¿De verdad vas en serio con tu novia?-. La chica se acercó más a Sasuke ya que tenía que hablarle casi al oído por el ruido.

– ¿Por qué lo dudas?-.

–Ambos sabemos que no te gustan las relaciones serias-.

–Quizás allá cambiado de parecer-.

–No lo creo, te gusta demasiado divertirte como para tener una relación seria con una chiquilla. Tú y yo nos divertíamos juntos ¿recuerdas? no somos tan diferentes-. En su mirada se podía notar que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que Sasuke estuviera con ella otra vez.

–Sí, tú tienes razón. Me gusta divertirme y me divierto mucho con Sakura-. Sasuke la conocía y sabía por dónde quería ir, pero aunque ella era muy linda, él no estaba interesado.

– ¿Con ella y con cuantas más?-.

–No hay nadie más, ella es todo lo que quiero ahora. Ya no soy esa persona Karin-.

–Las personas no cambian de un día para otro, te vas a aburrir de ella. Es solo una nena-.

–La cosa es que con ella todo es diferente. Puede que sea aun solo una nena pero eso me encanta-.

–Podemos divertirnos juntos, no le diré a nadie-. Se acercó aún más al él susurrando cada palabra en su oído.

–Lo siento ya no estoy disponible, y no planeo estar con nadie más que no sea mi novia-. Le dijo también al oído.

Sakura no lo soporto más, se levantó y camino con decisión hasta donde ellos estaban, se interpuso entre Karin y Sasuke a quien le planto un beso. Un beso con pasión pero solo para molestar a la peli roja pues en realidad no deseaba en ese momento besarlo.

Karin se quedó parada, boquiabierta mientras Sakura devoraba los labios de Sasuke. No le quedó más remedio que irse furiosa hasta donde estaba su sequito de amigas. Sakura se separó por la falta de aire, estaba molesta y dolida, no tenía ganas siquiera de estar con Sasuke, solo deseaba estar sola y reventar a llorar, ni ella misma entendía por qué. Incluso Sasuke había notado que algo andaba mal. Sakura enterró su cara en el cuello de Sasuke para que no viera sus ojos llenos de lágrimas luchando por escurrirse.

– ¿Está todo bien?-. La cubrió con sus brazos.

–Me quiero ir-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–No me la estoy pasando bien-.

–De acuerdo-. Se despidieron de todos y salieron del club.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.

–Solo quiero dormir-. Se subió a la camioneta y se recostó de la ventana.

– ¿Qué te pasa?-.

–Nada-. Mo sonaba molesta sino más bien triste.

–Sé qué te pasa algo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías?-.

–Nada-. Sasuke encendió el estéreo del auto y comenzó a cantar. Sakura volteo a mirarlo, eso logro sacarle una media sonrisa. Termino la primera canción.

– ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si tengo mucha hambre-.

–Son las doce ¿Cómo puedes querer comer a esta hora?-.

–Es temprano, debe haber algo donde vendan comida a esta hora-.

– ¿Por qué no comes en tu casa?-.

–Olvide hacer las compras y Naruto a estado yendo a mi casa a comerse mi comida así que no tengo mucho que escoger-.

–Estás loco-. Sakura sonrió.

–Al menos te hice sonreír-. Siguió cantado mientras buscaban alguna tienda de comida o un supermercado que estuviera abierto aun.

–No vamos a conseguir un supermercado abierto a esta hora Sasuke-.

–Claro que sí, debe haber alguno-.

–No-.

–Apostemos, si conseguimos un supermercado o tienda de comida que este abierto de camino a casa me das un beso-. Soltó sonriendo.

–Estás loco-.

– ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-.

–No-.

– ¿Entonces?-.

–Está bien, acepto pero con la condición de que tienes que ser un supermercado o tienda que este en el camino, no puedes desviarte-.

-Ok-. El chico sabía que había una tienda que siempre cerraba muy tarde y quedaba justo de camino a su casa. –Yo también voy a poner una condición, esta vez el beso me lo tienes que dar en los labios. No voy a caer en tu trampa otra vez-.

–Ok-. Sasuke siguió cantando mientras conducía tranquilamente porque sabía que ganaría ese beso.

–Bueno quiero mi beso-. Estaciono frente a una mini tienda de comida. Sakura estaba atónita.

–Sabias que iba a estar abierta ¿cierto?-.

–Sí. ¿Me vas a besar ahora o después de comprar?-. Tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Después-. Salieron del auto y entraron a la tienda. Sasuke compro sándwich, golosinas y papas.

– ¿Segura que no quieres nada?-.

–Segura-.

–Igual voy a llevar doble de todo por si te antoja-. Se giró y busco más cosas. Salieron de la tienda una vez el muchacho pago todo, guardo las bolsas en el auto. –Ahora si quiero mi beso-.

–Te lo doy en la casa-.

–Por más que trates de retrasarlo tarde o temprano me vas a dar mi beso-. Se subieron al auto, Sakura iba ideando planes para zafarse de besarlo esa noche, no porque no quisiera sino más bien para dejarlo con las ganas. Sasuke estaciono en el garaje. –Ahora si-.

–De acuerdo-. Se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia Sasuke, él cerró los ojos y ella aprovecho el momento para tratar de abrir la puerta y entrar corriendo a la casa pero la puerta no abría.

–No, no, no. Tiene seguro contra niños linda así que no te vas a escapar. Y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que me beses-. No le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, se inclinó hacia él y unió sus labios en un roce lento y delicado que se fue convirtiendo en sensual y apasionado, cuando el aire les faltaba Sakura se separó con las mejillas rojas como una manzana.

–Listo, ya puedes abrirme-. Su corazón estaba acelerado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

– ¿Sabes qué? No me da la gana. Quiero otro beso-. Quería más que un beso pero eso ya era pedir demasiado.

–El trato era uno-.

–Si pero pasa que si yo no quiero no te abro y nos quedaremos aquí-. No le importaba volver a besarlo, de hecho quería pero su orgullo podía más.

–No me importa-. Sasuke tomo una bolsa de papas y comenzó a comer.

– ¿Quieres?-. Le ofreció.

–No-. Pasaron diez minutos que a Sakura le parecieron una eternidad, odiaba estar encerrada por tanto tiempo, se estaba desesperando.

– ¿Lista para darme mi beso?-. Negó con la cabeza. Pasaron otros diez minutos más.

–Está bien tú ganas-. Sasuke sonrió triunfal de nuevo. Sakura se inclinó y lo beso pero esta vez fue un beso corto. –Abre la puerta-.

–No fue suficiente-. Sakura suspiro.

–De acuerdo-. Una locura cruzo por su mente, nunca había hecho algo así al menos no fuera de un set de grabación.

Se levantó de su asiendo y se sentó en las piernas de Sasuke quien estaba atónito, ella bajo la palanca del asiento recostándolo todo lo que daba, se fue inclinando poco a poco para juntar sus labios mientras con una mano tanteaba la puerta buscando la manilla para abrirla, al fin la encontró, junto sus labios con los de Sasuke por unos gloriosos segundos. Él estaba totalmente inmerso en su seductora estrategia y no se dio cuenta cuando abrió la puerta. Sakura salió rápido del auto, Sasuke trato de levantarse y detenerla pero aun traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad impidiéndole la movilidad. Todo había pasado tan rápido que lo único que pudo hacer al verla alejarse fue pasar sus manos por su cabello, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas.

¡Me encanta la historia! xD.

Uchiha_cherry


	24. A escondidas

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24**

**.**

**.A escondidas.**

Medito por unos segundos lo que había pasado y salió del auto en busca de la tramposa chica. Sakura había entrado corriendo a la casa y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar donde esconderse pues sabía que el chico no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, no tuvo mucho tiempo de decidirse cuando escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse así que opto por esconderse en un closet que estaba cerca de la entrada donde Sasuke guardaba abrigos y cajas las cuales desconocía su contenido.

– ¡Sakura!-. Sasuke gritó. No hubo respuestas de su parte.

Subió las escaleras pues estaba seguro que la encontraría en la habitación de huéspedes donde había dejado su bolso. Ella no estaba allí, ni en el baño, así que comenzó a buscarla por cada habitación y tampoco estaba. Sasuke pronto se dio cuenta de su juego.

Sakura lo escucho bajar las escaleras, abrió la puerta del closet un poco para ver hacia donde se dirigía, lo vio entrar en la cocina así que aprovecho para salir de allí; se quitó los tacones y subió a buscar un nuevo escondite. Decidió esconderse en un lugar donde pensaría que sería muy obvio y no revisaría, su habitación, pensó en meterse a la ducha del baño pero si la descubría estaba segura que no saldría seca de allí.

Se metió en el closet y se escondió entre las chaquetas y pantalones guindados en ganchos. Sasuke buscaba en los closet de la parte de abajo, en la cocina, los baños y hasta en el jardín pero no estaba por ningún lado, significaba que o estaba arriba y no había buscado bien o estaba abajo y aprovecho para subir cuando él estaba distraído, comenzó a apagar todas la luces, así ella tendría que encenderlas cuando saliera para poder ver.

Subió de nuevo, mientras revisaba habitaciones apagaba luces, entro en su habitación primero, se asomó debajo de la cama, detrás de las cortinas, fuera en el balcón con vista al jardín trasero, en el baño. Abrió una por una las puertas de los closet, cada vez que lo escuchaba más cerca el corazón de Sakura se aceleraba más y más.

Abrió la puerta de donde ella se encontraba, Sakura retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta toparse con la pared, Sasuke removió un poco la ropa pero no llego hasta donde ella estaba, se quedó por unos segundo parado allí pensando donde podría estar, la casa era bastando grande y podía estar en cualquier lado e incluso cambiar de escondite mientras el revisaba algún espacio.

Cerró el closet y salió de la habitación. Sakura salió del closet y abrió la puerta de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro y no se veía rastros de Sasuke, comenzó a bajar las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, todo estaba tenebrosamente oscuro en la parte de abajo.

–Auch-. Justo cuando se dirigía a la sala tropezó con una mesa tumbando varios retratos y haciendo mucho ruido. Sasuke escucho el ruido proviniendo de abajo, ya casi la tenía en sus manos. Corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras Sakura corría hacia la cocina.

Sasuke paro en seco en el último escalón si la quería atrapar debía ser muy silencioso, seguro iba a la cocina así que la atraparía allí. La cocina tenía doble entrada, una por la sala y otra por el jardín trasero, salió de la casa y rodeo para entrar por la del jardín. Sakura sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, siempre había odiado jugar a las escondidas pues era mala en eso, el suspenso la ponía nerviosa y terminaba dejándose encontrar para que no la sorprendieran, entro en la cocina mirando aun hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que Sasuke no estaba cerca, iba de retroceso hasta que se topó con algo, sintió la respiración de Sasuke en su oreja.

–Te atrape-. Dijo él, la volteo por la cintura y la llevo contra la pared más cercana encarcelándola con sus brazos.

–Eres muy escurridiza. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-.

– ¿Qué tal si me preparas un sándwich? Ya me está dando hambre-. Tenía la respiración acelerada al igual que el corazón y la cercanía de Sasuke no estaba ayudando para nada, se alegraba de no sufrir del corazón porque si no podría darle un infarto en ese momento.

– ¿Qué tal si mejor te beso?-. Estaban a oscuras pero Sasuke estaba seguro que las mejillas de Sakura estaban tintadas de ese rubor natural que a él le encantaba.

Sakura no sabía cómo responder a eso, deseaba que lo hiciera pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que se alejara de ella para que las cosas no fueran más complicadas de lo que ya eran. –Tomare tu silencio como un si-.

Se inclinó para besarla pero ella se escurrió entre sus brazos y se alejó.

– ¿Quieres un sándwich? iré a buscarlos al auto para prepararlos porque muero de hambre-.

–No quiero comer en este momento. Quiero otra cosa-. Él se acercaba y ella retrocedía al mismo tiempo. -Te quiero a ti-.

- ¿A mí?-. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón quería salir de su pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Su espalda se topó contra el refrigerador. Sasuke siguió avanzando, puso sus manos contra el refrigerador, a cada lado de los hombros de la chica.

–Te quiero a ti, quiero tus besos, quiero todo de ti. Esta vez no hay nada que pueda evitar que te bese como he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella, Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke presiono delicadamente sus labios contra los de ella; comenzó a besarla con pasión, bajo una mano hasta la cintura de Sakura, la otra la puso en el lateral de su cuello para acercarla más a él si era posible. Sakura estaba inmóvil, dejando que Sasuke hiciera todo lo que quisiera con sus labios, sintiendo sus caricias en la parte baja de su espalda y en su cuello. El chico se alejó un poco de ella pero solo para tomar aire y volver a besarla una y otra vez, ella aunque quisiera no podía resistirse a esos besos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose pero no le importaba Sasuke no quería parar, si fuera por el nunca pararía.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su pecho y lo hizo retroceder separándolo de ella.

–Esto no está bien-.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–Porque tú y yo no somos nada, nada de esto es real-.

–A mí me parece muy real-. Sasuke encendió las luces para poder verla y tomo su rostro. –Lo que yo siento por ti es real. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que tú también sientes?-.

–Porque no confió en ti-. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al decir esas palabras. –No quiero salir lastimada otra vez-.

–No te voy a lastimar-.

–Quiero creerte pero es muy difícil-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Porque sé que no te gustan las relaciones serias, para ti todo es diversión. Para mi es todo lo contrario. Somos tan diferentes Sasuke, nunca funcionaria-. Él sonrió.

–Exacto y esas diferencias son las que nos hacen perfectos el uno para el otro-.

–Pero…-. Sasuke puso su dedo índice en los labios de a chica.

–Sakura ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tener el control en todo?, eres una controladora compulsiva-.

–Claro que no-. Protestó.

–Quieres controlar todo en tu vida, para ti todo tiene que ser perfecto y si algo se sale de tus manos te aterras o te alejas-.

–Yo no controlo todo, ni quiero controlar todo en mi vida-.

–Tienes una rutina diaria cuando te levantas, tardas demasiado tiempo arreglándote para verte perfecta incluso cuando ya lo eres, te ves demasiadas veces al espejo para asegurarte de que te ves bien, entras en pánico de solo imaginar que la prensa puede escribir una mala critica de ti pues es lo único que no puedes controlar-.

–No tiene nada de malo tener una rutina por las mañanas, ni querer verse bien y por supuesto que me aterra que los medios me critiquen ¿a quién no? Eso no significa que sea una controladora compulsiva-.

–Aceptaste hacer esta farsa para poder tener el control sobre lo que hablaran de ti. Pudiste haber tenido una relación de verdad en lugar de una falsa. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-.

–No soy buena con las citas-. Sasuke la miro fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. -Bueno… también era más fácil un novio falso-.

–Así podías tener todo el control de lo que pasara, tu podías decidir cuándo salir y a donde, como actuar para que las prensa escribiera exactamente lo que querías. Te conozco bastante bien-.

– ¿Por qué no te buscaste tú una novia verdadera?-. Se cruzó de brazos como si exigiera una explicación.

–Porque era más fácil. No tendría que lidiar con las complicaciones de una relación, ni tomarme las cosas en serio yo solo quería mejorar un poco mi imagen y luego seguir divirtiéndome como siempre-.

–Es por eso que no confió en ti, tú no quieres una relación y yo no pienso ser una chica más en tu colección-.

–Eso es lo que quería antes pero ahora todo es diferente-.

–Supongamos que tú y yo comenzamos a salir de verdad ¿Cómo sé que no te vas a aburrir de mí, de una relación de verdad?-.

–Es por eso que me gustas, porque eres diferente a todas las chicas con las que he salido, eres inteligente y siempre sabes lo que quieres. Todos los días contigo son algo nuevo, nunca es aburrido cuando estamos juntos-.

–Todo esto es tan… raro. Se supone que no nos soportábamos-. Se sentaron cada uno en una silla.

–Y ahora no puedo estar un día sin querer verte-. Sakura bajo la mirada hasta sus manos y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. – ¿En qué piensas?-.

–En que no tengo ni idea que decir en este momento-. Sasuke rio.

– ¿No tenías hambre?-.

–En realidad no-.

–Mejor vámonos a dormir, ambos estamos cansados-.

– ¿No quieres una respuesta?-.

–Claro que la quiero, pero sé que necesitas tiempo para pensarla. Eso es lo bueno de mí, te tengo paciencia deberías darme un punto por eso-. Sakura sonrió. Sasuke se puso de pie y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes en frente de su cuarto, Sasuke la detuvo. – ¿A dónde crees que vas?-.

–A mi habitación-. Él la jalo para que entrara a la suya.

–No voy a dejar que duermas allí, me da miedo que te escabullas a media noche y no te vuelva a ver más-.

–Déjame buscar mi pijama-.

–No hace falta, te presto ropa o puedes dormir sin ropa si lo prefieres-. Sasuke sonrió pícaramente.

–Tu no cambias ¿cierto?-. Negó con la cabeza. –Préstame algo para dormir-.

–No perdía nada con intentar-. Le busco ropa. Se cambió en el baño, al salir Sasuke ya estaba acostado con su torso desnudo como de costumbre. Sakura se acostó a su lado pero alejada de él.

– ¿No tienes frio?-. Era principios de noviembre, hacia demasiado frio.

–No y menos contigo a mi lado-. Ya no le importaba decirle exactamente lo que pensaba, se alegraba de no tener que guardarse todo lo que sentía. –A propósito ¿dónde estabas escondida?-.

–Primero en el closet cerca de la entrada y después en tu closet, justo en frente de ti-. Se burló.

–Eres buena-.

–O tú eres muy malo buscando-.

–Tengo otra curiosidad-. Sasuke comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la peli rosa.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

– ¿En serio no eres buena en las citas?-.

–Soy terrible-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–No lo sé, simplemente no se me dan bien-.

–Estas mintiendo, seguro has tenido miles de citas-.

–De hecho no, creo que puedo contarlas con una mano-.

– ¿En serio?-. Ella asintió. – ¿Y cuántos novios has tenido?-.

–Solo uno-. Sasuke estaba aún más sorprendido.

– ¿Estás jugando? Porque estoy seguro de que pretendientes no te faltan-.

–Apartando lo mala que soy en eso de las citas, desde los 16 salía con Sai así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir con chicos y mucho menos tener novios-.

–Ósea que yo soy tú segundo novio-.

–Técnicamente lo serias. ¿Tu cuantas novias has tenido?-.

–No muchas, las puedo contar con una mano-.

– ¿En serio?-. Asintió. – ¿Y cuantas chicas por diversión?-.

–Bueno así el número sube-.

–Eres un mujeriego-. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

–Ok lo admito, he sido muy mujeriego pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar por la persona indicada y bueno yo estoy seguro que ya la encontré-. Sakura esquivo su mirada. –Solo espero que ella se dé cuenta-.

–Si le das un poco de tiempo quizás lo haga. Y ayudaría si dejaras de usar tus tácticas de seductor con ella-. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

–Pero si eso es lo que más le gusta de mí-. La abrazo y comenzó a hablarle en el oído. –Le encanta cuando intento seducirla-.

Sonrió sin que Sasuke pudiera verla, él tenía razón eso era de las cosas que más le gustaban. Se quedó dormida entre sus brazos, sintiendo las constantes caricias en su cabeza, brazo y hombro. A Sasuke sin embargo le costó más conciliar el sueño, repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las cosas que habían pasado. Sentía que ya casi la tenia de verdad pero en el fondo a pesar de su euforia tenía miedo de que no resultaran bien las cosas y ella decidiera alejarse de él, nunca había querido tanto tener a una chica de novia como la deseaba a ella y le asustaba que ella no lo aceptara.

.

.

.

To be contiued…

¿Ustedes donde se habrían escondido? Yo hubiera regresado al coche y hubiese huido a mi casa pero como estaba cansada lo más seguro es que me hubiera metido a su cama y me hubiera hecho la dormida, hasta que él se diera cuenta. xD.

Nos estamos leyendo en el otro, saludos.

Uchicha_cherry


	25. Quiero

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

By Uchihacherry

**.**

**.**

**.**

**25**

**.**

**.Quiero.**

El brazo de Sasuke la tenía atrapada, miro la hora en el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche, las nueve de la mañana, lenta y delicadamente se zafo del abrazo del morocho, camino en puntillas para no hacer ruido hasta la puerta; salió de esa habitación para entrar en la de en frente. Se dio una ducha, se puso la ropa extra que había traído y volvió a entrar en la habitación de Sasuke quien todavía dormía profundamente. Tomo un papel y un bolígrafo para escribirle una nota.

"Nos vemos esta noche, pasa por mí a las 8."

La dejo sobre la mesa, para su buena suerte no habían fotógrafos fuera de la casa de Sasuke así que se tomó su tiempo para subirse a su auto y llamar a Ino.

– ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?-. Susurro Ino.

– ¿Por qué susurras?-.

–Por nada-. Normalizo su voz.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Necesito comprar un vestido para esta noche-.

–De acuerdo ¿Dónde nos vemos?-. Volvió a susurrar.

–En New Bond-.

–De acuerdo-.

– ¿Ino estas bien?-. Le perecía raro que susurrara tanto.

–Sí, estoy…-.

– ¿Ya es hora de despertar?-. Escucho una soñolienta voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

–Shh cállate-. Le dijo Ino.

– ¿Ese es Sasori?-. Pregunto reconociendo la voz.

–No. Sakura nos vemos en un rato-.

–Hola Sakura-. Dijo Sasori, seguido de eso se escuchó un golpe. –Auch-.

–Mejor te dejo-. Dijo Sakura riendo.

–Ok. Nos vemos en Liberty-.

–En New bond-. La corrigió.

–Cierto en New bond, nos vemos allá. Adiós… Sasori no…-. Escucho decir al final y la llamada se cortó. Sakura rio.

Se dirigió a New Bond, en veinte minutos estaba allí, espero a Ino sentada en un café.

– ¿Hace mucho que esperas?-. Pregunto la chica cuando llego.

–Como diez minutos-. Dijo con una sonrisa pícara pensando en la llamada de hace unos minutos.

– ¿Por qué sonríes así?-. Preguntó Ino extrañada.

–Por nada-. Mintió aun sonriendo.

–Ya suéltalo, se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es sí, si pase la noche con Sasori-. Sakura rio a carcajadas.

–No lo puedo creer, algo raro está pasando en este mundo. Pronto comenzaremos a ver perros juntándose con gatos-. Su amiga la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. – ¿Cómo paso eso?-.

–Es todo tu culpa. Me dejaste sola y ni modo que me hiciera mejor amiga de las descerebradas esas. Además le debía una cita… y bueno fuimos a su casa y simplemente paso. Pero no significo nada, simplemente nos pasamos de tragos y bueno, no voy a negar que Sasori sea atractivo. Pero eso es todo, solo fue para quitármelo de encima, no significó nada-. Claramente Ino estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Segura que no significó nada?-.

–Completamente ¿Ya desayunaste? muero de hambre-. Cambio el tema.

–No, estaba esperándote-. Desayunaron tranquilamente hablando de a que tienda se dirigirían primero.

Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, para entrar en la primera tienda. Para su pesar tenían fotógrafos siguiéndolas.

– ¿Y tú qué?-.

– ¿Qué de qué?-.

– ¿Qué ha pasado entre Sasuke y tú?-. Sakura tomo un vestido corto color rosa. Suspiro, se debatía entre si debía contarle o no. - Suéltalo, te conozco. Cuando te muerdes el labio es porque algo paso-.

–Nos besamos anoche, bueno el me beso y yo no lo detuve-. Se metió al probador para no ver la reacción de Ino.

–Ay dios ¿Y qué paso después?-. Salió con el vestido ya puesto. –No, no te favorece-.

–Me dijo que sentía cosas por mí-. Ino se quedó boquiabierta. Sakura cogió otro vestido, uno azul y volvió al probador.

– ¿Y tú que le dijiste?-.

–Que no sabía que decirle. Que no confió en él-. Salió con el nuevo vestido.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y el que dijo?-.

–Dijo que me daría tiempo para pensar-.

– ¿Para pensar? ¿Sakura que tienes que pensar? es obvio que te mueres por él-. La chica tomo otro vestido y volvió al probador.

–A él no le gustan las relaciones serias y yo no quiero un juego. Si me voy a comprometer a una relación él también tiene que querer hacerlo-.

Sakura ese es el problema contigo, piensas las cosas demasiado, quieres tener el control sobre todo, y es bueno a veces tener el control pero también es bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando-.

– ¿Tú también piensas que soy una controladora compulsiva o te pusiste de acuerdo con él para decírmelo?-.

–Solo digo la verdad-. Su amiga salió del probador una vez más y la miro con cara de pocos amigos. –Solo digo que no lo pienses demasiado, simplemente vive el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias-.

– ¿Qué tal este?-.

–No, es de abuelita. Pruébate ese-.

–El problema es que Sasuke es como una caja de sorpresas sin advertencia alguna. No me gustan las sorpresas y menos si pueden lastimarme-.

Al terminar las compras Sakura regreso a su casa cargada de bolsas, subió a su habitación y las deposito sobre la cama. Tenía suficientemente tiempo para prepararse así que llamo a su madre.

–Hola mama-.

–Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-. Dijo con voz dulce.

–Bien ¿Y tú?-.

–Bien, extrañándote. ¿Qué tal los ensayos?-.

–Muy divertidos pero agotadores. ¿Y Gaara y papá, cómo están?-.

–Tu padre salió a hacer unas compras y Gaara fue a una cita con la chica de al lado-.

– ¿En serio?-.

–Si han estado saliendo mucho últimamente-.

–Me alegro mucho-.

– ¿Cómo está el lindo de Sasuke? ¿Cuándo vuelven a venir?-.

–Él está muy bien y no se mamá ahora que empiezo las grabaciones no tendré mucho tiempo de ir a visitarlos-.

–Espero que tengas tiempo de venir cuando tus abuelos vengan de Tokio, ya que han retrasado tanto el viaje están emocionados por verte-.

–Yo también quiero verlos-.

– ¿Qué hiciste hoy?-.

–Salí con Ino a comprar, esta noche tengo hay una fiesta en casa del director e iré con Sasuke-.

–Le mandas saludos-.

–De acuerdo. Adiós, te quiero-.

–Yo también amor-.

Se dio una larga y relajante ducha, no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke y todo lo que le había dicho y cada vez estaba más confundida sobre lo que debía hacer. Salió del baño, seco y aliso su cabello, debatió uno minutos en cómo debía maquillarse hasta que se decidió por algo sencillo en los ojos y sus labios color rojo. En cualquier momento Sasuke llegaría, se colocó su vestido y sus tacones, se miró detenidamente al espejo arreglado cada detalle para verse perfecta.

El timbre retumbo por la casa, la chica tomo su bolso estilo sobre y guardo su teléfono celular dentro de el, bajo y le abrió la puerta al morocho quien la observo de arriba abajo por unos segundos y luego poso la vista en sus ojos.

–Te ves encantadoramente sexy, como siempre-. Dijo sin importarle ser demasiado obvio en que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y Sakura enrojeció.

–Gracias, también te ves bien-. Más que bien pensó ella pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Sasuke beso su mejilla aunque en realidad quería besar sus provocativos labios.

– ¿Nos vamos ya?-. Asintió y salieron de la casa, Sasuke le abrió la puerta cuan caballero se porto y ella entro en el auto.

Llegaron a la enorme casa de Jiraya, director de la película en la que Sakura era la protagonista. Una vez dentro los hicieron pasar hasta el jardín donde había muchas personas. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los invitados, Sakura saludaba a todo aquel que conocía y presentaba a Sasuke a aquellos que no lo conocían.

Sasuke la miraba mientras ella sonreía e interactuaba con todos, a él le parecía encantadora la manera en que ella se comportaba en público, tan social y carismática, la peli rosa le sonreía cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándola.

–Sakura que gusto me da verte-.

–Hola Jiraya, el gusto es mío-. Saludo al hombre con un beso en la mejilla. –Él es Sasuke-.

–Claro, por supuesto que se quién es, mi hija menor no deja de hablar de tu banda todo el tiempo-. Sasuke sonrió. –Es un gusto muchacho-.

–El gusto es mío-.

– ¿Te importa si te robo a tu novia por unos minutos?-.

–Por supuesto que no-. El hombre se llevó a Sakura hasta donde estaban un grupo de personas. Jiraya ofreció un brindis en celebración del comienzo de las grabaciones, a su lado Sakura sonreía ampliamente.

A Sasuke le costaba quitarle la vista de encima a su compañera, viéndose tan hermosa como lo hacía, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tenía que esperar para que ella le diera una respuesta, su paciencia le jugaba en contra cada vez que la tenía cerca, el solo quería besarla de nuevo. La peli rosa era muy solicitada, siempre que se acercaba de nuevo a Sasuke alguien más reclamaba su atención y ella cordialmente aceptaba su petición de charlar.

Por otra parte Sasuke también era solicitado por muchos y se ponía a conversar con todo aquel que se le acercaba, pero sin dejar de echarle un ojo a su chica, a quien de vez en cuando la atrapaba mirándolo y él apartaba la mirada tímidamente.

–Te ves radiante esta noche-. Sakura volvió la mirada a sus espaldas de dónde provenía la voz-. Tranquila vengo en son de paz.

–Hola Sai-.

–Solo vengo a felicitarte por la película, sé que vas a hacer un maravilloso trabajo como siempre-. Sakura le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

–Jiraya me invito-. Ella asintió. –Te ves diferente-.

– ¿Diferente?-. Pregunto extrañada.

–Sí, diferente. Como… no sé, es difícil de explicar. Como más alegre y despreocupada-.

– ¿Te parece?-. El asintió. –Supongo que he cambiado-.

–Sí, has cambiado mucho. Te ves hermosa y radiante y… alegre-. Sentencio una vez más.

–Gracias-. Sonrió tímidamente.

–También debo agradecerte a ti por haber hecho de mí una mejor persona. Por haber sido tan buena amiga y novia cuando en realidad no lo merecía-.

–Sai no tienes que agradecer nada, yo no hice nada. Yo solo actué como debía-.

–Eres una chica maravillosa. No quiero arruinar tu noche, solo quería decirte lo feliz que me siento por ti. Ahora me voy antes de que tu novio se moleste-. Miro a espaldas de Sakura, ella también volteo a ver, Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos. –Que sigas pasando una hermosa velada-.

–Tú también-. Sai le sonrió tímidamente y se fue hasta donde estaba Jiraya platicando con un grupo de personas.

–Te quedas sola por unos segundos y ya tienes mosquitos revoloteándote-.

– ¿Soy solo yo o me estás haciendo una escena de celos?-. Él sonrió.

–Yo solo me comporto como me corresponde, tengo que cuidarte-. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella.

–No necesito que me cuides, puedo hacerlo sola-.

– ¿Tienes frio?-. Preguntó al ver que se erizaba la piel en sus brazos.

–Un poco. Odio los días fríos-. Sasuke la brazo para darle calor.

–Yo empiezo a amar los días fríos-.

Compartieron un rato más en la reunión, hasta que Sakura se despidió de todos, una vez fuera de la casa, Sasuke le cedió su chaqueta ya que la chica estaba helada, condujo hasta la casa de Sakura y le acompaño hasta la puerta.

– ¿La pasaste bien?-. Le pregunto a él.

–Sí, fue divertido-. Sakura abrió la puerta, entro y se quedó esperando a que Sasuke entrara pero el muchacho no se movió de donde estaba.

– ¿No vas a entrar?-.

–No-.

– ¿Por qué no?-.

–Intento darte tu espacio. A menos que tú quieras que me quede-. Ella bajo la mirada algo sonrojada. – ¿Quieres que me quede a hacerte compañía?-.

–Solo lo decía porque es muy tarde ya-.

–Entonces adiós-. Sasuke se acercó a ella como si fuera a besarla en los labios, Sakura cerro los ojos esperando el beso que nunca llego, el chico le beso la mejilla y se alejó. –Que tengas buenas noches-.

– Adiós-. Se quedó desando que sus labios no se hubieran desviado del camino. Sasuke comenzó a alejarse hacia su auto. –Sasuke espera-.

– ¿Si?-. Se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Te quieres quedar?-. Pregunto tímida.

–Tu sabes que si quiero. La pregunta es ¿Tú quieres que me quede?-. Sakura lo pensó, claro que quería.

–Sí, quiero que te quedes conmigo-. Lo soltó al fin con el corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho.

–Bueno ya que lo pides con tanta insistencia-. Sonrió y se metió a la casa. Ella cerró la puerta y camino hasta la sala.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer u otra cosa?-. Pregunto mordiéndose el labio y provocando en Sasuke las ganas de besarla como lo había hecho en su casa.

–Lo que quiero es otra cosa… pero intento abstenerme-. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Sakura se imagina a que se refería y ella también lo quería pero se resistía a la idea.

–Entonces vamos a dormir-. Subieron las escaleras, Sasuke detrás de ella. La peli rosa se detuvo a la mitad y se dio la vuelta para mirar al chico.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto confundido.

–Yo también quiero lo mismo que tú quieres-. No se aguantó más, bajo un escalón, pero aun así quedaba más alta que el morocho, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de este y atrapo sus labios, Sasuke enseguida le devolvió el beso más que complacido, se subió al mismo escalón que ella y la llevo contra la pared.

Sakura puso sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke para acercarlo más a ella, el pego su cuerpo al de la chica, sentía que era el beso más excitante y perfecto que alguna vez le habían dado, ni siquiera el de la noche anterior se sintió igual.

–Sasuke-. Sakura se separó un poco pero aun pegados frente con frente, ambos respiraban agitadamente tomando todo el aire que podían. –Necesito decirte algo-.

–Me lo dices mañana-. Atrapo sus labios de nuevo, con desesperación como si nunca fuera a besarla otra vez.

–Es importante-. Trato de coger aire. –Es sobre lo que me dijiste ayer-.

–Sé que es importante y me muero por escucharlo pero quiero que me lo digas mañana-.

– ¿Por qué mañana?-.

–Mañana lo sabrás-. Volvió a besarla. La necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse al lado indecente, trató de controlarse. Se separó de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. –Debes estar cansada, mejor vamos a subir-.

–De acuerdo-. Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería no solo besarla, quería todo con ella, los pensamientos más pervertidos pasaron de nuevo por su mente pero trato de apártalos.

– ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?-. Preguntó una vez dentro de la habitación de ella.

–Si-. Sasuke sonrió.

– ¿Te molesta si duermo en calzoncillos?-.

– ¿Hasta ahora lo preguntas? casi siempre duermes así-.

–Sí, pero antes lo hacía a propósito-. Se acercó a ella y la beso de nuevo. – ¿Ya te dije lo increíblemente sexy que te ves?-.

–Creo que lo mencionaste-. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

–La segunda es para que no se te olvide-. Sakura entro al baño, se cambió de ropa y salió de nuevo.

Se sentó en la cama al lado de Sasuke, el paso un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazo. –Mañana haremos algo especial-.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-.

–No te lo voy a decir, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana-.

–Eres malvado-. Sasuke beso su cabeza. Se acostó y Sasuke también se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda.

–Tú eres más malvada, provocándome todo el tiempo. Eso no está bien-.

–Yo no hago nada para provocarte-.

–Es que no te das cuenta todo lo que causas en mí, lo peor es que lo haces inconscientemente-. Hablaba cerca de su oído.

–Lo siento entonces-.

–Buenas noches, novia falsa-. Susurro en su oído. Sakura sonrió sin que él pudiera verla.

–Buenas noche, novio falso-.

.

.

.

To be continued….

¡Hola! Yo quiero un novio falso también. O al menos lo tuve, pero quiero otro! xD… ¿Quién no quisiera un novio así?

Espero les haya gustado nos estamos leyendo pronto. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	26. Un día especial

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**26**

**.**

**.Un día especial.**

A duras penas despertó, Sakura aún estaba entre sus brazos de espaldas a él y usando su brazo derecho como almohada. Si no hubiera despertado a su lado hubiera pensado que todo lo que pasó la noche anterior había sido un maravilloso sueño.

Su perfume aun lo inundaba por completo, a él le encantaba; beso el hombro que su camiseta dejaba al descubierto, ella estaba profundamente dormida. Él no quería levantarse e irse pero debía hacerlo, quería hacer algo especial para ella ese día; como era aún muy temprano decidió que tenía tiempo de sobra para planear algo así que se quedó unos minutos más contemplándola y acariciando su suave piel hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Se despertó porque la sintió moverse un poco, miro la hora solo habían pasado sesenta minutos Finalmente después de mucho pensarlo decidió levantarse pues si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría nunca.

Delicadamente comenzó a sacar su brazo que estaba debajo de la cabeza de Sakura, no quería despertarla así que fue tan cuidadoso como pudo, la chica comenzó a moverse, ella tomo el brazo del chico que la abrazaba aun y lo apretó más fuerte a su cuerpo para que no se fuera, ahora si le iba a costar más salirse de su agarre sin que se terminara de despertar.

Toda su delicadeza fue en vano pues la chica despertó cuando Sasuke ya casi había logrado sacar todo su brazo.

– ¿Por qué te vas?-. Pregunto adormilada, aun con los ojos cerrados. Sasuke se volvió a acostar a su lado y se acercó a su oído.

–Tengo unas cosas que resolver-.

–Es domingo ¿Qué tienes que resolver un domingo?-.

–Creo que cada vez te gusta más dormir conmigo, ahora no quieres que me vaya-.

–Se duerme bien a tu lado-. Eso lo hizo sonreír al instante.

–Pues a tu lado también se duerme de maravilla-. Beso su mejilla. –No quisiera irme pero hay algo que debo hacer, es importante-.

– ¿Vas a volver?-.

–Nos veremos esta noche-.

– ¿En la noche? ¿Por qué?-.

–Luego te digo. Además aun quiero escuchar eso que ibas a decirme anoche-.

–De acuerdo-.

–Vuelve a dormir-. Beso su cabeza y se acercó a su oreja, Sakura sonrió. –Nos vemos más tarde-.

La piel de Sakura se erizo al sentir su voz y respiración pegada a su oído, deseaba seguir escuchándola toda la mañana, toda la tarde y toda la noche si era posible. Sasuke se apartó de su lado, tomo la ropa que había dejado tirada en el piso y comenzó a vestirse mientras ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados fingiendo dormir estaban puestos en él.

Sasuke termino de vestirse por completo. –En serio pequeña tramposa, vuelve a dormir. Necesitas descansar muy bien-. Dijo cuándo la cacho una vez más mirándolo, se acero a ella y deposito un corto y delicado beso en sus labios sin miedo a que ella se apartara o protestara.

–Está bien-. Dijo a regañadientes, se dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para él y también para ella cuando se levantara. Salió de la casa una vez terminó de comer, no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer para que esa noche fuera especial para Sakura y para ue de una vez entendiera que él estaba dispuesto tener una relación seria con ella.

…

…

…

Sakura despertó horas después, sintiéndose realmente bien, sintiéndose renovada, como si hubiera dormido en la mejor cama del mundo por mucho tiempo. Aspiro es perfume de Sasuke aun impregnado en su almohada, era el olor más delicioso con el que se podía despertar.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha. Cantaba con júbilo mientras recorría la casa hasta la cocina, hasta que encontró un papel impreso con la escritura de Sasuke al lado de una bandeja tapada de la cual no podía ver su contenido.

"_Buenos días bella durmiente, espero que hayas dormido tan bien como yo aunque no lo creo. Aliméntate bien, no quiero que nada malo pueda arruinarte este día, disfruta tu desayuno. Besos, Sasuke."_

Sonrió más de lo que ya lo hacía, no había oído esas palabras de su boca pero las escucho claramente en su cabeza como si así fuera, sus mejillas enrojecieron incluso aunque Sasuke ya no estaba allí. Destapó la bandeja, tenía tostadas, huevos revueltos y una copa de frutas picadas es pequeños cuadritos.

…

…

…

–Buenos días, linda-. Contestó Sasuke al otro lado de la línea.

–Buenos días-. Respondió con timidez.

– ¿Ya desayunaste?-.

–Estoy en eso. Gracias por el detalle, me encanto y esta delicioso-.

–Me alegra que te guste-.

– ¿Qué haces?-.

–Estoy en casa… haciendo cosas-. Titubeó un poco.

– ¿Cosas?-. Sakura se extrañó.

–Sí, cosas-.

– ¿Qué tal si voy en un rato y te ayudo con esas cosas?-.

–Eh es que…- dudo mientras inventaba una excusa. No hace falta-.

– ¿Aun nos vamos a ver en la noche?-.

–Surgió algo con la banda y no podré verte hoy-.

– ¿Surgió algo hoy domingo?-. Ahora si estaba aún más extrañada.

–Sí, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas… es que en la semana no teníamos tiempo y bueno… lo dejamos para hoy-.

–De acuerdo-. Respondió poco convencida.

–Lamento que no nos podamos ver hoy. Tengo que colgar, te llamo después-.

–Bueno… ok, adiós-. Finalizo la llamada. Sakura pensó que Sasuke estaba muy extraño, comenzaba a sentir algo de angustia, trato de pensar que no era nada que solo se lo estaba imaginando y que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, no tendría motivos para mentirle.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, pensó que quizás era Sasuke para decirle que estaba bromeando y que si se verían ese día.

– ¿Hola?-.

–Hola Sakura, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-. Pregunto Ino.

–Bueno ya nada-. Respondió sin ánimos.

– ¿Qué tienes?-.

–Nada, no importa. ¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

– ¿Qué te parece ir a ver una película?-.

–Si suena bien-.

–Que ánimos los tuyos-. Dijo sarcástica. –Paso por ti a las seis-.

–Ok. Adiós-.

Tenía todo el día para hacer nada, termino su desayuno ya sin la emoción con la que despertó, le parecía absurdo el hecho de que su felicidad se hubiera extinguido solo por el hecho de que no iba a ver a Sasuke.

Se convenció a si misma de que no viera a Sasuke por un día, ese hecho no tenía que hacerla sentir así ya que ni siquiera eran novios de verdad, ella aun no le había confesado sus sentimientos aunque era obvio que habían quedado claros la noche anterior. Definitivamente ella se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, volvió a repetirse mentalmente.

Paso la mitad de la mañana acostada en su cama mirando el televisor, para el almuerzo pidió pizza ya que no tenía ganas ni de salir, ni de intentar cocinar algo y ponerse en riesgo de quemar la casa o intoxicarse. Durante el resto del día hasta que se hicieron las seis estuvo arreglando su closet, desechando cosas que ya no usaba, haciendo ejercicios hasta reventar, de nuevo viendo televisión, en la cocina comiendo mientras leía, hasta que su salvación toco su puerta.

– ¿Qué parte de vístete para matar no entendiste?-. Pregunto Ino cuando ella estando usando unos jeans, converse y abrigo encima le abrió la puerta.

– ¿Por qué debo vestirme para matar? ¿A quién quiero matar?-.

–Ay Sakura no seas aguafiestas, quizás esta es tu noche de conseguirte un novio de verdad-. La arrastro de nuevo a su habitación.

–Pero yo no quiero conseguir nada, estoy con Sasuke por ahora-.

– ¿Ya son oficialmente novios?-. Entro al closet y comenzó a revisar la ropa.

–No pero estamos en eso, creo. Bueno no se en que estamos pero yo no quiero buscar a otra persona aunque creo que me está evitando, se supone que nos íbamos a ver hoy pero cancelo y con una excusa muy falsa-.

– ¿Por qué iba a evitarte?-.

–Porque ya sabe lo que siento por él-.

– ¡¿Se lo dijiste?!-.

–Bueno no exactamente así pero más o menos-.

– ¿Entonces por qué iba a estar evitándote si el también siente igual?-.

–Quizás le dio miedo pensar en una relación oficial, quizás cambio de parecer-.

–No pienses eso, estoy segura de que no es eso-.

–Oye lo arregle hoy, me llevo horas-. Se acercó hasta el closet también.

–No te quejes y déjame hacer mi trabajo-. Cogió un vestido, pensó por unos segundos y luego lo desecho, cogió otro. –Bingo, ponte eso-.

– ¿Estas bromeando cierto? Voy a morir de frio con eso-.

–Vas a llevar un abrigo encima-. Dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio.

–Y mis piernas que se congelen, que importa que quede inválida ¿no?-.

–No seas exagerada. Te pones unos leggins y listo-. Le paso todo la ropa.

–Pero si solo vamos al cine, porque tengo que vestirme así-.

–Sakura tu siempre andas preocupada de como sales de esta casa y hoy justo hoy no te interesa como te ves. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-.

–Ay bueno ya, está bien-.

–Gracias-. Espero sentada en la cama mientras la chica se arreglaba.

–Voy a morir de frio-. Traía puesto un vestido corto color azul oscuro, unos leggins negros, un abrigo que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas del mismo color y unos botines a juego.

–Claro que no-.

–Igual no se me nota el vestido con este abrigo, así que quede casi en las mismas-.

–Me lo agradecerás después, ahora deja de quejarte tanto y vamos que se nos hace tarde-.

Salieron de la casa eh Ino condujo hasta el cine que había escogido. – ¿Qué película vamos a ver?-. Preguntó Sakura.

–Escógela tú, ya yo vuelvo, olvide algo en el auto-. Sakura compro las entrada para una comedia romántica, esas eran sus favoritas. Se sentó en una mesa a esperar a que Ino viniera para comprar las palomitas y los dulces.

– ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa sola en una noche tan fría?-. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando escucho su voz muy cerca de su oído a sus espaldas.

– ¿Puedo sentarme o estas con alguien?-.

–Estoy con…-. Ella no salía de su asombro. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Tu novio? No debería dejarte sola, otro podría venir y tratar de conquistarte-. Sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora que solo él tenía.

–Soy difícil de conquistar-. Le siguió el juego.

–Estoy seguro de que es así-.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

–Vine a ver una película-.

– ¿Solo?-.

–Por supuesto que no, estoy con una chica-. A Sakura le tomo unos segundos entender lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Entonces todo esto era tu plan?-.

–Sí-.

– ¿Qué paso con tus cosas que tenías que hacer?-.

–Lo invente todo. Te dije que hoy iba a ser una noche especial-. La chica sonrió ampliamente.

–Eres un pequeño mentiroso, sabía que me estabas mintiendo-.

–Solo quería sorprenderte-.

–Pues lo lograste-.

–Bueno señorita, ¿le gustaría ver la película que escogió conmigo?-.

–Me encantaría-. Sasuke compro las palomitas, dulces y los cargo todos hasta la sala, la cual estaba completamente vacía. –Creo que nos equivocamos-.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

–Porque no hay nadie aquí, no creo que seamos los únicos que vamos a verla-.

–Estamos en la sala correcta y vamos a ser los únicos que vamos a verla. ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?-.

– ¿Tú arreglaste esto?-. El asintió y ella volvió a sonreír. –En el centro-.

– ¿Qué película escogiste?-. Se sentaron en los asiento que ella escogió.

–Una comedia romántica-.

–De acuerdo-.

La película comenzó, Sasuke paso su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y ella se recostó de su costado. Las ganas que tenia de besarla durante toda la película eran inmensas.

Al terminar la película salieron de la sala y se la llevo de la mano hasta su auto, le abrió la puerta y la cerro una vez ella estaba dentro, rodeo la camioneta y entro por su lado.

– ¿Qué tal va la noche hasta ahora?-. Cuestiono mientras encendía el motor.

–Muy bien-.

–Perfecto-. Salieron del estacionamiento del centro comercial. – ¿Te gustan los parque de atracciones?-.

–Si ¿por qué?-.

–Iremos a uno-. Estaban cerca así que llegaron rápido.

Sasuke compro los boletos y tomo a la chica de la mano para llevarla adentro. –Bien, ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?-.

–En los carros chocones-. Caminaron hasta donde estaba el juego, la fila era bastante larga-. Mejor vamos a otro, tú escoge-.

–La casa embrujada-.

–La casa embrujada, genial-. Dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

–Tranquila si te asustas puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras-. Sasuke paso un brazo por sus hombros mientras la llevaba hasta la fila. Se sentaron en el carrito mecánico que los llevaría a través de la casa.

–No entiendo por qué te gustan estas cosas-.

–Son divertidas y no asustan-.

–Si asustan-. El carro comenzó a moverse y la chica se pegó más al costado de Sasuke, él le abrazo, entraron a la casa y lo primero que les salió fue un esqueleto. Ella pensó que eso no había estado tan feo, pero a medida que avanzaban cosas más feas les aparecían de repente, Sasuke se reía mientras ella pegaba saltos, gritos, se tapaba los oídos con las manos y los ojos también o enterraba la cara en el pecho de Sasuke, hasta que por fin termino su tortura.

–Fue divertido-. Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia otro juego.

– ¡Huy si divertidísimo!-. Respondió con sarcasmo. Sasuke rio.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-.

– ¿Qué tal a esa?-. Señalo un una rueda con carros que giraban a gran velocidad a su alrededor.

– ¿Segura?-. Asintió y lo llevo de la mano hasta el aparato, se subieron en el carrito, les aseguraron los mecanismos de seguridad y arranco en juego, al principio lento pero tomaba velocidad a medida que giraba. Ambos cerraron los ojos para no marearse.

Para cuando la maquina se detuvo ambos volvieron a abrirlos pero todo les daba vueltas. –Me impresionas, pensé que gritarías todo el recorrido-.

–No soy tan cobarde-. Acomodo su despeinado cabello.

–Bueno como me toca a mí escoger, vamos a la montaña rusa-.

–Mejor algo más tranquilo-.

–No que no eras tan cobarde-.

–Sabes que no me gustan las alturas-.

–Vamos y así superas tu miedo-.

–Bueno está bien, pero si después devuelvo todo lo que comí encima de ti no te quejes-. Sasuke sonrío.

Se subieron a la gran máquina y esperaron a que los aseguraran. –Hagamos una apuesta-. –Tú y tus apuestas-.

–Los chicos me contagiaron. Si gritas mientras durante el recorrido, cuando bajemos tienes que decir...-. Lo pensó por unos segundos. –Que soy el chico más valiente, más guapo... y después me das un beso-.

–Tu no cambias ¿verdad?-. Sasuke volvió a reír. –Pues si no grito tú tendrás que decir que soy la chica más inteligente, valiente y guapa.

– ¿Y te doy un beso?-.

–No, no lo mereces por mentirme-. Comenzaron a moverse.

–Aquí vamos-. Sakura se agarró con todo su fuerza y apretó los labios para que no se le escapara ni una palabra.

No era una montaña rusa muy fuerte pero ella odiaba todo tipo de cosas que tuvieran que ver con mucha altura y bajadas en picada, el aparato se movía a gran velocidad se apretó aun con más fuerza a los tubos que la protegían, pidiendo mentalmente que ya terminara todo, no supo en qué momento se detuvo la maquina o si había gritado o no pues fue todo tan rápido y horripilante que sintió como si su alma se le hubiera salido del cuerpo.

–Sakura, ya nos detuvimos, puedes abrir los ojos-. Ella respiraba agitadamente, al abrir los ojos Sasuke ya no estaba sentado a su lado sino que estaba parado en frente de ella y también el hombre que aseguraba a las personas al subirse, de hecho cuando miro a su alrededor muchas personas la miraban.

– ¡Oh dios mío!-. Trato de levantarse pero las piernas le temblaban, Sasuke la ayudo. –Fue horrible-.

–Lo siento, no debí hacerte subir-. Paso un brazo por su cintura y la llevo hasta una banca. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Estoy muy mareada pero se me va a pasar-. Respiro pausadamente. – ¿Grite?-.

–Muy a mi pesar... no, no soltaste ni una palabrota-. Sakura sonrió recostándose sobre el hombro del morocho.

–Bueno tienes algo que decirme ¿cierto?-.

– ¿Ni siquiera porque te sientes mal me vas a perdonar esta?-.

–No, una apuesta es una apuesta-. Sasuke tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos.

–Eres las chica más inteligente, valiente y hermosa de todo el universo-. La pelirrosa se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras.

–Ya me siento mucho mejor. Qué tal si ahora vamos a los juegos que están por allá-. Se levantaron de la banca y caminaron, Sakura rodeando a Sasuke por la cintura con un brazo y Sasuke la tenía rodeada por los hombros. –Quiero que ganes ese oso para mí-.

– ¿Ese oso grandote?-.

–Sí, quiero ese-.

– ¿Cuantas tengo que encestar para ganarme ese oso?-. Le pregunto al hombre que atendía el juego.

–Tienes que encestarlas todas-.

–Ok-. Se volvió hacia Sakura. –Y si te gano el oso ¿yo que me gano?-.

–Te diré que eres el chico más guapo del mundo-.

–Me parece bastante justo-. Pago al hombre, tenía que encestar cinco veces una pelota de baloncesto en una canasta que estaba bastante alejada. Acertó el primer y segundo intento, pero el tercero lo fallo, al cuarto volvió acertar pero el quinto también lo fallo. El hombre le entrego un perrito de felpa a Sakura.

–Mala suerte-. Sasuke hizo un puchero. –Pero te ganaste un beso... en la mejilla-.

–Está bien-. Sasuke le puso la mejilla y en lo que ella se acercó para besarlo el volteo la cara y le robo un beso.

–Tramposo-.

–Es para la buena suerte, lo intentare de nuevo-. El hombre le dio la pelota de nuevo. Encesto la primera, encesto la segunda, encesto la tercera. – ¿Qué tal si subimos más la apuesta?-.

– ¿Qué quieres?-.

–Quiero un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, quiero un beso como el de anoche-. Sonrió con su sonrisa pícara.

–De acuerdo, si me ganas ese oso en este intento te daré un beso aún mejor que el de anoche-. Lo dijo seductoramente.

–Muy bien, ahora si estoy más que motivado para ganar ese oso de peluche-. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba ganar.

Respiro y puso la cesta en su mira, lanzo la pelota y encesto, una más y tendría su tan deseado beso. Se puso en posición una vez más, respiro profundamente y lanzo el balón encestando una vez más. – ¡Sí!-.

–Aquí tienes-. El hombre le entrego el enorme oso de felpa, casi del tamaño de la chica. Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura.

–Bueno aquí está tu oso. Ansió mi beso-.

–Te lo daré, pero no aquí-. Sasuke miro la hora en su reloj.

–Es hora de irnos-. Con una mano cargo el oso y con la otra tomo a Sakura de la mano.

–Pero aún no hemos recorrido todo el parque-. Sasuke la estaba arrastrando de la mano mientras caminaban rápido.

–Si pero es que se nos hace tarde para nuestra próxima parada. Volveremos otro día si quieres-.

– ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-.

–Es una sorpresa-. Llegaron al auto, le abrió la puerta a Sakura, subió al oso a los asientos de atrás y se subió en el lado del conductor. – ¿Que nombre le pondrás al oso?-. –Humm no lo sé, lo voy a pensar y luego te digo-.

–De acuerdo. Ahora ponte esto en los ojos-. Le entrego un pañuelo. – ¿Para qué?-.

–Para la sorpresa-. Sakura veía el pañuelo con duda. – ¿No confías en mí?-.

–Bueno... la verdad es que...-.

–Oye que mala-.

–Solo estoy bromeando. Confiare en ti-. Tomo el pañuelo, lo puso en sus ojos y lo ato detrás de su cabeza. Sasuke se acercó a ella para comprobar que no estaba viendo y encendió el motor. – ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una pista?-.

–No te voy a dar ninguna pista-.

– ¿Y si te soborno con un beso?-.

–Tentador pero no, además aun me debes un beso-. Puso el auto en marcha. –Tranquila confía en mí, sé que te va a gustar-.

–Está bien-. Sakura no hablo en todo el camino, estaba ansiosa por saber a donde la llevaba Sasuke, el paso todo el camino cantándole.

–Ya llegamos-.

– ¿Ya puedo quitarme la venda?-.

–Todavía no-. Se bajó del auto y fue hasta donde ella estaba. – Yo te voy a guiar-. Sakura bajo del auto, sabía que estaba al aire libre pues sentía la brisa y escuchaba autos muy cerca, Sasuke la guio todo el camino, que no fue mucho, le indico cada vez que tenía que subir un escalón o esquivar algo, dejaron de moverse por unos segundo.

– ¿Ya puedo ver?-.

–Todavía no-. El piso donde estaban comenzó a moverse, se sentía como cuando un ascensor se eleva, Sakura se pegó más a Sasuke.

–Ya quiero ver-. Estaba segura que era un ascensor. Se detuvieron.

–Ok, quítate la venda lentamente-. Sakura así lo hizo, primero se quitó la venda y luego abrió los ojos lentamente, el lugar donde estaban lo reconocía, había estado allí una sola vez y había sido con Sasuke.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-. Se puso lo más lejos posible del vidrio, quito su mirada de la gran vista panorámica que ofrecía El Millenium y la puso en Sasuke.

–Sé que no te gustan las alturas pero este lugar es hermoso y especial para mí-.

– ¿Por qué?-. Trataba de no enloquecer por estar a tantos metros de altura.

–Fue aquí en donde me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, además ese día te dije que te traería de noche porque la vista era más hermosa-. Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo menos que veía Sakura era la vista.

–No tengas miedo, no se nota que estamos tan alto.

–De acuerdo-. Volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad. La hermosa vista opacaba el hecho de que estaba muy alto. –Se ve hermoso-.

–Te lo dije-. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco al vidrio para admirar más de cerca pero sin despegarse de Sasuke. –Y lo mejor de todo es que esta vista es solo para nosotros, sin nadie que nos moleste o interrumpa. ¿No has notado que siempre que estamos a punto de tener un momento especial algo nos interrumpe?-.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta-. Ambos rieron.

–Ahora que estamos solos sin interrupciones y sin que puedas escapar a ningún lado, anoche tenías algo que decirme-.

–Sí, pero no sé por dónde empezar-. Se alejó del vidrio y de Sasuke.

–Solo di que me quieres-. Dijo rápido y en un susurro apenas audible.

– ¿Cómo?-.

–Mejor empiezo yo-. Tomo aire para coger valor y soltarlo todo de una vez. –Me gustas y quiero que seas me novia de verdad-.

–Eso fue directo-. Dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida.

–Dime lo que sientes porque muero por saber qué es lo que piensas-.

–Sé que te dije que no confiaba en ti, es porque tengo miedo de sufrir por amor otra vez, pero decidí que si no lo intento me voy a arrepentir. Me gustas Sasuke, no sé cómo paso ni cuando, simplemente paso y me da miedo esto que siento por ti pero al mismo tiempo me gusta–. Se acercó y le tomó las manos. –Quiero dejar de preocuparme por el futuro y vivir el momento, quiero ser tu novia de verdad y no un engaño-.

–No sabes cuantas ganas tenia de escuchar eso. Y ahora que si eres mi novia podre besarte cuando yo quiera, donde yo quiera y las veces que me dé la gana empezando desde ya-. La tomo del rostro y le beso con todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía pero sin prisa, ya no tendría que besarla con prisa pensando que se alejaría de él, ahora podría besarla con calma y todas las veces que a él le provocara.

Se separaron por la falta de aire. –Eso se sintió muy bien-.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que estar aquí arriba?-. Sasuke miro su reloj.

–Veinte minutos más. Pensé que te tardarías más en decir lo que sentías-. Sakura sonrió.

–Soy terrible diciendo lo que siento. Es más fácil que te lo demuestre-. Y juntaron sus labios de nuevo.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Hola chicas…!

Al final del capítulo sentí que el corazón me palpito a mil por hora… Saben mi caso es como el mismo de Sakura… yo no soy muy estable con las relaciones serias y sufrí un tiempo por amor; creo que es por eso que me cuesta tanto tener algo con un chico que quiere conmigo.

No lo sé quizá llegue a sentir algo por él algún día, mientras no sé qué pasará, creo que continuare buscando hasta encontrar al príncipe azul que me haga palpitar el corazón de una manera frenética.

A ustedes ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Se han sentido identificadas con alguna parte de la historia?

Buenos nos estamos leyendo pronto. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	27. Novios

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**27**

**.**

**.Novios.**

– ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?-. Le dijo al oído mientras ella admiraba la vista.

–Gracias-. Beso su mejilla. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?-.

–Es que también tengo mi lado romántico-. Dijo con orgullo.

–Entonces estas lleno de sorpresas Sasuke Uchiha-.

–Lo sé-. Sonrió.

– ¿Cómo convenciste a Ino para que te ayudara?-.

– ¿Sabías que ella y Sasori se ven a escondidas?-.

– ¿En serio?-. El asintió. –Entonces es verdad eso que dice de que los que se pelean se desean-.

– ¿No es los que se pelean se ama?-. La miro con picardía.- ¿Tú me deseas?-.

–Bueno… como sea que se diga, es la misma historia-. Estaba apenada.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio admirando la hermosa vista mientras esperaban que la rueda terminara su recorrido para bajar.

– ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-. Pregunto Sakura una vez estaban en el auto.

– ¿Te gustaría ir por una bebida caliente?-. Ella asintió sonriendo.

Sasuke la llevo a un pequeño café que estaba a unas calles de donde se encontraban, habían pocas personas en el lugar y eso hacía que el ambiente fuera perfecto para ellos.

– ¿Puedo traerles algo?-. Les atendió el camarero.

–Chocolate caliente para mí, por favor-. Hablo primero Sakura.

–Lo mismo para mí-. El hombre se fue con la orden.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando a Sakura un rato sin decir nada, a ella le costaba sostener su mirada así que veía a otro lado.

– ¿Por qué me ves así?-. Dijo ya intimidada.

–Me estoy acordando de la primera vez que te vi-.

– ¿Que pensaste de mí?-.

–Que eras muy bonita-. La chica sonrió.

– ¿En serio?-.

–Sí. Siempre he pensado que eres hermosa otra cosa es que no me agradabas-.

–No entiendo ¿Por qué?-.

–Odiaba la idea de que me dijeran con quien salir, cuando supe que eras tú pensé que quizás no sería tan malo porque eres hermosa, pensé que quizás podría divertirme contigo-.

– ¿Divertirte? ¿En qué sentido?-. Lo miro acusadoramente.

–Ya sabes... divertirnos.- Sonrió con picardía.

–Eres un pequeño pervertido-.

–No me culpes, soy hombre. La cosa es que cuando empezamos a salir-. Hizo comillas con los dedos. –Eras tan amable con los chicos y conmigo, era como si no te molestara que controlaran con quien salías-.

–No era eso-.

–Lo sé, pero yo quería creer eso porque no quería que me agradaras. Eres diferente a las chicas con las que me gustaba salir, eres lista, sabes darte a respetar y tienes los pies en la tierra, entendí que no pasaría nada entre los dos-. Tomo su mano. –Cuando comencé a conocerte supe que si comenzabas a agradarme las cosas se pondrían complicadas… y no me equivoque-.

–Espero que eso no sea algo malo-.

–Todo lo contrario, me gusta lo complicado además las cosas se pusieron muy divertidas-. El camarero les trajo dos tazas de chocolate caliente con crema batida encima. Sasuke tomo un poco de su bebida llenándose la punta de la nariz de crema, causándole risas a Sakura. – ¿Qué te parece gracioso?-.

–Tienes un poco de...-. Le causaba risa porque se veía tierno. –Tienes crema en la nariz-.

–Quítamela.- Se acercó a ella, Sakura se acercó también y con su lengua quito la crema de la punta de la nariz de Sasuke. – Traviesa-.

–Tu turno-. Tomo un poco de crema y la puso en sus labios. – Quítamela-. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a ella lentamente, quito la crema de sus labios con un beso que de no ser por tener varias miradas encima se hubiera prolongado hasta faltarles el oxígeno.

–Estas son las cosas que me vuelven loco de ti, eres muy espontanea-.

–Disculpen, tengo algo para usted-. Se acercó el camarero de nuevo, le entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas a Sakura cuatro blancas y una roja, la chica las tomo con sorpresa.

–Gracias-. Se volvió hacia Sasuke. – ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?-.

–Estas cuatro rosas blancas son mi manera de disculparme por los cuatro meses que fui un tonto contigo, me comporte mal sin que lo merecieras y me arrepiento; y esta rosa roja es por un nuevo comienzo, el comienzo de esta relación-.

–Que hermoso-. Sus ojos se iluminaron enternecidos de la emoción. –Esta noche ha sido perfecta Sasuke-.

–Tú eres perfecta y te mereces mucho más-. Sakura se acercó una vez más y beso sus labios con todo el amor que sentía. Terminaron sus bebidas. – ¿Lista para irnos?-.

–Sí.- El chico pagó la cuenta y caminaron hasta donde el auto se encontraba estacionado. – ¿Que sigue ahora?-.

– ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?-.

–Sinceramente no veo la hora de llegar a casa y estar solos tu y yo.- Dijo creyendo que lo había pensado pero dándose cuenta muy tarde de que sus labios habían dejado escapar las palabras.

–Me agrada esa idea, de hecho me fascina-.

–Pensé que no lo había dicho en alto-. Cubrió su cara con las manos.

–Si esos son tus deseos entonces mejor nos vamos ya… Entonces ¿para qué me quieres tener a solas?-.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Alargo avergonzada. –No lo decía de manera pervertida, solo quiero que estemos a solas sin miradas indiscretas.

– ¿Acaso dije algo? solo tenía curiosidad-. Se hacia el inocente.

–Yo sé cómo eres-. Respondió entre risas.

–Siempre piensas mal de mí, yo solo soy un inocente chico-. Puso cara de niño bueno.

–Si no te conociera te creería-.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa de Sakura, no había trafico debido a lo tarde que era así que llegaron rápido. –Aun te debo algo-.

– ¿A si? Pensé que ya estaba pago pero si tú quieres adelante-. Sakura si desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se pasó al asiento de Sasuke, apoyo las piernas a cada lado de las de él, se sentó en su regazo, como la primera vez que lo hizo, recostó el asiento todo lo que daba y se inclinó hacia él.

–Ahora es mi turno de hacer esta noche especial para ti-. Susurro contra sus labios.

Los capturo sin demora, suave y sensualmente disfrutando del momento. Cuando comenzó a quedarse sin aire deslizo sus labios por la barbilla del muchacho bajando hasta su cuello, Sasuke estaba inmóvil, inmerso en las sensaciones que le producía cada caricia de esos labios contra su piel. Sakura volvió a sus labios de nuevo hasta perder el aliento, él estaba tan hipnotizado que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica silenciosamente abrió su puerta.

–Atrápame-. Bajó rápido del auto, una vez más Sasuke no pudo detenerla pues tenía aun puesto el cinturón de seguridad y este lo devolvió contra el asiento cuando intento de un tirón sentarse derecho para salir tras la chica.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pude caer otra vez?-. Se dijo mientras se quitaba rápido el cinturón y apagaba el auto.

Entró corriendo a la casa, a unos pasos de la puerta Sakura dejo en el piso uno de sus tacones a unos metros de este estaba su par con dirección hacia la sala, el muchacho siguió en esa dirección, en la sala con dirección hacia la puerta del jardín estaba tirado el abrigo, siguió caminando, la puerta de vidrio corrediza estaba abierta con los leggins tirados justo en la entrada, Sasuke salió al jardín, Sakura estaba parada a la orilla de la piscina.

–Me encontraste-.

–No fue tan difícil, tus prendas me ayudaron. Es un hermoso vestido el que traes puesto-.

–Gracias, pero ya me fastidia. Me dieron ganas de meterme a la piscina-.

–Debe estar helada-.

–Está caliente, tiene calentador-.

– ¿Te vas a meter así?-.

–Claro que no tonto, si me meto así arruinaría el vestido-. Se dio la vuela, dándole la espalda. Bajó el cierre del vestido lentamente, dejando a la vista de Sasuke la piel de su espalda, se bajó lentamente uno de los tirantes, luego el otro, miro a Sasuke de manera seductora y termino de sacarse el vestido, quedándose en ropa interior, dándole a Sasuke la visión completa de sus piernas, que a él tanto le encantaban y el resto de su cuerpo.

Rápido entro al agua. – ¿No quieres entrar conmigo?-.

–S-si-. Dijo con nerviosismo, se deshizo de la ropa quedándose en bóxer, no perdió más tiempo y se metió a la piscina también, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. -Ven aquí-.

–Hace frio-. Termino de acortar la distancia entre ella y él, lo abrazo y amarro sus piernas a las caderas del muchacho, apoyo su mentón en su hombro.

–Te había dicho antes que te veías bien con cualquier cosa que te pusieras pero ahora me doy cuenta que te ves mejor con la menor cantidad de ropa posible-. Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron.

–Qué vergüenza- Dijo apenada.

– ¿Por qué? te ves hermosa-.

–Eres el culpable de que yo haga estas locuras, solía ser una chica dulce e inocente, ya no sé que soy-. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

– ¿Inocente? Si siempre andas seduciéndome, yo no te he hecho nada. Quien iba a pensar que tenías este lado salvaje-.

–No es cierto.- Dijo entre risas tímidas. –Es muy tarde ya, debería estar durmiendo-.

– ¿Por qué? Si aún es temprano, la noche es joven-.

–Mañana empiezo las grabaciones, tengo que estar despierta a las siete de la mañana-.

–Cierto. Entonces vamos antes de que cambie de opinión y no te deje salir de aquí-. Sasuke comenzó a salir del agua pero ella se quedó atrás. – ¿No quieres salir?-.

–Busca una toalla. Hace frio-.

–Solo sal y corremos hasta tu habitación-.

–Es que me da vergüenza-. Habló con voz de niña.

– ¿Vergüenza? te quitaste la ropa enfrente de mi ¿Y ahora te da vergüenza?-. Sasuke sonrió.

–Cuando lo hice no estaba pensando, me deje llevar por el momento pero ahora ya lo estoy pensando-.

–Si no sales te voy a sacar yo-. A él no le molestaba para nada esa idea.

–Está bien-. Salió de la piscina y lo abrazó por la espalda para cubrir su cuerpo y que no la viera.

–Eso no es justo-.

–Si lo es, ahora recoge tu ropa para irnos-. En lo que él se agacho para recoger su ropa ella aprovecho y corrió hacia dentro de la casa.

–Va…-. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que la chica ya no estaba a su lado, reacciono rápido y fue tras ellas. Sakura ya estaba por subir las escaleras pero Sasuke la atrapo por la cintura. –Eres una tramposa-.

–Está bien, tú ganas pero hace mucho frio-. Ambos destilaban el agua y las corrientes de aire hacían titiritar a la pelirrosa.

–Rayos te vez tan sexy-. La llevo contra la pared. –No es justo que me provoques de esta manera-.

–No lo hago intencionalmente-. Sasuke capturo sus labios, mientras con sus manos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo empezando por sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos hasta colocarlas en sus cintura, siguió la curva que se formaba en esa parte de su cuerpo. Se separó para coger aire y volver pero Sakura lo detuvo antes de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos y terminará haciendo algo para lo que no estaba preparada aun. –Es tarde, tergo que levantarme temprano-.

–Desearía que no tuvieras que hacerlo-.

–Mejor vamos a secarnos o nos vamos a resfriar-. Dijo dejando un charco de agua en el piso y a cada paso que daban. Terminaron de subir las escaleras, Sakura le pasó una toalla y tomo una para ella.

–No tengo más ropa, tendré que dormir como dios me trajo al mundo-. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par enrojeciendo al instante, Sasuke solo estaba bromeando aunque de verdad no tenía otro cambio de ropa interior.

–N-no puedes... quiero decir no hace falta. Yo te presto ropa, bueno es tu ropa... que has dejado aquí-. Dijo nerviosa.

Busco la ropa que tenía guardada de Sasuke, para su suerte también había unos calzoncillos. –Toma-.

– ¿Que hubieras hecho si no hubieras tenido mi ropa guardada?-.

–Sabía que si habías dejado ropa aquí-. Contesto con rapidez y se metió al baño a toda prisa, termino de secar su cabello, se puso ropa interior seca comenzó a ponerse la pijama pero se detuvo, se miró al espejo para su suerte y a pesar de que la había tomado rápido y sin ponerse a escoger, selecciono bonito un conjunto de ropa interior, se puso solo la camiseta que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los glúteos, abrió la puerta del baño asomándose primero; Sasuke ya se había cambiado y estaba acostado esperando por ella.

La peli rosa termino de salir del baño y procuro no verlo a la cara para no sentir vergüenza.

– ¿Que paso con el resto de tu pijama?-. La recorrió con la mirada, ella simplemente se metió rápido debajo de las sabanas.

–Decidí no usarla para entender por qué te gusta tanto dormir así-. Sasuke rio.

–Me parece una idea excelente, así podré admirar toda la noche tus hermosas piernas y sentir la suavidad de tu piel-.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué te encanta hacerme sonrojar?-.

–Porque te ves muy curiosa, aunque te falto la camiseta-. La chica negó con la cabeza.

–Ay rayos olvide mi móvil en tu auto lo necesito-. Se sentó para ponerse de pie e ir a buscarlo pero él la detuvo.

–Yo voy por el-. Depositó un beso en sus labios y salió de la habitación.

Aparte del teléfono también bajo el enorme oso y el perro de felpa que había ganado para ella. Subió procurando no resbalar por desastre de agua que habían dejado en el piso. –Te traje tu oso también-.

–Gracias-. Tomo su celular y puso la alarma a las seis de la mañana después tomo el oso y lo abrazó.

–Ey me voy a poner celoso-. Sakura rio.

–Ya sé cómo quiero que se llame-.

– ¿Cómo?-.

–Sasuke "el Oso"-.

– ¿Sasuke el oso?- Repitió.

–Sí, así cuando tú no estés dormiré con él y no me sentiré sola. Será como tener un poco de ti conmigo-.

–Muy tierno pero no permitiré que un oso de felpa me quite a mi novia-. Le quito el oso de los abrazos y lo puso en una sillas lejos de ellos. Volvió a la cama y la abrazó. –Ella es solo mía Oso-.

–Tontito-. Sakura se acostó usando su pecho como almohada, cerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento. –Siempre va a ser mejor dormir contigo. Gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa-.

–Es la primera de muchas que pasaremos juntos-. Besó su cabeza. –Duérmete, pequeña tramposita-.

–Va a ser difícil levantarme mañana-. Dijo dando un bostezo.

El cansancio la venció rápido, dejándola totalmente inconsciente. Sasuke también se quedó dormido unos minutos después de ella, aunque lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no caer y poder observarla un rato más pero fue imposible pese al extenso día cansado y divertido que habían pasado juntos.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola niñas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor ^^… es tan lindo que ellos ya sean novios.

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi, nos estamos viendo en el que sigue, saludos, les mando un beso y un abrazo.

Uchiha_cherry.


	28. Aquel día

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry & Abi**

.

.

.

**28**

**.**

**.Aquel día.**

Si no hubiera sido por la ruidosa alarma no se hubiera despertado, se sentó en la cama, tomo el celular que timbraba por todo lo alto y en el silencio. El ruido no afecto a Sasuke quien seguía profundamente dormido así que Sakura volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico al haber apagado su alarma.

Si fuera por ella, la pelirrosa se quedaría acostada allí todo el día pero tenía una obligación; se levantó sin posponerlo por más tiempo, fue directo al baño, se dio una ducha de agua caliente para relajarse ya que ese día estaría lleno de mucho trabajo arduo, termino de bañarse, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño. No puso mucho reparo en escoger la ropa que se pondría pues apenas llegara al set de grabación tendría que cambiarse pues recordó que tendría que teñirse el cabello lo que hizo que las ganas de quedarse en aquella cama junto a ese hermoso chico se intensificaran aún más.

Termino de vestirse rápido, miro la hora 6:30 a.m., aun le quedaba tiempo. Se sentó al lado de Sasuke, recordando la noche anterior, había dormido de maravilla y a pesar de que había usado poca ropa no había pasado frio; el cuerpo de Sasuke la mantuvo cálida todo el tiempo.

Mientras acariciaba el cabello oscuro del morocho le daban ganas de hacerle una broma como las que había hecho anteriormente, quizás mojarlo un poco o hacerle cosquillas, le encantaba ver como Sasuke reaccionaba aunque sabía que las pagaría caro, recordó las dos duchas frías y cuando la atrapo en la cama amenazándola con hacerle cosquillas hasta que se hiciera encima, aunque ella se había cobrado bien esa última y él aún no se vengaba, sin más que pensar decidió dejarlo para otro día pues se veía muy tierno durmiendo y no quería interrumpir su sueño profundo pero no se quedaría con las ganas de hacer algo.

Tomo un lápiz labial color rojo y escribió en el pecho y abdomen de Sasuke, se pintó los labio y lo beso en la mejilla dejándole la marca. Bajo a la cocina, se preparó el desayuno y cuando el reloj marco las siete un auto ya esperaba afuera por ella para llevarla al set.

.

.

.

Un grupo de estilitas tiñeron su cabellera rosada a un color oscuro, la maquillaron y le cambiaron de ropa. Sakura pasó todo el día grabando escenas en diferentes locaciones, era un set enorme y los hacían ir de un lugar a otro a cada rato pero su sonrisa y felicidad no se esfumaron en ningún momento. Durante el primer descanso que tuvo le envió un texto a Sasuke para ver si ya estaba despierto, él le contesto al primer timbrazo de la llamada.

– ¿Así que soy solo tuyo?-. Eso era lo que le había escrito con el lápiz labial.

–Sí, eres solo mío-.

–Pues no me voy a oponer a eso siempre y cuando tú seas solo mía-.

–Entonces tenemos un trato-.

– ¿Cómo van las grabaciones?-.

–Divertidas, estoy en mi descanso. ¿Tú qué haces?-.

–Estoy saliendo de tu casa para ir a la mía a cambiarme, hoy tengo ensayo-.

–Espero que te diviertas, tengo que irme es un receso corto-.

–Que mal, pero nos veremos cuando termines, puedo ir por ti si quieres-.

–Me encantaría-.

–Perfecto, adiós pequeña tramposita-. Dijo poniendo voz seductora y Sakura rio.

–Adiós, pequeño seductor-. Esta vez fue el quien soltó una carcajada.

No veía la hora de terminar y que Sasuke pasara a buscarla, pero aún tenía varias escenas que grabar. Se olvidó del tiempo y de lo que significaba para ella el fin de la jornada de grabación para que las horas se le fueran más rápido y así fue, no noto la hora que era hasta que el director grito el último corte y el fin del día.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, una notificación le aviso que ya estaba afuera esperando por ella. Se despidió de todos y salió al estacionamiento donde la camioneta estaba estacionada, Sasuke la esperaba recostada de ella. Enseguida los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, él también sonrió de esa manera que le hacía volverse loca por él, al verla.

Camino rápido hasta donde él se encontraba terminando los últimos pasos a la carrera y lanzándose a sus brazos, Sasuke la cargo y ella lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas y con los brazos por el cuello.

–Ya veo que me extrañabas-.

–Mucho, moría por hacer esto...-. Junto sus labios, olvidándose de que los que se encontraban a su alrededor los estaban viendo y del resto del mundo también.

–Yo también moría por esto-. Dijo aun contra sus labios.

–Y yo muero de hambre-. Dijo Naruto que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta a su lado estaba Shikamaru. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y se separó de Sasuke volviendo de nuevo los pies al suelo. –Hola Sakura-.

–Hola Naruto, hola Shikamaru, no sabía que ustedes venían también-. Dijo apenada y mirando a Sasuke con reproche por no haberle avisado.

–Tranquila ya lo sabemos todo-.

– ¿Les contaste ya?-. Pregunto a Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados.

–No hizo falta, con solo verle la cara supimos que algo pasaba y por la sonrisa de tonto que tuvo todo el día sabíamos que tenía que ver contigo-. Habló Shikamaru.

–Estamos felices por ustedes-.

–Gracias Naruto, pero interrumpiste el momento-. Le dijo Sasuke.

–Lo siento-. Subió el vidrio de nuevo.

–Tu cabello ¿Por qué el nuevo cambio?-.

–Es para la película. ¿No te gusta?-. Pregunto con preocupación.

–De hecho… me encanta, te ves linda, te asienta muy bien-.

– ¿Y antes como me veía?-.

–Linda y sexy pero un poco más sexy y ahora te ves linda y sexy pero un poco más linda, no es tanta la distancia entre ambas, pero igual me gustan ambos cambios-.

–Gracias-. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, Sasuke por su parte le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella entro.

–Ya veo que tú también tienes esa sonrisa que tenía puesta Sasuke-. Dijo Shikamaru.

– ¿Acaso no la tienes tu cuando vez a Temari?-.

–Si pero es bueno verla en alguien más y poder reírme-.

– ¿Qué tan sonrisa de tonto tenia Sasuke?-. Preguntó antes de que subiera se subiera.

–Uff ni te imaginas, hasta le sacamos una foto para ti-. Los tres rieron.

– ¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto una vez se subió al auto.

–A donde sea que vendan comida, por favor-. Respondió Naruto con desesperación.

– ¿Que te apetece comer?-. Se volteó a ver a Sakura.

–Yo sé lo que le gusta a Naruto y le pondrá contento-.

–Ramen-. Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke condujo hasta el restaurante, entraron y pidieron una mesa para cuatro.

–Que incomodo va a ser cuando les pregunten cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo, digo la gente creerá que llevan mucho tiempo juntos pero la verdad es que recién y están empezando-. Se burló Shikamaru.

–Cierto-. Naruto ya estaba de mejor humor porque tenía un plato de su comida favorita en frente.

–Que graciosos-. Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo.

–Ese será nuestro nuevo chiste interno-. Volvió a burlarse Shikamaru.

–Ustedes son malvados-. Dijo Sakura riendo. – ¿Qué tal el ensayo?-.

–Divertido, Sasuke fue la burla del día. A cada rato se quedaba pensado con una mirada de tonto, estuvo muy distraído y aprovechamos para hacerle muchas bromas-. Sakura miro a Sasuke quien miraba a Shikamaru con ganas de matarlo.

–En mi defensa es tu culpa-. Le dijo a Sakura.

– ¿Mi culpa?-.

–Por no querer salir de mi cabeza-. La peli rosa se sonrojo un poco. – ¿Qué tal tus grabaciones?-.

–Excelente, me divertí mucho-.

–Oye Sakura ¿Por qué no rodaron la película en Hollywood? ¿No es donde iban a grabarla originalmente?-.

–Sí, el director quería que grabáramos una parte aquí y otra allá. Probablemente pronto tenga que viajar-. Sasuke la miro con tristeza.

– ¿Vas a tener que viajar a América?-.

–Tal vez-.

– ¿Cuándo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-.

–No sé y no sé. Aun no nos han dicho nada-.

–Bueno quizás no tengas que irte-. Dijo esperanzado.

–Y pensar que antes no la soportabas-. Murmuro Naruto. Shikamaru y el no dejaron de hacer bromas con respecto a la pareja, a Sakura y a Sasuke no les molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien se reían de lo que decían, entre bromas y risas terminaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al auto.

– ¿Que haremos ahora?-. Preguntó el rubio con entusiasmo.

–No sé ustedes pero nosotros tenemos algo pendiente-. Respondió Sasuke refiriéndose a él y a Sakura.

– ¿A si?-. Preguntó ella que no tenía idea de lo que el morocho hablaba.

–Si-. Ella se quedó pensando.

–Que agua fiestas son-. Dijo Naruto con fastidio.

Sasuke condujo hasta la casa de Shikamaru y dejo a los dos chicos quienes se quejaron de que eran unos aguafiestas.

– ¿Qué es eso que tenemos pendiente?-.

– ¿No te recuerdas?-. Hizo memoria pero no se le venía nada a la cabeza.

–No tengo ni idea-.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿A tu casa o a la mía?-.

– ¿Y qué pasa con eso que tenemos pendiente?-. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, Sakura sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su cabeza tenía que ver con hacerle alguna broma.

–Podemos resolverla en cualquier lugar-.

–A mi casa entonces-. Era mejor estar en terreno conocido.

Estuvo callado todo el camino mientras ella le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día. – ¿Que estas planeando?-.

– ¿De qué hablas?-. Apago el motor del auto.

–Tienes esa sonrisa que pones siempre que… o estás pensando algo pervertido o quieres hacerme algo-.

–No sé de qué hablas, es mi sonrisa de siempre-. Dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Sakura jalo la manilla de la puerta para salir pero tenía puesto el seguro contra niños.

–Estoy asustada-. Musito fingiendo miedo, Sasuke sonrió, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta.

– ¿Por qué deberías de estarlo? ¿Quizás por alguna pequeña broma que querías hacerme y ahora tienes miedo de que me la cobre?-.

–Ya sabía que por ahí venia la cosa-. Sasuke la agarro de la cintura y entraron a la casa. –En mi defensa iba a hacerte algo peor pero soy tan considerada que no quise despertarte-.

–Sí, que considerada eres-. Musito con sumo sarcasmo.

– ¿Me va a doler? o ¿Terminare mojada otra vez?-. Sasuke rio más fuerte-.

–No te voy a hacer nada, pequeña tramposita. Estaba bromeando-. Puso sus manos en sus suaves mejillas y junto sus labios. –Solo quería asustarte un poco, pero te lo advierto si me haces algo sabes que vas a terminar perdiendo tu ¿verdad?-.

–Pero no serias capaz de hacerme nada ahora que soy tu novia ¿verdad?-. Dijo su cara tierna y haciendo un puchero.

–No hagas eso, es trampa… ¿Y si te arrojo a la piscina?-. Se la echo al hombro como su fuera un costal.

–No, Sasuke no por favor-. Pataleaba.

Sasuke la llevo hasta el jardín e hizo como si la fuera a lanzar pero no lo hizo. La dejo en el suelo de nuevo. –Eres malvado-.

– ¿Me vas a seguir provocando para que te lance?-.

– ¿Y si te provoco para que me beses?-. Dijo seductoramente.

–Eso es algo que puedo hacer sin que me provoques-. La acerco a él por la cintura, besarla era hacer desaparecer el mundo entero sin que nada más importara y le encantaba esa sensación.

Mientras se besaban Sakura lo hacía retroceder hasta que llegaron al borde de la piscina. –Espero que no esté muy fría-. Dijo una vez que se separó de sus labios, Sasuke la miro con confusión y ella lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, él cayó al agua, que si estaba bastante fría.

–Con que así quieres jugar-. Se apresuró a salir del agua, mientras ella arrancó a correr hacia dentro de la casa en medio de un ataque de risa.

En medio de resbalones por estar totalmente mojado Sasuke logro atraparla en la cocina. –Okey, ya perdón, perdón-. Pidió aun riendo, el morocho la tiro al piso, se sentó encima de ella dejándola inmóvil con su cuerpo pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella para no hacerle daño.

–Ahora si me voy a vengar-. Estaban cerca del refrigerador, tomo hielo del dispensador y lo dejo gotear sobre la piel que la camiseta de tirantes de la chica dejaba expuesta. –Eres malvada y tramposa-.

–Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer-.

–Di que soy el mejor y que no puedes contra mí-.

–Ni loca-. Sasuke comenzó a pasarle el hielo por el cuello bajando hasta sus hombros recorriendo lo que quedaba descubierto de su pecho y sus brazos, escalofríos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica por el frio contacto. –Ya basta-.

–Dilo o te voy a lanzar en la piscina y mira que si está muy fría-. Sakura se negó entre risas. Sasuke la levanto de nuevo y la llevo hasta el jardín. –Última oportunidad-.

–Está bien, tú ganas. Eres el mejor y no puedo contra ti-.

–Gracias, lo sé-.

–Ya bájame-.

–No-. Se lanzó con ella al agua.

A Sakura no le dio tiempo siquiera de gritar, cayó al agua. Como pudo se las arregló para zafarse de los brazos de Sasuke y subir a la superficie para tomar aire y toser ya que había tragado mucha agua. Sasuke también salió y comenzó a reír al verla toda mojada.

–Ya lo había dicho, ¿Por qué me lanzaste?-. Le tiro agua en la cara.

–Recuerdas en casa de tus padres cuando por poco me dejas estéril-.

–Exageras-.

–No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que duele un golpe allí abajo-.

–Lo merecías-. Sasuke se acercó, ella lo rodeo por la cintura con sus piernas, mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello.

–Y tú merecías que te lanzara al agua-. La rodeo por la cintura con los brazo, mientras besaba su cuello.

–Eso ya era pasado y si no te la cobraste antes no se valía que lo hicieras ahora-.

–Ese día lo deje pasar por lo que me contó tu hermano-. Lo soltó sin pensar pero se arrepintió al instante.

– ¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?-. Lo alejo de su cuello para poder verlo a los ojos.

–Nada, no tiene importancia-. Dijo nervioso.

–Estas mintiendo, si es algo importante o si no habrías dejado pasar el hecho de que casi te dejo estéril-. Dijo riendo. Sasuke se puso aún más nervioso y ella dejo de reír.

–Umm bueno… me dijo lo de que ya sabes… que sabía que era mentira lo nuestro-. Pero fue muy poco convincente, la sonrisa de Sakura se borró y su cara se llenó de preocupación.

–Sasuke dímelo, sé que me estas mintiendo ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gaara?-. No le quedaba de otra tendría que decirlo, pensó que quizás era lo mejor, así no habrían secretos entre ellos y ahora que eran novios no estaba mal que el supiera eso de ella.

–Te lo voy a decir pero no te vayas a molestar con él, lo hizo porque estaba preocupado por ti-. Sakura comenzó a entrar en pánico.

–Ya dime-.

–Me conto sobre… tu enfermedad-. Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Sakura se separó de él de inmediato, su corazón dio un vuelco. –Sakura yo…-.

–No digas nada, por favor-. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Salió de la piscina y entro a la casa caminando con cuidado para no resbalar, Sasuke fue tras ella.

–Sakura espera.- Ella siguió caminando hasta subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Luego de insistir por unos minutos para que le abriera, Sasuke no insistió más y le dejo su espacio, ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que Sasuke sabía de ella.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas… Espero les haya gustado el capi, nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente, un beso. Chao.

Uchiha_cherry


	29. Pasado, pesadilla

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**29**

**.**

**.Pasado, pesadilla.**

Sakura reventó a llorar en el baño, odiaba recordar esos días, odiaba tener que hablar de ello, nadie podía entender por lo que había pasado y odia que le dijeran que si lo hacían. También le daba vergüenza, no era algo por lo que se sintiera orgullosa y mucho menos se perdonaba el daño que les había causado a su familia y a ella misma.

Sasuke se fue a la habitación donde Sakura guardaba la ropa que el dejaba, para secarse y cambiarse, se sentía pésimo por haberle dicho que sabía la verdad, quería hablar con ella pero no quería molestarla, ya había hecho suficiente arruinando la felicidad del día. Se sentó frente a su puerta a espera que ella abriera cuando estuviera lista para hablar.

Pasó una hora cuando escucho que el seguro de la puerta cedió, se levantó y acercó, estaba abierta vacilo un poco en entrar, pero si ella había quitado el seguro era porque quería que entrara. Sakura estaba acostada en la cama de espaldas a él abrazando el oso que gano para ella; se acercó despacio y se acostó a su lado.

La rodeo por la cintura con su brazo, acomodo su cara cerca de su cuello, su cabello estaba aún un poco mojado y olía a muy bien, a fresas distinguió Sasuke, la pelirrosa tomo la mano que la rodeaba y la apretó más a su cuerpo.

–Odio hablar de eso, no me gusta que nadie lo sepa-. Rompió el silencio al fin, Sasuke no podía ver su cara pero por su voz quebradiza sabía que estaba llorando.

–Puedes contarme si quieres hacerlo y si no quieres está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo no te voy a juzgar-. Beso su hombro. Sakura suspiro soltando todo el aire que tenía, lista para hablar.

–Era muy joven cuando empecé a audicionar para comerciales y películas, entre la escuela y los castings tenía mucha presión, yo quería más que nada en el mundo ser actriz, ser como las chicas que veía en televisión y admiraba-. Sasuke acariciaba su piel y depositaba cortos besos en su hombro y cuello.

– "No fue fácil al principio, era frustrante cuando hacia una audición y no me seleccionaban, me preguntaba que tenían esas chicas que yo no tuviera, me esforzaba tanto por lograrlo y aun así parecía no ser suficiente. Entonces comencé a pensar que era por mi aspecto, que quizás no era suficientemente delgada o bonita para estar en la televisión, así que comencé a dejar de comer, era excelente inventando excusas para saltarme las comidas. Pero no era suficiente, a veces no lograba convencer a mi mamá y me hacía comer a la fuerza lo que me obligaba a vomitar, era difícil al principio pero se volvió fácil con el tiempo; eso era algo que podía controlar y me hacía sentir bien. Poco después comencé a ser seleccionada más a menudo, sentía que podía con todo, podía controlar toda mi vida. Hasta que las cosas empezaron a salirse de control"-. Le era tan difícil decir aquello en voz alta, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima, nunca la había hablado de ello antes con alguien que no fuera un psicólogo.

Sasuke escuchaba atento sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla pero se le partía el corazón oír el sufrimiento en su voz.

– "Comenzó a ser difícil mantener mis notas altas y si las bajaban mamá no me dejaría seguir trabajando en la tele, eso me frustraba, para liberar la tensión y sentirme mejor me daba atracones de comida, no me daba cuenta del hambre que sentía hasta ese momento, se sentía tan bien poder comer pero luego me sentía llena y culpable y llego un momento que no era necesario inducirme el vómito pues ya ocurría involuntariamente. Trate de tomar de nuevo el control, dejar de vomitar pero no podía, cada vez que veía comida se me revolvía el estómago, era una pesadilla solo pensar en que la hora de la comida se acercaba. Logre ocultarlo por un año, tenía notas aceptables y me comportaba bien así que mamá no sospechaba. Un año matándome lentamente, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más. Tenía 15 cuando me desmaye por primera vez en la escuela, me llevaron al hospital, estaba deshidratada y desnutrida el doctor dijo que si hubiera estado unos días más así hubiera caído en un coma. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que nos vinimos a vivir aquí, la mamá de Ino es voluntaria en un centro de rehabilitación aquí en Tokio para personas con anorexia y bulimia. Fue el peor año de mi vida"-.

– ¿Estuviste un año en rehabilitación?-. Preguntó en un susurro.

–Sí, un año. Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida y jure que nunca iba a pasar por eso otra vez. Los primeros meses tuve que quedarme allí como si estuviera presa, me obligaban a comer varias veces al día, para mí solo pensar en comida era un calvario, una tortura. Mamá me dijo que no me dejaría volver a actuar, que esa era la razón por la que había enfermado, yo le prometí que mejoraría, que no volvería a caer en eso si ella me dejaba volver, era lo que más quería así que puse todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar. A los seis meses me dejaron quedarme en casa porque lo estaba haciendo mejor y mi mamá me dejo seguir adicionando porque me hacía feliz, conseguí unos cuantos comerciales y a los 16 conseguí mi primer papel en una serie, salí en un solo capitulo pero fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar"-. Su voz ya no estaba triste, comenzaba a sonar más tranquila. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke no sabía que podía decirle.

– ¿Cómo es que la prensa no se ha enterado de esto?-.

–Mi mamá y la de Ino lo cubrieron todo, cuando me registre en el centro de rehabilitación use otro nombre, no hablaba mucho con nadie y estaba tan delgada que era difícil reconocerme, en ese entonces no era tampoco muy conocida. Siempre ha habido el rumor pero no hay pruebas aunque, hubo uno cuantos que hablaron con la prensa pero nada que el dinero no pudiera arreglar-. Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

– ¿No te has visto al espejo? No tenías que haber pasado por todo eso-.

–Dijiste que no ibas a juzgarme-. Se sentó aun sin mirarlo.

–Lo sé y no lo estoy haciendo es solo que no comprendo cómo es que no te das cuenta lo hermosa que eres sin necesidad de hacer nada y tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo es perfecto-.

–Pues yo no lo sentía así-.

–Y aun no lo haces, todavía crees que hay algo mal en ti-. Sakura suspiro.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y fue directo hasta el closet donde la chica tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a examinarlo.

– ¿Qué haces?-.

–Estoy revisando este espejo, debe tener algún defecto porque si cuando te miras en el no ves lo perfecta que eres entonces esta defectuoso-. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco, Sasuke regresó y se sentó en frente de ella. –Bueno parece que no tiene nada de malo así que creo que eres tú la que no está viendo bien-.

– Pero...-. La hizo callar con un beso.

–Yo sé que es difícil entender por lo que tu pasaste, pero no voy a dejar que te sientas mal por tu aspecto, si tengo que demostrarte y hacerte saber a toda hora lo hermosa que eres pues lo voy a hacer hasta que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en ti-. Deposito otro corto beso en sus labios. –Si tan solo te dieras cuenta del efecto que causas en las personas cada vez que llegas a un lugar o lo que causas en mí, la manera en que me vuelves loco-.

–Estas exagerando-.

–No, no exagero, es la verdad. Eres una de las chicas más popular, talentosa y hermosa de nuestra generación acaso no lees revistas, lo dice en todas-. Logro sacarle una media sonrisa.

–En serio Sakura si supieras lo que me haces sentir-.

– ¿Lo que te hago sentir?-.

–Me haces olvidar del mundo, me haces sentir como no me había sentido antes. Haces que me guste todo de ti, que sea un adicto a ti, a tu piel, tus besos, haces que me pierda en tu mirada de una manera especial como nunca me había pasado. Eres a la primera chica que le digo esto-. La acuno en sus brazos, mientras acariciaba su cabello. –Cuando estoy contigo tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para aguantar las ganas de... besarte intensamente-.

– ¿De besarme intensamente o de hacer otras cosas?-. Lo pregunto por la vacilación en sus últimas palabras.

–No me culpes, la carne es débil. Es difícil no pensar en ti-.

–Así que fantaseas conmigo-. Lo miro a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un claro si en su cara.

– ¿Acaso tú no has fantaseado una vez conmigo?-. Las mejillas de la peli rosa tomaron color. –Si lo has hecho-.

–No de una manera pervertida-. Dijo cubriéndose la cara con el oso.

– ¿Que has fantaseado conmigo?-. Lograría sacarle una sonrisa a como diera lugar.

– ¿Tu que has fantaseado conmigo?-.

–Yo pregunte primero-. Aparto el peluche para poder verla.

–Respuesta por respuesta-.

–Pero tu primero-. Se dio por vencida.

–Antes de que empezaras a gustarme, fantaseé con que me besaras-.

– ¿Cómo fue exactamente?-.

– ¿En serio me vas a hacer darte detalles?-. Él asintió. –La primera vez que me quede a dormir en tu casa ¿recuerdas que hubo una tormenta y me quede a dormir contigo?-.

–Me acuerdo perfectamente, tenías miedo y no dudaste en lanzarte a mi cama-.

–Cuando desperté, tú seguías dormido y no tenías puesta la camiseta-.

–Te caché mirándome-. Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

–Bueno por un momento fantasee con besarte, te veías muy… lindo durmiendo. Ahora te toca a ti-.

–Podría pasar un día entero hablando sobre lo que me gusta de ti y todas las cosa que he pensado contigo-.

–Dime una-.

–Ya la cumpliste, ¿Sabías que me encantan tus piernas?-.

–Debería haberme dado cuenta ya que siempre te me quedas viendo de una manera muy intimidante-. Sasuke rio.

–El domingo me diste una completa vista de ellas y era algo con lo que he fantaseado bastante. De hecho cumpliste varias de mis fantasías-.

–Creo que ya no quiero saber-. Estaba sonriendo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que ponía cada vez que el hacia un comentario que la ponía nerviosa.

–Ver tus piernas una vez más, verte en ropa interior, bañarnos juntos en una piscina a media noche-. Comenzó a enumerar, Sakura se estaba poniendo colorada de la vergüenza.

–Ya basta-. Dijo entre risas, tapando la boca de Sasuke con sus manos pero él las quito y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

–Verte mientras te quitabas la ropa, besarte en la piscina, besarte contra la pared, besarte con poca ropa y mojada contra la pared-. Decía contra la piel de su cuello, la chica no paraba de reír y sentir escalofríos con cada palabra. – ¿Quieres que siga? porque tengo más-.

–No, ya entendí-. Se separó de ella.

– ¿Ya entendiste lo que quiero decir con todo esto? Que para mí eres perfecta y que no hay nada de ti que no me guste y que me vuelva loco-.

–Si ya entendí-.

–No, yo no creo que lo entiendas, así que voy a seguir. Me gust…-. Lo calló con un beso.

–Quizás si me besas me quede más claro-. Se sentó en su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de las de él, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos para acercarlo más. Sasuke la rodeo con los brazos también y cumplió sus deseos, la beso con delicadeza para hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que ella le importaba.

Sakura lo hizo acostarse quedando encima de él, eso desato la pasión en él haciéndole querer más de ella, de sus besos, ese era el tipo de momentos en los que debía hacer una fuerza sobre humana para no pasarse de la raya. La hizo girar en la cama, quedando ahora encima, Sakura le rodeo la cintura con las piernas sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso pero era difícil parar de besarlo una vez había empezado.

Sasuke deslizó las manos hasta sus muslos, traía puesto un short muy corto así que podía tocar con liberta la piel de esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto le hacía fantasear; apenas sitio las manos del morocho en la piel descubierta de sus piernas un escalofrió le aviso que debía parar. Sasuke se separó de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus muslos amenazando con posarse en su trasero. –Creo que deberíamos dormirnos ya, es tarde-.

–Es temprano todavía-. Dijo contra su cuello y siguió besándola pero luego entendió el mensaje y se separó un poco de ella. – Pero debes estar cansada así que es mejor que te duermas-.

–Sí, exacto-. Sasuke se acostó a su lado.

–Perdón por hacerte hablar sobre lo que pasaste no quería molestarte, quizás no debí decirte que sabía-.

–Está bien, me hizo sentir bien hablar de eso contigo; tarde o temprano tendría que habértelo dicho-. Lo abrazo. –Entonces soy la primera chica a la que le dices todas esas cosas, me siento honrada-.

–Es que eres muy especial, ya te lo dije-.

– ¿Me cantas una canción para dormir?-.

–Claro, me sé una perfecta para ti-. Comenzó a recitar cada palabra en su oído.

Le cantaba _With me de Sum 41(_una de sus canciones favoritas) al mismo tiempo que hacia caricias en su piel mientras ella se quedaba dormida poco a poco. A pesar de que luchaba contra el sueño para seguir escuchándolo le era imposible no perderse en su voz, tan suave y hermosa, que la hacía sentirse llena de paz y tranquila, y así con su cantar se quedó dormida.

.

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where everything's nothing without you

I wait here forever just to, to see you smile

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

Through it all I've made my mistakes

I stumble and fall but I mean these words

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

Thoughts read unspoken forever and now

The pieces of memories fall to the ground

I know what I did and how so, I won't let this go

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you

All the streets where I walked alone

With nowhere to go have come to an end

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

In front of your eyes it falls from the skies

When you don't know what you're looking to find

In front of your eyes it falls from the skies

When you just never know what you will find

What you will find, what you will find

What you will find, what you will find

I don't want this moment to ever end

Where every thing's nothing without you

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

I want you to know with everything I won't let this go

These words are my heart and soul

I'll hold on to this moment you know

As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go

.

.

.

To be continued…

Uchiha_cherry


	30. Noche de chicas

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30**

**.**

**.Noche de chicas.**

–Sasuke ya no insistas, no puedes quedarte-. Volvió a repetirle por quinta vez empujándolo hasta la salida.

– ¿Por qué no? no es justo-. Se zafó una vez más de su agarre y volvió a la sala.

–Te has quedado casi toda la semana-.

–Eso no es cierto, no me he quedado toda la semana-.

–Te quedaste el domingo, el lunes, y también el martes...-.

–El miércoles y ayer no me quede-.

–El miércoles me quede yo en tu casa y ayer tuve que sobornarte para que te fueras. No está bien que te quedes tanto, no quiero que empiecen a sacar cosas en la prensa… y después me voy a acostumbrar-.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que te acostumbres?-.

–Que va a ser más difícil cuando no estés-.

–Pero vas a pasar frio si yo no estoy a tu lado para calentarte-. Sakura se acercó y lo tomo de las manos para llevarlo una vez más a la salida, llevaban una hora en ese proceso y él no quería marcharse. – ¿Y si te da miedo en la noche a quien vas a abrazar para que te proteja?-.

–Tengo a Sosuke-.

– ¿Sosuke?-.

–Sasuke el eso, es para diferenciarlos-.

–Bendito oso que quiere quitarme a mi novia, voy a deshacerme de ese oso de felpa-. Sakura rio y lo beso en la mejilla mientras lo arrastraba hasta la puerta, una vez más. – ¿En serio quieres que me vaya?-.

–Sabes que me encanta que te quedes a dormir conmigo, pero no es lo correcto, no toda la semana y hay fotógrafos afuera, si te quedas lo van a publicar mañana-.

–Está bien, pero que conste que si te agarra un resfriado a media noche por pasar frio o si tienes miedo a media noche y no puedes dormir va a ser solo tu culpa, yo te lo advertí-. A regañadientes camino hasta la puerta.

–De acuerdo, me atendré a las consecuencias. Ahora vete antes de que se haga más tarde-. El chico se dio la vuelta y puso su mejor cara de ternura que tenía. –No me pongas esa cara, no voy a ceder-.

–Tenía que intentarlo-. Sakura rio.

–Eres un tontito-. Se puso de puntillas para besarlo pero él puso el dedo índice en sus labios impidiéndole hacerlo.

–No pequeña, no te lo mereces por ser tan cruel-. Se alejó un poco fingiendo estar dolido.

– ¿En serio te vas a ir sin besarme? piénsalo, pasaran horas hasta que vuelvas a ver mis labios-. Dijo seductoramente, Sasuke lo pensó muy bien.

–Tienes razón-. La rodeo por la cintura y la elevo del piso, ella rio contra sus labios. –Pequeña tramposita. Iras a mi casa mañana ¿verdad?-.

– ¿Estás seguro? tus padres seguro quieren pasar tiempo solo contigo y no quiero interrumpirlos-.

–Si no te apareces allá mañana mi hermana me mata, lleva pidiéndome toda la semana que te haga ir; además mis padres quieren verte-.

–De acuerdo, estaré allá después de medio día. ¿Es raro que este nerviosa por ver a tus padres como si los fuera a conocer por primera vez?-.

–Bueno los vas a ver como mi novia por primera vez. Pero no debes estar nerviosa, ellos ya te adoran-.

–Está bien, hasta mañana-. Se puso de puntillas y beso sus labios.

– ¿Estas totalmente segura?-. Dijo por última vez.

–Eres tan testarudo, ya vete antes de que cambie de opinión-.

– ¿En serio?-. Pregunto esperanzado.

– ¡No!-. No le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Sakura deposito otro corto beso en sus labios. –Adiós-.

–Adiós-. Musito con fastidio, le observo hasta que salió de su propiedad y emprendió su camino.

Media hora después recibió un mensaje de texto del morocho avisándole que ya había llegado a su casa a lo que le respondió con un "Que pases buenas noches" adjuntándole una foto de ella abrazando a su oso, a lo que él respondió con una cara triste y un "Pagaras esto, oso".

.

.

.

Despertó muy temprano como lo había hecho toda la semana, se preparó para ir de nuevo al set de grabación, le alegraba que solo tuviera que grabar medio día, luego iría a casa de Sasuke a pasar la tarde con él y su familia que llegaba hoy a visitarlo.

Termino su día de trabajo y se fue directo a casa para cambiarse, Sasuke le había llamado y le había dejado unos tres mensajes pidiéndole que se diera prisa antes de que la falta de sus besos le hiciera volverse loco al igual que la insistencia de su hermana.

– ¿La falta de mis besos te hace enloquecer?-. Repito ella, una vez lo tuvo en frente, el mismo mensaje que él le había dejado. –No sabía que fueras tan cursi-.

–Yo tampoco, es que me haces sacar a flote mi lado cursi-. La acerco a él y beso.

– ¿Y tus padres y tus hermanos?-.

–Están en el jardín, vamos ya antes de que mi hermana me siga volviendo loco-.

– ¡Sakura!-. Exclamo Ayame al verla corriendo a abrazarla a pesar de que esta era la segunda vez que se veían. Habían hablado en varias ocasiones por teléfono, Sakura le tenía un cariño especial a la chica y viceversa. –Tenía muchas ganas de verte-.

–Yo también, que linda estás-. Dijo la peli rosa respondiéndole el abrazo.

Los padres de Sasuke también se acercaron a saludarla con mucha alegría al igual que Itachi. – ¿Cómo estas, cariño?-. Dijo Mikoto que la abrazo con amor maternal.

–Muy bien gracias-.

Las mujeres se sentaron aparte a platicar, la hermana de Sasuke no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre la película y los demás actores, por otro lado Sasuke, Itachi y su padre se quedaron junto a la piscina conversando, aunque Itachi estaba más interesado en sus negocios.

–Entonces vas en serio con esta chica-. Afirmo el hombre maduro.

–Realmente me gusta, aunque es muy pronto aun-.

– ¿Pronto? ¿Que no llevan saliendo casi cinco meses?-.

–Eh bueno... si pero...-. Chisto un poco nervioso. –Es solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien… con calma-.

–No quieres apresurarte y herirla-. Sentencio.

–Exacto-.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando entre todos, los padres de Sasuke estaban más que encantados de que su hijo estuviera contento y de que ya no se la pasara tanto de fiesta; a diferencia de la última vez los veían más unidos y enamorados; y a diferencia de las novias anteriores que Sasuke le había presentado a su madre Sakura le parecía una chica buena para su hijo.

–Debería irme ya, es tarde-. Murmuro la oji-verde mirando el reloj.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas?-. Pregunto Ayame.

–Ay linda, no puedo. Pero si tus padres te dejan puedes venir conmigo, podríamos hacer una pijamada aunque solo seamos dos-.

–No te preocupes por eso no hay problema, claro que puedo ir-.

–De acuerdo, no se diga más-.

–Ayame porte bien-.

–Sí, descuida madre, no haré nada que no sea malo y si lo hago invitamos-. Respondió entre risas picaras.

Se despidieron y salieron de la casa, Sasuke fue quien las llevo. En el camino iban platicando de las cosas que harían toda la noche, a Sasuke en el fondo le asustaba un poco la confianza que había cogido su familia con Sakura, le preocupaba un poco que si las cosas no salían bien, no solo se verían ellos dos afectados sino también su hermana pues era la única chica que ella había aceptado sin hacerle muecas.

–Bueno llegamos-.

– ¿Vives aquí? es enorme-.

–Sí, este es mi hogar-. Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

–¿Que haremos primero?-. Pregunto Sasuke observando a las chicas que se le quedaron viendo. – ¿Qué?-.

–Solo chicas-. Dijo Ayame cerrando los ojos.

–No me pueden echar, verdad que no-. Se acercó a Sakura y la rodeo por la cintura.

–Lo siento pero tu hermana tiene razón-.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Me estas echado?-. La miro directamente a los ojos de una manera que casi le hacía decir que no.

–Lo siento Sasuke, pero tú eres un chico y los chicos no tienen permitido quedarse a las pijamadas de chicas-. Dijo Ayame.

–No es justo-.

–Ayame ¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas a mi habitación si quieres o en cualquier habitación que quieras? Mientras yo le explico a tu hermano porque no puede quedarse-. La pelinegra asintió y se dirigió rumbo a las escaleras.

Sasuke la miro de esa manera que le hacía volverse loca por el de nuevo. –No puedes-.

– ¿Otra vez me vas a hacer dormir solo?-.

–Lo siento, pero es cosa chicas-.

–Comienza a asustarme esta nueva amista tuya con mi hermana-.

–Tienes miedo de que me cuente cosas vergonzosas de ti-.

–No responderé a eso-. Acerco para despedirse con un beso.

Junto sus labios con la intención de un beso largo pero la interrupción de su hermana los detuvo. La abrazo y le susurró al oído. –Creo que no son las demás personas que son inoportunas, empiezo a creer que somos nosotros los que elegimos mal el momento-.

–Podría ser-. Respondió ella riendo.

–Que pasen buenas noches-. Se despidió de su hermana y de su novia.

–Bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-. Le pregunto Sakura.

Armaron la fiesta nocturna en la habitación de Sakura, vieron películas, bailaron mientras escuchaban música a todo volumen, se maquillaron se probaron ropa, comieron dulces, hicieron cosas típicas de una fiesta de pijamas.

–Me gusta tu oso-. Dijo Ayame y abrazo al peluche que entre sus brazos era demasiado enorme, estaban acostadas ya en la cama, cansadas de tanta diversión.

–Tu hermano lo gano para mí-.

– ¿Tiene nombre?-.

–Sasuke, el oso. No soy buena escogiendo nombres-. Ambas rieron.

–No lo eres-.

– ¿Y si le llamas Soso? como la inicial de Sasuke y oso juntos-. Sugirió.

–Es lindo y gracioso, me gusta. Lo llamare Soso entonces-. Se quedaron en silencio.

– Sakura ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

–Claro-.

– ¿Amas a Sasuke?-. La pregunta le sorprendió. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que sentía por su hermano, si era todo tan reciente?

–Yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho-. Respondió al fin.

– ¿Pero no lo amas?-.

–Es complicado. Sé que sí intento explicártelo ahora será difícil de entender porque… son muchas cosas-. Sakura suspiro. –El amor es complicado y difícil de explicar; hasta a mí me cuesta entenderlo, pero lo que siento por Sasuke es especial y sin duda lo quiero muchísimo-.

– ¿Te gustaría que el fuera el indicado?-.

–Es un chico maravilloso, estaría contenta de que fuera él-.

– A mí me gustaría que fueras tú la chica para él-. Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad.

–Tendría a la mejor cuñada del mundo y haríamos muchas pijamadas-. Ambas dos rieron.

.

.

.

Sakura no dejo de pensar en ello toda la noche, en sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, era obvio que ella lo quería aunque ahora que lo analizaba ninguno de los dos lo había dicho aun, ninguno se había dicho un te quiero.

Era difícil explicarse lo que sentía exactamente, tenía miedo pues eran sentimientos muy fuertes a pesar de que solo llevaban una semana como novios, aunque los sentimientos estuvieron presentes desde antes, nada era tan confuso como ahora y menos ahora que ya eran novios.

.

.

.

To be continued…

^^ Linda tarde chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto, saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	31. Te quiero

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**31**

**.**

**.Te quiero.**

Despertó temprano a pesar de haber dormido poco, Ayame se despertó cuando Sakura ya había hecho de desayuno lo único que si sabía cocinar y le quedaba sorprendentemente bien, "panquecas". Sasuke también llego a buscarlas temprano pues sus padres debían regresar a casa.

–Entonces ¿Qué hicieron en su noche de chicas?-.

–Cosas de chicas-. Respondieron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, Sasuke las miro con cara de pocos amigos y ellas rieron cómplices de sus cosas.

–Bueno hermana apúrate que nos están esperando-. Termino de desayunar y se fue a cambiar dejando solos a ambos tortolitos. –Entonces, cosas de chicas ¿eh?-.

–Sí cosas de chicas pero no te preocupes solo me contaron un par de cosas vergonzosas de ti-. Dijo riendo.

– ¿A si?-. La tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.

–Sí-.

–No debí dejarla venir entonces-.

– ¿Por qué? Ahora me gustas más-. Susurro contra sus labios y termino de juntarlos.

– ¿Vendrás con nosotros?-. Dijo pegando su frente a de ella.

–No puedo, tengo que reunirme hoy con Tsunade-.

– ¿Hoy domingo?-.

–Sí, no tuve ni tengo tiempo en la semana así que quedamos en vernos más tarde-.

–Y nos veremos luego ¿verdad?-.

–Claro que si-. Lo beso una vez más.

–Ya estoy lista-. Anuncio Ayame.

Se despidieron prometiendo en que se volverían a ver y a repetir esa noche muy pronto; Sakura se arregló para ir a reunirse con su representante. Hablaron de trabajo, de que en enero empezarían a grabar en Estados Unidos, la idea le agradaba y más sabiendo que Sasuke también estaría en América para su gira, así que no tendrían que estar distanciados por tanto tiempo, después de eso fue a visitar a Ino.

.

.

.

– ¿Acaso tienes algo que contarme?-.

–Yo, nada nuevo, ya sabes lo de siempre, modelar. ¿Qué hay de ti?-.

–Ino eres de lo peor, sales con Sasori y ni siquiera le cuentas a tu mejor amiga-. La miro con ojos furtivos.

–No estoy saliendo con Sasori, solo somos amigos-.

– ¿Amigos? Si ni lo soportabas antes-.

–Bueno tú tampoco soportabas a Sasuke y ve, ahora son novios. Pero Sasori y yo solo somos amigos, bueno no tanto como amigos más bien compañeros de fiesta-.

– ¿Compañeros de fiesta o compañeros de cama?-. La rubia se puso nerviosa.

–Solo fue una vez, bueno dos pero solo dos veces y ya-.

–Eres una amiga terrible-.

–Es solo que nada pasa entre nosotros, no tiene importancia. Es solo por diversión-.

–Si claro, como digas-.

– ¿Y tú qué? Cuéntame de Sasuke y tú, sabes en el fondo siempre supe que pasaría. Es que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas-.

–Estás loca-. Se burló.

Siguieron hablando por una hora más, Ino negó hasta el final que sintiera algo por Sasori pero Sakura siguió molestándola igual que ella lo había hecho con el tema de la relación por contrato. Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Sakura tuvo que irse porque había quedado con Sasuke para ir por un helado.

.

.

.

–No puedo creerlo-. Dijo la chica mientras se sentaban a comerse sus helados.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

–Hasta inconscientemente coqueteas con chicas-.

–No es cierto-. Dijo riendo.

–Lo hiciste con la mesera-.

–Apenas y la mire, no coquetee con ella-. Se defendió.

–Tú no te das cuenta pero si lo haces, es la manera en que sonríes-.

–Pues no es intencional, siempre soy así. ¿Estás celosa?-. Levanto una ceja.

–Lo sé y no-.

– ¿No?-.

–No, porque yo sé que tú eres solo mío-. Sasuke sonrió.

Terminaron sus helados, o más bien ella los termino y se fueron a su casa a pasar el resto de la tarde tirados en la cama mirando películas.

–Escoge la próxima yo iré a buscar más palomitas-. Dijo la peli rosa.

Si había algo que le gustaba de Sakura era verla asustada pues parecía una niña pequeña, tierna y delicada; y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, escogió una película de terror y espero a que ella regresara. – ¿Que veremos ahora?-.

–Esta-. Le enseño la portada de la película, enseguida ella arrugo la frente.

– ¿Por qué te encanta hacerme esto?-.

– ¿Yo? pero si no he hecho nada. Es solo que me encantan las películas de terror-. Sonrió inocentemente.

–Si claro-. Se acostó a su lado.

Pasó toda la película dando saltos y suspiros de susto cada vez que algo salía de repente o si no enterraba el rostro en la almohada o en el costado del morocho, Sasuke solo se reía de ella y la abrazaba más fuerte para calmar sus nervios.

Terminaron de ver la película, Sakura no estaba nada feliz de haberla visto, pues temblaba aún con las imágenes dentro de su cabeza.

–Bueno se hace tarde, es mejor que me vaya-. Dijo Sasuke caminando hasta la puerta de la casa.

– ¿Te vas a ir?-.

–Sí, es tarde y debes de estar cansada-.

– ¿No me vas a suplicar para quedarte esta noche?- Sakura se atravesó en la puerta.

–No esta noche, pequeña-.

–No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo-.

–Pero si eras tú la que dijo que no debía quedarme tanto, además hay fotógrafos afuera-.

–Pero hoy quiero que te quedes, ¿acaso no quieres dormir esta noche a mi lado?-.

–Esto es por la película ¿verdad?, eres una pequeña miedosa-. Se acercó y beso su frente. –Que pases buenas noches-.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te vas?-. Él asintió y salió.

–Es lo que querías. Dijiste que te atendrías a las consecuencias-.

–Eres malvado. Pero está bien vete. Es solo una película y no tengo miedo-. Dijo fingiendo despreocupación pero en el fondo no quería quedarse sola.

–Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que es solo una película, has hecho películas de terror antes-. Sonrió maliciosamente y se montó en su auto.

–Vaya novio que tengo-. Dijo en alto para que el escuchara, el solo sonrió y se despido con un gesto de mano.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se dijo a si misma que no pasaba nada, que solo era una película, que lo fantasmas y esas cosas no existían y que Sasuke se las iba a pagar. Dejo todas las luces encendidas, solo por esa noche no contribuiría con el medio ambiente.

Subió a su habitación y se tiró en cama junto con su oso recién renombrado. De pronto a su celular entro una llamada que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelvo, era Sasuke quien llamaba.

– ¿Asustada?-. Pregunto él.

–Muy gracioso-. Dijo con sarcasmo. –Eres un mal novio, lo hiciste apropósito-.

–Pero si tú me dijiste que no debíamos quedarnos a dormir juntos tanto tiempo-.

–Y justo hoy decides hacerme caso y de paso tenías que escoger una película de terror-.

–Sabes que son mis favoritas y solo quiero complacerte en lo que tu querías, pequeña-. Se estaba divirtiendo en grande con el miedo de su novia.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir haciéndonos maldades?-.

–Yo no estoy dispuesto a ceder pero si tú lo estas entonces yo gano-. Sakura sonrió.

–No me gusta perder-.

–Entonces seguiremos en guerra, pequeña tramposa-.

–Mientras yo me quedo aquí asustada y planeando mi venganza con Soso-.

– ¿Soso?-.

–Es el nuevo nombre de mi oso, Ayame se lo puso, es encantadora-.

–Es un nombre gracioso-. El timbre de la casa de la chica sonó por lo alto y Sakura pego un salto del susto.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Sasuke tras escuchar su exclamación de terror.

–Alguien está tocando el timbre-.

– ¿A esta hora? ¿Esperas a alguien?-.

–No ¿Por qué esperaría a alguien a esta hora?-. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

–Ve a ver quién es-.

–Estoy asustada-.

– ¿Y si es el fantasma de la película y vino por ti?-. Dijo para asustarla un poco más.

– ¡Sasuke! eres muy malo-. Volvieron a tocar, Sakura salió de la cama y bajo las escaleras lentamente. –No vayas a colgar-.

–Aquí estaré-. Sasuke estaba que reventaba a reír pero se aguantó. Sakura camino con duda hasta la puerta, su corazón latía desesperadamente. Miro por el ojillo de la puerta y su miedo se esfumo al instante, su corazón paro de latir desesperadamente.

–Te odio-. Dijo a Sasuke al teléfono, antes de abrir la puerta, y abrió.

– ¿Aun quieres compañía esta noche?-. Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos, Sasuke la levanto del piso y ella se amarro con las piernas a su cadera y lo rodeo por el cuello.

–Eres de lo peor, casi me matas del susto-. Lo beso, él la llevo adentro y cerró la puerta.

–Pues ¿sabes qué? debí haberte dejado dormir sola toda la noche por no dejarme quedar estos días, pero como soy un buen novio-. Sakura lo abrazo más fuerte embriagándose de su perfume, el hacía que hasta la broma más pesada le pareciera encantadora.

–Eres un pésimo novio, pero te quiero-. Susurro contra su cuello.

La alejo un poco para verla a los ojos.

– ¿Que dijiste?-. Pregunto sonriendo.

–Que eres un pésimo novio-. Dijo haciéndose la tonta.

–No, después de eso ¿qué dijiste?-. La soltó y ella sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas coloradas.

–Que te quiero-. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente.

–Acabas de decir que me quieres por primera vez-.

–Sí, lo hice… porque te quiero-. Repitió de nuevo.

–Yo...-. Comenzó pero ella lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

–No lo digas solo porque yo le dije, dilo cuando de verdad lo sientas-. Sasuke apartó su mano, tomo su rostro y deposito un beso en sus labios.

–No iba a hacerlo porque tú me lo dijiste, lo iba a decir porque yo también te quiero de verdad-. La peli rosa sonrió. –Te quiero y mucho-. Volvió a juntar sus labios. – ¿Lista para dormir?-.

– ¿Cuál es la trampa? vas a asustarme o algo así ¿verdad?-. Dijo riendo cuando Sasuke la alzo en brazos como una bebe.

–No hay trampa, ya te hice sufrir un poco dejándote sola así que ya logre mi maldad del día. Voy a estar atento a tu venganza-. La peli rosa lo rodeo por el cuello, y comenzó a depositar cortos besos en la piel de esa parte de su cuerpo.

–Solo por hoy te voy a dejar ganar-.

– ¿Por qué?-. Llegaron a la habitación.

–Porque te quiero-.

–Es la tercera vez que lo dices-. Le encantaba escucharlo.

–Sí, vamos tres a dos. Voy ganando-. Se tiró en la cama, Sasuke se quitó los zapatos, la camiseta y se acostó a su lado. Se puso de espaldas a él, él la rodeo con sus brazos.

–Deberías pensar en eso cada vez que quieres hacerme una broma-. Sakura rio.

–No creas que me voy a quedar con esta, de verdad tenía miedo, pero gracias por regresar-.

–No soy tan malvado como para dejarte sola. A demás me encanta dormir contigo-. Le beso el cuello, enviando corrientes a través del cuerpo de Sakura y así se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿En qué piensas?-.

–En nada, buenas noches pequeña miedosa-. Pensaba en ellos, en su relación, en que tal vez iba muy rápido y le daba miedo que las cosas salieran mal y que todo eso se acabara.

Sasuke sabía que no era muy bueno con las relaciones y eso le asustaba un poco, no quería terminar hiriéndola pero tampoco quería ir despacio pues le gustaban las cosas tal como estaban ahora.

.

.

.

To be continued…

^^ Para a sincerarme con ustedes chicas siento que soy igual a Sasuke, no soy muy buena con las relaciones y no me gusta ir demasiado despacio pero tampoco me gusta ir a lo que vamos xD… ¿Ustedes cómo son?

Espero que el capi les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	32. Mentira

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**32**

**.**

**.Mentira.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que se hicieron novios y eran prácticamente inseparables, estar con Sasuke pasó de ser una rutina obligatoria a su actividad favorita. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, los viernes y sábados Sasuke podía quedarse a dormir y en la semana solo algunas veces, siempre y cuando no hubiera fotógrafos afuera, por otra parte Sakura no quería que comenzaran a publicar cosas que pudieran llegar a su familia y sus padres fueran a molestarse.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori y sobre todo Naruto estaban más que contentos con su nueva relación pues ahora podían salir en grupo sin que fuera una situación incómoda para nadie, además de que Sasuke estaba de buen humor todo el tiempo y eso les permitía hacerle bromas sin que se enfadara demasiado.

También su publicidad había aumentado en proporciones colosales, las demostraciones públicas de afecto tenían a todos encantados, no había programa de televisión, emisora, revista, periódico o sitio web que no hablara de la pareja, cosa que a ellos los tenia sin cuidado y tanta publicidad para su grupo de relaciones públicas era más entrada de dinero por lo tanto estaban encantados con su actuación.

Madara y su grupo no tenían idea de que Sasuke y Sakura habían comenzado una relación verdadera, pensaban que simplemente habían acordado llevarse mejor hasta que el contrato venciera y la joven pareja decidió dejar que pensaran así.

A Sakura la habían mandado a Los Ángeles por una semana para grabar unas escenas de prueba, Sasuke quiso acompañarla pero el también tenía obligaciones en Tokio y tuvo que quedarse. La distancia no era problema pues hablaban todos los días sin falta.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de lo atento que Sasuke era, ella nunca imagino que sería tan buen novio pues el mismo decía que no era bueno en ello. Sasuke también se sorprendía de sí mismo, nunca pensó que estaría tan apegado a una chica y menos de esa manera.

–No veo la hora de que sea domingo-. Dijo poniendo cara triste a través de la cámara web. Sakura suspiro con tristeza.

–Yo también quiero verte ya, te extraño mucho-. Contesto ella a lo que hacía un puchero.

–Nosotros también-. Escucho dos voces de fondo pero no veía de quienes eran, Sasuke volteo los ojos. –Naruto y Sasori están aquí-. Enseguida aparecieron en la pantalla.

– ¡Hola!-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con una gran sonrisa.

–Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-.

–Bien-. Volvieron a responder al unísono.

– ¿Me dejan a hablar con mi novia?-. Dijo Sasuke con molestia.

–No seas aguafiestas-. Respondió Naruto.

Sakura rio por la cara de Sasuke quien miro a su amigo con cara de querer matarlo. –Bueno está bien nos vamos. Te esperamos abajo. Adiós Sakura-.

–Adiós Saku-. Dijo Sasori.

–Adiós chicos-. Desaparecieron de la pantalla, Sasuke espero que salieran de su habitación para retomar la conversación que habían interrumpido. – ¿Tienen planes?-.

–Vamos a una fiesta-.

–Que divertido ¿fiesta de quién?-.

–Eh...no lo sé, mi amigo Suigetsu nos invitó-. Sakura arrugo la frente poniendo cara triste. – ¿Qué pasa?-.

–Quisiera poder estar contigo-.

–A mí también me gustaría que vinieras. ¿Sabes qué? mejor me quedo aquí hablando contigo-. Sakura sonrió.

–No, anda ve con ellos y diviértete-.

–No, de verdad prefiero quedarme y seguir hablando contigo toda la noche-. Dijo dulcemente, a Sakura le parecía que cuando hablaba y sonreía de esa manera parecía un niño pequeño y eso la hacía morir de ternura.

–En serio Sasuke, ve a la fiesta. Hablaremos mañana y me contaras como la pasaste-.

– ¿Estas segura? Porque si tú me lo pides me quedo-.

–Eres muy lindo. Pero en serio ve yo me voy a acostar, estoy un poco cansada-.

–De acuerdo, descansa entonces-.

–Diviértete, te quiero-. Sasuke sonrió.

–Yo también te quiero, pequeña-.

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decirme pequeña?-.

–Es que eres una pequeña-.

–No es cierto-. Dijo refunfuñando voz de niña pequeña, Sasuke rio.

–Adiós... pequeña-. Sakura sonrió y le lanzo un beso, el hizo como si lo atrapara y se lo llevara al corazón.

Después de que ella se desconectara de la video llamada comenzó a sentirse mal por mentirle, trato de reconfortase a si mismo diciendo que solo le estaba diciendo una pequeña e inocente mentirita por su propio bien.

Sakura también le había mentido a Sasuke, no volvería a Tokio el domingo sino ese mismo día. Después de terminar de hablar con él salió de la habitación del hotel, un auto esperaba afuera con su equipaje para llevarla al aeropuerto. Su vuelo le tomo unas horas en las que pudo descansar.

Aterrizo a las siete de la mañana, un auto esperaba por ella fuera del aeropuerto, nadie sabía que volvería ese día así que no había fotógrafos que la molestaran. Tampoco había fotógrafos cuando llegó a su casa así que hasta los momentos nadie podía saber de su regreso a Tokio, Sasuke siempre que tenía el día libre despertaba muy tarde así que le daba tiempo de echarse en la cama y dormir unas cuantas horas y luego ir a su casa.

Durmió una siesta de dos horas, se levantó, se dio una ducha y eligió cuidadosamente su vestuario, quería estar perfecta para cuando Sasuke la viera pero sin parecer que se había esforzado demasiado; termino poniéndose unos jeans claros, una camiseta de tirantes violeta y unos botines negros, se puso encima una gabardina de color negro pues estaba haciendo algo de frío afuera, se maquillo un poco pintando sus labios de rosa natural y usando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas; su cabello caía sobre sus hombros con ondas naturales en las puntas.

Se miró unas tres veces al espejo y salió de su casa directo a la de su novio. Para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta de entrada, el morocho se sorprendió al ver el auto de la chica frente a sus ojos.

– ¡Sorpresa!-. Exclamó Sakura al salir del auto con una enorme sonrisa.

–Wow... yo... estoy realmente sorprendido-. Estaba perplejo, solo le dedico una media sonrisa que hizo que la alegría de Sakura fuera desvaneciendo al ver que Sasuke no tenía la expresión de felicidad que se había imaginado que tendría él al verla.

– ¿Está todo bien? no pareces muy contento que digamos-. Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para ocultar su decepción.

–Claro que estoy contento, estoy muy contento de que estés aquí... es solo que no me lo esperaba-. Sonrió ampliamente tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. – ¿Por qué regresaste hoy?-.

–Terminamos ayer las pruebas así que decidí regresar en la noche para estar aquí hoy y darte la sorpresa-.

–Eso está demasiado bien... vayamos adentro, está helando-. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que ella entrara.

– ¿Vienes llegando?-.

–Eh… si-. Titubeo. –Me quede a dormir en casa de Naruto.

– ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-.

– ¿Fiesta?-. Nervioso se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –Así si la fiesta... estuvo bien, normal... la verdad no estuvo muy buena-.

– ¿Está todo bien?-. Sabía que el comportamiento de Sasuke no era normal.

–Sí, todo está bien. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado y quiero darme un baño. Ponte cómoda, yo voy a ducharme rápido y vuelvo-. Se acercó por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos y la beso en la mejilla.

Al acercase Sakura percibió el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo, se dijo que era bastante comprensible que oliera a alcohol pues estaba en una fiesta la noche anterior y seguro había tomado y en cuanto al olor a cigarrillo la chica sabía que Sasuke continuaba teniendo ese mal hábito, aunque él nunca fumaba cuando estaba con ella pues le había pedido en una de sus falsas primeras citas que no lo hiciera cuando estuvieran juntos.

–No me tardo-.

–De acuerdo-.

Lo miro subir las escaleras y perderse en el pasillo, se sentó a esperarlo en una de las sillas de la sala mientras se preguntaba que le podría estar pasando a Sasuke, no creía que fuera algo que ella hubiera hecho pues la noche anterior las cosas estaban perfectas. Se cuestionó si había sido su repentina llegada la causa de su raro comportamiento pero ella no le encontraba explicación pues él le había dicho que deseaba verla.

El tiemble de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta para abrir. Bonita sorpresa se había llevado al verla parada ahí.

–Sakura, no sabía que estarías aquí-. Dijo Karin con su típica sonrisa arrogante. –Sasuke dijo que estabas de viaje-.

–Hola-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Enseguida recupero la compostura y sonrió con la misma arrogancia. –Si estaba de viaje, llegue esta mañana-.

– ¿Qué quieres?-. La pelirroja estaba a la espera de ser invitada a pasar y Sakura pudo notarlo, pero lo ignoro.

–No quiera interrumpir. Vine a hablar con Sasuke… bueno más bien vine a entregarle su chaqueta, olvido llevársela esta mañana-. La modelo pronuncio con disfrute cada palabra y sonrió triunfalmente al ver la cara de la peli rosa.

Sakura posó su mirada en la chaqueta que traía en su mano reconociéndola al instante y una llama interna se encendió ferozmente en su interior haciéndole arder de rabia. Justo en ese momento Sasuke llegó tras ella, traía puesto unos pantalones grises de algodón, un suéter negro y su cabello estaba aún húmedo.

–Karin ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Pregunto nervioso, miro primero a la peli roja y luego a Sakura, era obvio que su novia estaba molesta y ya se imaginaba el por qué.

–Dejaste tu chaqueta en mi casa solo vine a traerla y a invitarte a desayunar pero veo que ya estás bien acompañado-. Karin pensó que las cosas no podían haber resultado mejor, con solo ver la cara de Sakura podía imaginarse lo que la chica podría estar pensando y eso le había hecho el día. –Así que mejor me voy. Gracias por asistir a la fiesta anoche, nos divertimos en grande. Lastimas que no hayas estado Sakura-.

–Sí, es una lástima-. Respondió con fingida simpatía.

–Gracias por la chaqueta, no te hubieras molestado-. Dijo Sasuke de manera cortés, pero queriendo que se largara para hablar con su novia y explicarle la situación.

–No es nada, cariño. Adiós Sakura-. La ira de Sakura ardió aún más, aspiro profundamente para recomponerse y prepararse para lo que venía.

–Adiós-. Respondió tajante y regreso a la sala.

–Sakura…-. Una vez cerró la puerta fue tras su novia.

– ¿La fiesta a la que fuiste anoche era en su casa?-. Pregunto seria.

–Escucha, no es…-.

–Solo responde-. Lo interrumpió.

–Si pero…-.

– ¿Te quedaste en casa de Naruto o de Karin?-. Ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios.

–En casa de Karin pero…-.

–Me mentiste-. Sakura le interrumpió por cuarta vez.

–Déjame explicarte-. Se acercó pero ella puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

–No quiero escuchar a un mentiroso-. Volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse pero ella lo retuvo con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento. –Estabas con ella, te quedaste a dormir en su casa, Sasuke-.

–Si pero no es lo que piensas Sakura-. Los ojos de la chica se había cristalizado por las lágrimas y eso le partía el corazón.

–No quiero saber más-. Sentencio con voz quebradiza.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta pero él la tomo de la cintura para detenerla, de un tirón ella se zafó de su agarre. –Déjame, no te quiero escuchar-.

–Por favor Sakura déjame explicarte. Te juro que no pasó nada-. Le suplicó.

– ¿Qué no pasó nada? entonces ¿por qué me mentiste?-. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. –Que tonta soy por confiar en ti, por creer que cambiarias por mí-.

–Si no te dije nada fue porque sabía que no te iba a agradar la idea de que fuera a su casa. No pasó nada entre nosotros, no hice nada con nadie, no te estoy mintiendo-.

–Pues no te creo-. Camino hasta su auto sacudiéndose varias veces las manos de Sasuke que intentaban detenerla. –Déjame en paz, no quiero escuchar nada más-.

Sasuke la dejo subirse en su auto e irse, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento para arreglar las cosas, la conocía muy bien, era demasiado testaruda como para escucharlo con la rabia que sentía ahora. Sakura rompió a llorar mientras conducía, se sentía la mujer más estúpida del mundo, ella había estado tan ilusionada por darle una sorpresa y la sorprendida había sido ella y lo peor con Karin.

La aborrecía más que eso, nunca pensó sentir tanta ira hacia alguien, nunca pensó sentir odio y ahora podía sentirlo. Ella era hermosa y sensual, el tipo de chicas con las que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a salir, dispuesta a darle lo que le pidiera, dispuesta a darle eso que ella no le había querido dar aun, aunque él no se lo hubiera pedido pero sabía que deseaba y lo peor ellos ya había tenido un pasado; eso era lo que le hacía pensar que había pasado algo entre ellos.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Maldita rabia que siento.

Pero chicas ¿Quién no se pondría celosa? Yo lo haría pero vamos Sakura se pasó con eso. No me agrandan las chicas y chicos celosos que se ponen como ostras una vez que imaginan cosas. (Me odie por ser una celosa en potencia _xD)

Aunque Sasuke tuvo la culpa por no decir nada, si él le hubiera dicho Sakura, esta no hubiera pensado cosas. Y de Karin bueno, en algún momento yo también fui cómplice de muchas maldades jajaja… por eso no la culpo demasiado.

El hecho es que todos siempre tenemos algo de culpa, unos por ser celosos, otros por ser cizañozos y otros más por ser desconfiados. U_u.

Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, nos vemos chicas. Saludos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	33. Dulce locura

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**33**

**.**

**.Dulce locura.**

Al único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir fue a la casa de su mejor amiga, sabía que ella la apoyaría en esta situación. Sakura estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas tendida en la cama mientras Ino la consolaba. Entre lágrimas, sollozos y con voz quebradiza que apenas le dejaba entender lo que decía le explico a su amiga el motivo de su llanto.

Poco después de estar con la rubia, su celular no paraba de sonar entre llamadas y mensajes pertenecientes de Sasuke y no fue sino hasta que Ino decidió atender. No se contuvo en lo más mínimo al gritarle que dejara en paz a Sakura, después de eso apago el teléfono.

–Es un idiota, hasta llegue a pensar que era diferente y había cambiado-. Dijo con cierto sarcasmo. –Ya hasta me comenzaba a caer bien-. Se quejó Ino con molestia. –Deja que lo vea, me las va a pagar bien caro yo se lo advertí-.

– ¿Y si no está mintiendo? quizás está diciendo la verdad y no pasó nada entre ellos-. Finalmente después de analizar tanto el asunto y asimilar las cosas Sakura pudo hablar, ella sentía que de cierta manera Sasuke estaba siendo sincero era por eso que sentía la necesidad de actuar casi en su defensa.

–Mira Saku no quiero ser ave de mal agüero, de verdad quisiera que estuviera diciendo la verdad pero Sasuke ya te mintió diciéndote que no sabía de quien era la fiesta y por si fuera poco dijo que se había quedado a dormir en casa de Naruto, cosa que no fue cierta y como si eso no bastara se quedó con esa modelo falsa de cuarta-.

–Es una bruja, una...-. Se resistió para no decir una palabrota.

–Una zorra-. Concluyo su amiga.

–Si eso y la odio, la odio con todas mis fuerzas. Tenías que haber visto su cara, estaba gozando al regodearse de que Sasuke se quedó en su casa-.

–Es una perra envidiosa, te envidia eso es todo-. La peli rosa rompió a llorar de nuevo. –Ya corazón, no llores mas no vale la pena. Ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una mujer-.

–Es que me duele, me duele demasiado. Yo como una estúpida queriendo sorprenderlo y mira, esto me pasa por tonta-. Volvió a sollozar.

–Esa muñeca hueca siempre quiso fastidiar tu relación con Sasuke desde un principio-.

–Y lo logró-. Sentencio con abatimiento.

–Ya parále Sakura, mejor olvidémonos de Sasuke y la bruja esquelética, no valen la pena. Mejor hagamos algo divertido hoy para levantar el ánimo-.

–No tengo ganas de hacer nada, solo quiero quedarme aquí y llorar como la tonta que soy-.

–Olvídalo no voy a dejar que te hundas en la depresión. Hoy vamos a divertirnos, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos de fiesta tú y yo así que voy a hacer unas llamadas-. Se levantó de la cama. –Voy a buscar la mejor fiesta para esta noche y tú y yo vamos a pasarla genial, vamos a olvidarnos de todo por esta noche-. Ino hizo sus llamadas.

Yahiko uno de los modelos más renombrados de Tokio no solo por su carrera sino también por hacer muy buenas fiestas justo ahora realizaba una en su casa esta noche, para Ino era fácil conseguir entradas, sobre todo si se trataba de él así que consiguió estar en la lista de invitados junto con Sakura.

Le ánimo para salir de compras pero la chica estaba tumbada sobre la cama sin gana de hacer absolutamente nada, no hubo forma ni manera de lograr sacarla de la casa para ir de compras así que Ino dándose por vencida decidió desfilarle los vestidos sin usar que tenía en el closet sorprendiéndose de la cantidad que aún tenían la etiqueta de precio, la rubia se probó y enseño a Sakura cada uno de ellos en un intento por animarla y que escogiera uno para usar pero Sakura solo decía "esta bonito" o "te queda bien" con el mismo entusiasmo que puede tener una roca.

Ino no se dio por vencida hasta que logró hacerla escoger un vestido, le arregló el cabello y la maquilló; casi obligada logró subirla al auto de Lee un buen amigo de ambas que se ofreció a pasar por ellas ya que también asistía a la misma fiesta.

Sasuke dejo de insistir en hablar con Sakura cuando Ino le colgó el teléfono, al menos sabía que su chica estaba en buenas manos. El morocho pasó todo el día sintiéndose fatal pensando en todo lo que quería decirle para disculpase, era solo su culpa que Sakura no quisiera hablarle y se merecía toda la rabia que sentía hacia él. Debió haberle dicho la verdad, lo sabía desde que Suigetsu le dijo de quien era la fiesta, pero no lo hizo y todo por pensar que así no le causaría molestias a la oji verde; se dijo a si mismo que le contaría todo cuando volviera hablar con ella pero no contaba con que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de Karin.

Después de darle mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza decidió irse a dormir, Sakura no le iba a atender el teléfono y no valía la pena ir a su casa a esa hora de la noche a molestarla pues seguro estaba durmiendo. Le costó conciliar el sueño, últimamente era algo que le pasaba a menudo pero al fin logro dormirse.

A las dos de la mañana el sonido de una música a un volumen bastante molesto cerca de su oído lo despertó, era su celular que sonaba, tomo el aparato sin ver la pantalla y contesto.

– ¿Hola?-. No hubo respuesta. Miro la pantalla y su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. – ¿Sakura?-.

–Estoy totalmente disgustada contigo-. Dijo hablando un poco extraño. –Pero no sabes cuánto quiero besarte en este momento-.

– ¿Sakura estas bien?-. El sueño se le fue de un tirón, se sentó en la cama en un intento de entender lo que pasaba.

–Estoy mal y es por tu culpa, porque me vuelves loca en todos los sentidos Sasuke Uchiha-.

– ¿Estas ebria?-.

–Quizás-.

–Si estas ebria ¿Dónde estás Sakura?-.

–Bueno está bien estoy un poco ebria... bueno la verdad estoy muy ebria y con inmensas ganas de odiarte y besarte al mismo tiempo-. Volvió a beber de la botella que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ino está contigo?-.

–Estoy en una habitación con una terrible decoración para serte sincera, quizás así debe de ser la de tu zorrita esquelética-.

–Sakura ¿Esta Ino contigo si o no?-. Ya estaba preocupado.

–Ino estaba en...-. La chica lo pensó por unos segundos. –Con Sasori, estaba con Sasori.

– ¿Sasori?-.

–Ven por mi Sasuke ya no quiero estar aquí todo me da vueltas-.

–Por supuesto que voy por ti pequeña pero dime en donde estas-.

–Voy a esperarte acostada para que mi cabeza deje de girar, no tardes-. La llamada finalizo, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Pensó en lo que debía hacer, donde sea que Sakura estuviese Sasori estaba cerca.

–Sasori ¿Dónde estás?-.

–Espera un minuto-. Escucho que su amigo le decía a alguien que ya volvía. – Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?-.

– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ino y Sakura están contigo?-. Dijo rápido y preocupado.

–Estoy en una fiesta en casa de Yahiko, Ino está conmigo y Sakura vino con ella pero hace mucho que no la veo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-.

–Sakura me llamo hace unos minutos, está muy ebria y me pidió que fuera por ella pero no me dijo dónde estaba-.

–Pues yo creo que debe de seguir aquí en la fiesta porque si se hubiera ido le habría avisado a Ino. Tu sabes dónde queda la casa de Yahiko vinimos a una fiesta una vez, estaciona por la parte trasera así nadie te vera hay una puerta de servicio, voy a esperarte allí-.

–De acuerdo, gracias Sasori-.

Sasuke se vistió rápido y salió de su casa, condujo a toda velocidad hacia donde recordó quedaba la casa de Yahiko, estacionó por la parte trasera como Sasori le indicó y se acercó a la puerta donde su amigo lo estaba esperando.

–La busque entre las personas pero no la encontré, no le dije a Ino como me lo pediste pero no entiendo por qué no quieres que se entere-.

–Sakura se molestó conmigo y no quería hablarme, si Ino sabe que estoy aquí no va a querer que me la lleve-.

–Bueno entonces ve a buscarla y yo me encargo de que Ino no se dé cuenta-. Sasuke no perdió más tiempo y con rapidez entró a la enorme mansión, subió hasta el segundo nivel y comenzó a buscar habitación por habitación hasta que la encontró en una tendida sobre la cama.

–Sakura-. Se sentó a su lado, la chica parecía dormir profundamente; en su mano tenía una botella de champaña vacía. Despertó ante las caricias de Sasuke. –Ya estoy aquí pequeña-.

– ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estoy?-. Preguntó intentando sentarse en la cama, el morocho la ayudó.

–Todo va a estar bien, te voy a llevar a casa-.

–Pero estoy muy molesta contigo-. Trató de apartarse de él.

–Ya lo sé, pero lo importante ahora es que te lleve a casa después podrás decirme lo molesta que estas-. La rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Logró bajar las escaleras sin llamar demasiado la atención, salió por la cocina hacia la parte trasera de la casa por donde mismo había entrado y donde Sasori lo esperaba para ayudarlo. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie viéndolos y llevaron a la chica que estaba más dormida que despierta hasta el auto de Sasuke.

–Te debo esta Sasori, gracias-.

–Ino me va a matar cuando le diga-.

–Ino-. Dijo Sakura despertando al escuchar ese nombre. –Debo decirle que me voy contigo-.

–Sasori le va a decir no te preocupes-.

–Sasori eres tan lindo, me gustaría que Ino y tú se hicieran novios pero no le vayas a mentir como Sasuke lo hizo conmigo-. Le dijo al castaño acusándole con el dedo índice. –Sasuke es de lo peor por eso estoy molesta. Cuida a Ino por mí-.

–Tranquila yo la voy a cuidar-. Sasuke se despidió de su amigo al igual que una muy ebria y excesivamente cariñosa Sakura.

–Viniste a rescatarme-. Dijo mientras Sasuke conducía. –Como un príncipe solo que eres un príncipe mentiroso-.

–Duérmete mi princesa cuando despiertes todo va a estar bien-. Sakura obedeció y cerró los ojos hasta que el contacto de las manos de Sasuke la despertó, la llevaba cargada hasta su casa.

– ¿Ya llegamos?-.

–Si-.

–Entonces suéltame, no te quiero en mi casa-. Se sacudió en los brazos de Sasuke y este tuvo que soltarla, la chica se tambaleo al posar sus pies en el suelo pero el morocho evito que se cayera. –No te creas que se me ha olvidado que estoy muy molesta-.

–Déjame llevarte hasta tu habitación-.

–No quiero ir a mi habitación. Quiero seguir bebiendo para olvidar todo-. Se dirigió hasta la cocina en medio de tambaleos.

–No te voy a dejar tomar más-. Sasuke fue tras ella y la cargo, luchando con ella para no dejarla zafarse de sus brazos y así logro llevarla a la habitación. –En primer lugar ¿Por qué estabas tomando?-.

–Eres un imbécil, te odio-. Le dijo una vez la soltó en la cama.

– ¿En serio me odias?-. Preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella se debatió internamente, no podía mentir cuando estaba ebria.

–No te odio pero quisiera hacerlo, quisiera que no me gustaras tanto para que no me doliera lo que me hiciste-.

–Sé que no debí mentirte, pero te juro que solo fue eso. No pasó nada entre Karin y yo-. Se acercó a ella para acariciar su mejilla. –Te estoy diciendo la verdad pero no importa cuántas veces te lo diga ahora, estás muy ebria y mañana no lo vas a recordar-.

– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto? odio que seas tan perfecto y me hagas sentir así, odio que no pueda estar molesta contigo-. Intentó empujarlo para alejarlo pero lo único que logró fue tambalearse y perder el equilibrio, Sasuke reacciono rápido y la sujetó por la cintura para que no cayera. –Eres tan lindo, muero de ganas por besarte… pero no voy a besarte, es mas no volveré a besarte nunca más... no quiero volver a besar tus perfectos y tentadores labios nunca más en toda mi vida-.

– ¿Estas segura? ¿De verdad no volverás a besarme? porque yo quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me beses-. Dijo sensualmente acercándose más a ella, Sakura miro sus labios, era demasiada tentación, Sasuke le tomo el mentó he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

–Eres tan desgraciadamente sexy-. Musito hipnotizada por su mirada.

– ¿Desgraciadamente sexy? ¿Zorrita? no son palabras que dirías si estuvieras sobria-. Dijo riendo.

–Solo digo la verdad-. Se alejó un poco de el para salir de su hipnosis. –Debería estar molesta contigo-.

– ¿No lo estás?-.

–Por más que quiero no puedo y no puedo dejar de pensar en que quiero que me beses-. Acorto la distancia entre ellos presa de sus deseos y juntó sus labios con los de Sasuke, eso era lo único que quería en ese momento, no le importaba lo que el morocho le había hecho solo quería sus besos.

–Estás ebria-. La tomo por los hombros y la alejó un poco.

–Que importa-. Hizo el intento de volver a sus labios pero él no lo permitió.

–No está bien, sería como aprovecharme de tu condición-.

–Yo quiero que lo hagas, mañana igual no voy a recordar nada-.

–Mejor te acuestas a dormir-.

–Está bien pero ayúdame a quitarme este vestido-. Dijo con su inocente pero seductora mirada.

–No lo creo, acuéstate así-.

–Pero lo voy a arruinar, es un vestido muy costoso-.

–Tienes ropa interior debajo ¿verdad?-. Si no la tenía la obligaría a dormir con el vestido así fuera a arruinarlo.

–Tal vez… ¿Vas a ayudarme o lo tengo que hacer sola?-. Sasuke respiro profundamente, sabía que la chica solo actuaba así porque tenía mucho alcohol en su sistema pero estaba matándolo cruelmente.

–Pero después te pones la pijama y te acuestas a dormir-. Se acercó a ella y bajo el cierre de su espalda, dejando a la vista su ropa interior negra. Sakura dejó caer el vestido a piso y se volteó para mirarlo.

–No quiero ponerme la pijama-. Eso era demasiado para él, no podía pensar con claridad. Sabía que debía hacer que se pusiera ropa pero la verdad deseaba que se quedara así.

Volvió a replantearse las cosas a pesar de que quería dejarla hacer lo que quisiera solo para complacerla, no era correcto que la dejara dormir en ropa interior pues cuando despertara en la mañana iba a molestarse aún más con él.

–No, no, no, señorita te vas a poner ropa encima y te vas a acostar a dormir o te voy a meter a la ducha para que se te pase la borrachera-.

–Dejo que me metas a la ducha si te metes conmigo-. Susurró lenta y seductoramente con una sonrisa pícara, Sasuke pensó que Sakura ebria se parecía a él, todo lo que le dijera iba a usarlo en su contra para provocarlo.

Su mente débil lo considero por un momento pero después se sacudió esos pensamientos y buscó ropa. –No quiero ponerme eso-.

–Sí, si te lo vas a poner-.

–Te estoy volviendo loco ¿verdad?-.

–Mucho, debería ser ilegal que tomaras-. Sakura rio y lo abrazo.

–Quiero ponerme tu camisa para dormir-.

–Deje una en la otra habitación iré por ella-. Iba a caminar hacia la puerta pero ella lo detuvo.

–Quiero la que traes puesta-. Él iba a replicar. –Si no, no me acuesto a dormir-.

–Vas a matarme en serio, vas a lograr enloquecerme por completo-. Se quitó la camiseta y se la entregó. Que se la pusiera solo logro enloquecerlo más.

–Duerme conmigo-. Lo arrastró hasta la cama. Sasuke cedió, no podía decir que no a eso. Sakura lo empujó y cayó sentado en la cama, ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, era algo a lo que tampoco podía resistirse, se besaron hasta necesitar aire.

–Vas a querer matarme cuando te cuente de esto mañana-. La peli rosa comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

–No me lo cuentes-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Porque me voy a molestar y será más difícil que te disculpe-.

– ¿O sea que puede que me perdones?-.

–No lo sé, estoy ebria y lo que digo ahora no cuenta. Solo no me cuentes nada de esto hasta que te perdone si llego hacerlo-. Lo hizo acostarse en la cama y ella se sentó sobre su cadera para besarlo de nuevo, comenzó a recorrer su barbilla a besos, bajo hasta su cuello, regreso hasta sus labios y de nuevo bajo por su cuello.

– ¿Me quieres Sasuke?-. Susurro contra la piel de su cuello.

–Sí y mucho-.

– ¿Me deseas?-. Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Demasiado-.

– ¿Más que a Karin o las chicas con las que salías?-.

–Más que a cualquier mujer en el mundo-.

Ella también lo deseaba, algo que no había sentido antes con nadie más. Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez no fue un beso dulce sino sensual. Sasuke estaba inmerso en sus besos pero si no la detenía iba a terminar haciendo algo que quería pero que no debía hacer.

–Voy a buscar agua y regreso-. Logró zafarse de ella y se puso de pie. –Quédate aquí, no te muevas-.

–No me dejes sola-. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Voy a volver, mientras abraza a Soso-. Agarró el oso de felpa y se lo entregó. –Acuéstate y cierra los ojos-.

– ¿Cuando vuelvas seguiremos?-. Preguntó pareciendo una niña pequeña.

–Si, cuando vuelva seguimos en lo que estábamos haciendo, acuéstate-.

Bajó a la cocina, trato de despejar su mente; de alejarla de aquella chica y aquella cama que lo inducían a hacer cosas que no debía.

Espero un rato para dar tiempo a que la chica se durmiera, al subir de nuevo la encontró profundamente dormida abrazando al oso. Se sentó en el piso al lado de la cama para contemplarla, cada vez descubría más cosas nuevas sobre ella, cuando estaba ebria podía odiarlo a muerte y al instante olvidar todo y decir que lo quería, ser dulce y amorosa u odiosa y calculadora, podía ser una mujer seductora y sensual; y luego parecer una niña, delicada y frágil.

Sus cambios de ánimo le hacían gracia, Sakura simplemente era un libro muy abierto el cual se podía pintar de miles de colores.

.

.

.

To be contined…

Hola chicas que tal… ¿Cómo están?

Sakura ebria me recordó a mí hace mucho tiempo, necia, testaruda y coqueta. ^^ Aunque no está bien que tomen para olvidar, las cosas con el tiempo se olvidan o simplemente se guardan.

Bien, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado fue dulce, romántico y divertido ¿no?

Saludos, abrazos y besos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	34. Orgullosa

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**34**

**.**

**.Orgullosa.**

El incesante dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar la obligaron a despertar efecto que ocasiono que ella abriera los ojos reconociendo así su habitación. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a ella, cosa que la dejo un poco desconcertada al intentar asimilar el hecho de que anoche solo recordaba haber salido con Ino y después hasta esta mañana ya se encontraba en su casa con cierta clase de malestares muy fastidiosos.

Se incorporó sobre el colchón sentándose, recargándose en el respaldo de su cama tratando de que se le pasaran las náuseas aunque eso solo empeoro las cosas porque se vio en la necesidad de salir corriendo al baño a expulsar todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no vomitaba y a pesar de que lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado seguía siendo igual de desagradable. Termino de bajarle la cadena a la taza, se paró, se recargo por unos momentos sobre la pared esperando a que las cosas se calmaran y una vez que ya no regreso su cara directo a la taza decidió caminar hacia el lavado donde se mojó el rostro, se miró al espejo diciéndose lo mal que se veía en esos momentos, ella no era esa chica que estaba frente al espejo.

Se insultó y regaño por lo bajo, arrepintiéndose de haber salido anoche, suspiro con cansancio cogiendo su cepillo de dientes, tenía que quitarse el mal sabor que tenía. Después de lavarse los dientes volvió a la cama para poner su cabeza en orden, trato de recordar algo de la noche anterior pero estaba totalmente en blanco, era como si las últimas horas de su vida hubieran desaparecido.

Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, estaba sola sin señales de que alguien haya estado allí con ella, pensó que quizás Ino la había llevado hasta allí, esa era la única explicación racionable que encontraba a todo el asunto de su pérdida de memoria. Bajo la mirada a verse sorprendiéndose de que lo que usaba no había sido lo que ella se había puesto para ir a la mentada fiestecita de anoche, usaba la camisa de Sasuke.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada pero estaba claro que estaba sola pensó que quizás era una de las camisetas que tenía guardada y que en su borrachera y depresión la había buscado en la otra habitación, Sasuke se había quedado en su casa muchas noches así que eso también era probable.

Finalmente después de pasar mucho tiempo sentada en su cama se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, moría de sed; bajo las escaleras caminando hacia la cocina, se tomaba la cabeza de vez en cuando pero huno un momento, en el transcurso de su trayecto que algo llamo su atención, se detuvo al notar algo diferente en la sala, entonces simplemente se giró para ver a Sasuke acostado en el sofá con el torso descubierto, ahora ya no era una suposición suya el haber ido por una camisa que ella no se había puesto. Ahora se daba cuenta de donde había tomado la camiseta y no estaba segura de querer escuchar toda la explicación.

Camino hasta la sala y tomo un cojín del mueble individual que tenía cerca, se lo lanzo pegándole con algo de fuerza en el estómago, el morocho se despertó alarmado quejándose y miro la razón de su dolor, después miro a la peli rosa parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados, ella aun llevaba puesta su camisa y tenía expresión de enfado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

–Buenos días para ti también-. Se sentó para terminar de despertarse.

–No estoy para tus bromas. Explícame que hace aquí-.

–Me llamaste a las dos de la mañana para que fuera a buscarte a la fiesta donde estabas, te traje y me quede porque estaba muy cansado me mantuviste despierto casi toda la noche-.

– ¿De verdad dormiste ahí o es otra de tus mentiras?-.

–Dormí aquí-.

– ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? no sería la primera vez-. Lo miro con una ceja levantada.

–Pues no te estoy mintiendo-.

– ¿Donde esta Ino?-.

–Con Sasori, imagino-.

– ¿Qué paso anoche?-.

–Ya te dije. Te embriagaste, me llamaste, fui por ti y te traje sana y salva-.

– ¿Qué paso después?-.

– ¿Por qué el interrogatorio policial? ¿Tienes miedo de que haya pasado algo?-. Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

–Solo responde-.

– ¿En serio quieres saber la verdad?-.

–Si-. Dijo dudando.

–Anoche me pediste que no te lo dijera cuando despertaras-. Ella comenzó a imaginarse cosas.

–Te aprovechaste de mí. Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebria ¿verdad?-. Dijo indignada.

– ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-. No contesto y eso le molesto un poco. –Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así, ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer. No te asustes no pasó nada que no hayamos hecho antes-.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-. Sasuke volvió a echarse en el sofá.

–Solo nos besamos... bueno tú me besaste-.

– ¿Yo te bese? seguro fuiste tú que se aprovechó de que estaba ebria y no sabía lo que hacía o decía. Eres de lo peor-.

–Yo no me aproveche de ti, tú hiciste de todo para seducirme y si te soy sincero deberías darme una medalla o construirme un monumento por no dejarme-. Recordó lo difícil que fue levantarse de la cama y dejarla sola después de aquellos intensos besos.

–Estas mintiendo-. Sentencio.

–No, no estoy mintiendo. Ayer me pediste que no te contara nada y ya entiendo por qué-. Se levantó y se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa seductora y arrogante que a Sakura le molestaba pero que al mismo tiempo le encantaba. – ¿Quieres saber la verdad? pues la verdad es que eres una pequeña y diabólica máquina de seducción-.

–No quiero escucharte más-. Él comenzó a avanzar mientras ella retrocedía.

–Fuiste tú quien me llamo, fuiste tú quien dijo que moría por la ganas de besarme, fuiste tú quien intento seducirme, me quito la camisa y se tiró encima de mi para besarme-. El corazón de Sakura palpitaba con fuerza, en ese momento odiaba que Sasuke la pusiera tan nerviosa. –Y no puedes culparme de que me gustara y te siguiera un poco el juego porque sabes que me encantas y no me puedo resistir a ti y menos si te pones en ese plan seductor-.

–Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque no va a volver a pasar, no voy a volver a besarte-. Choco de espaldas contra el mueble individual haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran, Sasuke la atrapo por la cintura antes de que callera sentada en el mueble y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.

– ¿Estas segura de eso?-. Ella lo miro a los ojos, luego miro sus labios perturbadoramente irresistibles y volvió la vista a sus ojos. – No puedes resistirte, lo quieres tanto como yo-.

–Solo vete-. Dijo casi en un susurro, estaban tan cerca que le costaba incluso respirar.

–No puedo-.

– ¿Por qué?-. Sasuke bajo hasta su oído para susurrarle.

–Porque tienes puesta mi camiseta-.

–Pues… vete así-. Ya había perdido las fuerzas para seguir hablando con voz seria y cortante.

–Hay fotógrafos afuera-.

–Que importa-.

–Imagina lo que dirán cuando salga de tu casa sin la camiseta, pero si tú quieres me voy así-. Sakura lo empujo un poco para tener espacio y volver a pensar con claridad, se sacó la camiseta y se la entrego de mala gana.

–Ahí tienes, vete y no me molestes más-.

–No cuentes con eso pequeña-. En un movimiento rápido Sasuke la tomo de la cintura de nuevo y junto sus labios, Sakura no pudo resistirse y seguirle el beso por unos instantes. –No puedes negarme tus besos, tus labios me pertenecen-. Los reclamo.

–Vete ya y ni se te ocurra volver-. Exploto enfurecida y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta, Sasuke comenzó a reír y eso le hacía molestar más.

–Eres un...-.

– ¿Un qué…?-. Se dio la vuelta y puso su cara cerca de la de ella para hacerle frente.

–Un... un completo imbécil arrogante y molesto-. Sasuke rio con ganas.

–Pero así me quieres. Por cierto te ves jodidamente sexi así-. La miro de arriba abajo. Sakura miro su cuerpo, al recordar que estaba en ropa interior enrojeció al instante. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Sasuke este le volvió a robar un beso. –Esa fue la palabra que usaste para describirme anoche-.

–Te odio-. Lo termino de empujar fuera de la casa e intento cerrar la puerta en su cara pero él la detuvo.

–Por cierto tu mamá llamo, dijo que viene en camino. Nos vemos luego pequeña seductora-. Sonrió complacido al ver sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate y salió de la casa.

Sakura se quedó plantada en el recibidor muriendo de ganas de estamparle una cachetada y al mismo tiempo pensando que era insoportablemente encantador e irresistible cuando actuaba así.

.

.

.

Su madre y su hermano llegaron al medio día, se quedarían dos días, su padre no pudo acompañarlos por su trabajo. A pesar de que Sakura se dio una ducha e hizo su extensa rutina de belleza para esconder sus ojeras y las evidencias de su nochecita no pudo engañar a su madre, quien le dio un sermón recalcándole una y otra vez que no quería que su hija terminara como esas actrices americanas que son más reconocidas por sus escándalos que por su trabajo.

Sasuke regreso porque Mebuki lo invitó a almorzar sin siquiera avisarle a su hija, frente a su madre y hermano Sakura actuaba como si no pasara nada y Sasuke se aprovechaba de eso para besarla, acariciarla, sacarle sonrisas y hacerla sonrojar, pero cuando estaban a solas o no los estaban mirando ella se hacia la difícil, aprovechaba de echarle miradas asesinas y de decirle lo mucho que no lo soportaba aunque en el fondo le hacía enloquecer, él lograba hacerla sonreír por más que se resistiera. En la tarde salieron a recorrer algunas calles de Tokio hasta que la noche llegó haciéndoseles tarde.

– ¡Que día tan divertido! gracias por todo, Sasuke. Tokio es tan lindo-. Le dijo Mebuki dulcemente.

–No es nada, me divertí muchísimo-. Miro a Sakura y le sonrió, ella en respuesta le devolvió una sonrisa falsa. –Bueno es mejor que me vaya-.

–Creo que es mejor que te quedes, ya es muy tarde, verdad Sakura-.

–No es tan tarde. Va a estar bien-. Hizo un ademan con las manos restándole importancia al asunto. –Adiós Sasuke-.

–Que novia tan desconsiderada-. Le dijo su madre.

–Está bien Mebuki no te preocupes-. Dijo Sasuke. –Me voy con cuidado-.

–No señor, es mejor que te quedes hasta mañana. Además ni que fuera la primera vez-. Miro a los dos jóvenes acusadoramente.

– ¿Acaso creen que no sale en internet?-. Dijo Gaara riéndose al ver sus caras de vergüenza.

–Exacto, no crean que soy tan ilusa. Sasuke te preparare una habitación, fin de la discusión-. La mujer los dejo en la sala y subió las escaleras.

–Yo también me preparare una habitación, hasta mañana tortolos-. Dijo Gaara despidiéndose y siguió a su madre.

–Y solo quedamos dos-. Sasuke le sonrió, ella lo miro con fingida molestia.

–No creas que no sé lo que haces, has estado manipulándome todo este tiempo, te estas aprovechando de que mi mamá está aquí pero que te quede claro que sigo molesta contigo-. Dijo en tono serio.

– ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? ¿Sakura cómo te hago entender que nada paso en esa estúpida fiesta?-.

–Ya está listo cariño, la habitación del fondo es la tuya-. Le dijo Mebuki desde la escalera.

–Que pases buenas noches, cariño-. Le dijo ella agregando cierta antipatía al decir la última palabra y subió a su habitación.

.

.

.

Se acostó pensando en Sasuke, le era difícil estar molesta con el pero su orgullo no la dejaba perdonarlo. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir a pesar de que estaba muy cansada, se abrazó más fuerte a su oso recordando lo cálido que era siempre el cuerpo de Sasuke y lo mucho que le gustaría su calidez en esa fría noche. De repente escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

–Sakura ¿Estás despierta?-. Susurraron muy bajo.

– ¿Qué quieres?-. Sasuke cerro la puesta tras él y se acercó a la cama de la chica.

– ¿Podemos hablar?-. Ella se sentó aun abrazando el enorme peluche y él se sentó en frente de ella. –Sakura de verdad lo siento, por mentirte, por como he actuado y por todo lo que pueda molestarte de mí. Sabia de quien era la fiesta cuando me lo preguntaste pero no te dije nada para que no pasaras toda la noche pensando que podía pasar algo entre Karin y yo, te lo iba a contar al día siguiente pero me agarraste de sorpresa y no supe que decirte solo lo de Naruto. Me quede en casa de Karin porque era muy tarde y había tomado lo suficiente como para que no fuera recomendable conducir pero no fui el único que se quedó, Sasori y Naruto también estaban y Suigetsu y otras personas. No solo era yo-.

–Claro que la idea de que estuvieras cerca de ella no me iba a gustar pero yo hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras-. Dijo mirando sus manos.

–Ya lo sé, fue muy tonto mentirte. Sakura no paso absolutamente nada entre Karin y yo es más ni con ninguna otra chica-. Sasuke tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara. –Tú eres la única chica con la que quiero tener algo, tu eres la única en la que pienso y no importa cuántas chicas haya alrededor tu eres la única a la que quiero. Por favor Sakura ya no quiero que estés molesta, tu indiferencia me está matando solo dime lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones y yo lo hare-.

–No tienes que hacer nada, yo soy una tonta orgullosa. Llevo todo el día fingiendo estar molesta contigo cuando en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro-. Dijo decepcionada de sí misma.

– ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?-. Sonrió.

–Significa que aunque me molesta que me mientas no puedo estar molesta contigo y te creo y te perdono también pe…-. Sasuke se le arrojo encima con el oso de por medio y como pudo la beso, suspirando de alivio.

–Estuve deseando escuchar eso todo el día, me traías loco-. Volvió a besarla.

–Me estas aplastando-. Dijo la chica riendo contra sus labios.

–Lo siento-. Se sentó de nuevo y le ayudo para que ella también lo hiciera. –Entonces ¿todo bien?-.

–No todo, aun tienes que contarme que paso anoche, se sinceró y no te burles-. Le recrimino apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

–Pero que conste que fuiste tú quien empezó-.

–Ay por Dios-. Dijo asustada.

–Me llamaste a las dos de la mañana, te fui a buscar, dijiste que me odiabas y luego que morías por besarme, llegamos me pediste que me fuera, te traje obligada a tu habitación, intentaste seducirme, te dije que te durmieras pero no querías, intentaste seducirme, aceptaste acostarte a cambio de que te diera mi camiseta, intentaste seducirme de nuevo, me empujaste a la cama y me besaste, fue muy intenso y me encanto por cierto-. Dijo enumerando cada cosa, Sakura estaba boquiabierta deseando que él estuviera jugando. –Pero no pasó nada más entre nosotros, solo no besamos, te dije que iría a buscar agua y espere a que te durmieras-.

–Dime que estas bromeando-.

–No, no lo estoy. Ah y casi se me olvida llamaste zorra a Karin y dijiste que soy jodidamente sexi-. Sonrió recordándolo.

– ¿En serio dije eso?-. Sasuke asintió riendo. –Ay Dios no lo puedo creer, aunque lo de zorra se lo merece y bueno… lo otro tampoco es mentira-.

–Eres una chica traviesa-. Sakura rio.

–Te quiero-. Aparto el oso y lo abrazó.

–Yo también te quiero-. Le devolvió el abrazo y beso su cabeza. –Hora de dormir, debes de estar cansada-.

–Sí, estoy demasiado cansada-. Sasuke se acostó en la cama. – ¿Qué haces?-.

–Me preparo para dormir-. Se cómodo mejor y le hizo señas para que se acostara a su lado.

–Sasuke mi mamá está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, no puedes quedarte aquí-.

–No se va a enterar-.

–Estás loco, mejor vete ya-. Comenzó a jalarlo para que se levantara.

–Sakura tranquila, me paso mañana antes de que se levante y ya. Anda di que si ¿acaso no extrañas dormir conmigo?-. La miro con su mejor cara de perrito. –Hace una semana que no dormimos juntos-.

–No vas a parar de insistir hasta que diga que si ¿verdad?–. Sasuke asintió sonriendo. –Pero te pasas apenas amanezca te vas-.

Ambos se acostaron de tal manera de que si su madre se asomaba solo vería a la chica, Sakura de espaldas a la puerta abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda. El cobertor era tan grueso que no se notaba que había dos cuerpos en la cama y así ambos se quedaron dormidos y Soso sería su cómplice esta noche.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Lindo día chicas… Nos vemos en le próximo capitulo. Saludos. Un beso y un enorme abrazo. Chao.

Uchiha_cherry


	35. Pudor

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**35**

**.**

**.Pudor.**

Por pura suerte despertó, había olvidado que Sasuke debía pasarse antes de que su madre se levantara, miro la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre el buró de al lado, eran las ocho de la mañana y el aun dormía profundamente mientras que en sus labios estaba el asomo de una sonrisa.

–Sasuke despiértate-. Susurró en su oído varias veces pero el morocho solo se movió para acomodarse más en sus brazos.

Sakura tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el oído, jugueteando un poco para despertarlo, cosa que tampoco funciono del todo bien. Sasuke empezó a moverse llevándose varias veces las manos al oído pero no abría los ojos, tan solo los apretaba aparentando molestia, hasta que en una de esas Sakura consiguió despertarlo. Se volteó para ver a la sonriente a la peli rosa. –Debías haberte pasado hace cuatro horas dormilón-. Chisto ella en un susurro.

–Estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente-. Enterró su cara en el cuello de la chica y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

–Sasuke, mi mamá ya ha de estar despierta, vete antes de que entre, te vea y nos mate a los dos-.

–Cinco minutos más. Déjame terminar el sueño que interrumpiste-.

– ¿Qué estabas soñando?-.

–Algo maravilloso-. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

–A ver cuéntame porque estabas sonriendo y mira que me costó despertarte. ¿Qué cosa pervertida soñabas?-.

–Si te lo digo vas a decir que soy un pervertido-. Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Sakura rodeo los ojos con desaprobación.

–Eres un pervertido-. Afirmó.

–Ya vez, te lo dije-. Murmuro adormilado. –Tú estabas en mi sueño, éramos solo tú y yo-. Ella se tapó los oídos con las manos mientras enrojecía. Sasuke volvió a enterrar la cara en su cuello y comenzó a besarla mientras hablaba. – ¿Qué tal si lo terminamos ahorita?-. Susurró en un soplido contra la piel de la chica.

–Hora de levantarse, flojo pervertido-. Como pudo se deshizo de las manos que la sujetaban y se paró de la cama. –Vete ya-.

–No-. Dijo como un niño pequeño cubriéndose con el cobertor.

–Buenos días-. Dijo Mebuki abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura quedó paralizada mirando a su madre y luego miro hacia donde Sasuke, él estaba igual de estático bajo el cobertor, no parecía que hubiera alguien debajo de él. – ¿Cómo dormiste cariño?-.

–Bi-bien… mamá-. Mebuki entro con una cesta de ropa en las manos.

–Te lave la ropa que tenías abajo en la lavandería. Si tienes más ropa sucia dámela-. Dejo la ropa limpia en una silla y comenzó a recoger la que veía regada. –Voy a lavar estas sabanas también-.

– ¡No!-. Grito y se arrojó a la cama cayendo justo encima de Sasuke a quien escucho soltar un silencioso gemido de dolor ya que estaba justo encima de su parte sensible. Su mamá se quedó inmóvil sin comprender. –Es que justo las cambie ayer, no hace falta-. Trato de componer el asunto, cosa que dejo aún más confundida a su madre.

–De acuerdo. Voy a buscar una cesta para la ropa sucia-. Salió de la habitación.

A Sakura casi se le salía en corazón del susto.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Le pregunto a Sasuke quitándole el cobertor de la cara una vez que su madre ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

–Me vas a dejar estéril si no te quitas-. Murmuro con una mueca de dolor.

–Lo siento-. Se apartó rápido. –Tienes que salir de aquí, ya-. Sasuke se levantó adolorido y camino hasta la puerta.

– ¡Espera!-. Sakura le detuvo tomándolo del brazo, después se alejó un poco para asomarse por si su madre estaba en el pasillo de espaldas a ellos.

– ¿Y ahora qué?-. Susurro el morocho.

–Metete en el baño-. Ordeno rápido enviándolo casi a empujones al baño de la habitación y se metió junto con él a la ducha, había visto a su madre venir hacia ellos.

–Sakura ¿tienes más ropa que lavar?-. Su madre volvió y comenzó a revisar el closet para llevarse todo lo sucio. Ella estaba parada en la entrada del baño, con el corazón a mil por hora.

–S… sí, una poca-. Tartamudeo mirando a su madre recorrer la habitación.

– ¿Oye, ye vas a quedar allí parada o vas a entrar al baño?-.

–Eh m-me voy a… bañar-. Dijo silabeando y se metió al baño, su madre fue tras ella.

–Entonces desvístete para lavar eso también-. Sin pensarlo Sakura se desvistió y le pasó a su madre la pijama.

Se metió a la ducha mientras su madre seguía arreglando su baño, Sasuke sonrió al verla. –La ropa interior también cariño-.

–Diablos-. Dijo por lo bajo. Sakura miro a Sasuke quien trataba de retener una sonrisa, ella moría de la vergüenza mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para evitar quitarse la ropa.

–Amor no tengo todo el día-. Volvió a apurarla su madre, así que no le quedo más remedio que obedecer.

En un gesto mudo le dijo que cerrara los ojos y se diera la vuelta, el morocho lo hizo con pesar. Ella se quitó el resto de la ropa que tenía y se la entregó a su madre.

–Cuando termines baja a desayunar. Voy a despertar a Sasuke para que él también vaya-.

– ¡No!-. Volvió a gritar. –Y-yo lo hago mamá, es que Sasuke es muy testarudo para levantarse, yo lo despierto-.

–Bueno entonces apúrate, voy a llevarme esta toalla también y ya te traigo una limpia-. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara cubriéndose los ojos, la toalla era la única opción que le quedaba para no estar totalmente desnuda en frente de Sasuke.

–Dame tu camiseta-. Dijo cuando su madre salió al fin de la habitación.

–Estoy teniendo un deja vu-. Dijo Sasuke riendo.

–Estoy hablando en serio-.

– ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-. Y de verdad no quería.

–Por favor Sasuke, no quiero que me veas así-. Dijo casi en un susurro.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Me da vergüenza-.

–No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte-. Se moría de ganas por darse la vuelta y verla. – ¿Y si me volteo?-.

–No, no lo hagas por favor-. Se cubrió con las manos por si acaso.

– ¿Que me das a cambio de la camiseta?-. –Porque siempre tenemos que hacer esto, ¿no puedes simplemente dármela y ya?-. Sasuke rio.

–Créeme que no quiero hacerlo, si fuera por mí ya me habría dado la vuelta-.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-, Dijo entrando en desesperación.

–Diez preguntas, con respuestas totalmente honestas y sin censura-.

–Que sean cinco-.

– ¿Quieres la camiseta o no?-.

–Aun puedo salir corriendo-. Lo había considerado antes pero no era su mejor opción.

–Está bien, que sean cinco pero no puedes negarte a responder-. Se sacó la camiseta color blanca muy a su pesar.

–Gracias-.

La camina apenas y podía cubrirle los glúteos así que tenía que sujétasela para que no se le subiera. Sasuke se volteó para mirarla, la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, pensando en el hecho de que debajo de esa camiseta estaba su delirante cuerpo desnudo. Ella hizo un ademan de salir pero Sasuke la detuvo por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

–Aun no nos bañamos-. Le susurro y abrió la llave de la ducha.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de decir nada o tratar de salirse pues Sasuke la tenía bien sujeta contra él. La llevo contra la pared y volvió a mirarla mientras el agua los bañaba por completo, la camiseta mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo delineando las curvas de su anatomía, haciendo que a Sasuke le resultara enloquecedoramente sexy y que los deseos que había estado intentando reprimir desde que empezó a gustarle la peli rosa se intensificaran al máximo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? nos van a descubrir Sasuke-. Dijo ella nerviosa.

–Me debías una ducha-. Aparto los mechones de cabello mojado que se le pegaban al rostro de su perdición.

–No es cierto, no te debía nada-.

–No importa, igual me la voy a cobrar-.

Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y la atrajo para besarla, una vez ella comenzó a seguirle el beso sin ser completamente consiente de lo que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo casi a gritos; Sasuke empezó a morder sus labios delicadamente abriéndose paso para jugar con su lengua y explorar cada rincón de su boca, llevo las manos hasta su cintura para atraerla hacia él por completo.

Sakura se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a jugar con el cabello mojado de Sasuke, quien ponía todo su esfuerzo en no descontrolarse e ir demasiado rápido pues tenía unas ligeras sospechas sobre la virginidad de la peli rosa. Por otra parte Sakura presa del deseo se deslizo de sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a recorrer a besos su piel haciendo que el morocho perdiera por completo el control de sus emociones mientras el agua seguía deslizándose por sus cuerpos; ya no podían aguantar más; la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y quería tenerla en ese instante.

La cargo contra la pared, ella se amarro con sus piernas a su cadera, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar sus muslos, subiendo por su trasero y arrastrando con sus manos la camiseta de la que tanto quería deshacerse mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y lo llenaba de besos en el cuello. Sin duda alguna Sakura era consciente de todo lo que él estaba haciendo y una voz en su cabeza le decía que debía parar pero ella no quería escucharla, le gustaba demasiado las sensaciones que se producían en su cuerpo y que sentía por primera vez.

Sasuke se apretó más fuerte contra su cadera haciendo que ella soltara un gemido contra sus labios, enloqueciéndolo aún más. El roce de Sasuke contra su feminidad le causo una sensación totalmente nueva y encantadora, la adrenalina le pedía más mientras la consciencia le decía que se detuviera antes de que los atraparan, Sasuke hizo un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello, mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a apretarse contra su cadera produciendo que un nuevo gemido saliera de su garganta, volvió a sus labios para luego disponerse a terminar de sacar el resto de la ropa que los cubría.

–Cariño aquí te dejo la toalla-. Dijo su madre entrando al baño, ambos jóvenes se quedaron paralizados ante la voz de Mebuki, y el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. – ¿Ya vas a salir?-.

–Aja-. Respondió apenas con aliento.

–Bueno ya el desayuno está listo-. La mujer salió del baño.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados Sakura; volvió los pies al suelo y se acomodó la camiseta que Sasuke había subido hasta su cintura, le dio la espalda para que él no pudiera ver su enrojecida cara, él apartó el cabello de su cuello y comenzó a recorrer su piel con los labios saboreando cada gota de su cuerpo mojado, la peli rosa cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse llevar de nuevo pero la voz de su consciencia la devolvió a la realidad.

–Sasuke no podemos hacer esto, mi mamá podría entrar en cualquier momento-. Susurro apenas y en un gemido.

–Podemos ser silenciosos-. Le susurró al oído mordiendo delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha mientras le subía la camiseta pero Sakura lo detuvo. Se apartó de él repitiendo en su cabeza que su madre podría descubrirlos para no sucumbir ante la tentación, aunque por dentro ella sabía que era inevitable no rechazar esa oportunidad libidinosa.

–La baño se terminó-. Tomo la toalla limpia que le había traído su madre dándole la espalda a Sasuke, se quitó la camiseta consciente de que él la miraba y se envolvió rápido en la toalla. –Quédate aquí que ya te traigo ropa y una toalla-.

Salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse en su habitación, Sasuke abrió la llave de agua fría y dejo que lo bañara para bajarse la calentura ya que si salía así sería demasiado evidente su reacción ante la madre de su novia. Poco tiempo pasó para que Sakura le trajera la toalla y la ropa que ella le había dicho que traería.

Una vez que los dos estaban vestidos Sakura se asomó en el pasillo para asegurarse de que su madre y su hermano no estaban cerca; corrieron casi como delincuentes hasta la habitación de Sasuke donde cerraron la puerta aliviados de que no los descubrieran.

–Eso estuvo cerca-. Dijo Sasuke tirándose en la cama.

– ¿Estuvo cerca? Sasuke fue un milagro que mi mamá no se diera cuenta-. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella en efecto retardado, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que dolía. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a ella.

–Sakura tranquila, no nos descubrieron-.

–Fue tonto e irresponsable, no sé como pude permitir algo así, no debió haber pasado yo…-. Sasuke la calló con un beso.

–Ya paso, solo estas así por el bajón de adrenalina. No pasa nada pequeña, todo está bien-. La abrazó y acarició su espalda, su voz era reconfortante así que sus nervios fueron aflojando poco a poco. – ¿Ya estas mejor?-.

–Si-. Asintió con la cabeza mientras su acelerada respiración se calmaba.

–Por cierto recuérdame agradécele a tu mamá dos cosas-.

– ¿Qué cosas?-. Se alejó un poco para mirarlo.

–La primera por haber traído a tan hermosa mujer al mundo-. Deposito un corto beso en sus labios. –Y la segunda por casi encontrarnos y hacerte entrar a la bañera-.

–Vamos a desayunar-. Eludió evitando el tema.

– ¿Ni te atrevas a decir nada sobre lo que ha ocurrido?-. Las mejillas de Sakura tomaron color, volteo rápidamente la cara y camino hacia la puerta a toda prisa para no seguir hablando del tema.

Al bajar a la cocina su madre ya había puesto la mesa y servido el desayuno, Gaara bajo unos minutos después de ellos.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste, cariño?-. Le pregunto Mebuki a Sasuke.

–De maravilla-. Con discreción miro a Sakura quien evito su mirada.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Sasuke se fue pues ese día tenía que ir al estudio; en su huida se llevó a Gaara consigo así que por lo pronto Sakura tenía el día libre y lo pasaría con su madre e Ino de compras por Tokio.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas… yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si mi madre me hubiese pillado con mi novio en la habitación, claro no es que hagamos algo malo pero es que las madres siempre piensan lo peor. ¿No les ha pasado alguna vez?

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso.

Uchiha_cherry,


	36. Deseo

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**36**

**.**

**.**

Jajajaja…. Hola chicas primero que nada les pido una disculpa… este es el capítulo 36. Con razón el ítem de "deseo" no cuadraba con el contenido del capítulo que se llama "noche de besos". Lo siento se me fue ese y lo adelante… perdón. Este sí es el verdadero 36 y para las que leyeron antes el capítulo de noche de besos ese es el 37; espero no haberlas confundido.

Este es el capítulo que no leyeron. Ahora si está completa. Disculpen ustedes mis madmuasel. ^^

**.**

**.Deseo.**

–A ver ahora sí, ya que tú mamá no está cerca cuéntame eso que estabas tan desesperada por contarme-. Ino se tiró a la cama mientras Sakura acomodaba sus compras en el closet.

–Primero debo decirte que eres una pésima amiga, mira que dejarme ir ebria con Sasuke y después ni siquiera llamar para saber si estoy bien es de malas amigas-. La miro con desaprobación. –Eres de lo peor-.

Ino abrió la boca pretendiendo querer decir algo pero solo tartamudeo pensando en que decir hasta que una buena idea para excusarse se le ocurrió. –En mi defensa solo diré que me entere de tu situación hasta que Sasuke había ido a buscarte además ya se habían ido, y por si no lo sabías, que creo que no pues me moleste con Sasori porque no me lo dijo. Iba a venir a verte pero me él me detuvo, además me contó lo que había pasado en la casa de Karin y no quise ser de mal tercio-. Puso un gesto de inocencia y continuó. –Así que considerando la situación creí que tú estabas bien porque estabas con Sasuke-.

– ¿Y si él se hubiera aprovechado de mí que más daba ¿verdad?-.

–Ay Sakura por favor no hagas una tormenta en un vasito de agua que él nunca te haría algo así, Sasori me lo dijo. En tal caso la que abusaría de él serias tú amiga, mira que cuando tomas te pones pervertida… mejor ni te digo que no harías-. Dijo burlándose, la peli rosa le lanzo una mirada asesina.

–Eres de lo peor ya no te voy a contar nada-. Se dio media vuelta y siguió colgando su ropa.

–Bueno ya, lo siento debí haber llamado para saber si estabas bien-.

–Pero estabas muy ocupada haciendo quien sabe que con Sasori-. Sentencio Sakura imaginando en su cabeza cosas sucias. –Últimamente pasan ustedes dos mucho tiempo juntos o... ¿No será que te está gustando?-. Entrecerró los ojos de manera picara.

–No que va, es solo diversión. Ese chico sabe lo que hace, tiene una muy buena experiencia y no me quejo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo con su picardía habitual.

–Si ya me imagino y es algo de lo que no quiero detalles-. Hizo como que no quería saberlo pero en el fondo quería conocer los detalles.

–Cuando tú pases por eso entenderás. Me han dicho que Sasuke en la cama es todo un campeón-. Movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, Sakura rodeo los ojos.

–Eres una pervertida Ino, a veces pienso que en tu vida pasada fuiste un hombre-. La rubia soltó una carcajada comenzó a reír, Sakura se acostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo.

–Cuando tengas tu primera vez con Sasuke, entenderás mi nivel de "perversión"-. Hizo comillas con sus dedos enfatizando la palabra perversión.

– ¿Quién te ha dicho que es bueno en la cama?-.

–Bueno ya sabes que Sasuke no es santo ni mucho menos, ha salido con media agencia de modelos donde trabajo y la otra mitad con la que no lo ha hecho es porque son hombres.

Sakura puso cara de fastidio, ella sabía perfectamente la fama que tenía Sasuke y no le agradaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas. –No te alarmes, la mitad de esas descerebradas está mintiendo para tener más atención. Aunque ambas sabemos cómo era Sasuke antes de ti-.

–Pues no importa lo que digan esas o como era el antes, sus relaciones pasadas no son mi problema-. En realidad aunque ella dijera que no le importaba, si le importaba.

–Bueno en fin, ese no es el tema. La cosa es que no entiendo cómo es que tú y Sasuke todavía no lo han hecho, digo durmiendo casi todos los días juntos a uno le tienta, perdóname Sakura, soy tú amiga pero también soy una chica-.

Ella le miro con una ceja levantada, Ino era una ninfómana al extremo, así que si quería conservarla como su amiga ella debía ser cuidadosa, aunque teniendo a Sasori ocupándola no le preocupaba mucho. –Lo sé-. Dijo inconscientemente.

– ¿Así, lo sabes? Así que si te ha tentado, la idea de que…-. Ino la miro fijamente.

–Claro que me ha tentado pero intento no pensar en ello, pero no creo que esté preparada y por eso me he resistido-.

– ¿Ha llegado a pasar algo... intenso?-. Sakura se quedó en silencio, sabía que con Ino podía hablar de esas cosas pero aun así le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo. –Sakura Haruno ¿Hay algo que debas contarme?... tu cara y tu silencio me lo dice todo, paso algo entre ustedes-.

Dudó en como comenzar, su amiga esperaba expectante una respuesta así que no le dio más largas al asunto.

–Desde que nos hicimos novios las cosas han estado más intensas entre nosotros a veces nos es difícil decir basta; como esta mañana, Sasuke se quedó a dormir anoche porque se hizo tarde y mi mamá insistió en que durmiera en la casa y a la media noche se pasó a mi cama-.

–Son unos pervertidos-. Sakura ignoro el comentario y termino de contar toda la historia incluyendo lo que había sucedido en el baño, su amiga estaba atónita.

–Tú la niña buena, la puritana que no rompe ni un plato, haz roto todos tus límites, mira que hacerlo con tu mamá en casa es sobrepasar los límites. Ni yo soy tan mala como para hacerlo en casa con mi madre en ella-.

–Lo sé, he sobre pasado de más mis límites en un mes con Sasuke que de lo que lo hice en dos años con Sai-.

– ¿Y qué pasará ahora?-.

–No tengo ni idea-.

– ¿Sasuke sabe que eres virgen?-.

–No, nunca se lo he dicho. No sé qué hacer o como sentirme al respecto, mi cuerpo me dice una cosa, mi mente otra y mi corazón lo opuesto a los demás-. Se cubrió la cara con las manos intentando buscar una respuesta en su cabeza. – ¿Qué debo hacer Ino? Tú tienes más experiencia en esto-.

–Nena no te compliques, mira las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar-. La abrazo. –Tienes que hacerlo cuando tú sientas que está bien, cuando el momento llegue lo sabrás-.

–Sí, pero… ¿Cómo sabré cuando llegue ese momento?-.

–Solo llega así de la nada, ya lo sabrás-.

.

.

.

Su hermano y Sasuke volvieron justo a la hora de la cena acompañados de Naruto, los tres chicos parecían ser los mejores amigos de toda la vida habían estado hablando de música, cosas de hombres y haciéndole invitaciones a Gaara para la próxima vez que volviera a Tokio.

Después de la cena Ino se fue la primera persona que se retiró y una hora después Naruto y Sasuke le siguieron.

–Ya veo que se ganaron a mi hermano-. Les dijo a Sasuke y a Naruto una vez que ellos estaban ya en el auto.

–Tu hermano es genial y tu madre cocina riquísimo, oficialmente quiero ser parte de tu familia, quizás tu mamá quiera adoptarme o algo así-. Dijo Naruto con su enorme y encantadora sonrisa. – Ojala también tuvieras una hermana, me casaría con ella o quizás puedas presentarme una de tus primas-.

–Eres un loquito Naruto, no hace falta que te unas en matrimonio con nadie, mi mamá te adora y te adoptará-. Respondió riendo la chica.

–Naruto y Neji se acapararon a tu hermano para ellos solos, es muy bueno con la guitarra y la batería-. Dijo Sasuke.

– ¿Y qué más hicieron?-. Pregunto la peli rosa.

–Hablamos, jugamos video juegos, ya sabes cosas de hombres-.

–Nos contó un par de cosas que te avergonzarían-. Musito el rubio riendo, Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Qué cosas?-.

–Cosas-. Respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo y rompieron a reír al ver la mirada asesina de la chica.

–Eso es en venganza por haberte quedado a solas con mi hermana-. Habla de nuevo Sasuke.

–Eres malvado-. Sasuke sonrió.

–Nos vemos el miércoles-. Se despidió, Sakura metió la cabeza por la ventana del auto y lo besó.

–Estoy aquí-. Dijo Naruto, la pareja hizo caso omiso y siguieron besándose. – ¿Podrían ya parar? que poca vergüenza.

–Envidioso-. Le respondió Sasuke separándose de la peli rosa.

–Adiós mi pequeño zorrito-. Alcanzo a besar la mejilla de Naruto, luego se acercó y deposito un corto beso en los labios de su novio. –Hasta el miércoles-.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron entro de nuevo a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre le preparaba la comida del resto de la semana.

–Ese tal Naruto es un amor, es tan dulce y Gaara quedo encantado con los amigos de Saske-. Dijo la mujer.

–Si ya me dijeron, que bueno que se lleven bien-.

–Las cosas entre Sasuke y tu van realmente en serio-. Sentencio su madre. –Es un buen muchacho, atento y se nota que quiere demasiado-.

–Sí, Sasuke es increíble y yo también lo adoro-. Sakura se sonrojaba de solo pensar en él.

–Has cambiado desde que estas con él-. Dijo su madre usando un tono extraño.

– ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-. Ahora estaba extrañada.

–Un poco de ambas-.

–No te entiendo, soy la misma de siempre-.

–Estas más feliz, más despreocupada y liberal yo diría que un poco más de lo que deberías-. Se estaba asustando un poco ahora. –Siempre has sido una chica responsable y obediente he de suponer que fue el quien te convenció, claro que la culpa no es del todo suya-.

– ¿Mamá a que te refieres?-.

–No creas que no sé qué Sasuke estuvo en tu habitación anoche-. Se cruzó de brazos y la miro de manera acusadora.

–Mamá no...-. Comenzó nerviosa pero su madre la interrumpió.

–No intentes siquiera negarlo, mi sexto sentido de madre me lo dijo... además que cuando arregle tú cama todas las almohadas y las sabanas desprendían su perfume-. Su madre la vio con esa mirada que las madres ponen cuando te agarran en algo malo.

–Mami no es lo que estás pensando-. Estaba perdida, tenía que decirle la verdad. –Sasuke sí estuvo en mi habitación anoche, pero fue solo para hablar porque yo estaba molesta con él y quería arreglar las cosas pero no se quedó a dormir, solo hablamos un rato y luego se fue-. Pero no le diría toda la verdad, no le gustaba mentirle a su madre aunque la ocasión lo ameritaba.

–Sakura ya estas grandecita para saber lo que haces, solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y no me refiero solo a tu relación con Sasuke, hablo por todo-. Bajo la cabeza ante la mirada de su madre, la mujer se acercó y se sentó a su lado. –Las dos sabemos lo frágil que eres, no quiero que salgas lastimada, no quiero que nadie se vaya a aprovechar de ti, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-.

–No te preocupes por mi mamá, todo está bien. No voy a hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme-. Su madre la abrazo con todo su cariño.

–Sabes que eres mi niña y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti-.

–Lo sé, gracias mamá-.

.

.

.

El martes por la tarde Mebuki y Gaara regresaron a casa. El miércoles Sasuke la invito al cine después de ir a buscarla a la locación donde se encontraba grabando, después la llevo a su casa y se bajó un rato para hablar con ella. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala cuando de repente así de la nada él comenzó a hacerle caricias mientras ella le contaba de su día, sin pensarlo y asimilarlo los dos las caricias fueron remplazadas con besos dulces que luego se volvieron intensos y desesperados por avanzar, a Sakura le encantaba pero le ponía nerviosa avanzar tanto y tan rápido, así que en una de esas se separó recordándole a Sasuke que era tarde y que no podía quedarse esa noche de acuerdo al trato que tenían.

Sakura había interrumpido el intenso momento y Sasuke tuvo que resignarse a irse sin obtener lo que quería. Al día siguiente fue a buscarla por la tarde de nuevo al set de grabación, había armado todo un plan para que se repitiera lo que había sucedido en el baño, no era para presionarla pero de verdad quería que sucediera siempre y cuando ella lo permitiera; como la peli rosa se quedaría en su casa tenía preparada una noche romántica, empezando con la típica cena romántica aunque la había comprado de un restaurante; después de cenar verían una película romántica que había escogido pero la cual en realidad no tenía planeada ver pues estaría muy ocupado besando a su chica y de ahí que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

La cena arranco de maravilla, la oji verde estaba encantada, Sasuke había puesto velas aromáticas, había bajado un poco la intensidad de las luces para que el ambiente fuera perfecto, pasaron a la película y el plan se vino abajo, Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida pasados cinco minutos y no hubo forma ni manera de despertarla. Un día más desperdiciado en sus planes y un día más que tendría que soportar toda la intensidad que estaba aguardando por mucho tiempo.

El viernes fue al set a visitarla en su hora de almuerzo, sin segundas intenciones, ya se había resignado, después de todo, si eso iba a pasar pasaría cuando ella lo decidiera, de eso él ya se había dado cuenta.

–Estoy muerta de cansancio-. Dijo entrando en el camerino donde se cambiaba para las escenas o pasaba sus descansos. –Aparte amanecí con un dolor muy intenso en el cuello-.

–Claro si te quedaste dormida sentada en el sofá-. Ella se sentó a su lado.

–De verdad quería ver la película pero estaba muy cansada anoche, las grabaciones han sido demasiado pesadas-. Comenzó a masajearse ella misma el cuello.

–Deja yo lo hago-. Sasuke aparto sus manos y comenzó a hacerlo él en suaves y delicados movimientos, Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus masajes.

– ¡Oh!… se siente genial, Sasuke eres increíble en serio… si no te hubieras dedicado a la música podrías haber trabajado en esto, yo sería una de tus clientes-. Su piel incluso se erizaba ante el contacto.

–Lo sé soy increíble en muchas cosas y tendría muchas clientas no solo por los masajes-.

–Tienes el ego por las nubes pero no importa porque eres excelente en esto-. Sasuke río, siguió masajeándole el cuello, los hombros y la espalda mientras la chica soltaba halagos, suspiros y gemidos, Sasuke metió las manos por debajo de su camiseta y ella no protesto.

– ¿Cómo se siente?-. Susurró en su oído.

–De maravilla-. El morocho comenzó a besarle el cuello sin parar de acariciar su espalda. –Eso se siente aún mejor-.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento ocurrió termino acostada en el sofá, sin la camiseta y con Sasuke encima repartiendo besos por su piel, ella no tenía intenciones de pararlo pues le encantaba todo lo que él estaba haciéndole sentir, cuando Sasuke volvió a sus labios los besos se volvieron desesperados e intensos, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a nada más que a lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Repetidos golpes en la puerta del camarote trajeron a Sakura de vuelta a la realidad, un asistente de producción le dijo desde afuera que era hora de empezar a grabar, habían pasado sus dos horas de descanso besándose, a ella le había parecido como si hubieran pasado apenas unos minutos.

Se levantó a la velocidad de un rayo, se colocó la ropa que se había quitado y sin dejarle tiempo a Sasuke de decir casi nada salió a grabar sus escenas de nuevo.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Ciertamente odio ese sexto sentido que tienen las madres, es como si supieran casi el futuro… ashhhh…. Pero bueno que vamos a hacerle. Por eso nos obligan las madres a hacer las cosas a escondidas, jajaja.

Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos, un beso y un abrazo.

Uchiha_cherry.


	37. Noche de besos

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**37**

**.**

Hola chicas!

Este capitulo ya lo habían leído, lo subí por equivocación en lugar de haber subido el 36. (Me salte un capitulo, el verdadero 36 ya esta publicado y ahora si vamos en orden).

Para ustedes chicas que no leyeron el 36, ya esta actualizada la novela.

Disculpen mi error... jejejjee. ^^ Lo siento. Un beso. Chao.

**.**

**.Noche de besos.**

Acomodo su cabello en una alta cola de caballo, pensó que ese peinado la hacía ver mayor, como de unos veinte cuando siempre parecía tener diecisiete y aun mas con el cabello teñido. Su vestido consistía en un top sin tirantes color negro hasta la cintura con aberturas en la parte de la espalda y en sus costados, el resto del vestido consistía en una falda color fiusha desde la cintura hasta unos cuatro dedos más abajo de los glúteos, cubriendo la falda ceñida al cuerpo tenía una tela del mismo color pero a través de la cual podían verse sus tornadas piernas, la falda se hacía más larga en la parte trasera como una cola casi llegando al piso.

Su maquillaje era sencillo, de sombras doradas, aplico una buena capa de mascara de pestañas para hacerlas parecer grandes y voluminosas, los labios los coloreó de rosa muy natural. Sumergida en su proceso de belleza se olvidó de que Sasuke la estaba esperando casi desesperado en la habitación contigua.

– ¿Ya estas lista?-. Volvió a repetir, se había cansado ya de revisar su cuenta de la red social más popular de ese momento, últimamente no le gustaba revisarla pues le molestaban cosas que decían algunas personas de él o de Sakura.

–Que presión Sasuke, enserio-. Respondió aun en el baño.

–Es que te tardas demasiado y no tengo idea del por qué. Así te pusieras un saco de papas encima te verías perfecta-.

–Bueno ya, estoy lista-. Abrió la puerta y salió del baño, Sasuke se le quedo mirando boquiabierto. – ¿Qué?-.

–No, tú no me sales así para ningún lado-. Dijo aun con cara de tonto.

– ¿Por qué no?-. Se miró de nuevo al espejo.

– ¿Acaso quieres que me pelee con cada imbécil que se te quede viendo?-.

– ¿De que estas hablando?-.

–De que te ves extremadamente sexi en ese vestido y de que solo yo tengo derecho a verte así-. Sakura rio.

–Eres un tontito-. Se acero a él y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, Sasuke rodeo por la cintura para acércala más a él.

– ¿Qué tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí y hacemos nuestra propia fiesta? solo tú y yo-. Dijo con esa sonrisa seductora que a ella le hacía enloquecer.

–Suena muy tentador pero no podemos, le prometí a Lee que iría y además Sasori, Naruto y Kiba también van y nos esperan allá-. Tomo su bolso estilo sobre y guardó su móvil.

–Podemos inventar una buena excusa, entre tanta gente no se notará nuestra ausencia-. Sakura sonrió.

–No insistas, Lee es uno de los mejores amigos que tengo en este medio no puedo plantarle. Así que vamos ya-. Lo arrastro fuera de la habitación. Rock Lee compañero de reparto y buen amigo de Sakura, inauguraba su club nocturno esa noche.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba a reventar habían demasiados fotógrafos fuera y demasiadas personas esperando para entrar, por supuesto las celebridades y personas importantes no tenían que esperar, Lee los recibió en la puerta donde pasaron por una pequeña alfombra roja.

– ¡Qué bueno que hayas podido venir preciosa! por cierto te ves muy sexy-. Dijo Lee muy sonriente mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y dándole la vuelta para observarla por todos lados. Los guio hasta el área VIP donde habían muchas cara familiares, gente importante del medio, Lee los dejo disculpándose pues tenía que seguir recibiendo a sus invitados.

–Si no fuera porque es gay y porque sé que no tiene ningún interés en ti le hubiera borrado esa sonrisa justo en el instante en que te dijo sexy y te miro de esa manera-. Le dijo Sasuke al odio a Sakura haciéndole reír.

–Deja los celos. Sasuke tú y yo tenemos un trato recuerdas tú eres solo mío y yo soy solo tuya, no hay nadie más que me importe-. En la distancia visualizaron la piel blanquecina Sasori y la cabeza rubia de Naruto, pasando entre la gente mientras saludaban a todo aquel que conocían y Sasuke se aguantaba los cumplidos que le hacían a su chica hasta que lograron llegar hasta donde sus amigos se encontraban.

–Por fin llegan-. Dijo el rubio.

Saludaron a todos, pidieron bebidas y se sentaron a conversar.

– Sasori ¿Vino Ino?-. Le pregunto Sakura no solo por saber, sino que lo había hecho para burlarse.

–No lo sé, ¿Qué no eres tu su mejor amiga?-.

–Pero como últimamente pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo pensé que lo sabrías-.

–Pues la verdad no sé, ha estado ignorándome toda la semana-.

Después de estar un rato hablando con Naruto, Sasori, Kiba y su novia Hinata y de que Sasuke fuera raptado por alguien sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien lo había apartado de su lado, se dirigió hacia donde estaban algunos de sus compañeros de reparto.

–Hola Saky-. Dijo esa voz familiar a sus espaldas.

–Hola Sai-. El chico se puso frente a ella, se veía realmente encantador, siempre lo había sido pero ahora ella no sentía lo mismo de antes al verlo, le era indiferente su presencia.

–Te ves hermosa, me gusta tu cabello en ese color-.

– ¿Te parece? a mí no me gusta-. Toco instantáneamente su cola de caballo.

–Te queda increíble al igual que ese vestido-. La recorrió con la mirada.

–Gracias-. Le sonrió con un poco de sonrojo.

– ¿Cómo estás?-.

–Muy bien ¿Y tú?-.

–Bien. ¿Qué tal las grabaciones? debo confesar que estoy emocionado por ver el resultado final-.

–Van de maravilla. ¿Tú en que andas?-. Se sentaron en una mesa desocupada y un poco alejada del ruido.

–Tengo uno cuantos proyectos pero estoy trabajando para producir mi propia película-.

– ¿En serio? Es lo que siempre habías querido-. Dijo emocionada.

–No puedo creer que todavía los recuerdes-. Sonrió ampliamente, Sakura pensó que él seguía teniendo esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, es tu sueño poder producir y dirigir-.

–Sí, estoy muy emocionado-.

–Felicitaciones-. Inconscientemente lo abrazo.

–Gracias-. Se separaron, Sasuke justo venia acercándose hasta ellos.

–Estaba buscándote-. Le dijo a Sakura, para molestar a Sai besó a la chica apasionadamente, Sakura se separó de él un poco desorientada.

–Bueno yo me voy ya, tengo otro compromiso. Me encanto verte Saky-. Se acercó a la chica y dejo un beso en su mejilla.

Sasuke se tensó. –Pero antes de irme quiero disculparme con los dos por lo que paso la otra vez, sé que fue hace mucho tiempo pero quería que supieran que me siento avergonzado por haber ido a buscarte en esas condiciones Sakura, y también por golpearte Sasuke-.

–Gracias Sai, es muy lindo de tu parte-. Respondió Sakura, enternecida con tan valiente muestras de caballerosidad, Sasuke en cambio tenia mala cara y estaba en completo silencio con ganas de estamparle un puño en la cara.

– ¿Sasuke?-.

El morocho la miro, ella le hizo entender que debía decirle algo a Sai y aunque él lo único que quería era golpearlo, cedió solo por su novia.

–Claro-. Fue todo lo que dijo, sin más Sai se fue.

–Sasuke eso fue grosero de tu parte, él se disculpó contigo-. Le reprendió la peli rosa.

–Pues es que no me lo creo, lo único que voy a aceptar de él es enterrar mi puño en su cara de nuevo-. Sakura lo miro con reprobación le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Fue tras ella. –Sakura no te pongas así-.

–Claro que me pongo así, él fue maduro y se disculpó y tú fuiste un grosero inmaduro-.

–Pues no me importa, no lo quiero cerca de ti-. Sakura siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde Naruto, Kiba y Hinata se encontraban sentados. Sasuke la detuvo.

–Sakura ya detente, ¿Que no entiendes que me muero de celos cada vez que te veo cerca de él? No puedes culparme por sentirme así tú también te molestas cada vez que sabes que Karin está cerca-. Hizo que lo mirara y puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.

–Me dan celos porque me asusta que puedas seguir sintiendo algo por él, me asusta pensar que dejes de quererme por él, ¿Acaso eso me hace un inmaduro? yo te quiero y no quiero perderte-.

–No vas a perderme-. Ella se enterneció y su humor cambio enseguida. –No siento ya nada por él, tú eres el único a quien quiero-. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo. –Eres tan tierno cuando estás celoso-. Junto sus labios por unos segundos. –Mi celosito pervertido-.

– ¿Ya no estas molesta?-. Él era un experto en manipulación, ponía su mejor cara de niño bueno para enternecerla y hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa que le molestara.

–No puedo molestarme contigo. Olvidemos esto y vamos por algo de tomar y después vamos a bailar-. Lo arrastro hasta la barra y después a la pista de baile.

Pasaron casi toda la noche bailando como si solo estuvieran ellos dos y cuando no estaban en la pista de baile estaban sentados con sus amigos hablando y haciendo bromas, Sakura se tomaba los tragos que le pasaban como si fueran agua y aunque Sasuke trataba de detenerla ella lo ignoraba y seguía tomando.

Sakura se ponía alegre cuando estaba ebria, hacia bromas, bailaba con sensualidad y más que todo se ponía cariñosa y seductora. Sasuke por su parte le prohibió seguir tomando pues su nivel de ebriedad ya era bastante alto, era la tercera vez que la veía de esa forma pues antes era muy cuidadosa con el alcohol, pero ahora estaba saliéndose de control.

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?-. Le preguntó Sasuke en el oído mientras se movían en la pista.

–Todavía no, me estoy divirtiendo-. Ella seguía moviéndose sensualmente como si solo fuera ella en el lugar.

–Mejor nos vamos. Seguro que ya estás cansada, llevas casi toda la noche bailando-.

–No estoy cansada-. Dijo ignorando las palabras de Sasuke, así que lo único que pudo hacer el morocho fue continuar bailando con ella.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta que paso una hora fue entonces que Sakura le dijo que ya quería irse y así lo hicieron. Se despidieron y salieron del club siendo acechados otra vez por la multitud de fotógrafos fuera del lugar. Esa noche se quedarían en casa de Sasuke pues su casa estaba más cerca.

–Sasuke ¿Me cargas hasta tu habitación, por favor? estoy un poco mareada-. Le pidió la oji verde una vez que habían estacionado en el garaje de su casa, sin excusa alguna él lo hizo.

– ¿Te traigo algo de ropa para dormir?-. Le preguntó ya en la habitación.

– ¿Dormir? no quiero dormir-. Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

–Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-.

Sakura se deslizo hasta su cuello y comenzó a acariciar su piel con la punta de su nariz respirando su perfume para que no se le olvidara nunca su olor. Con sumo cuidado fue deshaciéndose de la chaqueta negra de Sasuke.

–Esto-. Lo empujó hasta la cama haciéndole caer sentado, ella estaba parada frente a él, se quitó lenta y sensualmente la gabardina que traía puesta y la dejo caer al piso, se quitó los tacones y los hizo aún lado también. Ella se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente haciendo caricias con sus labios y la punta de su nariz. –Sé que has querido esto toda la semana-.

–No puedes culparme después de lo que paso en tu baño-. Se recostó un poco apoyando los codos en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras ella lo besaba.

La peli rosa hábilmente comenzó a subirle la camiseta hasta que se deshizo de ella, recorría la piel de su torso con sus labios y una que otra vez con su lengua, subió hasta sus labios y comenzó a jugar con ellos, los mordía, lamia o simplemente besaba, era algo que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Enterró los dedos en su cabello oscuro jugando con el mientras seguía pegada en sus labios, Sasuke se terminó de acostar para estar más cómodo y ver conocer como avanzaba la situación que la misma Sakura Haruno estaba proyectando; él sabía que estaba siendo masoquista consigo mismo pues lo correcto era que la detuviera y eso haría pero quería disfrutar primero un poco de su juego, después de todo Sasuke lo había estado deseando toda la semana.

–Ya es hora de dormir-. Dijo Sasuke muy en contra de su propia voluntad, pero tenía dignidad o al menos la poca que tenía lo estaba haciendo recapacitar sobre la situación.

–Te dije que no quiero dormir-. Respondió ella sin parar de besarle el cuello.

–Sakura estas bastante ebria, no voy a hacer esto contigo en este estado-. Sakura se detuvo y se enderezó para mirarlo.

–Estoy lo suficientemente ebria como para hacer una locura pero no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que estoy haciendo-.

–No estás en tus cinco sentidos-. La hizo a un lado, ella se levantó y se paró frente a él.

–Sasuke no te hagas el difícil, te mueres por hacerlo, lo intentaste toda la semana y ahora por fin te estoy dando la oportunidad y me dices que no-. Buscó los cierres de su vestido en su espalda y los bajó. – ¿Quiere ayudarme?-.

El negó con la cabeza mientas decía si con el pensamiento, se moría de ganas por hacerlo; eso era demasiado para su autocontrol, ella sabía exactamente qué hacer para persuadirlo.

Se deshizo del vestido bailándole lenta y sensualmente dejando a la vista su ropa interior, un conjunto de color negro con detalles en fucsia.

– ¿Sigues sin querer ayudarme?-. Hablaba pausada y seductoramente, solo así ella parecía una mujer y no una adolecente. –Te prometo que mis sentidos están lo suficientemente aptos para hacer esto y que estoy completamente consiente de que quiero hacer el amor contigo-.

–No lo sé...-. Comenzó, ya estaba cediendo.

Lo hizo acostar de nuevo en la cama y ella esta vez se sentó sobre su cadera, se inclinó para besar sus labios. –Eres cruel-.

Sin más atacó sus labios, no quería hablar más, había decidido que quería perder su virginidad esa noche con él y si le daba más largas al asunto iba a acobardarse.

Comenzaba a desesperarse por sus besos, él no quería responder a ellos porque a pesar de que le encantaría hacerlo, debía hacer lo correcto, Sakura era importante para él y no quería hacer algo de lo que luego ella no se acordaría o se arrepentiría.

Sin darle más vuelta al asunto Sakura siguió besándolo, tentándolo cada vez más a seguirle su juego, ella estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke terminaría cediendo por completo y más porque ella estaba moviéndose contra su pelvis. Finalmente comenzó a responder con sus besos volviéndose desesperados por tener más de ella, ya no tenía caso tratar se resistirse, ella lo tenía atrapado por completo.

En un movimiento rápido le dio la vuelta y la puso debajo de él acomodándose entre sus piernas, bajo sus besos hasta su cuello y comenzó a besar su piel lentamente, Sakura estaba sumergida totalmente, cada contacto de sus besos la daba ciertas corrientes de calor que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, la piel de sus muslos se erizaban ante las caricias en esa zona.

Sasuke se movió contra su pelvis haciéndole soltar un gemido, con más desespero volvió a sus labios, exploró cada centímetro de su boca y con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel que no estaba cubierta por la ropa interior de la cual quería deshacerse. Se movió otra vez contra su cadera y ella volvió a gemir casi en un susurro.

Sakura comenzó a caer en cuenta que de verdad iba a pasar, su primera vez con un chico estaba a punto de pasar. Había pensado en ello muchas veces no solo con Sasuke, cuando salía con Sai lo había pensado también pero solo porque él se lo había propuesto aunque con el ella nunca sintió las ganas ni la confianza que sentía con Sasuke.

Otro gemido escapo de su boca. No entendía porque, todo eso era totalmente nuevo para ella, su cuerpo estaba caliente a pesar de lo frio por la temporada que era, su piel hormigueaba ante el contacto de Sasuke, cada movimiento contra su pelvis le proporcionaba una sensación de placer y ni siquiera estaba en contacto directo con él solo era su pantalón contra sus pantis.

En su mente comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba preparada para eso, al parecer el efecto del alcohol se había esfumado dándole paso a la razón. Recordó lo que había pasado en el baño, le había encantado aunque no era nada comparado con esto, esto se sentía mucho mejor, luego a su mente vino su madre y la conversación que habían tenido en la cocina. Sasuke se detuvo al ver que ella estaba inmóvil.

– ¿Está todo bien?-. La saco de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había detenido.

– ¿Cómo?-. Sasuke se acostó a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó preocupado.

Sakura no respondió, ahora estaba apenada por haberle propuesto hacerlo y dejarlo con la ganas. – ¿Recuerdas que me debías cinco preguntas?-.

–Si-.

– ¿Puedo hacértelas ahora?-. Ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Te asusta hacerlo?-.

–Si-. Respondió mirando el techo, sin voltear a mirarlo.

– ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó en el baño?-.

–No-.

– ¿Te gustó?-. También se puso a mirar el techo.

–Mucho-. Ahora dudaba en hacer la siguiente pregunta aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

– ¿Eres... virgen?-. Sakura sabía que debía decírselo aunque le daba vergüenza.

–Sí-. Respondió casi en un susurro.

Lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo supuso y ahora se sentía mal por haberla presionado. Volteo a mirarla. –Debí decírtelo antes y no debí actuar como lo hice esta noche, me siento tan apenada-.

–No tienes por qué sentirte así, no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte-.

–Te queda una pregunta-. Dijo aun avergonzada.

– ¿De verdad consideraste hacerlo?-.

–Lo he pensado mucho últimamente, me he cuestionado si debía o no. Todo mi cuerpo me dice que sí, mi corazón también, quiero hacerlo pero es mi cabeza que no me deja dar el siguiente paso-. Lo miro. – ¿Estas molesto?-.

–No-. Dijo rápido tomando su mano. – ¿Por qué me molestaría por algo así? No quiero presionarte y lamento mucho haberlo hecho toda la semana pero es que tú... causas muchas cosas en mí-.

–No me siento presionada por ti-. Se sentó y Sasuke la imitó. –Es la primera vez que siento todo esto Sasuke, me asusta un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gusta y las ganas son...-.

– ¿Son qué?-. Pregunto unos segundos después ya que ella no continuó.

–Esto es vergonzoso... me dan muchas ganas de eso... contigo-. Sasuke sonrió. –Y sé que no me arrepentiría de hacerlo pero me da miedo-.

– ¿Por qué?-.

–Ya se te acabaron las preguntas-. Él sonrió de nuevo. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

–Pues yo voy a esperar lo que tú me pidas que espere. He estado sin eso bastante tiempo y no he muerto, puedo esperar más-. Dijo para reconfórtala y de una vez para hacerse a la idea de que le tocaba esperar por ella.

– ¿De verdad no has estado con una chica en mucho tiempo?-.

–De verdad-. Hasta él se sorprendía.

– ¿Desde cuándo?-.

–Desde que firme el contrato-. Lo miró con duda. –No estoy mintiendo. Las chicas suelen decir que se acuestan conmigo para hacerse publicidad, así que Madara me dijo que evitara escándalos de infidelidad, cuando empezamos no pensé que estaríamos juntos tanto tiempo, quizás un mes así que podía aguantar, después comenzaste a gustarme y no quería en mi cama a nadie más que a ti-.

–Estoy segura de que no soy buena en eso, me asusta que te des cuentas después de hacerlo que no sientes lo mismo. Tú tienes experiencia y seguro has estado con chicas que son muy buenas en eso-. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que oía. –Y yo, yo no tengo nada de experiencia, me da vergüenza, seguro soy terrible-.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no te cambiaria a ti por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por el mejor sexo del mundo. Sakura lo mío contigo no es acerca del sexo, lo que nosotros tenemos es diferente-. Le tomo el rostro. –Cuando estoy contigo claro que me provoca pero tú haces que sea algo más que eso… no lo sé, es difícil de explicar pero contigo el sexo no es mi prioridad, mi prioridad es lo que tú sientas-.

– ¿Así que, así fuera un desastre en la cama seguiría gustándote?-.

–Por supuesto que sí. Además no hay nada que con práctica no se mejore en tal caso-. Le sonrió con picardía Sakura sonrió. –Yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu profesor si eso quieres y podemos practicar todo el tiempo que quieras-.

–Tú no cambias nunca-. Lo abrazo.

Se sentía mucho mejor al haber hablado con él, era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. –Eres tan perfecto, tan comprensivo, tan bueno… gracias-.

–No tienes que darlas-. Junto sus labios, las ganas volvían a hacerse presentes pero esta vez estaba en sus sentidos y segura de lo que quería.

– ¿Me crees si te digo que quiero hacerlo ahora?-. Dijo contra sus labios.

–No empecemos algo que no vamos a terminar, ya te dije que no hay apuro-. Ella deslizo sus besos hasta su oído.

–Esta vez si vamos a terminarlo-. Sasuke la aparto un poco. –Estoy hablando enserio, tan enserio como que me llamo Sakura Haruno-.

–Fue muy poco tiempo como para cambiar de opinión-. La miro dudoso. –No es nada lindo que te dejen con las ganas-.

–No lo voy a hacer, estoy lista y estoy segura de ello-. Sin pensarlo capturo sus labios, ya no tenía más nada que pensar. Era responsable de sus actos y sabía que de eso no iba a arrepentirse.

Mientras lo besaba dulcemente bajo las manos hasta su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharle el cierre, luego quito el botón, ahora a Sasuke le parecía que estaba hablando enserio.

– ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo?-. Preguntó aun dudoso.

–A menos que tú no quieras claro-. Sasuke se deshizo de los zapatos y el pantalón en unos segundos y a los siguientes segundos ya estaba de nuevo encima de ella.

Ahora si su cabeza estaba total y completamente enfocada en lo que hacía y no quería parar esta vez, ni siquiera le avergonzaba que la viera desnuda. Sasuke iba lentamente para darle confianza pero ella decidió que no quería ir lento, se deshizo primero de su brasier y en seguida sus pantis le siguieron, unos segundos después él tampoco tenía su ropa puesta, ambos estaban desnudos.

Él recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus labios, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y produciendo sensaciones nuevas. Cuando se detuvo a ponerse un condón ella volteo con las mejillas encendidas hacia otro lado, el rio por su reacción.

– ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?-.

–Totalmente-.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, deposito un beso en sus labios y lentamente entró en ella. Sintió un poco de dolor al principio pero poco a poco el dolor fue remplazado por placer.

Fue tan delicado como pudo, como si ella pudiera quebrarse, lo hacía lento y sin dejar de estar atento ante cualquier cambio en su expresión la cual se relajaba poco a poco. Esa noche se trataba solo de ella, de hacerla sentir cómoda y satisfacerla por completo sin importar nada más.

Cuando ya estaba completamente relajada y acostumbrada a las sensaciones nuevas decidió tomar un poco el control, cambiaron de lugar, ella encima de él. Sasuke decidió dejarla hacer con él lo que ella quisiera, que ella decidiera que quería hacer y que no quería.

Sakura entrelazo sus manos con las de él y comenzó a moverse, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, para ella se sentía bien y al parecer para el también pues tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. No tenía tampoco control de su cuerpo ni de sus emociones, todo estaba fuera de sí, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo, su piel se calentaba y hormigueaba ante en contacto con la de Sasuke, de su boca salían gemidos sin su consentimiento aunque intentara reprimirlos, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho y no se detuvo hasta que se sintió completamente complacida.

Se acostó al lado de Sasuke, él la miraba con una sonrisa que le hacía caer rendida a sus pies. Cuando pensó que ella no podía ser más perfecta descubrió que sí lo era y estaba seguro de que seguiría sorprendiéndose. Aparto el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor y comenzó a hacerle caricias en la piel de su espalda causándole escalofríos.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Ella asintió sonriendo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Hambrienta-. Dijo consciente al fin de su cuerpo y de sus otras necesidades.

– ¿Hambrienta?-. Ella volvió a asentir con una sonrisa.

–Tanto ejercicio me dio hambre-. Envuelta en la sabana buscó la camiseta de Sasuke y se la puso. – ¿Vienes?-.

–Dame un minuto-. Ella salió de la habitación.

Sasuke se quedó acostado por unos minutos pensando en que había sido incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba, mejor que cualquier otra noche con cualquier otra chica. Miro la hora, habían pasado tres horas desde que llegaron.

La alcanzó en la cocina, ella devoraba todo lo que tenía en frente. –Vaya que tienes hambre-. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

–Hump-. Respondió con la boca llena, pasó todo con un vaso de jugo y se aclaró la garganta. – ¿No tienes hambre?-.

–No-. Terminó con el sándwich y atacó un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastimé?-.

–No, en absoluto. Me siento de maravilla-. Se dio la vuelta para besarlo.

– ¿Y te gustó?-.

–Me encanto, estuvo perfecto, mejor de lo que había imaginado-. Sonrió.

–Tú también estuviste perfecta-.

–No mientas seguro soy un desastre-.

–No estoy mintiendo, eres muy buena en realidad-. Sakura sonrió y sus mejillas tomaron color. Terminó un segundo trozo de pastel y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa de tramar algo. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.

–Quiero hacerlo otra vez-. Dijo rápido y con emoción.

– ¿Otra vez?-. Estaba sorprendido.

–Si-. Le tomo la mano y lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

– ¿No estás cansada?-. Negó con la cabeza. Lo empujo de nuevo a la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello.

–Pero esta vez no seas tan delicado, no voy a romperme no soy de vidrio-. Susurró en su oído.

Si ella quería más, quien era él para no complacerla.

Se deshicieron de la poca ropa que llevaban puesta. Esta vez no sería tan delicado como ella se lo había pedido, esta vez sería él quien llevará el control y haría él lo que quisiera con ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y sin pensarlo volvió a ser dueño de su cuerpo. Cuando pensaba que ya había descubierto todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y sus puntos más sensibles se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada, todo volvía a ser nuevo para ella. Sakura tenía energía como si nunca fuera a acabarse, Sasuke pensó que si así iba a ser siempre estaba dispuesto a ser esclavo de su cuerpo para toda la vida.

La mantuvo presa contra la cama, dejó lo delicado de lado y la hizo estremecer hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieron más. Se acostó a su lado totalmente agotado, ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho en silencio mientras él le hacía caricias en su espalda y escuchando los latidos de su corazón acelerado se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sasuke la cubrió con la sabana para que no pasara frio y se dejó atrapar también por el mismo sueño que ella.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Hola chicas!

¿Qué tal como han estado? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que aunque no fue muy perverso si fue lindo y romántico.

Bueno nos estamos viendo en el siguiente. Un beso.

Uchiha_cherry.


	38. Invitacion al banquete

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**38**

**.**

**.Invitación al banquete.**

Él despertó primero, Sakura aún seguía profundamente dormida a su lado dándole plena vista de su espalda desnuda ya que la sabana solo le cubría de la cadera hacia las piernas. Quiso besar su suave y pálida piel de leche pero no quería despertarla, así que se levantó cuidadosamente y en silencio se metió en el baño.

Bajo la ducha mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, rememoraba su noche, había sido simplemente perfecta, especial, única al igual que ella quien además le resultaba irresistible, esa noche por alguna razón fue especial, era como si hubiese sido su primera vez y aunque no lo era, esa sensación lo dejo perplejo.

Por primera vez sentía que quería pasar la vida entera con alguien y ese alguien era solo ella, pues ella era quien confiaba plenamente en él y que se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma así que ahora debía encargarse de hacerla sentir especial cada día, hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que significaba para él.

Salió del baño, se vistió y se sentó al lado de su novia aun dormida.

–No, yo no te quiero. Yo te amo-. Susurro despacio cerca de su oído, ella no podía oírlo porque estaba inconsciente pero se lo haría saber muy pronto.

Deposito un delicado beso en su espalda tratando de no despertarla, la cubrió con la sabana pues hacia frio y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno no sin antes escribirle una nota y dejarla a su lado.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del día, tenía una sonrisa en los labios sin siquiera haberles dado la orden de sonreír. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke pero este no estaba en su lugar y en vez de ese encontrarse con ese cuerpo tatuado se encontró con una nota.

"_Ni siquiera pienses en moverte de la cama hasta que yo llegue". _Cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo y no tenía control a sus emociones; sus labios sonreían automáticamente, sus mejillas se tornaban rosas sin poder evitarlo y su piel se calentaba tan solo con el recuerdo de sus pensamientos escondidos. No podía creer todo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás, se abrazó así misma mientras recordaba la sensación de los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo, recorría con sus manos su piel por donde sus labios llenos de pasión habían hecho un camino de besos.

Por un acto inconsciente miro debajo de la sabana, seguía desnuda pero no le importaba en absoluto, ya no tenía nada que ocultarle pues él había recorrido todo su cuerpo memorizando cada detalle.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos sintiendo como se ponía roja de solo pensar en ello, en todo, en lo que había hecho, en ese lado desinhibido y atrevido que estaba conociendo cada vez mas de ella porque él le hacía ser así, desinhibida y atrevida.

Lo pensó mejor, no solo lo quería, lo amaba y estaba segura de ello, quería decírselo, gritarlo a toda voz y que todo el mundo supiera que amaba a Sasuke Uchiha y que él solo le pertenecía a ella y nunca seria de nadie más, moría de ganas de decírselo pero decidió hacerlo en el momento indicado, cuando preparara algo especial para él.

Su cara, se dijo así misma recordando su apariencia, debía ser un desastre con el maquillaje que no se había quitado de seguro estaría corrido y su cabello deshecho, toco su cola de caballo, ya estaba de medio lado y floja, no quería que la viera así.

Se puso la ropa interior y la camiseta de Sasuke y corrió al baño, al verse en el espejo no se horrorizo, de hecho no estaba para nada como se había imaginado, tomo el bolso con cosas de su aseo personal que había dejado allí para cuando se quédese en casa de Sasuke.

Él también tenía cosas en casa de ella para no estar cargando con un maletín de una casa para la otra. Se lavó los dientes y la cara, se acomodó un poco la cola y volvió corriendo a la cama cuando sintió pasos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormida aun.

Sasuke entro con una bandeja en la mano llena de comida y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Sakura?-. Susurro, ella fingió comenzar a despertar y sonrió al verlo. –Buenos días, bella durmiente-.

–Buenos días-. El morocho dejo la bandeja en la mesa a un lado de la cama y se acercó a besarla en los labios dulcemente. – ¿Acabas de despertar?-.

–Si-. Fingió un bostezo.

– ¿En serio? Porque tus labios saben a menta, tú cabello esta mas peinado y no llevabas mi camiseta cuando te deje esta mañana-. La chica sonrió al ser atrapada en la mentira.

–Está bien me descubriste, me levante hace unos minutos-.

–Puedo adivinar para que te levantaste temprano, no querías que te viera recién levantada después de estar sin dormir toda la noche ¿cierto?-. Sakura sonrió y miro la bandeja de comida. – ¿Tienes hambre?-.

–Estoy hambrienta-.

–Bueno-. Acerco la bandeja. –Como no sabía lo que querías comer, te traje un poco de todo-.

En la bandeja había un poco de todo como él había dicho, tostadas, omelet, tocino, frutas picadas, cereal, yogurt, jugo y café, era una bandeja bastante amplia.

–Creo que exagere con todo esto-. Dijo mirando la comida y luego a Sakura.

–Pues tengo tanta hambre que me comería todo esto-. Comenzó con las tostadas con queso crema. Mientras comía también le daba de comer a Sasuke en la boca.

– ¡Que noche! ¿No crees?-. Ella joven sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

–Si-.

–Tenías mucha energía guardada-. Ahora sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate. –Y yo que estaba preocupado pensando que quizás no te la ibas a pasar tan bien como yo, por ser tu primera vez-.

–No sé de qué hablas-. Se hizo la desentendida mientras reía.

–Y ahora te haces la inocente, pequeña diablilla-. Sasuke comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. –Anoche no fuiste para nada inocente-.

–Ya basta-. Dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras se revolvía en la cama por las cosquillas. –Para por favor-.

–Dime algo-. Paro de hacerle cosquillas y se acostó encima de ella. – ¿De verdad la pasaste bien anoche?-.

–Dime algo-. Sasuke asintió. – ¿Qué acaso te pareció lo contrario?-.

–No pero quiero asegurarme de que fue tan perfecto para ti como lo fue para mí-. Sakura sonrío.

Cambiaron de posición, ella se sentó encima de él con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y reteniendo las manos de Sasuke contra la cama.

–Pues para mí fue más que perfecto y te estoy diciendo completamente la verdad-. Junto sus labios en un perfecto lento y apasionado beso. Inconscientemente ambos pensaban igual, pensaron en decir esas dos palabras importantes, ese Te Amo que cambiaría las cosas por completo, pero querían esperar el momento y lugar indicado, algo que fuera tan especial que no podrían olvidarlo nunca.

Se separaron jadeando por la falta de oxígeno. –Ahora me queda claro-. Ella se enderezó satisfecha por su demostración de amor. – ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-.

–No lo sé, lo que sea que tú quieras hacer-. a Sakura no le importaba el plan con tal de que el estuvieran juntos.

– ¿Lo que yo quiera?-. Sonrío pícaramente alzando las cejas.

– ¡Sasuke! eres un... ¡Ay ya hasta te queda corta la palabra!-. Se quitó rápido de encima de él mientras reía. –Estás mal en serio-.

–Pero si yo no he dicho nada, tú siempre piensas mal-. Él también reía.

–Es que te conozco, se en lo que estabas pensando y la respuesta es no-.

– ¿Yo pensando en eso? que mal concepto tienes de mí, hieres mis sentimientos-. Fingió secarse una lagrima, Sakura rio más fuerte.

–Con lo que pasa por tu mentecita retorcida podrías escribir un libro y llamarlo La mente oscura de Sasuke-.

–No puedes culparme por desear tenerte todos los días después de lo de anoche-. Dijo con su seductora voz.

–Voy a darme una ducha-. Musito cambiando el tema con dos tomates por mejillas. –Cuando salga podemos pensar en algo que hacer hoy, algo que amerite tener ropa encima, que sea lejos de esta cama y esta habitación si es posible-.

–No se necesita una cama y una habitación para hacer… eso-. Le guiño un ojo.

–Entonces que sea algo al aire libre, rodeados de personas, donde no puedas persuadirme para hacer cosas indebidas-. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?-.

–No hace falta-. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

No tardó demasiado en ducharse, se puso ropa que dejaba allí para para cuando se quedaba, una pequeña parte del closet de Sasuke estaba ocupado por sus cosas e igual Sasuke tenía su espacio en casa de Sakura.

Salió en busca de su novio y lo encontró en la sala de juegos. –Ya, ok rubio fastidioso allá vamos a estar-. Finalizo la llamada.

– ¿Quién es un rubio fastidioso?-. Pregunto Sakura.

–Naruto-. Se acercó a ella y enterró la cara en su cuello. –Hueles delicioso-.

–Gracias-. Le tomo de las mejillas para verlo. – ¿Qué quería Naruto?-.

–Invitarnos a casa de Kiba a pasar la tarde-. Eludio con algo de fastidio.

–Vamos a ir ¿verdad?-.

–Yo pensaba que mejor sería quedarnos aquí y pasar el día solos tú y yo-. Sonrío.

–Pero ya le dijiste que si-.

– ¿Y para que se inventaron las excusas entonces?-.

–Pero yo quiero ir-. Dijo con voz suplicante y haciéndole ojitos.

–Está bien-. Lo convenció, era un fácil se dijo así mismo al darse cuenta que podía caer en las palabras de una chica como Sakura y unos ojos tan dulces como los de ella.

Se echaron al mueble a ver televisión mientras llegaba la tarde. Fue más lo que Sasuke estuvo dormido que lo que estuvo despierto mirando la televisión. Mebuki llamó a su hija para darle una buena noticia y hacerle una invitación que no podría rechazar.

–Pon el altavoz quiero que Sasuke también escuche-. Le ordeno la mujer con su voz dulce pero autoritaria.

–Hola Mebuki-. Le saludo Sasuke con ese tono con el que se ganaba a cualquiera.

–Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-. Sasuke y Mebuki entablaron una conversación sin prestar atención a que Sakura estaba esperando a que su madre le dijera la buena noticia, parecían mejores amigos hablando de todo con entera confianza.

–Mamá ¿Y la buena noticia?-. Interrumpió después de un largo rato.

– ¡Ah si! cierto. Bueno la buena noticia es que finalmente tus abuelos vienen el fin de semana próximo-. Dijo con emoción.

– ¿Esta vez sí es en serio, sin cancelaciones de última hora?-. Sakura tenía casi un año sin verlos, ella los adoraba.

–Sí, esta vez no hay vuelta atrás. Van a llegar directo a casa, organicé una cena privada en restaurante toda la familia va a ir y ustedes dos no pueden faltar así que Sasuke espero que estés libre para el sábado y tú también Sakura porque si no vamos a tener serios problemas-. Lo último lo dijo bromeando pero Sakura sabía que en parte lo decía en serio.

–Pues claro que estoy libre mamá, me muero por ver a mis abuelos-. Dijo con emoción su hija.

– ¿Y tú Sasuke?-. Pregunto Mebuki al otro lado de la línea, no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Sasuke miro a Sakura.

–Encantado ahí estaré-. Mebuki pegó un grito de emoción.

–Perfecto entonces nos vemos el sábado. Adiós, los amo-. Ambos se despidieron de Mebuki al unísono.

.

.

.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de Kiba como ya lo habían planeado, Sakura realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de todos esos chicos, aparte de Ino nunca había tenido amigos en los que pudiera confiar incondicionalmente, amigos que lograran entenderla sin juzgarla y ahora tenía amigos especiales con los que podía ser ella misma y uno de ellos era aún más especial para ella, era ese chico que la hacía sonrojar con una mirada y estremecer con cada beso y cada caricia.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	39. Masoquismo

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**39**

**.**

**.Masoquismo.**

Sasuke había olvidado que el lunes por la tarde debía viajar a Los Ángeles, así que Sasori, Kiba, Shikamaru y Naruto se lo recordaron mientras pasaban la tarde en casa de Kiba.

–No quiero que te vayas-. Dijo triste Sakura escondiendo su cara en el cuello de su novio.

–Pero si solo serán tres días, no me iré toda la vida-. Musito con cierta diversión en la voz tratando de reconfortarla; aunque él tampoco estaba feliz de viajar de nuevo.

–Es que es demasiado tiempo, ¿Sabes? voy a extrañarte-. Sasuke sonrió, ella estaba comportándose como una niña pequeña.

–Yo también-. Miro a su alrededor, el aeropuerto estaba atestado de fans que los veían enternecidas mientras sacaban fotos de ellos.

Se acercó para susurrar en su oído. –Pero volveré pronto y podrás seguir consintiéndome todo lo que quieras-. Dijo con picardía en su voz.

–Solo serán tres días, no hagan tanto alboroto. Ya paren-le-. Se burló Naruto a su lado y ambos le echaron una mirada asesina.

–Ya te veré cuando estés enamorado-. Le dijo Sasuke mientras seguía mirándolo de esa manera.

–Ya lo estoy... de nuestras hermosas Princess-. Comenzó a saludar y lanzar besos a las fans que estaba siendo retenidas por seguridad para que no los rodearan y nadie saliera herido, todas las chicas enloquecieron y gritaron más fuerte. –Son tan adorables-.

–Naruto ya quiero que consigas una linda novia, quiero ver cómo te pones cuando tengas una-. Enuncio Sakura pasando un brazo por sus hombros. –Seguro eres un amor, un romántico sin remedio y un idiota-.

–Oye. Yo solo soy yo mismo, no una farsa en potencia-. Dijo un poco sonrojado vengándose de dichos comentarios.

–Te diré que… te voy a ayudar a encontrar una linda chica, quizás una fan ¿Saldrías con una fan?-.

–Por supuesto, siempre y cuando me quiera por lo que soy y no porque quien soy Naruto Uzumaki miembro permanente de Prince Rock's-. Sakura sonrió.

–Entonces te buscare una chica perfecta-. Comenzó a mirar entre las chicas, Naruto enrojeció aún más ante la idea, hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita.

Por el altavoz dieron el aviso de que Sasuke debía abordar su avión, Sakura le abrazó de nuevo. – ¿Seguro que solo son tres días? No vas a quedarte más tiempo ¿Verdad? recuerda que mis abuelos vienen el sábado y si no vas mamá ya no te dirá cariño.

–Te prometo que solo serán tres días, el jueves por la tarde volveré-. Beso la coronilla de su cabeza. –Te quiero-.

–Yo igual te quiero-. Tomo su rostro y juntó sus labios en un corto y dulce beso, la multitud enloqueció, Hinata y Temari también estaban allí para despedirse de sus novios; las fans reaccionaron de la misma manera cuando ellas también besaron a sus chicos, unas sintiéndose un poco celosas por ser ellas.

Se despidieron de todos con un hasta pronto, las tres juntas los observaron entrar por la puerta de abordar, siempre era difícil verlos partir.

Seguridad tuvo que escoltar a las chicas hasta el auto, ellas se fueron juntas, pasaron el resto del día de compras y charlando, desde que Sakura había firmado contrato con la empresa en cuestión de su falsa relación y desde que se llevaba mucho mejor con Sasuke ella nunca había pasado un día a solas con Hinata y Temari ya que siempre que invitaban a Sakura a salir con ellas la peli rosa ponía una excusa pues se sentiría incomoda mintiéndoles.

Tiempo después, casi unos meses la rubia y la pelinegra se enteraron de que todo en la relación de Sakura y Sasuke había iniciado siendo una mentira aunque con sus ocupaciones de cada una de las chicas les había sido difícil poder tener un día solo de chicas, hasta ese día en el que Sakura oficialmente fue novia de Sasuke pues ya no había temas incomodos que hablar u ocultar además de que este día se divirtieron al máximo.

.

.

.

Fue difícil contactarse al día siguiente con Sasuke por la diferencia de horarios y sumado a eso sus ocupaciones, ella grabando y el promocionando su nuevo álbum, se enviaban mensajes de texto siempre que podían, Sasuke siempre terminaba cada mensaje con un "ya te extraño" y un "te quiero".

Cuando él le preguntó qué haría ese día después de grabar dudo un poco en cómo explicarle así que termino contándole de la mejor manera que encontró.

–Hola-. Dijo primero cuando Sasuke respondió su llamada.

–Hola pequeña-. Tanto se había acostumbrado a decirle pequeña acompañado de un tramposa o pervertida o alguna otra cosa que ya siempre le decía pequeña, además de que ella era unos cuantos centímetros más baja que él, solo le alcanzaba cuando usaba zapatos altos. – ¿Cómo estás?-.

–Bien, mal, extrañándote ¿Y tú?-.

–Justo igual que tu pero agregare que estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte-.

–Que cursi-. Musito Neji a su lado. Sakura sonrió pues lo escucho a través del teléfono.

–Cállate Neji. Espera un segundo Sakura-. Se fue a un lugar apartado de los demás. – ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy?-.

–Bueno... salí temprano de las grabaciones, ya casi no tenemos nada que grabar aquí, el resto toca en Estados Unidos-. Dudo pero tenía que decirlo pues no le gustaba mentirle porque si se llegaba a enterar de eso podría causar malas interpretaciones a los hechos.. –Voy a ir a tomar un café… con Sai-.

– ¿Con quién?-. Dijo Sasuke cambiando completamente su tono alegre a uno serio. –Con Sai Inomura-. Musito lentamente mordiéndose los labios imaginando la cara de Sasuke.

– ¿Con Sai? ¿Qué vas a hacer tomando un café con Sai?-. Dijo con notoria molestia pero controlando su voz para sonar lo más calmado posible.

–Es que me invito para hablar, además solo es un café-.

– ¿Y de que se supone que quiere hablar contigo ese tipo? Ya te lo dije Sakura, no me da buena espina, no me agrada-.

–Ya sé que no te agrada Sasuke, pero solo me invito para hablar como amigos dijo que le gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos de nuevo-. Sakura trago saliva tratando de pasar el nudo en su garganta, no quería problemas con Sasuke.

–Si claro, seguro es eso-. Chisto con sarcasmo.

–Puedo cancelarlo si eso quieres, no quiero que te molestes conmigo-. El morocho se calmó, sabía que ella no tenía ninguna mala intención solo que ella era muy buena y siempre le veía el lado positivo a todo el mundo, confiaba en ella pero en quien no confiaba era en él.

–No tienes que cancelarlo Sakura, confió en ti y si tú me dices que es solo para hablar como amigos entonces te creo-. Relajó el tono de su voz.

–Sasuke sé que no te agrada la idea pero Sai y yo éramos mejores amigos antes de ser novios y dijo que era algo importante y que necesitaba un consejo de una amiga-. Trato de calmarlo.

–Tengo que colgar ya va a empezar mi entrevista. Confío en ti pequeña, te quiero-.

–Gracias, yo también te quiero. Te contare todo luego-. Finalizo la llamada.

Sasuke no estaba para nada contento, paso todo el día de mal humor, aunque trataba de disimular ante las demás personas, muy en el fondo quería tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio e impedir que Sakura se encontrara con Sai y es que algo le decía que no era buena idea, era como si pudiera ver su doble intención en todo esto.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontró con Sai en un pequeño café algo escondido para que no les molestaran los fotógrafos cosa que fue inevitable. Sakura estaba nerviosa pues era la primera vez que se sentarían a tener una conversación como amigos después de haber finalizado su relación.

Hablaron de todo como si nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos, Sai se comportó perfectamente sin tocar ningún tema incomodo, se alegraba de que su relación con Sasuke estuviera saliendo bien, le contó sobre su proyecto de dirigir y producir su propia película y le pidió opinión como amiga, por otra parte Sakura estaba emocionada por él, le dio ánimos y le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

–Fue bueno poder conversar como en los viejos tiempos-. Dijo mientras la acompañaba a su auto, tenían unos cinco fotógrafos alrededor.

–Sí, me divertí mucho. Hace mucho que no hablaba con un amigo así y fue bueno tener eso de nuevo-. Le respondió ella.

Llegaron al auto.

–Mañana habrá un evento de caridad del que soy participe para la fundación Aiko ¿Te gustaría venir? Recaudaremos fondos subastando cosas puedes traer algo para subastar si quieres. ¿Qué dices?-. Le dedico una media sonrisa.

–No puedo decir que no a un evento de caridad-. Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Perfecto. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-.

–No hace falta, gracias-.

–De acuerdo, te hare llegar la invitación-. Se despidieron con un abrazo, mientras escuchaban comentarios molestos por parte de los fotógrafos.

Sasuke encendió su laptop, entró en su cuenta de su red social, estaba lleno de comentarios como siempre. Comenzó a revisar sus reviews llevándose una gran y desagradable sorpresa, fotos de Sakura y Sai por todas partes.

Su corazón latía acelerado, ella sonreía al igual que él y Sasuke por alguna razón odiaba eso, comenzó a buscar más información por internet torturándose así mismo, era repugnante cuanto articulo leía, todos alegando un encuentro romántico entre su novia y el imbécil al que moría por partirle la cara, sabia como eran los medios y que lo más probable es que todos estuvieran mintiendo como casi siempre hacían pero incluso aunque solo hubiera sido un encuentro amistoso le ponía furioso. Sasuke simplemente era un masoquista.

De repente su celular timbro en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Hola guapo-. Era su dulce y alegre voz.

–Hola-. Respondió seco.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?-.

–Podría haber sido mejor-.

– ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Qué te parece una video llamada?-.

Así lo hicieron, ambos se conectaron y cuando hubo imagen Sakura noto de inmediato la cara seria de Sasuke. – ¿Qué ocurre?-.

–Nada, no importa. ¿Cómo estás?-. Trató de suavizar su expresión.

–Bien, ya sabes lo mismo de hace rato, extrañándote, no es lo mismo abrazar a Soso que a ti-. Le enseño el eso de felpa a través de la cámara. – ¿Tú cómo estás?-.

–Queriendo regresar rápido a Tokio-.

– ¿Alguna razón específica?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Pues sí, mi novia esta allá saliendo alegremente con su ex novio mientras yo estoy aquí mirando sus felices rostros en cada página de internet-. Dijo notablemente molesto, a Sakura se le borro la sonrisa.

–Sasuke ya te había contado que íbamos a tomar un café, solo como amigos-.

–El problema es que odio verte tan sonriente en las fotos, se nota que disfrutaste tu café-.

–No es lo que piensas o lo que dicen todas esas páginas, solo fue una charla amistosa y no voy a negar que me divertí hablando con el pero solo como amigos Sasuke-. Suspiro frustrada. –No hay nada más entre nosotros-.

–Por favor dime que es la última vez que salen-. No le respondió de inmediato, así que lo tomo como un no.

–Hay un evento de caridad mañana, Sai me invito-. Al otro lado de la pantalla Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia ningún punto específico en su habitación. –Sasuke no te molestes, te juro que no pasa nada entre nosotros. Yo solo te quiero a ti y si acepte ir al evento es porque es una causa muy importante-.

–Tengo que irme, debo salir a trabajar de nuevo-. Dijo serio.

–Estás muy molesto, lo sé y lo siento. Sasuke no quiero tener problemas contigo. Solo dime que debo hacer para que no estés así, si quieres no voy al evento y no vuelvo a ver a Sai nunca más pero por favor mi lindo y sexy Uchiha, no te molestes conmigo, hare lo que sea-. La miro, estaba haciendo un puchero y su mejor carita de ternura algo que lo hizo sonreír. –Por favor-.

–No tienes que hacer nada-. Cedió ante tanta ternura, ella podía convencerlo de lo que quisiera. –Confió en ti, ve al evento y pásala bien-.

–Cuando vuelvas voy a recompensarte-. Sasuke le dedico una media sonrisa.

–Pues si vas a seguir llamándome lindo y sexy Uchiha voy a empezar a ceder ante todo lo que me pidas-. Ella volvió a sonreír ampliamente. –Adiós-.

–Te quiero-.

.

.

.

El miércoles apenas hablaron, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado pero siempre que tenía unos minutos libres le mandaba mensajes de texto, por la tarde Sakura asistió al evento de caridad de la fundación Aiko, que era una empresa encargada de cumplir deseos a niños con enfermedades que amenazan sus vidas, ella estuvo tan sumergida en todo el evento que no se detuvo a responderle sino hasta la noche que regresó a su casa.

"_Estoy muy cansada fue un día largo, te contare todo mañana cuando vuelvas. Muero por verte, te quiero". _

Fue el último mensaje que Sakura le envió, en Tokio eran las 9 de la noche mientras en Los Ángeles era la 11 de la mañana. Sasuke no necesitaba que ella le contara que había hecho pues cualquier página de chimes que buscara en internet se lo diría con fotos incluidas, ella había estado de nuevo con Sai.

No hacía más que torturarse así mismo buscando más información de ellos, hasta encontró una encuesta en la página de The New Notes: _¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita: Sakura y Sasuke o Sakura y Sai_.

–Yo vote por ustedes-. Bromeo Naruto sentándose a su lado, Sasuke no respondió, siguió leyendo artículos. –Sabes que todo lo que dicen es mentira ¿verdad? y no deberías ni siquiera leer esas cosas-.

– ¿Que se supone que haga entonces mientras mi novia esta en otro continente y su ex novio está tratando de quitármela?-.

–Se supone que debes confiar en ella-.

–Confío en ella pero no en él-.

–Ella te quiere demasiado Sasuke, deja de atormentarte. Esta noche volvemos y te vas a dar cuenta de que nada ha cambiado-. Palmeo su espalda. –Además vas ganado la encuesta, ustedes hacen mejor pareja según un 60 por ciento de personas-.

–No es gracioso-. Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke pasó el resto de la tarde desanimado mientras sus amigos trataban de alegrarlo pero simplemente no podía dejar de sentirse así aunque tratara. Tomarían el vuelo de las 10 de la noche para llegar a Tokio a primera hora.

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están hoy?

Que tal les pareció el capítulo, a mí se me hizo interesante… ¿Sasuke está celoso? ¿Sai tendrá buenas o malas intenciones? ¿Sakura es una dadivosa de la caridad? ¿Naruto es divertido? xD.

Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso.

P.S. No se pierdan el final de Abusada por el Clan Uchiha y un Uzumaki esta semana. Gracias por su apoyo y por leerlo.

Uchiha_cherry.


	40. Presentimiento

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**40**

**.**

**.Presentimiento.**

A pesar de que logro dormir en el avión, aún se encontraba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber dormido sentado. Al bajar del avión, un auto los esperaba fuera del aeropuerto para llevar a cada uno hasta sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a su casa se tiró en la cama sin importarle nada más, pues solo quería dormir.

No dejaba de tener pesadillas una y otra vez, acababa una y como si fuera una película de terror una nueva comenzaba, todas con el mismo sentido y el mismo final, Sakura dejándolo de todas las manera posibles.

Por esa razón más de una vez despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón a mil por hora, en algún momento de sus pesadillas su sueño tomo un rumbo diferente, era un buen sueño con Sakura solo estaban ellos dos acostados en algún jardín mirando las estrellas mientras ella le susurraba al oído cosas lindas y jugaba con su cabello, se sentía muy bien casi como si fuera verdadero.

Pero durante el transcurso de esa escena la voz de su chica comenzaba a sonar más baja como si se alejara.

–Sasuke-. Le escuchaba repetir una y otra vez pero cada vez se alejaba más. –Abre los ojos Sasuke-.

Ella seguía diciéndole lo mismo pero él no quería, se negaba a despertar y dejarla ir, le comenzó a decir que no se fuera que no lo dejara solo pero ella ya estaba muy lejos. De pronto la voz de Sakura se hizo cercana, la escuchaba justo en su oído hasta podría jurar que sentía su respiración erizándole la piel, su voz estaba cerca pero ella estaba lejos muy lejos, casi no podía distinguirla en la distancia.

–Sasuke despierta, deja de ser tan flojo y abre los ojos-. Obedeció a sus órdenes temiendo que al hacerlo no iba encontrarla, pero allí estaba ella, acostada justo a su lado con esa sonrisa que lo deslumbraba y esa mirada que lo enamoraba por completo. –Pensé que tendría que optar por un vaso con agua-.

– ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso?-.

–Créeme que no se me ha olvidado, pero es que cuesta mucho despertarte-.

–Por fin estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso-. No quería dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera pestañear porque pensaba que la perdería, que se iría como en sus pesadillas.

Extendió su mano para tocar la de ella, era totalmente real, ella estaba a su lado. –Tenía miedo de despertar y no verte-.

–Pues aquí estoy… y no voy a dejarte-. Sakura recostó la cabeza en su pecho. – ¿Que estabas soñando?-.

–Estábamos solos tu y yo mirando las estrellas, susurrabas cosas en mi oído, no recuerdo que decías pero sé que era hermoso-. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su sueño.

– ¿Que tienes? Pareces triste-. Se sentó para mirarlo, Sasuke tenía una mirada triste, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

–No es nada importante. Es solo que tuve muchas pesadillas antes de llegar a ese sueño-.

–Son pesadillas que no se cumplirán-. Se inclinó y volvió a abrazarlo.

–Sí, tienes razón. Voy a darme una ducha-. Se levantó y entro al baño, estuvo un rato bajo la ducha tratando de despejar su mente y repitiéndose una y otra vez que solo habían sido pesadillas.

Cuando salió Sakura no estaba en la habitación, se vistió rápido y fue a buscarla pensando que tal vez se había ido porque él había estado muy serio con ella. – ¿Sakura?-.

–En la cocina-. Ella estaba con una sonrisa sirviendo el almuerzo.

– ¿Almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó confundido.

–Son las tres de la tarde dormilón-. Se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó como había deseado hacerlo desde que se fue a Los Ángeles, el respondió rápidamente olvidándose de todo lo demás. –Te extrañe-.

–También yo-. La peli rosa sonrió contra sus labios.

–Debes de tener hambre-. Sasuke asintió.

Sakura le paso el plato con la comida china que había comprado. Mientras comían Sasuke se le quedo mirando pensando en las muchas veces que la había visto marcharse en sus pesadillas, en los momentos en los que ella le había dicho que no lo quería y que volvería con Sai.

– ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Nada-. Siguió mirándola.

–Ya dime ¿En qué tanto piensas?-.

–En lo hermosa que te vez hoy-. Sakura sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

–Gracias-. Terminó de comer. –Bueno yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos más tarde-.

– ¿Ir? ¿Tan rápido? ¿A dónde?- .

–Tengo cosas que hacer-. Se levantó, lavó su plato y se acercó a él.

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-.

–No hace falta, no vemos al rato-. Depósito un beso en sus labios quedándose varios segundos. –Te quiero-.

Sasuke se extrañó por su actitud, estaba muy sonriente y verdaderamente actuando diferente, la oji verde se fue dejándolo solo y con la duda.

Estuvo todo el día dando vueltas por la casa sin nada fijo que hacer y tampoco ponía interés en cualquier cosa que hiciera. Para cuando el reloj dio las cinco recibió un mensaje de su desaparecida novia.

"_Te espero en mi casa a las 6. Usa algo lindo". _

Si antes le parecía que había estado extraña ahora le parecía mucho más. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que la chica se traía entre manos pero haría lo que ella le pidió, se dio una ducha y se puso "algo lindo".

Salió a casa de Sakura y puntalmente a las 6 estaba parado en su puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que la chica le abriera, un minuto después ella estaba parada allí, luciendo más hermosa que nunca como solo ella sabía hacerlo, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, sus labios rojos al igual que sus tacones y el cabello suelto con ondas.

Sakura sonrió al verlo pues él también se veía muy apuesto, con esa imagen de chico malo sexy que a ella le volvía loca, iba todo de negro con un camiseta de cuello en V con las mangas largas recogidas hasta los codos y unos jeans.

–Hola-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, rieron de igual manera.

–Te ves muy lindo-. Continuó ella.

–Pero no más que tú-. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta el juntando sus labios en un beso que ella no dejó avanzar demasiado. – ¿A qué se debe todo esto?-.

–Pues quería sorprenderte así que preparé algo especial-. Lo llevó de las manos hasta dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras ellos, las luces estaban muy tenues y su camino era alumbrado por velas.

Llegaron hasta el comedor donde la mesa estaba servida, había rosas y velas adornando cada mesita de la sala, el lugar realmente lucia hermoso.

–Esto es hermoso-. Dijo el muchacho que no salía de su asombro.

– ¡Feliz aniversario!-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, ese día cumplían su primer mes como novios, ella sabía que él lo había olvidado de seguro y por eso aprovecho para preparar algo especial.

– ¿Aniversario?-. Ella asintió. Sasuke maldijo mentalmente regañándose el haber olvidado algo así.

Claro si estaba ocupado muriéndose de celos y pensando cosas que no eran, volvió a regañarse. –Sakura yo… lo olvide…lo siento-.

–No pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte. Ya sabía que lo olvidarías así que aproveche para que esta vez fuera yo quien hiciera algo por ti-. Juntó sus labios pero esta vez en un beso largo y apasionado pero al mismo tiempo lento y dulce.

–Ni siquiera tengo nada especial que darte, lo olvidé por completo-. Se sentía culpable, Sakura lo veía en su cara incluso.

–No importa Sasuke de verdad, con que estés aquí es suficiente, el mejor regalo que puedes darme es tu amor y tus besos-. Sonrió. –Para mí eso es más que suficiente-.

Volvió a besarlo haciendo que se olvidara de todo y dejara de sentirse culpable, terminando en un abrazo tierno y cálido.

–Bueno ahora sigue el resto de la sorpresa. ¿Tienes hambre?-. Preguntó emocionada.

–Sorpréndeme-. Sakura fue a la cocina por los dos platos con la cena que había servido y volvió a su lado-. Se ve y huele delicioso.

–Lo preparé todo yo-. Había preparado pollo al horno relleno con queso crema y espinacas, acompañado con papas también al horno y ensalada césar, su madre le había ayudado.

– ¿En serio?-. Pregunto entre extrañado y disimulando su preocupación por probar esa comida que recién Sakura se había enseñado a preparar.

–Te prometo que es comestible y que no te hará daño, de hecho sabe bien-. Rieron los dos.

Ella destapo una botella de vino sirviendo en dos copas. Se sentó expectante cuando Sasuke tomo el primer bocado de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca, lo saboreo por unos segundos mientras Sakura lo observaba con un poco de preocupación.

– ¿Qué te parece?-. Él gimió de placer.

–Está delicioso-. Dijo al fin, ella sonrió. –De verdad está muy bueno. ¿Cómo hiciste tu sola todo esto?-.

–Tuve un poco de ayuda de mi mama vía video llamada-. Sasuke sonrió, podía notar en su alegría todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en todo eso. –Me alegra que te gustara-.

–Esto es maravilloso Sakura, gracias-.

Continuaron comiendo mientras hablaban, Sasuke evito preguntarle sobre lo que hizo con Sai pues no quería arruinar esa maravillosa noche con sus celos absurdos.

– ¿Puedes creerlo? nuestro primer mes de novios cuando hace cuatro meses atrás no nos soportábamos-.

–Es una locura. Por poco y no continuamos con esto cuando Madara nos dijo que debíamos seguir por más tiempo, pero me alegro de haber aceptado-.

–También yo-. Sasuke tomó su mano y beso sus nudillos.

–Nunca imaginé que serías tú quien me hiciera tan feliz-.

–Yo tampoco imaginé que serias tú. Tu que eres tan opuesto a mí pero al mismo tiempo parecido, a quien yo solía aborrecer, fuimos unidos por un contrato y ahora por mucho más que eso-. Ahora ella besó su mano.

–Tal vez deberíamos agradecer a Madara por todo esto-. La peli rosa hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–No me agrada-.

–A mí tampoco, pero al menos hizo algo bueno por nosotros-. Sakura lo pensó por unos segundos y le dio la razón.

–Sí, hizo algo muy bueno-. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mientras terminaban su cena. –El miércoles vence nuestro contrato-.

–Tampoco recordaba eso. ¿Me vas a dar el divorcio?-. Dijo riendo, ella también rio.

–No, ni loca. Tu eres solo mío y de nadie más. Nunca voy a dejarte, lo siento sí tenías esas expectativas-. Él sonrió.

Nunca es mucho tiempo-. La miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Pero no lo suficiente para mí. No sabes cuánto te quiero-. Se sentó en sus piernas, ya habían terminado su cena.

–Estoy seguro que no más que yo-. Ella iba a replicar pero el atajó sus palabras con un beso. –Así que el miércoles tengo otra oportunidad para no arruinar nuestro aniversario-.

–Si, es nuestro aniversario falso-.

–No se me va a olvidar-. Junto una vez más sus labios. –Estoy listo para el postre-.

–El postre si lo compré-. Se levantó y lo buscó, helado y chocolates.

–Se ve delicioso pero no se refiero a este tipo de postre-. Sakura arrugo la frente sin comprender, Sakura sonrió pícaramente como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pensando en algo retorcido y fue cuando ella comprendió a que se refería.

–Ah… ya entiendo-. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron como siempre.

Seguía dándole un poco de vergüenza aunque no encontraba la razón pues ya lo había hecho y ella misma había querido hacerlo de nuevo. –Bueno… supongo que podemos saltarnos este postre.

Su corazón volvía a latir descontrolado contra su pecho, estaba tan nerviosa como la primera vez.

Se inclinó para besar a Sasuke, luego se levantó de sus piernas y lo llevo de la mano por las escaleras, las cuales tenían una vela en cada escalón, hasta su habitación donde más velas y pétalos de rosas adornaban el lugar.

–Así que ya lo tenías planeado-. Concluyó Sasuke.

–Lo consideraba una posibilidad-. Sin pensarlo demasiado se arrojaron a la cama despojándose de sus ropas, dejando que la pasión se apoderara de ellos.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y sin tener más energías para seguir, se acostaron abrazados envueltos en las sabanas. Sakura sentía que el sueño estaba empezando a vencerla y más cuando Sasuke acariciaba su piel de esa manera que le hacía caer rendida.

–Te amo-. Le susurró cerrando los ojos y dejándose vencer por el sueño, Sasuke se alejó para mirarla por lo que había dicho pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida.

Se lo había dicho primero, aunque entre dormida y despierta pero se lo había dicho, sentía lo mismo que él y eso le tranquilizaba después de casi una semana de estar preocupado pensando en que ella pudiera volver a sentir cosas por su ex novio. Con un sonrisa y lleno de paz se quedó totalmente te dormido junto a su amada, sin tener alguna clase de preocupación.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó primero sintiendo haber dormido en la mejor cama del mundo, Sasuke abrió los ojos unos minutos después al sentirla moviéndose y sonrió al ver esos ojos verdosos clavados en él.

–Buenos días-. Dijo él primero.

–Buenos días-. Le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tal dormiste?-.

–De maravilla. ¿Y tú?-.

–Increíblemente bien-. De pronto el estómago de Sakura rugió de hambre.

–Lo siento-. Se cubrió la cara con las manos apenada mientras Sasuke sonreía. –Qué vergüenza-.

–No tienes por qué avergonzarte-. Quito las manos de su rostro. –Se me olvidaba que después de hacer el amor te levantas hambrienta. Voy a comprar el desayuno ¿Cómo que se te antoja?-.

–Amm, quisiera comer cereales de chocolate-.

– ¿Cereales de chocolate para el desayuno?-. Ella asintió. –Pues entonces cereales de chocolate será lo que tendrá mi pequeña-. Sasuke se levantó, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, se dio una ducha rápida, al salir Sakura seguía acostada boca abajo dejando su espalda al descubierto.

–Estas muy cansada. ¿Verdad?-.

–No, es solo que no quiero levantarme. Mis almohadas huelen a ti y no quieren dejarme escapar-. Con pesar dio la vuelta para levantarse envuelta en la sabana pues seguía desnuda, al pasar al lado de Sasuke, este tiro de las sabanas atrayéndola contra él sin tener algún pudor.

–Gracias por darme el mejor aniversario de un mes-. Junto sus labios en un corto beso y dejó que siguiera su camino hasta el baño. Cuando termino de bañarse y vestirse fue en busca de Sasuke quien estaba recogiendo la mesa que habían dejado tal cual se había quedado la noche anterior.

–Déjalo, yo lo termino-. Detuvo sus manos para que no siguiera y lo abrazó. –Gracias a ti por darme el mejor aniversario de un mes-.

Su estómago volvió a rugir.

–Mejor voy a comprar el desayuno antes de que te de algo-. Dejó un beso en sus labios y camino hacia la puerta pero se devolvió. –Por cierto ¿Recuerdas lo último que me dijiste anoche?-.

–Dije muchas cosas-. Trató de hacer memoria.

–Si pero aparte de las cosas sucias que me dijiste-. Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par enrojeciendo al instante.

– ¡Yo no te dije cosas sucias!–. Dijo escandalizada. Sasuke soltó a reír.

–Pero hablando en serio, anoche me dijiste algo antes de quedarte dormida ¿Recuerdas que fue?-.

–No lo sé, estaba medio dormida-. Si sabía que había dicho pero quería hacerlo sufrir un rato aunque estaba dispuesta a repetírselo de nuevo todo el día si él se lo pedía. – ¿Qué tal si ya te vas compras el desayuno y si recuerdo lo que te dije te lo vuelvo a decir cuando llegues?-.

–Me parece buena idea-. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera su último beso. –Quizás con eso recuerdes lo que me dijiste-.

–Aja-. Dijo desorientada ardiendo en deseo de nuevo. Hasta ella misma se sorprendía de todas esas ganas escondidas que tenía en su interior, sonrío levemente imaginando las palabras de Ino en su cabeza, las de su última charla.

Sakura se quedó recogiendo todo lo que había quedado de la noche anterior, las velas ya se habían consumido, había puesto por todos lados, pensó que la noche anterior se veían hermosas pero recogerlas en ese momento era un fastidio. Minutos después llamaron a su puerta, pensó que tal vez era Sasuke que había olvidado llevarse las llaves así que fue a abrirle sin mirar por el ojillo.

Para cuando abrió la puerta quedo casi sorprendida pues era Sai el que estaba parado frente a ella.

–Hola Sai-. Dijo extrañada de verlo allí.

–Hola Saky. ¿Cómo estás? Espero no interrumpirte o molestarte-. Musito un poco apenado.

–Estoy bien y solo interrumpiste mi limpieza así que no es gran cosa-. Él sonrió.

–Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien, es algo importante y pensé en ti. No tomará mucho tiempo-.

–De acuerdo, pasa-. Sakura ya había recogido la mesa y el camino de velas de la entrada pero faltaban las rosas y velas en la sala.

– ¿Segura que no interrumpo nada importante?-. Dijo mirando las velas derretidas y las rosas esparcidas por todos lados, mientras discretamente los celos ardieron en su interior.

–No. Mejor vamos a la cocina-. Caminaron hacia la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas.

Miró el reloj, esperaba que Sasuke no llegara todavía, siempre había tráfico y siempre el lugar donde compraban el desayuno estaba lleno, tenía una fila muy larga en la única caja que servía cosa que le daba un poco más de tiempo a ella y a su conversación con Sai. – ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?-.

–Primero quería agradecerte por compartir conmigo esta semana, a pesar de que no lo merezco. Eres una amiga increíble y me has apoyado en todo incluso después de que te rompí el corazón-.

–Sai ya hablamos de esto-. Dijo algo cansada de siempre escuchar lo mismo.

–Lo sé solo quería decirlo una vez más. En fin, vine porque eres quien me apoyó con esta idea y la primera persona en quien pensé al recibir la noticia fue en ti-. Sakura le miro expectante. –Ya tengo las aprobaciones, los permisos y los fondos, en Marzo comenzaré a grabar la película-.

– ¿En serio?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

–Sí, es increíble-.

–Eso es genial flaquito, felicidades. Es justo lo que querías y lo que siempre quisiste-.

– ¿Flaquito? Hace mucho que no me llamaban así. Tú eras prácticamente la única-. Sakura sonrió recordando.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti-. Cambio el tema.

El extendió sus brazos para abrazarla y ella aceptó inocentemente sin saber que Sasuke estaba parado justo detrás de ella mirando todo con sorpresa, Sai si lo sabía y lo hacía apropósito mirando a Sasuke triunfalmente mientras abrazaba a su novia. –Se lo mucho que querías esto-.

–Todo esto es gracias a ti Saky, tú me ayudaste todos estos días. Gracias-. Le tomó el rostro sin dejarle siquiera reaccionar y juntó sus labios.

Sakura se quedó petrificada sin seguirle el beso pero tampoco sin apartarlo, sin siquiera poder pensar, sin saber que Sasuke los observaba igual de petrificado que ella, sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían.

Sakura se apartó, no tenía palabras pues su cerebro no lograba conectar con su boca, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento pero ninguna agradable.

–Sé que aun sientes cosas por mí al igual que yo por ti. Este beso me lo demuestra-. Musito el primero echándole más leña al fuego, Sasuke estaba callado, para escuchar cómo iba a responder ella, apretando lo puños deseando que le estampara una cachetada y comenzara a insultarlo, pero en lugar de eso solo hubo silencio, un profundo silencio.

–Sai ¿Pero?... ¿Qué?... Yo...-. Comenzó la chica sin saber que decir o hacer, estaba molesta pero no sabía de qué manera exprésalo. –Ni siquiera sé que decirte-.

–Pues yo si-. Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, dio la vuelta.

– ¡Sasuke!-. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a ver su cara y sus ojos cristalizados.

– ¿Saben qué? No se detengan por mí, ya yo me iba de todas formas-. Él morocho dijo aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Sai, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para intentar contener sus lágrimas.

Salió a paso rápido de la cocina. –Sasuke espera-. Él no se detuvo, ella corrió hasta él pero simplemente la ignoro. –Sasuke por favor, espera-.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué vas a decirme?! ¡¿Qué no es lo que parece?! ¡¿Qué no es lo que estoy pensando?!-. Dijo casi gritando, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

A Sakura se le partió el corazón.

–Déjame explicarte-.

–No tienes nada que explicar, lo vi todo, completamente todo. Tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo-. Más lagrimas le siguieron a la primera, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a derramar lágrimas al igual que él. –Pudiste haberte separado de él pero no hiciste nada Sakura-.

La voz se le quebró, era desgarrador verlo de esa manera y ella no tenía palabras para detener sus lágrimas pues él tenía razón, ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

–Por favor Sasuke, no te vayas-. Dijo casi en un susurro. Él se detuvo por un momento y se volvió para mirarla.

–A fin de cuentas siempre fuimos una mentira ¿No es así?, una relación por conveniencia en la que al menos tu obtuviste lo que querías. Ya no me necesitas-. Salió de la casa dando un portazo, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

–Saky-. Escucho su voz, él era el culpable de todo.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pensé que podía volver a confiar en ti, que podíamos ser amigos de nuevo pero una vez más has roto mi corazón. Yo fui buena contigo y tú solo fuiste un egoísta, siempre pensando en ti. Conseguiste lo que querías tienes tu película, destruiste mi relación pero hay algo que nunca vas a tener-. Se acercó mirándolo directo a los ojos. –Nunca me tendrás a mí. Antes pensaba que contigo había encontrado el amor verdadero pero estaba equivocada, descubrí el amor verdadero con Sasuke y con el sentí lo que nunca sentí contigo-.

–Tú me seguiste el beso-. Le tomó los hombros pero ella lo empujó.

–No te seguí nada, simplemente no supe reaccionar. Yo no te amo ni nunca te amé. Yo solo amo a Sasuke-. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo. –Quiero que te vayas y nunca más vuelvas a buscarme-.

–Sakura sé que aún queda algo-.

– ¡No queda nada! ¡Vete!-. Le grito.

A empujones lo llevo hasta la puerta de la entrada y lo saco de su casa dando un portazo.

Se arrojó en el piso a llorar, su corazón dolía como si estuvieran apuñaleándole, lo había arruinado todo, lo sentía en todo su ser, Sasuke no iba a perdonarla, eso era lo que presentía.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas…

¿Han tenido sueños que se han convertido en presentimientos y/o en realidades?

Yo sí.

U_u

Uchiha_cherry


	41. De vuelta a la farsa

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**41**

**.**

**.De vuelta a la farsa.**

Se levantó del piso después de estar media hora llorando, dispuesta para hablar con él, le marco a su celular pero él no contesto, marco a su casa y lo mismo sucedió con esa llamada así que decidió ir a buscarlo.

Sasuke no estaba en su casa, lo espero por dos horas pero no llego, preocupada por no saber en dónde estaba llamó a Naruto, a Sasori, a Kiba y a Shikamaru en ese orden sin contarles nada para no preocuparlos pero ninguno sabía nada de Sasuke.

Decidió darse por vencida cuando el reloj dio las seis de la tarde y Sasuke no volvió a su casa. Lo más difícil fue llegar a su habitación y encontrarla tal cual la habían dejado por la mañana, la cama desecha, sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, las velas consumidas y los pétalos marchitos adornando las mesitas y el piso.

Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente sin control, tomó la camiseta que Sasuke llevaba puesta la noche anterior y se arrojó a la cama a llorar hasta que sus ojos dolieron, las lágrimas escasearon y se quedó dormida hecha un ovillo.

.

.

.

Después de salir de casa de Sakura con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, estuvo conduciendo por una hora sin rumbo fijo, no quería volver a su casa pues sabía que ella lo buscaría allí o cualquiera de sus amigos y no estaba de humor para enfrentar a nadie.

Recordó que aun tenía las llaves del antiguo departamento que la disquera le había rentado cuando se fue a vivir al centro de Tokio, no lo había entregado pues tenía cosas que le había dado flojera buscar.

Era el lugar perfecto para escapar, nadie sabría que estaría allí y mucho menos Sakura quien no tenía ni idea de que esa había sido su antigua vivienda. Entró al departamento sin detenerse hasta llegar a su antigua habitación y arrojarse a la cama, tiro su celular hacia algún lugar, se cubrió con las sabanas para tratar de aliviar el frio que sentía pero no era el frio de diciembre lo que lo congelaba, era el frio del vacío lo que helaba su ser.

Después de todo, sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad, ella le había roto el corazón como es sus sueños y dolía aún más de lo que había doliendo en cada uno de ellos juntos.

Sentía un profundo odio en lo que quedaba de su destrozado corazón, no sabía hacia quien, si hacia ella o hacia Sai o quizás hacia los dos.

Decidió hundir sus penas en el alcohol dándose cuenta de que a ella no podía odiarla, para su suerte consiguió una botella de vodka por la mitad en la cocina busco su móvil en la habitación y conecto sus audífonos con la música a todo volumen, se sentó en el piso hundiéndose en su llanto mientras bebía a tragos de su botella ya casi vacía.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba tumbada en su cama en la misma posición en la que se había quedado la noche anterior, deseaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla pero sabía que no era así, de pronto el insistente sonido de su celular la trajo a la tierra. – ¿Sasuke?-. Contestó rápido y sin ver la pantalla.

–No cariño soy tu madre. ¿Cómo estás? Hace rato que te estoy llamando-. Lo menos que quería era contestar esa pregunta.

–Lo siento mamá estaba durmiendo. ¿Pasa algo?-.

–Amor ¿Acaso no recuerdas? hoy llegan tus abuelos-. Sakura maldijo mentalmente.

–Claro que lo recuerdo mamá-. Mintió. – ¿A qué hora llegan?-.

–Pues como en dos horas, nosotros estamos camino al aeropuerto para esperarlos y de allí vamos al hotel donde todos se van a hospedar-.

– ¿Todos?-. Preguntó confundida.

–Ay Sakura ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Si todos, tus tíos y primos. Recuerda que todos íbamos a reunirnos para la cena de esta noche, para recibir a tus abuelos-.

–Si mamá ya lo sé-. Volvió a mentir.

–Bueno amor solo quería avisarte que ya vamos en camino, después que dejemos a tus abuelos en el hotel pasaremos por tu casa-.

–Ok mamá-. Dijo sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que decía, había perdido el interés de la conversación desde que supo que no era Sasuke quien llamaba.

–Nos vemos luego, adiós cariño-.

–Aja-. Contestó sin ganas.

Dejó el teléfono en la cama y volvió a cubrirse con la sabana, aun sosteniendo la camiseta de Sasuke.

Una hora después decidió levantarse aunque muy a su pesar, si sus padres no fueran a visitarla se hubiera quedado todo el día en la cama, se dio una ducha y se dispuso a recoger su habitación derramando lágrimas a su paso.

Cuando sus padres llegaron trató de poner su mejor sonrisa para que no sospecharan pues no quería preocuparlos, nunca le había costado tanto actuar pero en ese momento fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer.

– ¿Y Sasuke? Pensé que estaría aquí contigo, como son inseparables–. Sintió dolor al escuchar las palabras de su madre. Deseaba que fueran inseparables.

–Tenía cosas que hacer-.

–Vendrá hoy ¿verdad? porque me lo prometieron ambos-. Si le decía que no, comenzaría a hacer preguntas que no estaba lista para contestar por eso volvió a mentir.

–Si mamá, por supuesto-. Subió a su habitación, le llamó pero seguía sin contestar, la voz de la contestadora le indico que dejara un mensaje.

–Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura... sé que no quieres hablarme y que lo arruine todo pero por favor necesitamos hablar. Esta noche es la cena que mi madre le organizo a mis abuelos ¿recuerdas?... por favor Sasuke te lo pido... yo te amo, nada de lo que siento es falso-.

Su voz se quebró en sus últimas palabras. Tocaron a su puerta, trato de recobrar la compostura y fingir de nuevo.

–Pase-.

– ¿Qué tal todo?-. Dijo su hermano quien se sentó a su lado.

–Muy bien-.

– ¿Está todo bien?-. Preguntó mirándola a la cara, ella sonrió fingidamente.

–Si, todo está perfecto-.

–Te conozco, sé que algo te pasa-. Odiaba que Gaara la conociera tan bien.

–No es nada Gaara, de verdad. Solo lo mismo de siempre los chimes falsos que me inventan-. Dudó de su respuesta pero al final le creyó.

– ¿A qué hora vendrá Sasuke? tengo algo para él, es un videojuego del que habíamos hablado-.

–No sé, está ocupado con sus cosas. Necesito hacer algo, nos vemos luego-.

Salió de su habitación y de su casa sin dar explicaciones, encendió su auto y condujo sin rumbo fijo. Se detuvo frente al Millenium después de una hora.

Recordó la primera vez que había subido allí con Sasuke en ese momento él se dio cuenta que gustaba de ella, deseó volver a la noche en la que la llevo vendada de los ojos y ella le confesó todo lo que sentía, volvió a llamarlo pero seguía sin contestar, dejo otro masaje de voz, el número 15.

Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la gran rueda, no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para subir así que simplemente caminó hasta el acuario que estaba cerca donde también había ido por primera vez con Sasuke.

Entró y recorrió el lugar llenándose de los recuerdo que golpeaban como fuertes dolores de cabeza recordándole una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido, para su suerte nadie la pudo reconocer.

Salió de ese lugar, no tenía ni idea de que estaba intentando hacer, lo único que conseguía era hacerse más daño mientras debía estar buscando a Sasuke. Fue a su casa de nuevo pero él no estaba allí, de allí fue directo a casa de Naruto.

– ¡Vaya, vaya que sorpresa! pero si es la mala amiga que me ha abandonado por un morocho serio y frío que se ha convertido en un dulce bombón-. Dijo el rubio al abrirle la puerta.

–Hola mi querido y mejor amigo Naruto-. Se le abalanzó encima y lo abrazó intentando parecer alegre como si no sucediera nada. –Te he echado de menos-.

–Si claro. Ya te creo-. Dijo sarcástico pero divertido. – ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde hogar?-.

–Solo vine a visitarte porque te extrañaba-.

– ¿Que iras a pedirme ahora?-.

–Eres malvado Naruto-. La invitó a pasar y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala a platicar hasta que sacó a relucir su verdadero interés.

–Oye ¿De casualidad has hablado con Sasuke hoy?-. Preguntó como si les restara importancia.

–No ¿Por?-.

–Por nada. Es solo que no contesta su celular y no está en su casa-.

–Qué extraño-.

– ¿Qué tal si lo llamas tú a ver?-. Naruto no sospechaba que nada malo pasara, le llamó pero el buzón de mensajes fue quien contestó.

–Me manda a buzón-.

–Bueno, seguro aparece al rato-. Si no le contestaba a Naruto entonces era porque ni siquiera miraba su celular. –Bueno mi querido rubio de ojos azules tengo que irme-.

–Pero si solo has estado media hora-.

Mis padres me esperan en casa. Prometo llamarte para salir-. Se despidió del chico y volvió a su auto.

Sus ganas de ir a casa eran escasas.

–Hasta que por fin llegas. ¿Dónde has estado todo el día y por qué no contestas tu celular? Hasta llame a Sasuke a ver si estaban juntos pero no contestó, me tenías preocupada-. Le reprendió su madre.

–Estaba resolviendo unas cosas mamá-.

–Pues ve a prepararte para ir a la cena-.

La peli rosa fue hasta su habitación, volvió a intentar llamar a Sasuke sin éxito alguno, así que por millonésima vez le dejo el mensaje de texto número 30 y uno más de voz.

Encendió su ordenador y buscó entre las cuentas de los club de fans de Prince Rock's si alguien había visto a Sasuke entre el día anterior y ese día pero el muchacho estaba simplemente desaparecido y eso comenzaba a preocuparle, si no aparecía al día siguiente le contaría a Naruto todo para que la ayudara a buscarlo.

–Cariño ¿Qué pasa que no estas lista?-. Preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

–Lo siento mamá, me distraje-.

– ¿Te sientes bien Sakura?-.

–Si mamá, estoy bien. Ustedes adelántense yo me quedare a esperar a Sasuke aquí-.

–Bueno, entonces nos vemos allá-.

Luego de arreglarse espero una hora por Sasuke pero este nunca llego, seguía sin contestarle siquiera así que se dio por vencida.

Se colocó su gabardina ya que el frio era aterrador a mediados de diciembre, salió de su casa.

Una chica hermosa y joven la condujo hasta la sala privada donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, Sakura le entregó la gabardina para que la chica se la guardara, su madre la vio parada en la entrada de la sala y llegó a su lado para recibirla, por encima de su hombro miro a su familia que estaban esperando a que se acercara.

–Al fin llegas, esperábamos por ti. ¿Y Sasuke donde esta?-. Era hora de decirle que Sasuke no iba a asistir a la reunión pero el nudo en su garganta hacia que fuera difícil hablar.

–Mamá él…-. Tomo aire y lo soltó al fin. –Mamá, Sasuke no va a poder venir-.

– ¿Como que no...? ¡Ja!-. Exclamó la mujer cambiando su cara inmediatamente de la decepción y molestia a la alegría de nuevo. –Bonita bromita, por poco me la creo-.

–Mamá no estoy bromeando-. Pero la mujer ahora prestaba atención a algo por encima de los hombros de su hija, Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Sasuke que venía acercándose acompañado de la misma chica morena que la había acompañado a ella. –Qué bueno que llegas cariño, solo faltaban ustedes-.

–Lamento haber llegado tarde-. Dijo posándose al lado de Sakura, saludo a Mebuki con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

–Lo importante es que ya están aquí. Bueno vamos a sentarnos para que sirvan la cena-. La mujer se alejó hacia donde la mesa y la familia se encontraban.

– ¡Si viniste!-. Sakura lo miró sin poder creérselo.

El morocho se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, estaba extrañamente muy sonriente.

–No vine por ti, lo hice porque ya se lo había prometido a tu madre, esto no cambia nada entre nosotros-. Le tomó la mano. –Así que pon tu mejor sonrisa y comienza a fingir que todo está bien y no pasa nada. Por supuesto que a ti no te cuesta nada fingir que sientes algo por mí. Vamos-.

Se quedó sin palabras, le dolía escuchar eso de su boca. Trató de sonreír aunque le era más difícil que nunca. Saludó a su familia, la mayoría de los presentes ya conocían a Sasuke por la boda de su prima Moeggui pero Mebuki se encargó de presentarlo a quienes nos lo conocían aun, Tobirama y Ameyuri Haruno, los abuelos de Sakura.

–Sasuke él es Tobirama el abuelo de Sakura, el papá de Kizashi, y ellas es Ameyuri, su esposa-.

–Es un placer conocerte-. Dijo Tobirama un hombre de 60 años canoso y de la misma estatura de Sasuke.

–Eres casi encantador y muy apuesto-. Dijo Ameyuri, una mujer de 59 con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sasuke miro a Sakura primero quien estaba sonriendo por lo que había dicho su abuela de Sasuke.

–Para mí también es un placer conocerlos-. Sakura abrazó a sus abuelos y les dijo cosas en ingles que Sasuke apenas pudo entender pero pensó que sonaban bien cuando ella lo decía.

Se sentaron a la mesa, Sasuke del lado izquierdo de Sakura quien a su lado derecho tenía a su madre y él a su lado izquierdo a Gaara.

–Mi abuela dijo que tienes unos ojos hermosos y también que eres hermoso-. Le dijo Sakura en voz baja. El no respondió nada.

Mientras cenaban Sakura hablaba animadamente con sus abuelos, le encantaba ver a la chica a su lado mientras hablaba con soltura y eso hacía que le fuera más difícil sentir rabia hacia ella.

Mientras tanto él hablaba con los primos de Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendía de como toda su familia había acogido tan bien a Sasuke incluso su abuelo que era el más quisquilloso de todos.

Pensó en que cuando finalizara la velada le pediría a Sasuke hablar, como lo veía tan animado creyó que quizás ya no estuviera tan molesto y no la rechazaría.

Cuando la cena finalizo Sasuke termino llevando a Sakura, a Mebuki y a Gaara a la casa de la chica ya que ella tuvo que dejarle el auto a su primo Hidan para que llevara a la familia al hotel junto con Kizashi.

–Gracias por traernos Sasuke-. Le agradeció Mebuki cuando estacionaron frente a la casa de Sakura.

–No es nada-.

– ¿Vendrás mañana? Traje el juego del que hablamos la otra vez-. Le preguntó Gaara.

–Supongo que podría venir un rato-. Dijo sin poder negarse, Gaara le agradaba mucho y ya habían quedado en jugar ese videojuego la última vez que fue de visita con ellos.

–Buenas noches, cariño-. Se despidió Mebuki.

–Buenas noches-. Sakura esperó a que su madre y hermano entraran a la casa para poder hablar con Sasuke.

–Adiós-. Se despidió él, que no quería hablar.

–Por favor Sasuke, espera-.

–Fui claro, esta noche solo vine a cumplir con un compromiso. No quiero escucharte-. Comenzó a caminar a su auto.

– ¿Algún día volverás a hablarme?-. Sasuke se dio la vuelta para mirarla, los ojos jade de Sakura estaba cristalizados.

–Quizás cuando deje de doler lo que me hiciste-. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hasta el auto pero su detuvo, volvió hasta donde Sakura y depositó un beso delicado pero lleno de dolor en su frente, no era un beso de buenas noches precisamente, era un beso de despedidas con un hasta nunca marcado en él.

Eso termino de destrozarle el alma a Sakura.

Al día siguiente ella despertó casi a las 11 de la mañana y se quedó en la cama hasta pasado medio día, toda su familia estaba en su casa preparando una barbacoa pero ella no tenía ganas de estar con nadie.

–Hija ¿Acaso no piensas levantarte?-. Preguntó su madre. –Todos están en el jardín-.

–No me siento bien mamá-.

– ¿Que tienes, cariño?-. Se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabello. –Desde ayer te he notado un poco extraña ¿Pasa algo malo?-.

–No es nada-.

–Sakura no me mientas-.

–No me siento bien, eso es todo. Me duele el estómago, quizás comí algo que me hizo mal, aparte no he dormido bien últimamente-.

– ¿Segura que es eso?-. Sakura asintió. – ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?-.

–No hace falta, seguro descansando se me pasa. Me voy a quedar aquí y cuando me sienta mejor bajo-. Mintió.

–De acuerdo-. Mebuki deposito un beso maternal en su cabeza y salió de la habitación. Sakura volvió a dormirse.

Sasuke sabía que no debía verla pero era masoquista, lo necesitaba, necesitaba mirarla para recordarse y grabarse de una vez el por qué debía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella, como excusa perfecta tenía el haber quedado en jugar videojuegos con Gaara.

–Hola cariño pasa, llegaste en buen momento-. Lo recibió Mebuki. – ¿Ya almorzaste? porque los primos de Sakura están preparando una barbacoa-.

–Suena genial. Ya comí pero seguro tengo espacio-. Mebuki le sonrió complacida.

–Sakura está en su habitación, debe de seguir dormida-.

– ¿Sigue dormida a esta hora?-. No era típico de ella dormir hasta las tres.

–Sí, es que se siente mal y no ha querido levantarse de la cama, seguro que verte le hará sentir mejor. ¿Qué tal si vas a despertarla?-. Sasuke asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras. –Y has que baje a comer, no ha comido nada en todo el día-.

–De acuerdo-. Término de subir arrepintiéndose de haber ido, si ella se encontraba mal no podría resistir el hecho de querer cuidarla.

Entró silenciosamente sin tocar, ella estaba de espaldas a él, aún en la cama.

Se acercó despacio, ella abrazaba a Soso el oso que le había regalado y que ocupaba casi toda la cama pues ella era pequeña y muy delgada y el oso era enorme y gordo, le parecía algo gracioso de ver. Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Sakura-. Le llamó pero no se movió, estaba aún dormida.

Volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez moviéndola un poco. En un suspiro la joven abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sasuke.

–Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó esperanzada.

–Vine por tu hermano-.

–Ah-. Volvió a darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos. –Debe estar en el jardín con los demás-.

–Tú mamá me dijo que te sentías mal. ¿Es cierto?-.

– ¿Lo preguntas porque en serio te importa?-. Lo miró de nuevo.

–Nos esperan para comer, sal de la cama y vamos-.

–No tengo hambre-.

–No has comido nada en todo el día, debes comer aunque sea un poco-.

–No quiero comer nada-. Él odiaba cuando ella se ponía como una niña terca y caprichosa.

Sasuke salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y Sakura cerró los ojos para tratar de dormirse de nuevo.

Unos minutos después escucho como se abría la puerta otra vez, giro sobre su cama, Sasuke iba entrando y traía una bandeja con comida en la mano.

–Te dije que no tenía hambre-.

–Mebuki está preocupada por ti así que te mando esto y me pidió que te hiciera comer aunque sea un poco-. Mebuki no le había dicho nada a Sasuke, ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra alguna después del recibimiento. –No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que comas-.

–Pues no es algo que me moleste, por mi puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Si quieres te hago un espacio en la cama para que esperes acostado a mi lado-. Lo dijo pensando en que sería algo a lo que él le diría que sí. A Sasuke le hizo gracias pues ella había sonado exactamente como él aunque aguanto las ganas de sonreír.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente te sientas y comes aunque sea un bocado?-.

–Ya te dije que no quiero-.

–No me hagas llamar a tu madre y decirle que estas de malcriada-. Sakura se sentó.

–Hagamos un trato-.

–No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo-.

–Entonces ve a buscar a mi madre, igual no voy a comer nada-. Se cruzó de brazos y se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda.

– ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que comas?-. Cedió.

Sakura sonrió sin que él pudiera verla. Se sentó de nuevo y le miro a los ojos, él no estaba serio como esperaba ni tenia cara de molesto.

–Quiero que me escuches-. Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos.

–Bueno te escucho pero come antes de que se enfrié-. Sakura retuvo la sonrisa. Comió un poco de lo que él había traído, lo pasó con jugo y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

–Sasuke sé que estas muy molesto conmigo y te entiendo, tú tienes toda la razón pero...-. La frase se quedó a medias porque tocaron a su puerta.

–Lamento interrumpirlos chicos pero te llegó algo Sakura-. Dijo su prima Rin con entusiasmo asomando por la puerta solo la cabeza hasta que termino de entrar con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mano. –Esto llego para ti con una tarjeta-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, él negó levemente con la cabeza indicándole que no eran de su parte, Rin dejó el ramo de rosas en el suelo pues era muy grande para ponerlo en una mesa, le entregó la tarjeta.

Abrió el sobre contenido que estaba a principio de las rosas, leyó el contenido y la firma de quien la envió, luego miro a Sasuke cuyo semblante estaba serio.

– ¿Y bien, quien las envió?-. Pregunto Rin quien era la única emocionada. – ¿Fuiste tú Sasuke?-.

–No, no son mías-.

–El sobre solo dice "S. I." ¿Que dice la tarjeta? ¿Dice quien las manda?-. Volvió a cuestionar.

La rabia de Sasuke le hizo hervir la sangre, sabía perfectamente quien era S. I. tomó la tarjeta de las manos de la peli rosa que estaba sin palabras y leyó mentalmente su contenido.

"_Sé que los sentimientos están aún presentes, solo necesitamos revivirlos de nuevo. No me daré por vencido. S. I.". _

– ¡Que detalle!-. Exclamó el morocho fingiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué dice?-. Preguntó de nuevo Rin.

–Rin podrías irte por favor necesito hablar con Sasuke-.

–Hey Sasuke, ¿Quieres jugar un partido de Futbol?-. Dijo Gaara entrando también en la habitación. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi se podía cortar con tijeras.

–Lo siento Gaara, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme más tiempo-.

–Sasuke no te vayas-. Le pidió Sakura.

–Sasuke no te molestes seguro es algún fan-. Dijo Rin tratando de suavizar la cosa sin tener idea alguna de lo complicado de la situación.

– ¿Y esas flores?-. Preguntó Gaara sorprendido por tan hermoso y gran detalle que iluminaba la habitación de su hermana.

–Podrían irse los dos, necesito hablar con Sasuke-.

– ¿Vamos a jugar o qué?-. Hidan, primo de Sakura, también entró al lugar. – ¿Y esas rosas? wow Sasuke eres todo un romántico-.

–No fue Sasuke-. Respondió Rin.

Sakura solo miraba a Sasuke quien tenía la misma cara de decepción que le había visto después de que la vio besarse con Sai.

–Uff muy mal Sakura-. A Hidan le encantaba molestar.

– ¿Quién es S.I?-. Preguntó Gaara.

– ¡¿Podrían largarse los tres de mi habitación?! Necesito hablar a solas con Sasuke-. Casi gritó.

–Ya basta, yo tengo que irme-. Anuncio él hecho una furia mientras salía de aquel cuarto a perfumado a rosas, Sakura fue tras él.

–No es mi culpa Sasuke-. Se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

– ¿Que hicieron después de que me fui? ¿Hablaron de sus sentimientos, de lo mucho que lo extrañas? ¿De lo estúpido que fui?-. Se acercó a ella hablando más bajo. – ¿Qué acaso esto era parte de tu contrato? ¿Mantener ambas relaciones? ¿Fingir estar conmigo mientras en secreto salías con él?-.

– ¿Pero de que estas hablando? las cosas no son así Sasuke, si me dejaras explicarte... creo que entenderás muchas cosas-.

–No quiero escucharte, esto se acabó-. Bajó las escaleras sin dar tiempo a nada más y salió de la casa, para su suerte no se encontró con nadie a quien tuviera que darle explicaciones.

Sakura volvió a su habitación, sus primos y su hermano seguían allí, atónitos.

–Por favor no digan a nadie nada de lo que paso. No es nada, lo arreglaremos-. Los tres chicos asintieron. –Solo salgan de mi habitación, ¿Si? Quiero estar sola-.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola…

Que complicado es una situación así, hay veces que las imágenes dicen más que mil palabras y nuestra visión interpreta millones de cosas reales o falsas pero el detalle no es ese; sino que el verdadero problema es la confianza y los celos traicioneros que nos ciegan a muchas cosas.

U_u Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso.

Uchiha_cherry


	42. Contrato

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**42**

**.**

**.Contrato.**

Rin, Hidan y Gaara no dijeron nada más y le dieron su espacio, tampoco le dijeron a nadie lo que había pasado como ella se los había pedido pero sabían que les debía una explicación, sobre todo a Gaara quien sabía que estaba preocupado.

Su familia iba a quedarse ahí hasta el martes, después todos regresarían a sus respectivas ciudades excepto sus padres, hermano y abuelos que si se quedarían con ella. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía tiempo de sobra para compartir con la familia que veía pocas veces pero justo en ese momento solo quería que se fueran todos y la dejaran sola para poder derrumbarse a llorar sin tener que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Su madre la obligo a salir le la cama para ir de paseo ya que el domingo se había quedado acostada todo el día, ella no prestaba verdadero interés a nada. Trató de hablar con Sasuke pero él seguía sin contestar, ni siquiera respondía sus mensajes o el teléfono de su casa, finalmente se dio por vencida el resto del día pues sabía que él no iba a contestar por más que ella llamara.

.

.

.

–Hola-. Respondió Sasuke su teléfono solo porque miro que en la pantalla decía Gaara.

–Hola Sasuke-.

– ¿Qué tal Gaara?-.

– ¿Estas ocupado?-. Sasuke dudó.

–No, ¿Qué pasa?-.

– ¿Podemos hablar en persona? tranquilo Sakura no está en casa así que puedes venir-. Sasuke gimió un poco torciendo la boca de lado.

–De acuerdo-. En realidad no quería ir.

.

.

.

Media hora después estaba allí, para no quedarse en la casa y que el resto de los que se habían quedado mirando el partido de futbol no se entrometieran, salieron a caminar.

–Entonces ¿Qué es eso de lo que quieres hablar?-. Había preguntado lo obvio y aunque ya sabía la respuesta aún así pregunto.

–Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me preocupa mi hermana. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?-.

–Gaara no tienes que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien. Lo que pasó ayer fue una tontería y lo vamos a solucionar-. Mintió sonando muy convincente pues ya lo había practicado. Le palmeo la espalda. –Tú tranquilo-.

–Pues parecía algo bastante grave. Solo he visto a Sakura así de decaída una vez y ella termino en un centro de rehabilitación-.

–Eso no va a pasar. Solo son discusiones que tiene toda pareja-. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella volviera a recaer en su enfermedad y trató enormemente de desechar esa idea. –Todo va estar bien-.

– ¿Fue Sai quien le envió la flores, verdad?-.

–Si-. Respondió con un tono de molestia.

–Es un imbécil-.

–Sí, lo es-.

–No le hagas caso, yo sé que Sakura solo tiene ojos para ti, no importa lo que Sai intente hacer-.

–Sí, lo sé. Arreglaremos todo, de verdad no te preocupes-.

Gaara le creyó todo lo que le dijo, cuando lo llevó de nuevo a casa Sakura ya había regresado y Gaara le pidió que hablara con ella, él no pudo rechazarlo aunque no le agradaba la idea.

.

.

.

– ¿De verdad quieres hablar o solo lo haces porque Gaara te lo pidió?-. Preguntó ella.

–Solo quiero que tu hermano deje de preocuparse-. Estaban afuera de la casa recostados en el auto de Sasuke.

–Rin y Gaara nos están mirando desde esa ventana-. Señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza, Sasuke elevo discretamente la mirada dándose cuenta de que tenían espectadores.

–Les diré que todo está bien de nuevo para que no se preocupen más-. Aunque ella si quería hablar con él, sabía que a pesar de que le contara todo en ese momento simplemente no iba a escucharla, todo era demasiado reciente, así que le daría su espacio y dejaría de sofocarlo con tanta llamada y pretensión.

–De acuerdo. Quizás deberíamos besarnos para que se lo crean-. Puso una mano en su cintura y la acercó a él, miro sus labios y se repitió a si mismo mentalmente que solo sería un beso corto, pero al hacer contacto con ellos no pudo resistir devorarlos lentamente, esos labios eran su delirio, Sakura coloco sus manos detrás del cuello de Sasuke acercándose todo lo que pudo aprovechando el momento, él la tomó de la cadera y la alejó. –Adiós-.

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, le dolía demasiado que el fuera tan duro con ella, a él también le dolía ser así con ella pero le dolía aún más que ella hubiera traicionado su confianza.

Salió de allí en su auto sin mirar atrás; fue directo a su casa para hacer las maletas e irse a su ciudad natal lo más pronto que le fuera posible pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando recibió un mensaje de Madara.

Le pedía que fuera miércoles a temprana hora a su oficina, ese mismo mensaje le había llegado a Sakura también.

.

.

.

El miércoles por la mañana se prepararon para su encuentro con Madara, ambos sabían de lo que se trataba la reunión, por un lado estaba Sakura que deseaba ver a Sasuke, por el otro lado estaba él, quien había pasado el día anterior meditando sobre lo que debía hacer y hasta ese momento aún no tenía respuesta.

Cuando Sasuke entró a la oficina Sakura junto Tsunade e Itachi estaban allí sentados frente al escritorio de aquel hpmbre arrogante.

–Buenos días Sasuke-. Dijo Madara con su siempre molesta sonrisa, el morocho no contestó y se sentó al lado de Itachi. -Bueno ya que los dos están aquí, estoy seguro que ya saben para que los llamé ¿cierto?-.

Todos asintieron.

–Muy bien. Hoy finaliza su contrato, serán libres de hacer lo que quieran; a partir de ahora pueden decidir si deciden renovarlo o no. Todos sabemos lo bien que ha resultado esta relación, ustedes son un éxito juntos pero eso no es lo deslumbrante, lo importante es que ambos lograron lo que querían, todo salió perfecto y deberían estar contentos por eso-. Continuó diciendo con entusiasmo y al ver que ninguno de los presentes sonreía siguió hablando. –En fin, ¿Quieren renovarlo o están listos para acabar con esto?-.

Sakura miro a Sasuke quien se debatía internamente y no quería mirarla a la cara. Por un momento la chica pensó lo peor, tenía la mala sensación de que él pediría finalizar con todo.

– ¿Podemos hablar un momento Sasuke?-. Le pidió Sakura.

Sin decir nada él se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina, tras su paso fue ella. Se encerraron en una oficina vacía.

– ¿Quieres terminar con esto?-.

El no contesto, su corazón le decía una cosa y su mente le decía otra, estaba de espaldas a ella así que ella no podía ver sus expresiones.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente.

–Me odias, lo sé-. Dijo ella casi en un susurro, la voz se le quebraba.

–No te odio Sakura... no puedo hacerlo aunque quiera-. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. –Es solo que no puedo sacarme este dolor del pecho-.

–Yo lo siento tanto Sasuke, si pudiera cambiar todo lo haría. Desearía que nada de eso hubiera pasado-.

–Pero paso y no puedes cambiarlo. Siempre pensé que sería yo el que iba a arruinarlo todo, todos lo pensábamos hasta tú. Me sorprende saber que estaba equivocado-. Habló con firmeza.

–Ya lo sé, cometí un error y te pido perdón. Fui tan estúpida. Yo desconfiaba de ti y fui yo quien termino arruinando todo-. Una lágrima se le escapó. –Pero todo lo que siento por ti es real y te lo he demostrado Sasuke y hare lo que sea para seguir demostrándotelo-.

–Es que no entiendes Sakura, no es solo lo que pasó, es todo, nosotros, nuestras carreras, los medios, los fans. Supongamos que seguimos con esto ¿Que pasara después? Los dos sabemos lo difícil que es mantener una relación en este medio-.

–Yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo sin importar lo demás-.

–Para que prolongar lo inevitable, no lo hagamos más doloroso de lo que ya es. ¿Cuánto más crees que aguantemos? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Yo me voy de gira y quien sabe cuánto tiempo dejemos de vernos-. Ella ya derramaba lagrimas sin cesar, Sasuke trataba de resistir las suyas todo lo que podía. –Esto es lo mejor para los dos-.

–No, no lo es. No es lo mejor para ninguno, lo mejor es que estemos juntos-.

–No quiero atarnos a algo que no va a funcionar-. Se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy duro pero si no lo hacía de esa forma ella no se lo creería. –Esto nunca iba a funcionar, debió quedarse como una farsa desde el principio-.

–Por favor no lo hagas Sasuke, no sigas. Yo sé que no es lo que sientes en realidad-. Lo miro fijo a los ojos. –Yo te amo-.

–Yo también te amo Sakura-. Era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero nunca había imaginado que sería de esa forma. –Y porque te amo sé que lo mejor es que terminemos con esto de una vez-.

–Por favor no-. Le suplico entre sollozos ya no tenía voz para seguír hablando.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, el respondió su abrazo para tratar de consolarla porque le dolía verla así pero ya había tomado una decisión y era lo que creía mejor para los dos.

–No llores más pequeña, esto es lo mejor-. Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. –Todo va a estar bien-.

Seco sus lágrimas y trato de ser fuerte para ella pero por dentro estaba muriéndose, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sentía que terminaría de derrumbarse.

Sasuke junto sus labios por última vez, en un beso tierno y delicado pero lleno de dolor, tristeza y una rotunda y marcada despedida.

Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos y salió de la oficina dejando a Sakura sola.

Ella termino de secar sus lágrimas y salió tras él, no quería dejarlo ir, no le importaba que fuera bueno o no para ellos, lo que ella quería era estar con Sasuke.

– ¿Donde tengo que firmar para terminar con esto?-. Escucho decir a Sasuke al entrar a la oficina de Madara.

El corazón se le detuvo.

–Así que decidieron no renovarlo. Bueno aquí está la clausura, tienen que firmarla los dos justo al lado de sus nombres-. Sasuke tomó el bolígrafo y lo pensó por un momento mirando la raya en blanco al lado de su nombre, Sakura rogó en su interior que no lo hiciera pero Sasuke se inclinó y plasmó su firma en el papel. – ¿Sakura?-.

Lo miró una última vez pero él no le devolvió la mirada, ya era tarde no había nada más que hacer, tomó el bolígrafo y puso su firma al lado de la de él.

–Bueno ahora les explicare como anunciaremos su ruptura-. Prosiguió Madara.

–Itachi encárgate tú de todo, yo tengo que irme-. Dicho eso Sasuke salió de la oficina a toda velocidad. Sakura salió tras él, logró alcanzarlo cuando ya estaba por subirse a su auto.

–Solo respóndeme algo-. Le pidió tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Qué?-. Se detuvo.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haberte enamorado de mí?-.

–No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, de verdad me enamore de ti eso fue maravilloso, pero quizás no era nuestro momento-. Tomo aire. –Ahora tú prométeme algo-.

– ¿Qué cosa?-.

–Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, no vas a dejar de comer o hacerte daño en ningún sentido. No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara-. Lo pensó por unos segundos, pero aun en ese momento haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

–Lo prometo-.

–Y prométeme que serás feliz-. Lo dijo casi en un susurro agonizante. Sakura no respondió a eso pues no le escucho decirlo por el viento que sopló en ese instante, solo miro que el meneo sus labios.

– ¿Qué?-. Murmuro ella mirando a Sasuke adentrarse al auto.

Y sin decir más, Sasuke cerró la puerta de su auto sin mirla para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo aunque sabía que lo más difícil estaba por venir.

Mientras se alejaba las lágrimas que había intentado retener comenzaron a salir sin control, el saber que todo había terminado para siempre dolía aún más que el error que ella había cometido.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Chicas que tal ¿Cómo están?

Bueno hasta yo siento que a tal punto la actitud de Sasuke es estúpida, ¿Mira que ponerse así por un simple beso que para el colmo ni siquiera fue correspondido?

Pero bueno las cosas pasan. Sasuke ya ni la adorna muy bien, en tal caso Sakura debió haber sido la enojada por pensar en que Sasuke le fue infiel con Karin capítulos atrás… pero bueno así son las cosas, complicadas.

Realmente la separación me dolió. Es una pena.

Bien, nos estamos viendo en el siguiente. Saludos chicas, besos y abrazos.

Uchiha_cherry.


	43. Explicaciones

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**43**

**.**

**.Explicaciones.**

Sasuke llegó a su casa tan pronto como pudo, estacionó fuera pues no se quedaría mucho tiempo ahí, al apagar su auto se percato de que el auto de Sasori estaba en el estacionamiento de la entrada.

Bajo del auto acercándose a su casa, abrió la puerta y escuchó varias voces, Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru también estaban allí, no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, así que a paso rápido se dirigió a la sala para subir a su habitación.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Te tocaba hacer el desayuno a ti hoy-. Habló Naruto con voz hambrienta, Sasuke no contestó y se apresuró hasta la escalera, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Iré a ver qué le pasa-. Kiba subió tras él, pero Sasuke lo ignoró, tomó sus maletas y bajó de nuevo.

–Oye Sasuke ¿Qué te pasa?-. Preguntó Shikamaru deteniéndolo del hombro. – ¿A dónde llevas eso?-.

– ¿Tan rápido te vas a mudar con Sakura?-. Comentó Sasori con gracia.

Él no contesto y de un tirón Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Shikamaru, llevó las maletas a su auto y volvió a subir a su habitación por el resto.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la prisa?-. Le preguntó una vez más Kiba.

– ¿A dónde vas con todo eso?-. Irrumpió Naruto ya algo preocupado.

–No tengo nada solo tengo que estar en otro lugar pronto, necesito pensar muchas cosas-. Subió por un último maletín, el que Sakura había dejado con sus cosas, bajó por última vez. –Naruto ¿Podrías darle esto a Sakura cuando la veas?-.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Pasa más tiempo contigo que conmigo-. Respondió su amigo.

–Me tengo que ir, adiós-. Corrió hasta la camioneta dejándolos sin ninguna explicación y ellos no pudieron evitarlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde escucharon el timbre.

–Ese jovencito me va a oír-. Dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la puerta pensando que era Sasuke. –Pero ¿Qué demonios?... Ah… Hola Sakura-. Intento calmar su tono de voz al ver que era ella.

– ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-. Preguntó la chica agitada.

– ¡Sakura!-.

–Hola Kiba-. Sin invitación entró a la casa. – ¿Y Sasuke?-.

–Pero ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-. Preguntó una vez más cansándose de hacer esa pregunta.

–No puedo explicarlo ahora Kiba, ¿Podrían ya decirme donde rayos esta?-. Dijo desesperada.

–Te lo diríamos si tuviéramos idea pero vino y se fue hace unos minutos-.

– ¿Se fue?-. Ellos asintieron.

Sakura comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en lo que debía hacer ahora.

– ¿Podrías parar y decirnos que es lo que está pasando?-. Naruto la detuvo por los hombros. –Nos estas preocupando. Quizás podemos ayudar si nos cuentas-.

–Sasuke y yo terminamos nuestro contrato hoy y... con el nuestra relación-. Dijo casi susurrando la última parte.

–Oh-. Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

– ¿Qué tal si te sientas y nos cuentas desde el principio?-. Shikamaru la rodeó por los hombros y la llevo al sofá sentándose junto con ella. Sakura tomó aire y comenzó a contar toda la historia desde lo que había sucedido con Sai en su casa hasta que hablaron por últimas vez.

Los chicos escucharon sin hacer ningún comentario o ruido.

–Después de que Sasuke se fue me di cuenta de que en realidad no me había dado una explicación del porque no quería seguir conmigo, solo dijo que era lo mejor para los dos, por eso vine a buscarlo-. Dijo terminando con su historia; miró a los cuatro chicos sentados a su alrededor, estaban perplejos y sin palabras.

–Ustedes también piensan que soy de lo peor ¿No es así?-.

La peli rosa estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

–Por supuesto que no-. Naruto se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. –Todo fue un gran mal entendido y la culpa no fue tuya fue de ese...-.

–…hijo de…-. Comenzó Kiba pero Shikamaru le tapó la boca.

–De ese tonto-. Terminó.

–Pero si fue mi culpa, yo debí hacer algo-. Siguió Sakura culpándose.

–Todos cometemos errores Sakura-.

–Es cierto, además tu amas a Sasuke y él lo sabe no entiendo por qué no te perdonó-. Prosiguió Naruto.

–Pues yo no entiendo porque cree que esto es lo mejor para ustedes-. Dijo Sasori. –Son el uno para el otro, se aman y son felices juntos. No entiendo el problema-.

–Debemos ir a buscarlo-. Anuncio Shikamaru levantándose del sillón.

–Pero no sabemos en donde esta-.

–Seguro se fue a Kyoto, él dijo que tenía que muchas cosas en que pensar-. Concluyó.

–Es cierto, cuando Sasuke dice eso es porque se va a su casa, allá se siente seguro de sí mismo además de que es su ciudad natal y lo reconforta. Kyoto es como su caja de paz-. Dijo Naruto tocándose la barbilla como todo un analista.

–Pues entonces nos vamos a Kyoto-. Dijo Sasori poniéndose de pie seguido por los demás.

–No, no vamos a ningún lado. Si Sasuke se fue es porque quiere estar solo y si quiso terminar es porque quizás no me amaba tanto como pensábamos-. Sakura se puso de pie. –Es mejor que le demos el espacio que quiere.

–Pero Sakura tu sabes que él te ama-. Dijo Naruto.

–Pues ya no estoy tan segura de ello. Adiós chicos, debo ir a casa-. Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y salió de la casa aguantando su propia decepción y analizando paso por paso la consecuencia de su ahora decisión.

Sakura lo había estado pensando por mucho y mirar a los chicos le hizo comprender que si ella hubiera sido Sasuke, ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo, buscar su propio espacio.

.

.

.

No tenía ganas de enfrentar a su madre, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para decir más mentiras y excusas, trato de entrar en silencio para ir directo a su habitación pero su madre estaba en la sala.

–Te fuiste muy temprano y sin desayunar. ¿En dónde estabas?-. Preguntó cuando la vio entrar.

–Tenía asuntos pendientes-. En su voz se escuchaba claramente que algo estaba mal.

– ¿Qué te pasa cariño?-. Gaara también estaba en la sala sentado junto a su madre.

–Nada-.

–Pues no parece eso-.

–No es nada mamá-.

–Gaara me conto lo que paso con Sasuke-. Sakura miró a Gaara molesta y su hermano miro a su madre impactado.

–Mamá se supone que no debías decir nada-. Dijo el peli rojo.

–Eres un chismoso-. Le reclamó Sakura.

–Ya niños, solo quiero saber si todo está bien-. Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde su hija se encontraba echándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

–Genial. No puedo confiar ni en mi propio hermano-.

–Solo le dije porque mamá estaba muy preocupada-. Gaara se puso de pie frente a Sakura. Comenzaron a discutir elevando la voz, hablando al mismo tiempo y haciendo que su madre explotara.

– ¡Ya basta! dejen de pelear. Sakura tu hermano hizo lo correcto en decirme la verdad-.

–Pues no volveré a contarle nada más-.

–Pero que importa ya, todo está resuelto ¿No?-. Dijo Gaara, Sakura se quedó callada.

–Jovencita explícame ya que es lo que está pasando-. Habló con autoridad su madre.

–Nada mamá-.

–Pues no te creo, Sakura dime la verdad-. Sakura estaba harta de seguir con todo eso, todos sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control y eso la hizo explotar, solo quería que todo terminara de una vez y por todas.

– ¿La verdad? la verdad es que Sasuke y yo firmamos un contrato, debíamos mantener una relación falsa para obtener publicidad-. Dijo alzando la voz en muestra de desesperación. –Y hoy se terminó... esa es la verdad mamá, Sasuke y yo terminamos-.

Se tiró al mueble dejando que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo, su madre se quedó sin palabras, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Gaara tampoco hacia ningún ruido.

– ¿Una relación por publicidad?-. Repitió Mebuki. –Dime que estas bromeando-.

–Tú querías saber la verdad-.

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste mentir de esa manera Sakura? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos a nosotros, a tu familia?-. Los ojos de su madre estaban llenos de lágrimas de decepción. – ¿Por publicidad? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa tan horrible? yo no te crie de esa manera jovencita, ¿Dónde dejaste la educación que te di, tus valores, la niña buena que eras antes?-.

–Ya no soy una niña-.

–Pues no, no lo eres. Eres una irresponsable, una mentirosa y estoy muy decepcionada de ti-.

–No entiendes nada mamá-.

–Entiendo perfectamente. La fama se te subió a la cabeza muchachita y no conforme con lo que tienes querías más. Nunca debí dejarte sola aquí, nunca debí dejar que te quedaras sola en este medio tan consumidor y negro. Y yo que pensé que eras una chica responsable, bien plantada en la tierra-. Se hecho en un sillón soltando lágrimas.

–Te equivocas mamá-. No se sentía tan valiente ahora, el coraje con el que había soltado la verdad se había esfumado, todo le estaba saliendo mal. –Las cosas no son así, no lo hice por fama, bueno al principio si… pero después…-.

–No quiero escucharte más. ¿Cómo voy a creerte si me has mentido todo este tiempo?-. Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos. –Lo llevaste a casa Sakura, se lo presentaste a tu familia, a tus abuelos, a tu padre... Ay por dios ¡tu padre! ¿Cómo vas a explicarle esto? confiaba en Sasuke, todos confiábamos en él y ustedes solo nos estaban viendo la cara-.

–Mamá déjame explicarte-. Dijo ahogándose con el nudo en su garganta.

– ¿Ahora si quieres explicarme? pues te diré que, no quiero escucharte más-. Se fue a la cocina. Sakura miró a su hermano quien la miraba también.

– ¡¿Qué?!-. Preguntó molesta, sin esperar su respuesta subió a su habitación y se hizo un ovillo en la cama llorando.

Eso era lo único que hacia últimamente; llorar hasta no poder más. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

–Sakura, vengo en son de paz-. Gaara entró a la habitación.

– ¿Qué quieres, chismoso?-.

– ¿Quieres hablar?-.

–No-.

–Sakura, habla conmigo por favor-. Ella lo miro. –Lamento haberle contado a mamá-.

Lo consideró, no podía pagar su dolor con su hermano, no era justo.

–Lamento haberte llamado chismoso y también gritarte-.

– ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?-. Se sentó en la cama y ella le conto toda la historia.

–Es un imbécil por haberte dejado así-.

–No lo es, la imbécil soy yo por haber dejado que Sai me besara-.

–No lo eres, más bien eres una tonta por confiar en él-. Ella lo miro. –Lo siento pero es la verdad-.

–Ya lo sé-. Mebuki abrió la puerta.

–Gaara déjame a solas con tu hermana-. El Peli rojo obedeció. –Quiero que me expliques todo, de principio a fin-. Dijo ya con la cabeza en frío.

–Mamá lo siento tanto. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, no debí mentirte pero no lo hice por hacer algún mal y no era mi intención, yo solo lo hice por ustedes-.

– ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por qué harías algo así por nosotros?-. Mebuki estaba calmada.

–Yo solo quería que dejaran de sacar cosas negativas de mí en la prensa y esa era la opción que tenía, por supuesto que al principio cuando Madara me lo ofreció dije que no pero luego me entere de que a Gaara lo molestaban y sé que ustedes estaban muy preocupados por mí, así que acepte-.

–Ay Sakura-. Su madre suspiró.

–Sasuke también necesitaba buena publicidad, al principio no nos llevábamos bien, de hecho nos llevábamos muy mal-. Sonrió un poco recordado todas las bromas que se habían hecho mutuamente. –Y habíamos acordado que ninguno conocería a los padres del otro pero paso sin poder evitarlo, yo no quería presentárselos e invente todas las excusas que pude para ello, pero tu insistías demasiado mamá-. Desvió la mirada hacia una esquina.

–Después Sasuke y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Cuando fuimos a verlos todo comenzó a cambiar, comenzamos a sentir cosas uno por el otro y luego el me lo confesó, yo no quería aceptar que yo sentía lo mismo porque tenía miedo pero al final no pude evitarlo, Sasuke comenzó a gustarme. Hace un mes nos hicimos novios. Me enamore de él, me enamore de verdad. Pero todo se terminó por mi culpa, Sai me busco y me hizo confiar en él de nuevo y yo le creí. El sábado vino y me besó, Sasuke nos vio y se molestó, pero aun así fue a la cena porque no quería que ustedes no se preocuparan por nuestros problemas, pensé que podíamos solucionarlo pero las cosas siguieron empeorando-.

–Fue Sai quien te envió las flores-. Afirmó Mebuki.

–Sí, fue él y eso molesto aún más a Sasuke, no quiso hablarme más hasta esta mañana. Hoy vencía nuestro contrato, a eso salí y cuando estábamos apuntó de firmar nos tomamos unos segundos para hablar pero al final él decidió que quería terminar nuestra relación-. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, las secó con las mangas de su suéter. –Todo termino-.

–Cariño-. La abrazo para consolarla.

–Soy la peor hija y novia del mundo-.

–No digas eso amor, no es cierto. Todos cometemos errores y estuvo mal que hicieras eso del contrato pero sé que lo hiciste por una buena razón aunque quizás no la más correcta-.

–Te decepcioné y lo siento-.

–No, no me decepcionaste, todo lo que dije antes no es lo que pienso ahora que se la verdad, estoy un poco molesta sí, pero no decepcionada-. La apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. –Eres una niña muy buena y responsable pero cometes errores como todos, no te castigues por eso-.

–Pero lastime a Sasuke y ahora no quiere saber nada de mí. Además a ustedes les mentí-.

–Lo de nosotros ya no importa cariño, aprendiste de tu error y sé que no lo volverás a hacer. Y con respecto a Sasuke bueno él está dolido y necesita tiempo-.

–No mamá, no quiere volver conmigo dijo que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar-.

–Mira cariño si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos entonces el destino se encargara de juntarlos de nuevo, y si no es así es porque quizás no era para ti-. Seco las lágrimas de su hija. –Eres joven y hermosa, Sasuke no es el único hombre en el mundo. Te falta mucho por vivir-.

Esas fueron las palabras de una madre hacia su hija, Sakura había escuchado atentamente y la frase que dijo su madre de que si el destino no volvía a juntarlos era porque Sasuke no era para ella, esa frase rondo en su cabeza por más de media hora.

Sakura analizo cada letra de esa oración mientras miraba los ojos de su madre. Mebuki quizás tenía razón y quizás el tiempo siempre tuviera la razón.

.

.

.

Navidad llegó, Sasuke y Sakura pasaron las fiestas con sus padres, separados físicamente pero unidos en pensamientos.

Sasuke no le conto nada a su familia de su ruptura con Sakura, sabía que sus padres se preocuparían y su hermana lo molestaría con tantas preguntas aunque por parte de Itachi el procuro guardar silencio respecto al asunto, el solo era su representante y ya; y aunque quisiera meterse en la vida privada de su hermano decidió que Sasuke era demasiado maduro como para poder afrontar su propia vida no publicitaria.

La navidad de Sasuke estuvo tan triste como la de Sakura quien después de hablar con su madre y contarle lo del contrato, tuvo que decirle la verdad a su padre, Kizashi no estaba nada contento con Sasuke, dijo que no volvería a confiar en ninguno de los novios de su hija.

Mebuki tuvo una seria charla con Madara y con Tsunade que termino en que Sakura ya no trabajaría con Madara y su empresa M&B, por poco su madre también despide a su representante Tsunade, pero Sakura la convenció de no hacerlo.

A pesar de estar rodeados de alegrías en nochebuena, ellos estaban tristes por dentro fingiendo alegría por fuera, su único deseo era que todo lo que había pasado fuera una horrible pesadilla pero su deseo no se cumplió.

El último día del año no fue diferente, fingiendo una sonrisa pero vacíos por dentro recibieron el año nuevo con la esperanza de que el año viejo se quedara con sus penas y que el año nuevo les trajera un nuevo comienzo. Ambos se dijeron a sí mismos que dejarían todo atrás y comenzarían sus vidas lejos del pasado y que reharían sus vidas de nuevo aunque no fuera juntos, recordando y enterrando en el pasado los buenos y malos momentos de aquella relación por conveniencia.

.

.

.

To be continued….

U_u

Ha sido demasiado triste pero las cosas así suceden. Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron que alejarse, pero es como dice la frase de que si algo es tuyo regresa y si no lo hace es porque nunca lo fue.

Cuídense chicas y les mando muchos saludos.

Uchiha_cherry


	44. Miradas

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**44**

**.**

**.Miradas.**

–Tenemos tres meses en Los Ángeles y sigues rechazado todas mis invitaciones-. Le reclamo Ino.

–Es porque he estado muy ocupada con las grabaciones-. Volvió a excusarse Sakura.

–No has salido con nadie en tres meses-.

–Sabes que no soy buena con las citas-. Ino la miro fijamente. –Además no estoy lista-.

–Pues Sasuke no espero nada para salir con otras-. Dijo la rubia, eso a su amiga le dolió.

–Pues él puede hacer lo que le quiera. Y por favor Ino no quiero hablar más del tema-.

–Sakura por favor, acepta salir hoy. Si ya no te afecta entonces di que sí-. Ino le puso cara de ternura. –Por favor, necesitas divertirte-.

–No me gustan las citas a ciegas-.

–Prometo no decepcionarte, va a ser una buena cita-. Intensificó su mirada.

–Bueno está bien, solo voy a aceptar para que dejes de molestarme-.

– ¡Sí!-. Celebró victoriosamente. Sakura solo bufo con cansancio.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que había tenido contacto con Sasuke por última vez, cuando discutieron a las afueras de M&B. Los rumores de su ruptura comenzaron a principios del año hasta que fueron confirmados a finales del primer mes alegando que fue un acuerdo mutuo y que habían tomado esa decisión porque no tenían el tiempo para estar juntos por culpa de sus ocupadas agendas, pero que aún seguían en contacto y siendo buenos amigos, cosa que era mentira.

Sasuke emprendió la gira con Prince Rock's en Enero, comenzando por toda Asia. Se propuso olvidarse de Sakura así que volvió a ser el mismo Sasuke de antes, el que salía a fiestas todo el tiempo y con una chica diferente cada noche pero aun así ninguna salida le parecía tan divertida como le habían parecido antes y mucho menos con nadie que no fuera la peli rosa pues siempre terminaba comparando sus noches y días con los que compartía con ella.

Ninguna chica lograba arrancarla de su mente y de su corazón, no había dejado de amarla ni siquiera un poco.

.

.

.

En algún momento del día tocaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica sacándola de sus cavilaciones, Sakura no esperaba que Ino pasara todavía por ella pues era temprano. No tenía ganas de salir con nadie, no se sentía lista, en el fondo sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke estaban intactos a pesar de que él ya salía con cuanta falda le pasara por el frente.

– ¿Quién es?-.

–El rubio al que más quieres-. Sakura sonrió y abrió la puerta.

– ¡Naruto!-. Se lanzó a sus brazos llena de alegría, tenía meses sin verlo.

–Tú eres la peor mejor amiga del mundo, me abandonaste-. Lo arrastró dentro de la habitación.

–Lo siento Naruto, de verdad. Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro-. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

–Bueno, bueno está bien, todo perdonado-. Rieron. – ¿Qué es de tu vida?-.

–Todo bien, ya sabes grabando y ocupada, lo de siempre. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están los chicos? los extraño mucho también-.

–Pues todos están bien, también extrañándote-.

–Cuéntame que locuras han hecho en estos meses-. Estaba entusiasmada, una de las pocas veces que había estado así en meses.

–Conseguí mi licencia de conducir-. Dijo con alegría sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Eso es genial. ¿Sasori te dio lecciones después de todo?-.

–No exactamente-. Sakura se quedó mirando sin comprender. –Como me debía lo de la apuesta fuimos a una calle poco transitada en su Audi, pero paso un pequeño accidente-.

– ¿Accidente?-.

–Nada grave, bueno aunque para Sasori parecía el fin del mundo, solo dañe un poco la pintura de su auto, pero en mi defensa fue su culpa, él estuvo presionándome todo el tiempo-. Sakura rio. –Pero no importa al final la conseguí, Kiba terminó de darme las lecciones-.

–Genial ahora podrás buscarme todo el tiempo-.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo lo has estado pasando?-. Se refería a la ruptura, Sakura lo sabía.

–Pues bien, no ha sido tan malo-. Mintió. – ¿Qué tal esta él?-.

–Pues él lo enfrenta a su manera… ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, es terco y cerrado-.

–Ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes-. Sentenció ella con tristeza.

–No es así, él está...-.

–No lo defiendas Naruto, Sasuke no ha cambiado nada, no esperó ni un mes para comenzar a salir con chicas-.

–Mejor no hablemos de él. ¿Cómo va la película?-. Ella sonrió aunque sin muchas ganas.

–Va muy bien, en dos semanas termino de grabar. ¿Qué tal la gira?-.

–Genial, nos hemos divertido en grande. ¿Cuándo iras a uno de los conciertos?-. Preguntó sin pensar. –Oh, lo siento, seguro no quieres ver a Sasuke-.

–No hay problema. Me encantaría ir a uno de sus conciertos, prometo ir a uno antes de regresar a Tokio-. De verdad quería ir a verlos cantar, incluido a Sasuke pues ella amaba su voz.

Ino entró a la habitación pues compartían cuarto.

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí-. Dijo la rubia.

–Hola Ino-. Le saludó Naruto.

–Hola Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?-. Plantó un beso en su mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

–Muy bien ¿y tú?-.

–Súper. Sakura ¿Lista para la cita de hoy?-. Preguntó.

–Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, Naruto está aquí y quiero ponerme al día con él-. Era la excusa perfecta.

–No señorita, vamos a ir a esa cita y punto-.

–Pero…-. Comenzó a protestar.

–Sin peros. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?-. Se dirigió a Naruto con autoridad.

–Na-nada-. Respondió el chico dudoso.

–Perfecto, estas de suerte entonces, te conseguiré una cita a ti también-. Dijo con emoción Ino.

–De acuerdo-. Musito de nuevo con duda y agregando algo de miedo.

–Entonces nos vemos en la noche, adiós-. Salió de la habitación hecha una alegría andante.

–Tengo algo de miedo-. Dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

–Lo sé, deberías tenerlo-. Anuncio Sakura con la misma expresión en su voz.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba aburrido en su habitación, todos se habían ido por su lado, Kiba y Shikamaru con sus novias, Sasori con algún amigo que tenía en Los Ángeles y Naruto con quien compartía habitación, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Se puso a navegar en internet, a revisar su red social y descubrió donde había estado su amigo el oji azul, estaba en el mismo hotel de Sakura, sabía que seguro estaría visitándola o si no que más haría él allí.

De pronto escucho que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, el rubio había llegado.

– ¿Qué hay?-. Saludo alegre como era típico en él.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?-. Sasuke preguntó cómo no sabiendo la respuesta.

–Genial ¿Y el tuyo?-.

–Aburrido. ¿Dónde estabas?-. Naruto se arrojó en la cama de al lado donde dormía.

–Estaba… por allí, dando una vuelta-. No sabía si decirle o no.

– ¿Por allí?-.

–Bueno visitaba a una amiga-. Evitó su mirada fingiendo que revisaba su móvil.

–Ya dilo, sé que fuiste a ver a Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

– ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Me estas vigilando?-.

–Lo vi en internet tonto y ya sabes las fans-. Naruto lo considero, era obvio que las fans siempre sabían en donde estaban.

–Pues si, fui a verla. ¿Algún problema?-.

–Claro que no, es solo que no entiendo por qué tanto misterio-.

–Pensé que ya no querías saber nada de ella-.

–No es así. Que ya no estemos juntos no significa que no me importe-. De hecho era más que solo importarle, quería saber cómo estaba.

–De acuerdo-. Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿Y cómo esta ella?-. Volvió a preguntar como si no le diera verdadera importancia.

–Ella está bien-. Naruto se levantó de la cama. –Lo siento tengo que prepararme, tengo una cita esta noche-.

– ¿Una cita?-. Preguntó curioso. –Sakura y yo vamos a una cita-.

– ¿Vas a tener una cita con Sakura?-. Sus oídos no daban crédito, su amigo con su ex novia, pensó.

–No, no. No con ella. Veras, Ino le preparó una cita a ciegas a Sakura y también me consiguió una a mi esta noche, será una cita doble-.

– ¿Así que Sakura va a salir con alguien más?-. Dijo pensando para sí mismo pero en voz alta.

–Sí, esta soltera puede hacer lo que quiera. No te iba a esperar toda la vida. Además tú también estas saliendo con chicas-.

–Puede salir con quien quiera, la verdad me alegro por ella-. En realidad la idea no le apetecía para nada, saco su celular y comenzó a picar la pantalla sin cordura, solo picaba para sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Sakura tendría una cita con un desconocido.

.

.

.

Sakura y Naruto se reunieron con Ino en un club nocturno muy popular en la ciudad. Ino estaba acompañada de tres personas más, dos chicos que Sakura desconocía y una joven que había visto en las pasarelas cuando iba a ver a su amiga desfilar.

–Ellos son Kakashi, Kimimaro y Zaara-. Presentó a los tres desconocidos.

La cita de Sakura, Kimimaro, era muy atractivo y a primera vista perfecto hasta pensó que había sido buena idea aceptar la cita hasta que el chico abrió la boca. Terminó siendo un modelo presuntuoso y egocéntrico con el que se la pasó horrible; resultó que Ino no lo conocía y que había sido Kakashi, su cita, quien lo había invitado; para cuando Sakura se cansó de escucharlo hablar toda la noche se excusó diciendo que al día siguiente tenía que despertar muy temprano para ir al set a grabar, excusa que era falsa.

Le susurró al oído a Ino que no volvería a hacerle caso y se despidió de Naruto quien si se la estaba pasando genial.

.

.

.

– ¿Qué tal tu cita?-. Preguntó Sasuke a su amigo cuando entró a la habitación.

–Pensé que estarías dormido ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-. Eran las dos de la mañana.

–Acabo de llegar también-. Mintió, había salido con Shikamaru pero había regresado hace una hora en la que no había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura y su cita.

–Me fue bien, Zaara es una chica encantadora-.

– ¿Qué hicieron?-.

–Fuimos a un antro-.

– ¿Y Sakura? ¿También estaba contigo?-. Preguntó intentando omitir ese acento de curiosidad. Naruto ya sabía por dónde iba su amigo.

–Sí-.

– ¿Con su cita?-.

–Sí-.

– ¿Y se divirtió?-. Dijo fingiendo restarle importancia mientras se desvestía.

–Pues sí, la pasó genial, bailo toda la noche y hasta acordaron salir de nuevo-. Todo era mentira, lo estaba inventando porque quería que Sasuke se pusiera celoso y así quizás decidiría buscar a su chica de una buena vez y por todas.

Efectivamente logró su cometido. –Pues bien por ellos. Buenas noches-. Finalizó sin ganas.

–Buenas noches-. Naruto se metió a la cama y sonrió sin que Sasuke pudiera verlo.

.

.

.

Sakura había quedado de almorzar con Naruto, fue a buscarlo al hotel donde se estaba quedando, tocó la puerta y esperó a que su amigo le abriera.

–Hola Naruto-. Le saludó sonriendo.

–Hola-. Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Estás listo?-.

–Casi. Surgió un pequeño detalle-. Ella arrugó la frente, confundida.

–Naruto, estoy listo-. Dijo Sasuke desde adentro. Sakura se quedó inmóvil mirando a su amigo. –Vamo…-.

Sasuke llegó a la puerta y dejó de hablar al verla, se miraron fijamente sin decir o hacer nada. Sakura sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían gradualmente mientras los ojos de Sasuke seguían clavados en ella. Él por fin quito la mirada de la chica y volteó a ver a su amigo exigiendo una explicación.

–Sasuke, había olvidado que también quede con Sakura para almorzar, lo siento lo olvidé-. Todo era una gran mentira de su parte, había quedado con los dos a propósito para reunirlos, se sentía un chico malo y perverso.

Trató de resistir una sonrisa al pensar en ello. –Pero no creo que sea un problema que vayamos los tres ¿verdad?-.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, Sakura negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular alguna palabra, eso significaba que a ella no le molestaba.

– ¿Sasuke?-. Le llamó Naruto.

–Por mí tampoco hay problema-.

–Entonces vamos, muero de hambre-. Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el lugar donde comerían, Naruto era el único que hablaba sin parar ya que veía que ninguno de sus amigos quería hacerlo.

–Entonces ¿ya saben que van a ordenar?-. Les preguntó Naruto, luego de un rato sentados en la mesa para cuatro, cada uno a cada lado de Naruto, quedando Sasuke y Sakura de frente.

–No-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron por un segundo y volvieron la mirada a sus menús.

–Bueno entonces mientras deciden voy al baño-. Se levantó y se fue.

A Sakura el corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente al igual que a Sasuke, era un momento de incomodo silencio.

–Entonces…-. Comenzó Sasuke para romper la incomodidad presente. – ¿Cómo van las grabaciones?-. Sakura sonrió, el chico la miró sin entender.

– ¿Qué te parece gracioso?-. Preguntó entre confundido y divertido.

–Algo que recordé-. Paró de reír pero siguió sonriendo, eso le gustó a Sasuke, en tres meses solo había visto su rostro sonriente a través de fotografías.

– ¿Qué recordaste?-.

–Que antes cuando empezamos a salir y nos llevábamos mal siempre que querías comenzar una conversación preguntabas primero por las grabaciones de la película-. Él también recordó y sonrió al igual que ella.

–Tienes razón-. Ella volvió a enrojecer ante su mirada. – ¿Qué tal has estado?-.

–Bien… ¿y tú?-. Estaba nerviosa, las palabras apenas salían de su boca.

–Bien-. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Sakura miro de nuevo su menú invitando a los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

– ¿Cómo está tu familia?-.

–Están bien. Les conté toda la verdad-. Sasuke se sorprendió.

– ¿Toda?-.

–Sí, todo. Al principio se molestaron pero luego se calmaron y ahora ya lo dejaron atrás-.

–Que bien. Me da gusto-.

– ¿Y tus padres y tus hermanos?-.

–Están bien, yo no les dije nada. Solo saben lo que salió en la prensa-.

–Oh-. Naruto volvió esperando encontrarlos, hablando animadamente y riendo o en el mejor de los casos besándose, pero para su decepción ellos estaban en silencio mirando aun el menú.

– ¿Ya eligieron?-. Preguntó con frustración al sentarse.

–Si-. Dijeron de nuevo sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, al menos los vio sonreírse el uno al otro cuando coincidieron en su respuesta, eso le dio esperanzas.

Pidieron sus comidas y esperaron que el camarero le trajera sus bebidas.

–Naruto me contó que salieron anoche en una cita doble y que se la pasaron genial-. Dijo Sasuke fingiendo restarle importancia.

– ¿A si?-. Ella miro a Naruto confundida, él sabía que se lo había pasado mal, su amigo asintió para que le siguiera la corriente. – Quiero decir… si, nos la pasamos bi-bien, es más… increíble-.

–Genial-. Respondió Sasuke sin ganas.

–Se me ocurrió una idea… Sasuke, sal con nosotros esta noche-. Dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. –Yo invitare a Zaara a salir de nuevo hoy y tú llevas al amigo de Ino y a Sasuke-.

–Naruto, Sasuke seguro ya tiene planes-. Dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

–No, no tengo. Me encantaría salir con ustedes esta noche-. Respondió él con una fingida sonrisa. –Y como ustedes van a llevar una cita yo también llevaré una-.

–Bien-. Dijo Sakura seria.

–Bien-. Repitió el morocho en el mismo tono.

–Bien-. Dijo Naruto, el único con una sonrisa.

–Bien-. Volvieron a decir Sakura y Sasuke al unísono, poniéndole fin a la conversación.

.

.

.

Pasaron todo el almuerzo debatiendo cual sería el mejor local nocturno para ir, Naruto era el único que estaba realmente animado, ni Sasuke ni Sakura tenían ganas de compartir la noche al lado de la cita que llevaría el otro.

Sakura ni siquiera sabía a quién llevar, no quería volver a salir con el chico que Ino le había presentado la noche anterior.

Sasuke solo aceptó porque quería conocer a la cita de Sakura, aunque se dijo así mismo que sus razones eran ajenas a sus sentimientos, solo quería protegerla de que le hicieran daño.

Después de terminar de almorzar Sakura se fue directo a su hotel a buscar a Ino. Como no la encontró en la habitación le llamó a su móvil, la rubia le dijo que estaba en la agencia de modelaje y sin contarle nada más se fue directo a donde estaba su amiga.

– ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-. Preguntó.

–Necesito que me consigas una cita-. Ino quedó sorprendida con una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con la Sakura que conozco?-. Preguntó espantada.

–Ay Ino estoy hablando enserio-. Dijo negado con la cabeza. –Voy a salir con Sasuke esta noche y necesito una cita-.

–Ahora sí que no entiendo nada ¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo es este? ¿Acaso escuche bien lo que has dicho?-. Tomó de los hombros a Sakura. – ¿Te sientes bien amiga? ¿Acaso tomaste algo raro? ¿Qué te fumaste?-.

–Tú definitivamente estás loca. Enfócate y escúchame-. Le contó toda la historia. –En conclusión necesito que me consigas una cita, un chico guapo-.

–Guapo, eso es fácil en esta ciudad-.

–Y que por favor no sea egocéntrico, más bien inteligente que pueda mantener una conversación con él, pero lo más importante que sea muy guapo que le pueda dar celos a Sasuke-.

–Pensé que no te importaba ya-. Se cruzó de brazos. –No, pero él va a llevar a una chica y seguro va a ser hermosa así que mi cita tiene que ser mejor-. Era el peor pretexto. –Tu solo ayúdame. Me debes una buena cita-.

–De acuerdo, te conseguiré un bombón, sexy y con neuronas-. Sakura sonrió.

Quería darle celos a Sasuke para demostrarle que ella también estaba bien y que lo había superado, aunque fuera una tonta mentira.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Yo también quisiera darle celos a mi ex. Jajajajaja… pero vamos chicas hay que aprender a superar las cosas. No todo es para siempre.

¿Les gustaron los celos? A mí sí ^^.

Cuídense saludos y les mando muchos abrazos y besos.

Uchihacherry


	45. Lo mejor de los dos

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**45**

**.**

**.Lo de mejor de los dos.**

Los nervios la carcomían, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado esa salida; se acercaba la hora y todavía Ino no había aparecido con su nueva cita. Se acercó a la mesita de al lado del sillón y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Naruto para cancelar, él iba a entenderla pues ella no podía hacerlo.

No se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ello.

– ¡Ya no te estreses! ya llegue-. Dijo Ino agitada con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil por hora, había tenido que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras.

–Ya no importa voy a cancelar-. Se llevó el teléfono al oído pero Ino se lo tiró de un manotazo.

–Ni se te ocurra, vas a ir a esa cita y les vas a demostrar a Sasuke que tú también lo superaste, que no lo necesitas y que ya no sientes absolutamente nada por él-. Dijo de manera amenazante gastando todo su aliento en esa última frase.

Respiró profundamente cogiendo todo el aire que podía para satisfacer sus pulmones.

–Pero sabes que no es verdad y que es todo lo contrario. No puedo continuar con esto-. Corrió a recoger el aparato que había caído en el sofá, lo tomó y comenzó a marcar.

Ino se abalanzó sobre Sakura tratando de arrebatarle el teléfono para que no llamara a Naruto.

Así comenzaron una lucha por el teléfono cayendo al piso y rodando de un lado al otro tirando del aparato al mismo tiempo.

–Ya… suel…ta…lo-.

–No Ino… no voy a seguir con esto-. Volvió a jalar con fuerza pero su amiga fue más rápida y fuerte.

–No lo voy a permitir-. Tomo el teléfono, se puso de pie y se alejó de la chica todo lo que pudo para que no intentara quitárselo de nuevo. –No voy a permitir que sigas derrumbándote. Tú decides; o te olvidas de Sasuke o haces algo para volver con él-.

Ella la miro seria, lo decía totalmente enserio, Sakura nunca la había visto hablar tan enserio en su vida, Ino no iba a dejar que volviera a deprimirse por Sasuke, estaba segura de ello.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas, además creo que tienes toda la razón. Le voy a demostrar que yo también lo superé-.

–Así se habla-. Le alentó su amiga. –Ahora ve a arreglarte que ya te arruinaste el vestido-.

Sakura se miró el atuendo que tan cuidadosamente había elegido para esa noche no había salido ileso de su forcejeo.

– ¿Me conseguiste una cita?-.

–No te conseguí una "cita", te conseguí la gran cita. Está esperando en el lobby así que apúrate-.

–De acuerdo-.

Se cambió de ropa, un sexy vestido color rosa claro ceñido a la cintura con una pronunciada abertura en la espalda, se acomodó el cabello que había sido el más afectado en la pelea y retocó un poco su maquillaje.

Bajaron al lobby, Sakura visualizo al chico que Ino le había descrito. Como su amiga le había dicho en el elevador Izuna era muy atractivo, sus ojos oscuros y piel blanca hacían resaltar su cabellera negra como la noche, además de que tenía un muy buen gusto en vestimenta.

Mientras se conocían en el auto Sakura se dio cuenta de que Izuna no solo era muy atractivo y caballeroso, también era muy inteligente y mantener una conversación con él no le resultó para nada difícil.

– ¿Nerviosa?-. Preguntó el chico.

–No-. Mintió. – ¿Por qué lo dices?-.

–Por como juegas con tus dedos, no dejas de mover las manos-.

Él sonreía divertido, Sakura miro sus manos que inquietas giraban entre ellas el celular que sostenía temblorosamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que él la miraba.

–Lo siento, es que no suelo tener muchas citas. No soy buena en esto-.

– ¿Estas bromeando cierto?-.

–No, de hecho hablo muy enserio-. Dijo apenada.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Tú… una de las chicas más hermosas, talentosas y deseada en el mundo de la actuación no se considera buena con las citas. ¿Qué queda para el mundo y el resto de los mortales?- Sakura sonrió.

–No te burles-.

–No lo estoy haciendo, lo digo muy enserio-.

–Pues entonces gracias-. Volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído tanto con un extraño.

– ¿Segura que tus nervios no tienen que ver con el hecho de que vas a ver a tu ex novio esta noche?-. Ella bajó la vista hasta sus manos, sintiéndose culpable.

–Siento haberte metido en esto, nunca debí aceptar salir todos juntos. Yo solo quería demostrarle que no siento nada por él-. Lo miró apenada. –Podemos cancelarlo si eso es lo que quieres, lo entenderé perfectamente, no te preocupes por eso-.

–No tienes que disculparte por nada y no quiero cancelar yo estoy encantado de salir contigo. Le demostraremos que ya no sientes nada por él, aunque deberías empezar por creerlo tú misma-.

–Yo…-.

–No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto-. El chico le dedico una sonrisa y guiño uno de sus hermosos ojos.

–Gracias, Ino tenía toda la razón eres encantador-.

– ¿Eso crees? Waow gracias-. Sakura le dedicó una sincera y tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

Llegaron al club, había muchos fotógrafos fuera del lugar pues era muy popular y concurrido por muchas celebridades, así que enloquecieron al ver a Sakura junto a su acompañante; inmediatamente los atacaron con los flashes de sus cámaras mientras ellos sacaban conclusiones de que seguro saldrían al día siguiente en todos los medios de comunicación.

Naruto le había dicho que se encontrarían en la parte V.I.P del club, Sakura y este peli negro fueron escoltados por un enorme hombre de seguridad hasta que lograron acceder al lugar pasando a través de la multitud hasta la zona donde Naruto y Sasuke ya estaba sentados.

Sasuke que estaba hablando con Samui, su cita, se quedó en silencio al verla, ella se veía hermosa como siempre pero con algo diferente a como la había visto la última vez, ella sonreía alegremente, a su lado estaba un hombre que Sasuke no conocía pero sabía que era la cita de la chica.

–Sakura-. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella saludándola con un abrazo. – ¿Recuerdas a Zaara?-.

–Claro, hola Zaara-. Saludó a la peli roja quien también se puso de pie para saludarla, Sasuke y la chica a su lado imitaron la acción de Zaara.

–Hola Sakura-. Dijo Sasuke que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Hola-. Respondió ella tímidamente, sintiendo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, odiaba que eso le pasara todo el tiempo que estaba con Sasuke. –Él es mi amigo Izuna-.

–Es un placer conocerlos-. Dijo el peli negro, estrecho la mano de Naruto y luego la de Sasuke quien al contrario de Naruto no sonreía para nada.

–Ella es Samui-. Presentó a su acompañante, una joven hermosa de pechos grandes, su cabello era rubio corto hasta por los hombros, tenía un bonito cuerpo a pesar de que se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años más que Sasuke.

Sakura la había visto en revistas un mes atrás acompañando a Sasuke en alguna de sus salidas nocturnas.

Se sentaron todos juntos, era incómodo para Sasuke y para Sakura pero el resto no se daba cuenta. Ellos cruzaban miradas a cada rato, por más que cada uno trataba de concentrarse en sus acompañantes no podían evitar voltear a ver que hacia el otro.

Sasuke no estaba nada contento con la situación, Sakura se divertía en sus narices con otro que no era él y eso lo ponía furioso, trato de repetirse todo el tiempo que no debía sentirse de esa forma pues había sido él quien había decidido terminar, pero no podía aceptarlo. Sabía que Samui le estaba hablando de algún tema relacionado con su trabajo, ella se dedicaba a la fotografía, pero a él no le interesaba en absoluto pues lo único que quería saber era eso que Izuna le decía a Sakura para hacerla reír tanto.

–Sasuke ¿estás bien?-. Le preguntó la chica a su lado.

– ¿Qué?... eh… si, todo bien-.

–Entonces Izuna ¿A qué te dedicas?-. Preguntó Naruto.

–Soy cantante-.

– ¿De verdad? eso es genial, ¿tienes una banda o algo así?-.

–Sí, estoy en una banda pero claro no somos tan famosos como ustedes-. Dijo sonriendo agradablemente.

Sasuke al igual que el resto, escuchaba atentamente. –Pero poco a poco nos hemos hecho conocer más-.

– ¿Y a parte de ser la voz, tocas algún instrumento?-.

–La guitarra eléctrica-.

–Genial, yo también empecé a tocarla recientemente-. Naruto y el chico comenzaron una larga y tendida charla sobre guitarras y música, Sasuke solo escuchaba y hacia breves comentarios. Por otro lado las chicas hablaban de moda y fotografía.

–Sakura ¿Quieres bailar?-. Preguntó Izuna, ella no quería seguir sentada junto a Sasuke y Samui, la chica era agradable y muy bonita, eso le molestaba porque era justo el tipo de chicas que a Sasuke podría gustarle de verdad. Sabía por los medios chismosos que a Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres un poco mayores que él, uno o dos años incluso corrieron rumores de que llego a salir con alguien que le doblaba la edad, pero solo habían sido rumores.

–Si-. Se pusieron de pie y salieron a la pista.

Imitando su acción, Naruto y Zaara los siguieron, Sasuke que no quería perderse ni un segundo de lo que Sakura hiciera, invitó a Samui a bailar también.

Ninguno se concentraba realmente en lo que hacía, por un lado estaba Sasuke mirando a Sakura y por el otro estaba ella devolviéndole la mirada, cuando cruzaban miradas volvían la vista hacia otro lado.

Samui puso las manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, Sakura ardió en celos al ver eso y no conforme son eso Sasuke quiso agregar más leña al fuego posando las manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola a él, el morocho sonrió internamente viendo la cara de Sakura, estaba muerta de celos.

Sakura decidió que también podía participar en el juego, llevó las manos por detrás del cuello de Izuna y se acercó a él, el chico contento aunque a sabiendas de sus intenciones posó sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Izuna y ella platicaban y reían mientras bailaban al ritmo de las canciones, había dejado de prestar atención a los que los otros dos hacían, eso molestó aún más a Sasuke así que llevo a la chica de la mano de nuevo a la mesa donde Naruto estaba sentado.

–Sé lo que haces-. Le dijo el rubio casi al oído para que solo el pudiera escucharlo.

– ¿De qué hablas?-.

–Sasuke decídete, si quieres estar de nuevo con Sakura debes decírselo pero no empieces a jugar con sus sentimientos tratando de darle celos-. Odiaba cuando Naruto tenía razón. –Recuerda que fuiste tú quien quiso alejarse de ella por esa absurda idea que tienes-.

–Ya lo sé, me voy a comportar-. Dejó de prestarle atención a lo que Sakura hacía, era lo mejor, como Naruto había dicho esa había sido su decisión y ya era tarde para cambiar de parecer.

Sakura le dijo a Izuna que quería sentarse un rato y beber algo, él fue por unas bebidas y Samui se dirigió al baño, Naruto y Zaara se habían ido hacia algún lado así que solo estaban ellos solos, entonces Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse a ella.

–Entonces… ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Izuna?-. Arrojó la pregunta vacilando un poco. A Sakura le tomó por sorpresa, no podía decirle que apenas lo conoció esa noche.

–Pues… desde… hace unos días-. Mintió.

– ¿La estas pasando bien?-.

–Si-. Contestó con seguridad, era cierto lo que le había dicho Izuna en el auto, si quería que Sasuke le creyera debía creerlo ella misma; además no mentía. –La estoy pasando muy bien. ¿Y tú?-.

–También-. Dijo sin muchas ganas.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Samui?-.

–Desde hace un año-.

– ¿De verdad?-.

–Sí, somos amigos-. Remarco la última palabra. – ¿Te… gusta?-.

Sakura arrugó la frente preguntándose el por qué le hacia esa pregunta.

–No es de tu incumbencia Sasuke-.

–Lo sé, solo era curiosidad-. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, Sakura estaba deseando que llegara alguien más y los hiciera terminar con ese incomodo momento. – ¿Volverán a salir?-.

Sakura le miró sin poder creérselo.

–Bueno y ¿a ti que te importa? es mi problema si salgo o no con alguien, al fin y al cabo tú lo haces todo el tiempo y yo no ando preguntándote nada-.

–Sakura no quiero discutir contigo, solo quiero que seamos amigos-. Trato de calmarla.

– ¿Amigos?-.

–Bueno solo quiero que nos llevemos mejor, no solo por nosotros también por Naruto, no quiero que solo porque estoy cerca de él evites verlo. Te echa de menos, Sasori, Kiba y Shikamaru también-. Lo consideró por unos segundos, quizás no podrían volver a ser lo que fueron antes y quizás no serían amigos pero al menos podrían llevarse mejor y así no tendría que evitar ir a visitar al Naruto y temer encontrase con Sasuke. – ¿Qué piensas?-.

–Creo que sería bueno que tratemos de llevarnos mejor-.

–Bien-. Le dedicó una media sonrisa.

–Pero no quieras meterte en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya, lo que haga el otro es asunto suyo-.

–De acuerdo-. Le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato y ella se la estrechó, sus corazones volvieron a palpitar fuertemente al sentir el contacto de sus manos, se quedaron tomados de la mano más de lo debido hasta que Izuna volvió con sus bebidas, ellos las separaron rápidamente.

Pasaron el resto de la noche tratando de hacer la situación lo menos incomoda posible. Sasuke dejo de prestarle atención a todo lo que Sakura hacía con su cita y se concentró en la suya, Samui no se merecía que la ignorara.

Él y Sakura eran demasiado testarudos para aceptar el hecho de que morían por estar juntos de nuevo, Sasuke seguía con su idea de que lo mejor para Sakura era que ellos no volvieran a estar juntos aunque él no lograba alejarse de ella del todo, Sakura por su lado pensaba que Sasuke ya había seguido adelante y ella estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo, así que se daba por vencida con Sasuke.

Ya estaba decidido, intentarían llevarse bien pero dejarían que el otro rehiciera su vida sin meterse en ella, ese era su nuevo acuerdo y lo único que podía haber entre ellos, a fin de cuentas su relación siempre se basaba en un trato para la propia conveniencia de cada uno.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas…

Saben; a veces es mejor dejar pasar las cosas y continuar con nuestra propia vida aunque sintamos curiosidad por saber lo que la otra persona está haciendo en estos momentos… como dice el dicho… _"Si algo no es para ti, no lo es, pero si lo es regresara"_

^^ Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente. Saludos chicas hermosas.

Uchiha_cherry


	46. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**46**

**.**

**.Fiesta de cumpleaños.**

Después de aquella noche de haber hecho el trato con Sasuke comenzaron a llevarse mejor, Sakura siempre que podía iba a visitar a Naruto, el encontrarse con Sasuke había dejado de ser un momento incomodo, podían pasar el rato todos juntos y el ambiente no se llenaba de tención, hasta habían comenzado a tener conversaciones solo ellos dos, sin tener un momento incómodo.

En una ocasión Naruto invitó a Sakura a uno de sus ensayos, mientras todos estaban sentados en el suelo conversando, Sakura hablaba animadamente con Kiba e inconscientemente se recostó en el cuerpo de Sasuke quien estaba sentado a su lado, en el momento en que Kiba calló en seco y las conversaciones a su alrededor también pararon la chica se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Se enderezó rápido cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, le pidió disculpas al morocho y se excusó diciendo que debía irse pues tenía cosas que hacer.

Otro día fue a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla como saludaba a todos pero ambos giraron la cara al mismo tiempo y por poco terminan besándose, Naruto siguió tratando de juntarlos pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Su nueva amistad no duro mucho porque Sasuke comenzó a alejarse a medida que ella se acercaba más a Izuna, hasta que comenzó a evitarla por completo. Sakura lo notó al igual que todos, le preguntó a Naruto pero el rubio cubrió a su amigo como él ya se lo había pedido.

Era la última semana de filmación, los llamados eran intensos esos últimos días, comía y dormía poco, se mantenía activa a base de café. Se veía muy poco con Ino quien estaba muy ocupada con "cosas" como ella le decía.

Tan solo llevaba tres semanas conociendo a Izuna pero ya eran tan amigos como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, él era muy atento, iba a visitarla al set en sus horas de descanso, siempre le llevaba su café favorito, dulces, el almuerzo o comían en algún restaurante, todo el tiempo le mandaba mensajes o la llamaba y tenían largas conversaciones por la noche acerca de todo lo que se les ocurriera hablar.

Esa semana Sakura cumplía años, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada especial, el jueves terminaban las grabaciones y el viernes, el día de su cumpleaños, viajaría a Nueva York con Ino pues el sábado asistiría al concierto de Prince Rock's, así que su cumpleaños lo pasaría en una de sus ciudades favoritas de compras con su mejor amiga. Ino ya se había adelantado a los hechos y le estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa por todo lo grande.

– ¿Cuál es la emergencia? Me extrañabas y viniste a confesarme tu amor ¿cierto?-. Le dijo Sasori, Ino puso los ojos en blanco y lo ignoró. –No me ignores, sé que me amas-.

–Voy a ir al punto que realmente me importa-. Toda la banda estaba reunida. –El viernes es el cumpleaños de Sakura, le estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa y por supuesto todos están invitados… incluyéndote a ti Uchiha-.

Ino no había estado en sana paz con Sasuke desde que había terminado con Sakura.

–No acepto un no por respuesta y si alguno llega a faltar se las verá conmigo-. Concluyo amenazante.

–Pero el viernes estaremos en Nueva York-. Dijo Naruto.

–Eso no es problema porque la fiesta será en Nueva York, Sakura quiere estar ese día allí ya que al día siguiente iremos a su concierto. Así que no tienen excusas-. Volvió a echarle una mirada acusadora a Sasuke.

–Si voy a ir-. Dijo alzando las manos en su defensa.

–Más te vale. Los veo el viernes-. Sin decir más salió rápido antes de que Sasori comenzara a molestarla.

– ¿De verdad vas a ir?-. Preguntó Shikamaru.

–No lo sé-.

–Tienes que ir Sasuke-. Le dijo Naruto.

– ¿Para qué? Sakura seguro ni me quiere allí-.

–Claro que te quiere allí-.

–Ella esta con Izuna ahora-.

–Ellos solo son amigos y si te dan tantos celos ¿por qué no vas y la buscas de una vez y le dices cómo te sientes?-. Naruto se estaba molestando de nuevo con su amigo.

–Pensé que Sakura y tu eran amigos ahora-. Musito Sasori.

–Si, en eso habían quedado pero Sasuke es un inmaduro que no quiere aceptar que esta celoso y que si no le dice a Sakura lo que siente la va a perder para siempre-. Contestó el rubio de nuevo.

–No te metas Naruto-. Él también comenzaba a molestarse, en esos últimos días se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre el mismo tema.

–Si no vas a hacer nada para volver con ella entonces déjala ser feliz con alguien más, ella es libre y puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero no porque este con alguien más debes tratarla mal-.

–Ese es mi problema no el tuyo-.

–Es que ustedes me importan. Tienes que decirle la verdad-.

–Naruto te lo diré una última vez, no te metas-. Se levantó y se fue molesto.

.

.

.

Al fin era viernes, Ino había planeado cada detalle cuidadosamente y todo tenía que salir a la perfección o rodarían cabezas, había pasado toda la semana controlando todo desde su móvil o se tomaba un vuelo a Nueva York y regresaba el mismo día y todo a espaldas de Sakura, había sido agotador para ella.

Para su suerte su amiga había estado bastante ocupada con las grabaciones e Izuna le estaba ayudando a distraer a Sakura.

–Entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?-. El chico se había ofrecido a recogerla en el aeropuerto, la llevó al hotel para que dejara sus cosas allí y le había dicho que le haría pasar el mejor cumpleaños, o al menos lo intentaría.

–No lo sé, a donde tú quieras ir-.

–Nada de eso, es tu cumpleaños así que tu mandas hoy, yo simplemente estoy aquí para hacer de tu guardaespaldas, chofer, entretenimiento personal y guía turístico-. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa. –Sé que te encanta Nueva York así que seguro hay algún lugar al que quieras ir-.

– ¿Cómo sabes que me encanta Nueva York?-. Izuna sonrió con complicidad.

–Simplemente lo sé. Entonces dígame señorita ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?-. Sakura rio ante su forma de decir eso, como si de verdad fuera un chofer.

–Bueno la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre y hay un lugar que me gusta mucho-.

–Entonces no se diga más, ponte el cinturón de seguridad y vamos-.

Izuna se encargó de complacerla en todo lo que quiso, la llevó a todos los lugares a donde ella quiso ir y hasta le enseño lugares nuevos, él había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en esta metrópolis así que se conocía los mejor lugares para recorrer.

Recorrieron casi la mitad de Nueva York en un día entero, la única molestia que tuvieron fueron los fotógrafos que los siguieron todo el día para seguir alimentando lo rumores sobre su supuesta relación que ya habían comenzado a circular. Izuna definitivamente era apuesto y tenía un no sé qué, que hacía que Sakura se sintiera bien con él, incluso la peli rosa llego a pensar en que Izuna tenía un cierto parecido con Sasuke.

–Me hubiera gustado pasar este día con mis amigos-. Caminaban por el Central Park.

– ¿Y yo… no soy uno de ellos?-. El chico le hizo un ligero puchero.

–Claro que sí, lo que quiero decir es que todos parecen estar ocupados, Naruto está ensayando, Ino está desaparecida y mis amigos más cercanos están en Tokio, solo digo que me hubiera gustado salir también con ellos-. Dijo algo cabizbaja. Izuna paro en seco.

– ¿Tan mal te las estas pasando conmigo?-. Fingió estar dolido.

Sakura rio, pasó un brazo por la cintura del morocho y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

–No, como crees. Me la estoy pasando increíble contigo. Pensé que hoy no iba a ser un buen día pero gracias a ti es todo lo contrario-.

–Entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo-. La oji verde volvió a sonreír. –Además tengo algo para ti-.

–Pero...-. Comenzó a protestar pero él no la dejó.

–Ya sé que me dijiste que no querías regalos pero no pude resistir te compré algo-. Sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se la entregó, dentro había un brazalete con un dije en forma de corazón con un pequeño diamante en uno de sus lados. –Es solo un pequeño detalle-.

–Es hermoso. ¿Me ayudas?-. Izuna tomó la pulsera y la puso alrededor de su muñeca. –Muchas gracias Izu, me encanta-.

–No es nada-. Sakura lo abrazó mostrándole su agradecimiento. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.

–No se me ocurre nada más-.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-.

–Me encantaría-. Siguieron caminando.

Izuna la llevó al hotel, pasaría por ella en la noche para ir a un lugar del cual el morocho no le había dado detalles. Al entrar en su habitación se encontró con dos cajas de regalos, eran de parte de Ino.

_"Lamento no estar contigo hoy prometo recompénsate. Este es tu regalo, úsalo esta noche._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Ino"_

Sakura abrió el primer paquete, era un vestido corto de color azul, en la otra caja estaban los zapatos que combinaban con el vestido.

Tomó una ducha, dejó su cabello al natural con unas cuantas ondas, se maquilló con sombras claras y sus labios rojos. Cuando estuvo lista bajo al lobby donde Izuna ya la esperaba.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

–Te ves...-. Volvió a quedarse en silencio sin poder encontrar las palabras que describieran lo que veía.

– ¿Mal?-.

– ¿Mal? te ves... Waow... increíble-. Sakura enrojeció.

–Gracias-. Dijo avergonzada.

–De verdad te ves... hermosa, es más hermosa es poco-.

–Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien-. Dijo apenada, con las mejillas encendidas.

–Gracias ¿Nos vamos?-. Le extendió su brazo y ella lo aceptó.

– ¿A dónde vamos?-. Preguntó ya en el auto.

–Es un lugar muy popular con un buen ambiente y excelente música, te va a gustar-. Le sonrió.

Mientras iban en el auto conversaban animadamente, Izuna no quiso darle muchos detalles acerca del lugar a donde irían.

A pesar de que estaba contenta de estar con él porque era realmente una maravillosa persona, hubiera cambiado todos esos buenos momentos solo por estar un minuto con Sasuke si hubiera sido posible.

Llegaron al lugar, era un club nocturno muy popular, Sakura nunca había estado allí pero había escuchado de él. Izuna le abrió la puesta y extendió su brazo para ayudarla a bajar. No había fotógrafos fuera del lugar, Ino se había encargado de despistarlos y de que todo fuera secreto para que no fuera a arruinar la sorpresa.

Entraron al lugar, caminaron por un pasillo que los llevaría al gran salón donde todos esperaban listos para sorprenderla.

– ¡Sorpresa!-. Gritó la multitud presente al ver a la peli rosa.

Sakura se quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, Ino fue la primera en salir a abrazarla.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-.

–Esto es increíble, ¿tú hiciste todo esto?-. La rubia asintió; abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, estaba conmocionada. –Tú eres una malvada de verdad me engañaste por completo, eres la mejor amiga del mundo-.

Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron acercando a abrazarla, entre la multitud diviso una cabellera rubia que estaba esperando encontrar a su lado están las tres otras caras que quería ver, Naruto agito su mano saludándola, mucha gente la rodeaba y por eso no podían acercarse, Sakura seguía buscando el rostro que más quería ver y lo encontró, Sasuke estaba detrás de Naruto, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos Sakura le dedico una sonrisa y él se la devolvió tímidamente.

Se veía hermosa Sasuke estaba deseando que le permitirán acercarse para felicitarla. Pero su contacto visual fue interrumpido por alguien y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, Izuna abrazó a Sakura quien se sonrojó cuando este le dijo algo al oído.

No solo fue la acción de haberle dicho algo al oído lo que molesto a Sasuke sino más bien fue la forma en la ella se sonrojó, justo como lo hacía cada vez que él le decía algo.

Cuando Sakura volvió la vista de nuevo a Sasuke el morocho ya no estaba. Ella se acercó rápido a donde estaban sus cuatro amigos.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-. Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, le dieron un abrazo grupal casi asfixiándola.

–Gracias chicos me alegra que estén aquí-.

–No es nada, nosotros estamos complacidos de verte envejecer un año más-. Dijo Shikamaru.

–Gracias Shikamaru si lo pones de esa forma, se escucha genial-. Dijo sarcástica, todo rieron. – ¿Y…Sasuke?-.

Los cuatro se miraron las caras decidiendo que le dirían, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando el morocho se había ido ni estaban seguros siquiera a donde. –Seguro fue al baño-. Contestó Kiba.

– ¿Me están diciendo la verdad?-. Más personas llegaron a saludarla y sus pensamientos se distrajeron, la pregunta quedo sin responder.

Cuando pasó una hora y no volvió a ver a Sasuke comprendió que se había ido, trató de pasarla bien con todos sus amigos pero en el fondo sentía una molestia en su corazón.

Tomó sin poner reparo en la cantidad de alcohol que ingería, esa noche en particular no le importaba. Sin darse cuenta y sin ser notada salió por una puerta trasera del club, estaba totalmente fuera de sus sentidos y no controlaba sus acciones, tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección del lugar al cual quería que la llevara.

De alguna forma llegó a su destino sin ser interrumpida o descubierta, entre tambaleos se acercó a la recepción y pidió el número de la habitación alegando que no lo recordaba, como el gerente del hotel la reconoció le dio la información que quería.

La peli rosa, subió por el ascensor hasta el piso que le habían indicado, parada enfrente de la puerta 306 no dudó en tocar, su alto estado de ebriedad le daban las fuerzas suficientes para hacer todas las locuras que estaba haciendo.

Un momento-. Dijo la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, pensaba que sería Naruto o alguno de sus guardaespaldas pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla parada en su puerta. –Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

– ¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué hago aquí yo? ¿Tú que haces aquí?-. Con el dedo índice toco su pecho. –Deberías estar en mi fiesta de cumpleaños-.

–Estás ebria-. Sentenció. – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-.

Se tambaleo un poco, apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, cuando Sasuke fue a ayudarla ella aparto sus manos de un tirón.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?-.

– ¿Sasuke?-. Una voz de mujer llegó desde el fondo de la habitación. Sakura lo miró y luego trato de mirar encima de su hombro.

– ¡Ah pero si estás bien acompañado!-. Lo hizo a un lado y se metió a la habitación poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no caer, Samui estaba allí. – ¡¿Me dejaste por esta?-.

–Sakura…-.

– ¿Cómo me dejas para estar con Karin?-. Sasuke se quedó confundido al igual que Samui.

–Pero yo no…-. Comenzó la chica.

–Tú te callas-. La señalo. –Modelito de cuarta, eres una cualquiera-.

–Sakura ella no es…-.

–Lárgate zorrita, Sasuke es mío y de nadie más. Si no te quieres quedar si cabello es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo-. Sasuke no sabía si reírse o preocuparse, más que nada quería reírse nunca la había visto de esa manera y era algo gracioso de ver porque ella siempre había sido muy decente y respetuosa. – ¡Vete!-. Se le iba a arrojar encima pero Sasuke la detuvo.

–Lo siento Samui ella está muy ebria no sabe lo que dice o hace-.

–Claro que se lo que hago-. Luchó por soltarse de los brazos firmes de Sasuke pero no pudo.

–Es mejor que te vayas-.

–Si vete, voluminosa, descerebrada y tonta-.

–Adiós Sasuke, hablamos luego-.

–Tú no vas a hablar con mi Sasuke nunca más tarada-. Se le iba a echar encima de nuevo pero Sasuke la retuvo con más fuerza, Samui salió de la habitación antes de que Sakura la atacara de verdad. – ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar mi fiesta para estar con esa peli roja tonta?-.

–Sakura ella ni siquiera es peli roja, ella no es Karin es Samui-. La soltó y resistió las ganas de reír.

–Que importa, para mí son todas iguales-. Hablaba con dificultad y la voz la tenía perdida.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Naruto te trajo?-.

–Yo… no se-. Se olvidó de seguirle reclamando por un minuto. – Yo solo salí del club y vine y aquí estoy-.

– ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la fiesta?-.

–No lo sé, no me cambies el tema ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué estas evitándome? pensé que íbamos a ser amigos-. Lo empujó.

–Estás ebria, no lo entenderías-.

–No me digas que estoy ebria, eres un tonto egoísta-. Trató de empujarlo de nuevo pero Sasuke tomo sus muñecas delicadamente y la miró fijamente dejándola sin habla.

– ¿De verdad crees eso de mí?-. Ella se debatió internamente pero no podía mentirle y tampoco quería hacerlo.

–Pues claro que no pero no sé qué más decirte… Estoy molesta contigo eso si… pero al mismo tiempo solo quiero besarte-. Se calmó recordando lo que había deseado todo el día. –Yo solo quería estar cerca de ti en mi cumpleaños-.

–Pues aquí estamos, estoy contigo ahora-. Dijo dulcemente haciéndole olvidar todo su enojo por completo. Sakura cedió ante sus deseos.

–Te extraño-. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente con miedo a que el no fuera real o se apartara de ella, él la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–Yo también-.

–Entonces ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?-.

–No importa lo que digamos ahora, mañana lo vas a olvidar todo. Debería llamar a Naruto o a Ino para decirles que estas aquí, seguro están buscándote-.

–Quiero quedarme esta noche contigo Sasuke, es mi cumpleaños y eso es todo lo que quiero-. Sasuke lo consideró, ya estaba allí y él tampoco quería dejarla ir. –Como tu dijiste igual voy a olvidar todo por la mañana-.

–Ven-. La llevó hasta donde estaba la cama, le quitó los zapatos y la acostó.

–Duerme aquí conmigo-. Le pidió la chica.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado complaciéndola y por su propio deseo. – ¿Estas molesto?-.

– ¿Por qué iba a estar molesto?-.

–No lo sé, pensé que íbamos a ser amigos y tú solo me has estado evitando-. Sakura estaba acostada de espaldas a él mientras el pegado a ella hacia caricias en su cabello.

–Solo quiero que seas feliz-.

–Yo soy feliz contigo-.

–Pero yo no puedo hacerte feliz siempre-.

–Claro que si-.

–Duerme-.

– ¿No te vas a ir verdad?-.

–Me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche-.

– ¿Puedo pedir algo más por mi cumpleaños?-. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. – ¿Puedes darme un beso de buenas noches?-.

–Te estas aprovechando de que es tu cumpleaños-. Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke depositó un suave y tierno beso en sus labios, sabía que ella lo iba a olvidar pues era imposible que estando tan ebria como estaba recordara algo al día siguiente, pero él no podría olvidarlo ese quizás sería el último beso que le daría y ella no iba a recordarlo, pero sería mejor para ella que no lo hiciera así no tendría que sufrir más.

–Gracias-.

–Ya duérmete pequeña-. La chica cerró los ojos abrazándose a Sasuke eso era lo único que había querido en tres meses, estar de nuevo con él.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Que tal niñas…

Yo también quisiera estar ebria y correr a buscarlo para decirle lo que siento (al chico que me gusta y creo que mi ex), el problema es que si llego con él sería como toparme con la pared… u_u.

A veces desearía tener una noche con él, como Sakura lo hace con Sasuke. ¿A ustedes cómo les gustaría estar con alguien?

Por cierto; pasen a leer una historia reflexiva que espero les agrade. **"Memorias"**

Gracias chicas, nos leemos luego. Besos.

Uchiha_cherry


	47. Sayonara

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**47**

**.**

**.Sayonara.**

Logró persuadir a Sakura para que se durmiera después de que ella fingiera estar dormida y le robara un beso cuando el cerró los ojos. Se quedó casi toda la noche cuidando de ella, la peli rosa había estado muy inquieta entre las pesadillas y sintiéndose horrible por el alto nivel de alcohol en su organismo.

Para cuando por fin logró conciliar el sueño y dejó de moverse Sasuke también fue capaz de dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Las intensas nauseas le hicieron despertar, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y labios en un intento de reprimirlas. Se sentía horrible, sudaba frio, su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, el líquido caliente subía y bajaba por su garganta quemando todo a su paso, sentía que su estómago se prendía en fuego. No pudo resistir mucho más, abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor sin poder reconocer en donde estaba o como había ido a parar a ese lugar, corrió a la primera puerta que vio intuyendo que sería el baño, estaba cerrada, toco con desesperación y la puerta se abrió.

No reparó en Sasuke tan solo pasó a un lado de él tirándose en el piso junto al inodoro y expulsando todo lo que su sistema ya no quería mantener adentro.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado sosteniendo su cabello y acariciando su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, Sakura vomitaba una y otra vez hasta que no tuvo más que expulsar. Se levantó con ayuda de Sasuke y tambaleándose en el proceso caminó con dificultad hasta el lavamanos, se enjuagó la boca varias veces tratando de eliminar el mal sabor.

Después de algunos buches de agua, se incorporó mirando al espejo mirando a través de este a Sasuke, sus labios se movían articulando palabras que ella no podía entender, lo escuchaba demasiado lejos, sus piernas temblaron hasta que cedieron por completo y sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente.

Sasuke pudo sostenerla antes que diera con el piso ya inconsciente.

.

.

.

Trató de hacer que despertara pero Sakura no respondía estaba demasiado pálida y fría, la llevó a la cama, se llevó una mano a la nuca pensando en que podía hacer a esa hora de la mañana y lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Neji.

El castaño se encargó de que el médico del hotel la atendiera, tuvieron que llevarla al hospital pues Sakura no reaccionaba. Sasuke estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, sin perderle ni un solo minuto.

La noticia no tardó en circular por todas partes, los fotógrafos esperaban fuera del hospital especulando cosas, tratando de infiltrarse al lugar y sacándole información a quien quisiera dársela. Ino, Naruto y Sasori llegaron desesperados al hospital, a la rubia le dio una crisis nerviosa cuando se enteró del estado de su amiga, Sasuke los había llamado después de que atendieron a Sakura.

– ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? pudiste habernos llamado nada te costaba, hasta pensamos en llamar a la policía-. Ino estaba totalmente alterada, habían pasado toda la noche buscando a Sakura cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaba en la fiesta. –Estuvimos buscándola como locos-.

–Ino cálmate-. Trató de tranquilizarla Sasori.

–No me pidas que me calme, Sasori. Fuiste un irresponsable pudo haberle pasado algo peor-. Volvió al lado de Sakura que yacía inconsciente en la cama. –Todo esto es tú culpa-.

– ¿Mi culpa? ¿Que acaso yo le pedí que se emborrachara y fuera a buscarme? pues no lo hice, ella llegó solita a mi habitación. Tú debiste cuidarla mejor. Además tú fuiste en primera quien quiso hacer esa tonta fiesta-. Sus voces volvían a subir de tono.

–Pues ella no hubiera hecho todo eso si no te hubieras ido de su lado-.

– ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que si me iba ella iría a buscarme?-.

–Eres culpable de todo, ¿acaso no lo ves? ella está así por ti. Si tú no la hubieras dejado ella no estuviera triste todo el tiempo-. Las lágrimas volvieron a formase en sus ojos, miró a Sasuke acusadoramente. –Ella recayó por tu culpa, está aquí por ti-.

– ¡Ella me prometió que se iba a cuidar!-. Ya estaban gritando.

– ¿Pero de que están hablando? ¿Recayó en qué?-. Preguntó Naruto confundido.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? están en un hospital, van a despertar a la paciente. Si no hacen silencio tendré que pedirles que se vayan-. Dijo la mujer molesta.

–Lo sentimos, bajaremos la voz-. Se disculpó Sasori, la enfermera hizo una mueca de desaprobación y salió.

– ¿Tienes la mínima idea de cuánto Sakura ha sufrido por ti?-. Dijo en un susurro.

Sakura comenzó a despertar, la luz brillante que quería colarse por sus ojos no le dejaba abrirlos por completo le molestaba demasiado, escuchaba susurros pero su mente aún no podía concentrarse en entenderlos.

–Creo que está despertando-. Reconoció la voz lejana de Naruto, puso todo su esfuerzo en abrir sus ojos, por un momento vio todo borroso hasta que poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la luz brillante. –Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Sakura ¿puedes oírnos?-. Preguntó su amiga.

Comenzó a percatarse de todo su organismo, tenía la garganta y la boca seca, un dolor intenso en su estómago, al parecer era hambre. En la zona de sus riñones también sentía punzadas intensas, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse presente y estaba muy débil.

– ¿Q-que pa-só?-. Preguntó apenas audible, le había costado demasiado esfuerzo articular aquellas palabras.

–Te desmayaste, estas en el hospital-. Respondió Naruto.

– ¿En el hospital?-. Preguntó aún más confundida, trató de recordar la posible causa de su desmayo o siquiera que fuera lo último que vio antes de eso pero no pudo, estaba totalmente en blanco. – ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-.

–Ya despertaste-. Un hombre alto y caucásico entro en la habitación antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar. – ¿Cómo te sientes?-.

–Muy mal-.

–Me extrañaría si no. Soy el doctor Orochimaru, nos conocimos cuando llegaste pero dudo que lo recuerdes estabas muy débil y te desmayaste enseguida. Veamos que tenemos acá-. Tomó los análisis médicos que estaban al pie de la cama, se acercó a Sakura.

El resto de los presentes esperaba en silencio. Sakura recorrió la habitación con la mirada deteniéndose en Sasuke, luego desvió la mirada hasta su amiga quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y sostenía firmemente la mano de Sasori. –Veras Sakura, tus valores sanguíneos están fuera de control, el alto grado de alcohol que ingeriste perjudicó aún más la condición que venias arrastrando-.

– ¿Condición?-. Preguntaron todos confundidos.

– ¿Has estado bajo estrés últimamente?-.

–Sí, he tenido mucho trabajo-.

– ¿Problemas para dormir?-.

–Si-. El hombre analizó los papeles unos segundos antes de continuar.

–Tienes anemia, los leucocitos bajos y sobre todo tienes una mala nutrición-.

–No entiendo, ¿qué significa todo eso?-. Preguntó Naruto.

–Significa que tiene baja producción de hemoglobina, sus defensas están bajas, su cuerpo no ha recibido los nutrientes necesarios para que su organismo funcione debidamente, lo cual es causante de su pérdida de peso y el desmayo que sufrió-.

Como nadie dijo nada el hombre continuo. – ¿Haces alguna dieta Sakura?-.

–No-.

– ¿Cuántas veces comes al día?-.

–Tres-. Dijo insegura.

–Tu amiga Ino me dijo que tuviste en el pasado un problema con la alimentación-. Sakura miró a la rubia.

–Era indispensable que el doctor lo supiera-. Ino intento defenderse mientras mordía los labios. Sakura regreso la mirada al médico.

–Eso fue en el pasado-. Se excusó.

–Este problema de malnutrición no es una cosa de una semana, es algo que viene desde hace más tiempo atrás-.

–Le juro que no estoy pasando por lo mismo, es solo que he tenido mucho estrés en estos meses y me he descuidado-. Sabía que Sasuke la estaba mirando con reprobación pero ella evitaba devolverle la mirada.

–Tú sabes que las consecuencias de un descuido pueden ser graves sobre todo para ti que ya has pasado por esto-.

–Voy a cuidarme, lo prometo-.

–De acuerdo, te quedaras hospitalizada por el día de hoy, mañana te haremos unos exámenes para ver cuánto efecto tuvo el tratamiento y depende de eso podrás irte a casa a descansar-. Sakura se percató en ese momento de que tenía una vía intravenosa por la cual pasaba un líquido transparente. –Vendré más tarde a verte-.

–De acuerdo-.

–Por ahora necesitas descansar, así que les sugiero que le den tranquilidad-. Los presentes asintieron. –Por cierto nombraste a alguien cuando llegaste justo antes de desmayarte; ¿Quién de los tres es Izuna?-.

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, Sakura miró a Sasuke quien había bajado la mirada hasta sus manos.

–Supongo que quizás escuche mal, apenas podías hablar-. El hombre salió de la habitación.

Al salir el medico junto con Ino, Sasori y Naruto quedando solos en la habitación ella y Sasuke en ese instante hubo un completo silencio por unos minutos.

– ¿Has estado dejando de comer?-. Soltó de repente Sasuke.

Ella no contesto al momento, espero unos segundos, después frunció el ceño y en vez de responder esa pregunta contesto con una nueva de una manera un poco indignada o al menos ese fue el intento. – ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-.

–No intentes cambiar de tema, ¿Has estado dejando de comer sí o no?-.

–No es tu problema-.

–Claro que lo es, tú me importas-.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo? porque si te importara no me habrías dejado plantada en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Si te importara nunca me habrías dejado en un principio-. Dijo alterándose.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver, estamos hablando de tu salud tú me prometiste que no ibas a dejar de comer, me prometiste que te ibas a cuidar-.

–Y tú me prometiste que no ibas a lastimarme y es lo único que has hecho últimamente. No vengas ahora diciendo que te importo cuando hace tres meses me dejaste sin importar como me sintiera, he estado desde entonces muriéndome por dentro-. Subió la voz ya gritando, luchando con sus lágrimas para no derramar ninguna. –Tú simplemente te fuiste sin darme explicaciones y no te importó entonces si yo quedaba hecha pedazos o no, así que no vengas ahora con que te importo-.

–Estas tan equivocada en lo que estás diciendo-.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Izuna se asomó pero cuando sintió la tensión en el aire y vio aquellas caras se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

–Lo siento… yo solo quería saber cómo estabas, pero quizás sea mejor que vuelva más tarde-. Dijo apenado.

–Si es mejor que te vayas-. Murmuro Sasuke alterado.

–No, Izuna no se va. Quien se tiene que ir eres tú-.

–No me voy a ir-.

– ¡Vete Sasuke! déjame en paz no quiero volver a verte nunca más, lo único que estás haciendo cerca de mi es hacerme daño-. Dijo llena de rabia sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, Sasuke se quedó sin habla, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada de nuevo, no podía calmarse quería sacarse toda esa rabia que sentía por dentro.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-. Luchaba por mantener su voz firme.

–Sí, eso es lo que quiero-. Dijo firmemente.

El morocho no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación, aguantándose las lágrimas por todo el pasillo, Sasori y Naruto quienes se fueron con él, sabiendo todo sobre la discusión pues estaban escuchando tras la puerta en silencio.

Sakura quedó hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras Izuna e Ino trataban de consolarla, una enfermera tuvo que darle un calmante porque estaba muy alterada.

.

.

.

Tuvo que quedarse en el hospital ese día como el doctor le había dicho y la mitad del día siguiente también. El doctor le prescribió vitaminas y un nutricionista le recetó una dieta especial la cual tenía que cumplir al pie de la letra y su amiga se encargaría de que así fuera.

Ino le contó cómo había llegado al hospital y donde había estado antes de eso, no recordó absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho estando con Sasuke o siquiera el momento en que había abandonado su fiesta.

Estaba arrepentida de haber tratado de esa manera a Sasuke pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de haberle dicho todo lo que no había podido decirle; después de su última discusión no supo más de él.

.

.

.

Sasuke pasó todo el día encerrado en su habitación de hotel sin hablarle a nadie.

Tanto Sakura como él sabían que ese era el fin de aquella relación y de todo. Ya no había nada para ellos, no habría futuro y las cosas jamás iban a ser como antes así que si llegaron a pensar por un breve instante en que volverían a estar juntos ahora estaban seguros de que ya no lo estarían jamás.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas…

Me apena esta relación… los problemas son solo problemas que se complican demasiado con el tiempo y en vez de que avancen para bien solo empeoran. (Suspiro).

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Solo un milagro puede hacer que las cosas se compongan, hay veces que necesitamos ser positivos. ^^

Uchiha_cherry


	48. Seguir adelante

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**48**

**.**

**.Seguir adelante.**

–Hola-. Le saludó al chico de manera sonriente, se acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios.

– ¿Estás listo?-. Preguntó Sakura y el asintió. – ¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

–Quedamos en que iríamos al Millennium-.

–Oh, es cierto-. Dijo ella, aunque en realidad no lo había olvidado; la verdad era que no quería ir. Izuna le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta el auto. –Pero podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres-.

– ¿Qué tal si primero vamos allí y después hacemos otra cosa?-.

–Está bien-. Respondió resignada.

– ¿Puedes creer que nunca me he subido ahí?-.

–No es la gran cosa-. Dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia, Izuna freno el paso para mirarla.

–Ya sé qué te pasa-. Dijo el morocho, Sakura le miró con un poco de culpabilidad. –Te asustan las alturas ¿cierto?-.

–No-. Mintió.

–Claro que si, es por eso no quieres ir ¿verdad?-.

–Está bien me descubriste, me dan pánico las alturas-. El chico tomó el rostro de Sakura.

–Pero estarás conmigo, no voy a dejar que sientas miedo. Nada malo va a pasar-. Sakura sonrió, le encantaba cuando él trataba de hacerla sentir bien pues siempre sabía que decir. Ella le dio otro beso y se subió al auto del lado del conductor.

Mientras estaban en la cima del Millennium los recuerdos la inundaron haciendo que un nudo se le formara en el estómago, se sentía como una tonta por dejar que le siguieran afectando los recuerdos pero no podía evitarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado allí y ahora el lugar le parecía más aterrador y sin el encanto que había tenido las veces anteriores que había estado allí.

Su mente en un empeño de querer hacerla recordar comenzó a comparar los cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida esos últimos cinco meses. Había comenzado su relación con Izuna hace cuatro meses atrás, él se había ganado su corazón aunque sabía que por él solo sentía una profunda amistad y agradecimiento; él se había encargado de hacerla feliz en sus días de tristeza, conseguía sacarle sonrisas a toda costa, estuvo a su lado tratando de reparar el corazón que había quedado destrozado con la ruptura y a pesar de saber que ella no lo quería al igual que él a ella Izuna seguía a su lado incondicionalmente tratando de hacerla feliz todo el tiempo.

Pero él simplemente no era Sasuke, no la hacía ruborizar con cada mirada ni estremecer con cada beso o con cada caricia, pero se había empeñado en sacarse a Sasuke del corazón así fuera estando con alguien más pues se aferraba a la idea que algún día llegaría a amarlo tanto como alguna vez había amado a Sasuke.

Eran novios oficiales ante todos, lo había llevado al cumpleaños de Gaara para que su familia lo conociera después de que ya tenían tres meses de noviazgo, era imposible que Izuna no le agradara a alguien pues él era encantador. Su familia lo recibió bien aunque no tan bien como a Sasuke y tampoco todos lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, Akamaru la mascota de los Haruno lo odiaba. Recordó cuando le preguntó a su madre lo que pensaba de él y la respuesta no fue lo que ella esperaba.

– ¿Qué te pareció Izuna?-.

–Es… lindo-. Dijo la mujer restándole importancia mientras seguían recorriendo el supermercado.

– ¿Solo lindo? ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas de él?-.

–Bueno también es agradable, decente y educado-.

–Mamá dime la verdad, no te agrada ¿cierto?-.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?-.

–Porque si te agradara lo hubieras recibido toda alegre y alborotada y lo habrías dejado quedar a dormir en la casa-. Se puso en frente de su madre para hacerle frente y que dejara de mirar los tomates que se llevaría.

–Si me agrada de verdad, él es muy amable pero no lo dejé quedar porque no hubiera sido correcto-. Sakura quedó boquiabierta ante lo mentirosa que estaba siendo su madre.

–A Sasuke…-. Sus labios soltaron su nombre sin siquiera pedir permiso pero ya había comenzado a hablar así que continuo. –…a Sasuke le dejaste quedarse sin que yo te pidiera permiso, es más fuiste tú quien lo invitó a la casa y a la boda de Moeggui-.

–Fui yo quien lo invito a la boda de hecho-. Se metió Moeggui. –Además Sakura es obvio, Sasuke y tu eran puro amor en el aire, todo el tiempo echándose miradas y abrazándose, la manera que él te hacia ruborizar con tan solo estar cerca, como te abrazaba cuando tenías frio, como te miraba con cara de tonto cuando no te dabas cuenta, ustedes era la perfección junta-. Dijo mirando hacia el vacío embelesada por sus propias palabras. –En cambio Izuna y tu parecen más amigos que novios, no hay la misma conexión, no se respira amor en el aire-.

Mebuki ya no sabía de qué forma mirar a su sobrina para que se callara, a Sakura se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y trataba de ocultarlo mirando las frutas.

– ¿Qué? yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Izuna cae bien pero no es Sasuke-. Dijo la chica dándose cuenta.

–Moeggui ¿Por qué no vas a buscar los ingredientes para el pastel?-. La chica iba a protestar pero la mujer le miró con autoridad así que se fue sin decir nada más. –No le hagas caso a tu prima ya sabes como es. Eso no es lo que pensamos todos-.

–Claro que si mamá, solo que ella es la única que se atreve a decirlo-.

–Está bien cariño si quieres mi opinión te la voy a dar pero no quiero que te pongas triste-. La chica la miró con ansias. –Yo sé que tu no estas enamorada de ese muchacho, y sé que quieres olvidar pero estando con alguien a quien no quieres no lo vas a lograr-.

–Yo si lo quiero-.

–Como un amigo pero no de la misma forma que él te quiere a ti-.

Otros recuerdos más recientes saltaron a su mente, la primera vez que había intentado intimar con Izuna un par de semanas atrás. El chico estaba promocionando su nuevo sencillo en Tokio, Sakura lo había invitado en su día libre a su casa a ver películas toda la tarde, estaban en su habitación, Izuna comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente mientras jugaba con su cabello; Sakura miraba a todos lados nerviosa por el rumbo que había tomado su tarde de películas, posó su mirada en Soso, el enorme oso de felpa que Sasuke le había dado, sentado en una silla en la esquina de su habitación.

La miraba fijamente con reprobación o al menos era así como ella lo sentía, trató de borrar ese pensamiento y mirar hacia otro lado mientras Izuna intensificaba sus caricias y besos, la peli rosa trató de responderle pero de nuevo volvió la mirada a Soso, podría jurar que el oso la estaba mirando con molestia.

–Espera Iz...-. No aguantó más aquella mirada intimidante, se levantó de la cama, se acercó al oso y le dio la vuelta para que no la mirara más, volvió a la cama.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó confundido.

–Si.- Sakura se sentó de nuevo y lo besó en los labios delicadamente, de reojo miro en la dirección donde Soso se encontraba, pensaba que quizás se estaba volviendo loca pero la presencia de Soso le hacía sentir como si Sasuke también estuviera en la habitación y eso era totalmente extraño.

Izuna la hizo recostarse quedando encima de ella, deslizó sus besos hasta su cuello y metió las manos debajo de su camiseta para comenzar a subirla poco a poco, Sakura no sentía aquella adrenalina que había sentido con Sasuke, ni el rubor y la calentura, ni ese cosquilleo extraño en cada beso y caricia, ni nada especial simplemente estaba nerviosa.

Miró a Izuna y fue Sasuke quien le devolvió la mirada, Sakura sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en él pero no podía, sus deseos se intensificaban más pensando que era con Sasuke con quien estaba a punto de acostarse.

– ¿Sakura segura que estas bien?-. Preguntó Izuna dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

–Lo siento Iz, no estoy lista para esto-. Se enderezó. –De verdad lo siento-.

–No pasa nada linda-. Depositó un delicado beso en sus labios.

–Sakura-. Dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y volviéndola al mismo tiempo al presente.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué?-.

–Tengo como diez minutos hablándote, ¿En qué tanto piensas?-.

–En nada importante-. Ya habían terminado de dar toda la vuelta en la enorme rueda. – ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.

–Lo que tú quieras-.

Estuvieron recorriendo Tokio toda la tarde, la pasaron bien como siempre hasta que mientras pasaban cerca de un quiosco de revistas una en particular llamo su atención, en la portada salía Sasuke besándose con una chica muy hermosa "_Nuevo romance"_ recitaba el título principal.

Una puntada golpeo su corazón y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó Izuna mirando también la fotografía.

–Si-. Mintió. – ¿Seguimos?-.

.

.

.

– ¿Cómo te va con Izuna?-. Preguntó su madre al teléfono.

–Bien-.

–No suenas muy convencida-.

–Mamá sé qué piensas que solo quiero a Izuna como un amigo pero no es así, de verdad siento cosas por él-.

–Amor no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer-. Su madre la conocía demasiado bien.

– ¿Crees que está mal lo que estoy haciendo?-. Dijo con culpa.

–No importa lo que yo opine Sakura, lo que importa es lo que tú pienses, lo que tu sientas. ¿Crees que haces mal?-.

–No lo sé, estoy tan confundida-.

–Quizás solo necesitas meditar, buscar en el fondo de tu corazón, en esos sentimientos que tienes enterrados y hacerles frente. No está bien que sigas engañando a Izuna y mucho menos a ti misma-. Habló la voz de la razón.

–Lo sé-.

–Sé que tomaras la decisión correcta, amor-.

–Gracias mamá, te amo-.

Se quedó toda la noche tratando de meditar como su madre le había aconsejado, por confidente tenía a su lado a Soso quien además se había convertido en su compañero nocturno y en un elemento sin el que no podía dormir por las noches, el rellenaba un poco ese vacío que había dejado la ausencia de Sasuke.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma y mucho menos a Izuna.

.

.

.

No fue fácil hablar con él, lo pospuso todo lo que pudo hasta que la culpa la venció un mes después y aunque había preparado un discurso en su cabeza al tenerlo en frente todo se le había olvidado y se había puesto a llorar, nunca había terminado con alguien al menos no que ella quisiera hacerlo.

Izuna se lo tomó bien o eso le hizo parecer para no hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, a pesar de que ella le dijo que solo podía quererlo como un amigo él fue comprensivo y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que entendía perfectamente y que estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitara.

Paso un mes más hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía dejarse derrumbar, comenzó a salir más seguido, ir a fiestas, salir con chicos solo por pasar un rato divertido, divertirse al máximo sin preocuparse como debió haber hecho desde un principio. Había mantenido el contacto con Naruto y el resto de los chicos pero Sasuke y ella se evitaban a toda costa, si uno estaba en la misma habitación el otro se iba, mantenían la distancia totalmente y era doloroso pero los dos sabían que era lo mejor; durante ocho largos meses no se habían vuelto a ver en persona.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Es difícil, si lo es, pretender amar a alguien más, intentar salir con alguien más. Comenzar con alguien más una relación es muy difícil y más difícil es terminar con esa persona a la que solo quieres como amigo. Sakura hizo lo correcto al final. "Yo hice lo correcto también en mi momento". ^^

Por Dios, es doloroso.

Cuídense chicas, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.

Uchihacherry


	49. Consejos

**Relación por conveniencia**

**~O~**

**By Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**49**

**.**

**.Consejos.**

–Sakura te ves hermosa-. Le dijo su estilista Kurenai. –Vas a arrasar esta noche-.

– ¿Tú crees?-.

–Niña prendaras en fuego esa alfombra roja y esos premios, tenlo por seguro-. Sakura sonrió.

Se había cansado de tener el cabello negro, le había pedido a Kurenai que le hiciera un cambio, ella quería regresar a su cabello natural o casi natural. Eso fue lo que su estilista hizo, mágicamente atendió su hermoso cabello dejándolo casi al mismo tono natural de su cabellera rosada; lo corto un poco más arriba de los hombros atrás y más largo en el frente dejándole un fleco de lado, le hizo ondas por todo el cabello para que luciera un poco despeinado, era un cambio bastante diferente a como lo había llevado antes.

Llevaba un vestido color beige de tirantes amplios, con un cinturón delgado que delineaba las curvas de su cintura, el vestido tenía una especie de falda de tela del mismo color pero transparente que caía más larga en la parte de atrás cubriendo la falda corta y dejando al descubierto sus piernas torneadas al frente.

Los labios con un brillo natural y los ojos con sobras negras y pestañas pronunciaban completaban su seductora pero a la misma vez inocente imagen.

–Ya te lo he dicho si no fuera porque soy mujer me casaría contigo-. Sakura rio a carcajadas.

Había sido invitada a unos importantes premios a la música en Tokio y debía presentar una de las categorías, estaba un poco nerviosa por como tomarían su nuevo cambio pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien consigo misma que no le importaba tanto lo que pudieran decir de ella porque para el final Sakura se sentía hermosa.

El auto se detuvo dejándola donde debía bajar para caminar por la alfombra roja, los flashes de los fotógrafos apuntaban a cuanto artista pasara por ella, el público gritaba estremecedoramente. Con un nudo en el estómago bajo del auto causando furor entre los presentes, caminó con seguridad, se dejó fotografiar, dio un par de entrevistas donde cada entrevistador le hizo un cumplido por su cambio, eso la hizo sentir todavía más segura.

La entrega de premios comenzó, estaba emocionada porque vería a varios artistas que admiraba. Prince Rock's también estaba en la celebración, Sakura se dio cuenta cuando ganaron el primer premio; los miro subir al escenario aunque trató de no ver a Sasuke mientras daban su discurso de agradecimiento; sin embargo se le hizo imposible quitarle los ojos de encima y tener pensamientos que no debía tener, se veía muy bien con su imagen de chico malo.

Ganaron tres premios más esa noche, ella estaba feliz por ellos y los aplaudía muy entusiasmada cada vez que ganaban, los chicos estaban sentados muy lejos y no tenían idea de que ella estuviera allí.

Sakura presentaría el último y más importante premio de la noche, esperaba tras escena mientras le daban indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer, solo leer el telepronter.

Subió al escenario para presentar el álbum del año, siendo recibida con millones de aplausos, Sasuke se quedó paralizado en su asiento mirándola, se veía hermosa y sensual, sentía que se quedaba corto con los adjetivos, no tenía palabras para describir aquella belleza.

Shikamaru le cerró la boca en forma de broma sacándolo de su ensueño, le hizo señas para que se limpiara la baba, Sasuke no le prestó atención pero trato de disimular un poco sus nervios.

La peli rosa leyó como le indicaron todo lo que había en la pantalla y esperó a que presentaran los nominados, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el nombre de Prince Rock's resonó por todo lo alto y la foto apareció en todas las pantallas del lugar.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura tenían el corazón latiendo con desesperación a mil por hora como si luchara por salirse de sus respectivos tórax, Sakura rogaba porque el sobre que tenía en la mano no contuviera escrito el nombre de aquella banda aunque por otro lado quería que fueran ellos los ganadores de tan importante reconocimiento, Sasuke no sabía si sí quiera ganar o no.

–Y el ganador es…-. Anunció.

Comenzó a abrir el sobre con manos temblorosas, maldijo por dentro al leer el nombre, preguntándose si lo habían hecho a propósito. – ¡Prince Rock's!-.

Naruto, Sasori, Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba se levantaron de un salto, comenzaron a celebrar con un abrazo grupal, por otro lado Sasuke se levantó y sonrió uniéndose al abrazo pero muriendo de nervios por dentro.

Se dirigieron al escenario Sasori fue el primero en llegar junto a ella, Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y lo felicitó entregándole el galardón, hizo lo mismo con Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto abrazando a este último más fuerte aún, el último en subir fue Sasuke, su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía; el momento no podía ser más incómodo, tener que felicitar a su "ex novio" a quien hacía meses que no veía en frente de millones de personas que los miraban en vivo por televisión y por internet y que de paso quedaría grabado para la historia.

–Felicidades-. Ella sonrió con timidez, Sasuke se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un rubor recorrió desde su pómulo hasta el resto de su cuerpo como un corriente de emociones acelerando aún más su corazón.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que Sakura se hizo a un lado cuando Sasori comenzó a dar su cuarto discurso de agradecimiento.

Los felicitó una vez más detrás de escena pero no pudo hablar mucho con ellos porque la banda debía cerrar el espectáculo. Sakura volvió a su asiento y miro su presentación, había olvidado la última vez que los había visto cantar en vivo.

La voz de Sasuke la derretía por completo cuando miraba ocasionalmente en su dirección y más sabiendo que la canción que Sasuke estaba voceando era una de sus favoritas y era una letra que alguna vez mientras él escribía canciones, se la había dedicado. En ese instante muchos sentimientos se encontraron, ella no sabía si llorar o gritar de alegría, por unos momentos cerro los ojos, era como si viajara en el tiempo y lo escuchara cantarle al oído igual que aquella vez cuando se la dedico.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia pasaron a la fiesta, se distrajo hablando y bailando, tratando de olvidar el incómodo momento vivido en el escenario.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura aquí!-.

Escuchó que la llamaban; buscó entre la multitud y consiguió a Naruto haciéndole señas, Sakura se acercó al grupo de gente sin percatarse que Sasuke también estaba ahí. –Te ves hermosa, no pude decírtelo antes-.

–Gracias-. Se ruborizó un poco, abrazó una vez más a su amigo. –Felicidades por sus premios, merecían ganarlos todos-.

–Gracias. ¿Cómo has estado? te he echado de menos-.

–Yo también, tenía muchas ganas de que terminara la gira para volver a verte. Tenemos tanto de que hablar-. Se habían visto muy poco en esos ocho meses, apenas un par de veces, en el estreno de su película en Los Ángeles y en otra entrega de premios.

–Lo sé, por eso te tengo una invitación, hare una fiesta en mi casa mañana y no puedes faltar-. Intentó sonar intimidante en la última parte.

–Allí estaré, lo prometo-. Retrocedió un paso y tropezó de espaldas con alguien, casi se caía, Sasuke que había sido con quien tropezó la sostuvo de la cintura para que no cayera. –Lo…-. Se interrumpió al darse la vuelta y verlo, su corazón dio un vuelco. –Lo siento-.

–No hay problema-. Quitó las manos de su cintura a duras penas, Sakura ruborizo ante la mirada de Sasuke, él seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella.

–Hola-. Dijo ella sin saber que más decir.

–Hola-. Sasuke acomodó un mechón de su cabello que se había salido de lugar, ese gesto la dejó sin aliento, la cercanía de su mano tan cálida como siempre rozando su piel acelero su pulso. –Te ves muy…linda-.

–Gracias-. Dijo casi en un susurro, era imposible que sus mejillas estuvieran más rojas.

–Bueno… adiós-. Se fue rápido antes de que se le hiciera más difícil dejar de mirarla.

.

.

.

Sasuke pasó toda la noche pensando en Sakura, ya en su casa le costó conciliar el sueño ella aprecia en todos sus pensamientos, esa noche estaba hermosa aunque siempre lo estaba pero quizá era el hecho de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla en persona, no se había percatado de cuanto la extrañaba hasta ese momento siempre había tratado de no pensar en ello pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera querer estar cerca de ella.

Pensó en llamarla quizás si solo escuchaba su voz se sentiría mejor pero se arrepintió no solo por la hora sino también pensando en que era una idea absurda, ella seguro no quería escucharlo y sería muy extraño y tonto llamarla.

Lo cierto era que la extrañaba, había intentado salir con chicas para olvidarla pero fue imposible así que dejó de intentarlo después de que su última relación "más estable" fracasara cuatro meses atrás, había decidido dejar de salir con chicas solo por diversión y se había concentrado en la música su único refugio, en sus amigos y en su familia.

Siempre había tenido presente el dolor de la ausencia de Sakura pero saber que ella estaba feliz le hacía sentir mejor aunque no fuera el quien la hiciera sentir así, Naruto era quien le contaba sobre ella aunque su amigo siempre insistía en que ella no iba a estar mejor con nadie más que con él.

Habían sido ocho meses muy difíciles en los que se había cuestionado si su decisión de dejarla había sido la mejor, todo y todos le hacían que no lo era pero él seguía insistiendo en que no era merecedor de ella, de que no sería capaz de hacerla feliz como ella se merecía.

.

.

.

–Sakura ¿Vas a venir? lo prometiste, no puedes quedarme mal-.

–Ya te dije que si Naruto, estoy saliendo de mi casa-. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió. –Estoy casi montada en el auto y debo colgar, no es bueno conducir y hablar al mismo tiempo-.

–Está bien, te espero-. Condujo hasta la casa de su amigo, no tenía ganas de ir porque había pasado todo el día con un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero ya se lo había prometido a Naruto.

Había autos estacionados por todas partes y también muchas personas fuera de la casa de Naruto, estacionó donde pudo y entró a la casa siendo atacada antes por fotógrafos fuera del lugar.

–Ya estoy aquí-. Le dijo al rubio, se le abalanzó y lo abrazó feliz de verlo.

–Gracias por venir-. La llevó dentro, saludo a todo aquel que conocía, la casa de Naruto estaba llena de personas por todas partes con la música a todo volumen.

Habló, bailó con las personas que conocía e hizo nuevas amistades, trató de distraer su mente pero el dolor de cabeza seguía molestándola.

Sasuke también estaba en la fiesta pero se evitaron en todo momento. Sakura subió al segundo piso y se metió a una de las habitaciones de la casa, se sentó en la cama y masajeó su cien tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza que probablemente había sido causado por pasar toda la noche en vela pensando en Sasuke.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

–Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien-. Dijo el morocho.

–No te preocupes-. El dolor solo empeoraba.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba y se acercó.

– ¿Estás bien?-.

–Si-. Mintió.

–Pero te pasa algo-.

–Es solo que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza-. Se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Ya tomaste algo?-. La peli rosa negó con la cabeza.

–Pensé que se me pasaría si me alejaba del ruido-.

–Iré a buscarte una pastilla-. Salió de la habitación y volvió unos minutos después con un vaso de agua y una pequeña píldora. –Toma-.

–Gracias-. Los tomó.

–No es nada-. Ella se llevó la pastilla a la boca y dio un trago a su agua. –Me gusta como como luce tu cabello-.

–Gracias-. Sasuke acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja, Sakura se sonrojo como de costumbre. –Solo quise cambiar un poco-.

–Es un gran cambio… pero te ves hermosa-. La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más.

–Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí-. Dijo Kiba apenado pero aun así entró. –No se preocupen por mi yo solo iba al baño, pueden seguir en lo que estaban haciendo… no he visto nada-.

Se metió al baño con prisa, volvieron a quedarse a solas.

–Yo voy a volver a la fiesta, espero que te sientas mejor-. Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta; se dio la vuelta para decir algo pero se arrepintió y salió.

Sakura se quedó en la habitación iluminada solo por una lámpara en la mesa al lado de la cama. Kiba salió del baño unos minutos después cubriéndose los ojos como si fuera a encontrarse con algo que no quisiera ver.

– ¿Qué haces Kiba?-. Preguntó la chica entre confundida y divertida.

–Pensé que Sasuke y tú… estarían… bah… no me hagas caso-. Se sentó al lado de ella. – ¿Estás bien?-.

–Sí, solo tengo dolor de cabeza pero ya se me pasará-.

–No me refería a eso-. Sakura entiendo enseguida.

–Ah… pues la verdad no lo sé. No sé qué pensar o sentir, ni siquiera sé si quiero pensar o sentir algo-.

–Aun lo quieres ¿cierto?-. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

– ¿Acaso es tan obvio?-. Preguntó avergonzada.

–Solo un poco-. Ambos rieron. –Él también te sigue queriendo aunque no lo parezca-.

–No lo creo, ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

–Hay cosas que el tiempo no logra borrar, créeme Sasuke todavía te quiere pero es muy testarudo-.

–De que me sirve que me quiera si no quiere estar cerca de mí-. Su voz se llenó de dolor.

–Yo te entiendo perfectamente, cuando Hinata y yo terminamos fue muy duro y estar separados se sintió horrible. Pero nos dimos cuenta de que solo necesitábamos recordar porque nos amamos, me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar lejos no dejé de quererla ni siquiera un poco-.

–Ustedes son el uno para el otro-. Kiba sonrió.

–Yo pienso lo mismo sobre ustedes dos-.

–No creo que quede nada entre nosotros, han pasado demasiadas cosas-. La peli rosa estaba cabizbaja.

–Pero quizás solo necesiten recordar porque se aman, recordar porque se enamoraron y como se sentían estando juntos-. Kiba le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. –Recuérdale a Sasuke porque se enamoró de ti, todos esos sentimientos siguen ahí solo necesitan un empujón. Si hay alguien que puede hacer que Sasuke haga lo que sea, cualquier locura incluso en contra de su voluntad, ese alguien eres tú-.

–Gracias Kiba-. Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo. –Eres un excelente consejero-.

–No es nada, todos queremos que tú y Sasuke vuelvan a ser felices juntos-. La dejó sola.

Kiba tenía toda la razón debía recordarle a Sasuke porque se habían enamorado y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograrlo pero si esta vez no funcionaba ese sería su último intento.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hay que romántico (mirada enternecedora *u*)

Es un poco doloroso como avanzan las cosas, aunque lo mejor parte de entre todo esto es que Sakura está a punto de dar su último paso y no querrá fallar en el intento. Vamos ocho meses no son nada cuando se aman, incluso aunque hubiera pasado una década ellos seguirían amándose como en un inicio porque ellos están hechos el uno para el otro. ^^

Ojala que mi vida fuera así… o casi es así porque en mi caso dentro de dos meses se cumplirá un año que deje de ver a mi ex uwu… pero bueno… bueno… olvidemos eso.

Gracias por seguir la novela, sé que algunas odiaron algunos capítulos por la trama pero todo es para darle suspenso y desarrollo a la historia, y también sé cuanto aman esta novela.

Les mando mucho saludos, besos y abrazos. Las quiero.

Uchihacherry

P.S. Pasen a leer otra historia, espero sea de su agrado.

"Con flores no te adornas"


End file.
